Marrying A Disability Man
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura yang menginginkan kehidupan mapan dijodohkan oleh ibunya dengan putra dari keluarga kaya yang ternyata mengalami disabilitas. Ia yang baru bertemu dan mengetahui kondisi sang calon suami di hari pernikahannya merasa sangat marah dan membenci calon suaminya sendiri.
1. Prolog

**Marrying A Disability Man © Yue. Aoi**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Sakura. H**

 **Rate : M**

 **Disclaimer : All of Characters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Note : AU, Typo, OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Okaa-san_ akan menjodohkanmu dengan laki-laki yang sesuai dengan kriteriamu."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu membelalakan matanya seketika. Ia bahkan hampir tersedak nasi yang sedang dikunyahnya. Ia begitu terkejut hingga ia mengira jika ia sedang berhalusinasi.

Ia tak pernah mengira jika perjodohan masih ada di jaman modern seperti ini. Di jaman ketika seorang wanita bisa memiliki kesempatan pendidikan dan karier yang hampir setara dengan pria, juga wanita yang bebas memilih untuk menikah atau tidak, perjodohan terdengar begitu konyol dan kuno.

"Kriteriaku? _Okaa-san_ tahu seperti apa kriteriaku?" sahut wanita itu dengan raut wajah yang memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang tak sanggup ia sembunyikan.

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui apa yang diinginkan putri tunggalku ini? Bukankah kau menginginkan lelaki yang kaya, tampan dan setia, Sakura?"

Sakura meringis mendengar perkataan ibunya. Di suatu masa dalam hidupnya, ketika ia masih belum cukup dewasa untuk berpikir realistis, ia memang sempat menginginkan hal seperti itu meski Ia tak pernah memberitahukan kriteria lelaki idamannya pada sang ibu. Namun ketika ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyadari realita, ia tak lagi menginginkan kriteria seperti itu meski ia masih tetap berharap di dalam hati kecilnya. Menurutnya hampir tidak mungkin seorang lelaki berparas tampan hanya setia pada satu pasangan, terlebih lagi jika lelaki itu memiliki banyak uang.

Uang selalu menjadi kekhawatiran Sakura sejak dulu. Ia yang tumbuh di keluarga yang termasuk kurang mampu jika dibandingkan mayoritas teman maupun saudara-saudaranya membuatnya berharap jika ia akan menjadi orang kaya suatu saat nanti. Bukan berarti ia materialistis, hanya saja ia ingin setidaknya menjalani kehidupan yang mapan dan stabil.

Namun pengalaman romansa dengan lelaki mapan atau bahkan kaya yang selalu berakhir dengan buruk membuatnya tak lagi mengharapkan lelaki yang mapan, apalagi kaya. Ia sadar jika kesetiaan dan kekayaan bagaikan minyak dan air yang tak mungkin bersatu.

"Tidak, lah. Mana ada lelaki yang setia dan kaya? Itu terdengar mustahil."

Mebuki tertawa mendengar ucapan putrinya. Sakura masih tetap sinis dan skeptis seperti biasanya, membuat Mebuki merindukan gadis kecilnya yang polos dan penuh impian lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu.

"Terdengar mustahil, kan? Tapi _okaa-san_ benar-benar menemukan lelaki yang seperti itu, lho. Makanya _okaa-san_ memutuskan untuk langsung mengiyakan tawaran perjodohan antara kau dan lelaki itu."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut hingga ia lupa mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia tak menyangka jika ibunya begitu polos. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan lelaki itu, misalnya lelaki itu memiliki kepribadian yang aneh dan tidak disadari oleh orang yang hanya melihatnya sekilas, atau mungkin pecinta sesama jenis, atau mungkin juga memiliki cacat fisik atau bahkan mental.

Sakura bergidik membayangkan yang terakhir. Bukan berarti ia mendiskriminasi seseorang, namun ia tak sanggup jika membayangkan harus menikahi seorang pria yang cacat, apalagi jika cacat mental. Toleransi antara sesama manusia dan pernikahan jelas merupakan dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

"T-tunggu…" Sakura tergagap karena merasa ngeri. "Mana bisa kau memutuskan siapa suamiku begitu saja, kan? Perlu waktu bagiku untuk mempertimbangkan siapa yang akan kunikahi. Aku perlu mengetahui seperti apa kepribadiannya. Setidaknya, aku perlu tahu seperti apa wajah lelaki yang akan menjadi suamiku dan siapa namanya."

"Kau tahu keluarga Uchiha, kan? Kau akan menikahi salah satu putra di keluarga mereka. Kebetulan nyonya keluarga Uchiha adalah mantan teman sekelas _okaa-san_ dan kami bertemu saat reuni beberapa bulan lalu. Sejak itu kami kembali akrab dan ia menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjodohkan putranya denganmu."

Sakura tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia hanya pernah mendengar beberapa kali dari obrolan rekan-rekannya, namun ia tahu jika keluarga itu merupakan keluarga konglomerat. Ia tak pernah mengira jika ia yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja akan berhubungan dengan orang dari keluarga konglomerat yang seharusnya tak terjangkau bagi orang sepertinya.

Sakura merasa agak takut. Ia pernah mendengar bermacam-macam cerita dari mendiang ayahnya mengenai bos di kantornya yang menikahi seseorang dari keluarga kaya dan berakhir dengan menjadi seseorang yang 'tak dianggap' oleh keluarga istrinya. Dan Sakura tak berharap memiliki nasib yang sama dengan bos mendiang ayahnya.

Seolah mengetahui kekhawatiran sang putri, Mebuki segera menepuk pundak Sakura, "Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik. Lagipula calon ibu mertuamu sejak dulu menginginkan anak perempuan, dan ia pasti akan menyayangi menantu perempuannya."

Sakura tak merasa lebih tenang mendengar ucapan ibunya yang sebetulnya bukanlah sebuah kepastian, melainkan hanyalah sebuah probabilitas.

"Bagaimana kalau-"

Mebuki segera memutus ucapan Sakura, "Sudahlah. Terima saja pernikahanmu dan percayalah padaku. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan. Kau akan menikah dua bulan lagi."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Ia segera menatap ibunya lekat-lekat dan bertanya, "Dua bulan lagi? Tolong beritahu aku, setidaknya lelaki itu normal, kan?"

Mebuki tertawa keras-keras dan menepuk-nepuk pundak putrinya. Setelah ia berhenti tertawa ia segera berkata, "Ya ampun. Kau aneh-aneh saja. Mana mungkin aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan _gay_?"

Setidaknya menikah dengan _gay_ masih lebih baik menurut Sakura. Seorang _gay_ tidak akan benar-benar terlihat dari luar, kecuali jika ia memang tertangkap bermesraan dengan sesama jenis. Sakura hanya perlu menceraikan lelaki itu beberapa bulan setelah menikah.

"Bagaimana dengan fisik dan mentalnya?"

Mebuki merasa agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang terdengar agak aneh untuk orang yang hendak menikah. Namun ia hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jalani saja. Aku memilihkan yang sesuai kriteriamu. Kurasa kau juga akan menyukainya setelah bertemu dengannya nanti."

Reaksi ibunya membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan. Wanita itu seolah menutupi sesuatu dan membuat Sakura semakin yakin jika ada yang tidak beres dengan calon suaminya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Sebelum ada readers yang complain, author mau menjelaskan beberapa hal dulu mengenai fanfict ini.

Fanfict ini bukan ditulis untuk menjelekkan, menyindir, atau hal negatif lainnya ke orang-orang yang disabilitas. Ide awal fanfict ini mengenai orang yang terpaksa menikah sama suami yang punya disabilitas. Karena dasarnya bukan orang yang sangat toleran, si wanita jadi merasa kecewa, jengkel sekaligus malu sama suaminya sendiri. Ide utama dari fanfict ini bakal diperjelas melalui chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Rating M di fanfict ini sebenarnya cuma untuk tema sekaligus jaga-jaga. Kemungkinan besar nggak akan akan ada sex scene untuk fanfict ini walaupun tema nya tentang pernikahan.

Berhubung fanfict kali ini juga ditulis untuk kepuasan pribadi, jadinya cerita ditulis sesuai keinginan. Bisa jadi alurnya agak lambat, karakternya agak OOC atau hal lainnya yang kurang memuaskan. Kali ini author berniat ngebuat salah satu karakter utama yang cenderung berpandangan realistis & terkesan agak sinis. Sebagian kecil dari unsur di fanfict ini berdasarkan diri sendiri & terkadang author nulis fanfict ini dengan membayangkan 'gimana kalau aku di posisi si A' untuk menentukan scene, dialog, dll.

Maaf kalau cuap-cuap kali ini terlalu panjang & terkesan ga penting. Author berharap fanfict ini memuaskan untuk kalian & menerima setiap saran dan kritik dari kalian.


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura merasa hampir menangis tepat ketika ia melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar yang akan ia tempati bersama suami barunya tepat setelah resepsi pernikahan berakhir. Dada Sakura terasa seolah akan meledak karena merasa marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, sekaligus malu yang bercampur aduk.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura mendapati sosok sang suami yang ikut berjalan menuju kamar bersamanya dan perasaannya semakin dongkol ketika ia melihat lelaki itu.

Hari ini Sakura merasa benar-benar lelah jiwa dan raga. Ia benar-benar dipermalukan habis-habisan hari ini, entah apa dosanya hingga mengalami kesialan semacam ini.

Sakura tak pernah bertemu dengan sang calon suami sebelumnya. Ia bahkan hanya tahu nama lelaki itu dari kartu undangan yang diberikan padanya untuk disebarlan pada orang-orang yang akan ia undang.

Ia bahkan masih tak melupakan ekspresi ketekejutan teman-temannya ketika menerima undangan yang ia berikan. Sakura yang baru saja putus tiga bulan yang lalu dari lelaki yang dipacarinya selama dua setengah tahun kini telah menikahi lelaki lain dan membuat dirinya menjadi bahan gosip orang-orang disekitarnya ketika mengetahui bahwa mempelai lelaki yang mempersuntingnya adalah putra dari keluarga konglomerat.

Dan kini Sakura kembali menjadi bahan gosip karena menikahi lelaki yang tuli, sebuah fakta yang baru ia ketahui beberapa jam sebelum pemberkatan pernikahannya. Ia masih ingat ketika mertua dan kakak iparnya memintanya untuk bersabar menghadapi sang calon suami yang tidak banyak bicara dan menyuruhnya untuk berbicara dengan suara keras pada lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya karena lelaki itu memiliki sedikit masalah pendengaran.

Sakura tak bisa melupakan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki yang menjadi suaminya. Sesuai deskripsi sang ibu, wajah lelaki itu memang sangat tampan. Lelaki itu memiliki mata hitam yang tajam dengan hidung mancung dan bibir merah serta tipis yang begitu seksi. Lelaki itu juga memiliki tubuh yang cukup atletis dan tubuh tinggi serta kaki jenjang bak model, seolah Tuhan menciptakan lelaki itu ketika suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Namun Sakura tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sebuah benda yang terpasang di telinga lelaki itu. Dan bagai petir di siang bolong, ia tersadar akan sebuah realita yang kini harus dihadapinya. Ia baru saja dinikahi oleh seorang lelaki cacat yang tak mampu mendengar tanpa alat bantu.

Sakura segera berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kamar yang dirias dengan sangat cantik setelah melepaskan _heels_ setinggi tujuh sentimeter yang telah ia pakai selama berjam-jam dan membuatnya pegal. Ia segera melepaskan sanggul rambutnya dan mengambil sebotol makeup _remover_ serta mulai membersihkan riasan wajahnya tanpa peduli dengan sang suami yang mungkin terkejut karena istrinya alih-alih berusaha terlihat cantik untuk menggoda suaminya di malam pertama, melainkan malah memperlihatkan wajah aslinya tanpa riasan.

"Jangan lakukan apapun padaku malam ini. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin langsung tidur setelah mandi," ucap Sakura tanpa menatap lelaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Sakura tak peduli jika lelaki itu benar-benar mendengarkan ucapannya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia melihat lelaki itu mengangguk dan ia berharap lelaki itu setidaknya mengerti secara garis besar mengenai makna dari ucapannya.

"Aku akan mandi setelah menghapus riasan wajahku. Jadi kau pakai saja kamar mandinya dulu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura tanpa menggunakan sufiks apapun yang menunjukkan kecintaannya pada sang suami. Sebetulnya ia bahkan tak berniat menyebutkan nama lelaki itu dan lebih memilih memanggilnya 'Uchiha- _san_ ' saja kalau bisa. Hanya saja ia tak mungkin memanggil seperti itu karena kakak ipar dan ayah mertuanya juga pasti akan menyahut seandainya ia memanggil 'Uchiha- _san_ ' dihadapan mereka.

Tak ada yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke kepada wanita yang baru saja ia nikahi. Ia hanya menganggukan kepala dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Lelaki itu juga merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian melakukan upacara pernikahan dan resepsi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega secara refleks tepat setelah Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa lega karena setidaknya ia tidak perlu melihat lelaki itu.

"SIIIAAAAAAAALLLLL!" Sakura berteriak keras untuk melampiaskan emosi yang sejak tadi mati-matian ditahannya. Ia merasa benar-benar frustasi dan merutuki kesialan dalam hidupnya ini.

Detik berikutnya air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sakura dan ia mulai menangis sambil membersihkan riasan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama orang yang tidak ia sukai. Rasanya ia seolah ingin mati karena malu membayangkan dirinya menjadi bahan gosip setelah menikahi lelaki cacat.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi kasur yang dihias dengan dua lembar kain yang dilipat berbentuk angsa yang saling menghadap satu sama lain. Kasur itu berukuran _king size_ dan cukup luas untuk dipakai dua orang tanpa harus bersentuhan satu sama lain, dan Sakura memastikan agar ia berbaring di sisi kasur sehingga tidak perlu bersentuhan dengan suaminya.

Sakura segera mengambil bantal dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal itu. Air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia masih tak bisa menerima takdirnya sebagai wanita yang bersuamikan lelaki cacat dan merasa sangat tertipu.

Sakura masih tak mengubah posisi duduknya yang duduk diatas kasur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia bahkan tak peduli meski mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan ia tak menoleh meski tahu sang suami kini berjalan kearahnya.

Sasuke berdiri diam dan hanya menatap Sakura lumayan lama, merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan pada wanita itu. Ia menyadari jika wanita itu tampk terkejut saat melihatnya dan berpura-oura tersenyum manis terus menerus pada seluruh tamu undangan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan marah dan kecewa yang ditujukan wanita ketika tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertemu pandang.

Dan ia tahu jika wanita itu sangat kecewa dan tak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Ia bahkan mendengar teriakan wanita itu tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan rasa penasaran membuatnya memutuskan untuk berdiri diam sejenak dan mendengarkan isakan tangis wanita itu. Meski sebetulnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang memperlihatkan perasaan atau kekhawatirannya, ia merasa jika ia seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu pada wanita itu. Di saat seperti ini Ia harus memperhatikan nasihat panjang lebar dari ibunya dan panduan menjadi suami yang baik dari sang kakak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan bantal dan segera menoleh. Ini adalah kali pertama lelaki itu benar-benar berbicara padanya.

"Oh, ya."

Sudah jelas Sakura sedang berbohong. Wajah Sakura bahkan masih terlihat lengket karena air mata, dan mata wanita itu juga terlihat merah karena menangis.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekati Sakura. Sebetulnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di situasi seperti ini. Ia hanya mengingat panduan yang diberikan Itachi mengenai cara memperlakukan istri dan kini ia menerapkan salah satunya.

Dengan agak ragu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata Sakura yang masih tersisa, membuat Sakura merasa kaget dan risih.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Sakura agak terkejut dengan kemampuan pengamatan Sasuke, namun juga merasa aneh dengan lelaki itu. Untuk apa menanyakan dirinya kalau sudah tahu jika ia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura dengan emosi yang membuncah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja setelah tertipu dan menikah dengan orang sepertimu?! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku dengan menikahi orang yang-"

Sakura memutuskan ucapannya sendiri, merasa tak tega melanjutkn ucapannya meski ia benar-benar marah. Namun ia yakin Sasuke pasti mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya.

Sasuke terdiam, otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja secara mendadak. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan. Ia sendiri adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka basa-basi, namun entah kenapa ucapan wanita itu membuat perasaannya agak tidak nyaman. Ia merasa agak terhina, namun ia tak memiliki alasan untuk marah pada wanita itu.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sendiri tak menginginkan pernikahan atau hubungan romansa dengan siapapun meski usianya sudah menginjak tiga puluh tahun ini. Ia merasa jika relasi semacam itu bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk orang sepertinya. Namun ketika ibunya mengatakan akan menjodohkannya dengan putri sahabatnya semasa sekolah, ia pikir tak ada salahnya mencoba membuka diri terhadap pernikahan. Meski terdengar hampir mustahil, mungkin saja ada wanita yang mau menerimanya apa adanya, dan ia juga akan menerima wanita itu seperti apapun kondisi fisik dan latar belakangnya serta berusaha mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dan kini ia merasa menyesal telah mengiyakan begitu saja tawaran ibunya, dan semakin menyesal karena terlalu berharap banyak.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu mengenai kondisiku ketika menerima perjodohan itu. Apakah keluargaku tidak memberitahu sebelumnya?" sahut Sasuke dengan tenang dan raut wajah yang masih tak berubah meski emosinya juga mulai membuncah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Menurutmu apa jawaban wanita pada umumnya kalau sudah mengetahui kondisimu? Keluargamu bahkan baru memberitahuku beberapa jam sebelum menikah."

Ssuke merasa agak bersalah pada wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya itu meski ia sebetulnya tak bersalah. Ia berpikir jika keluarganya sudah memberitahukan kondisinya pada mempelai perempuan, karena itulah ia menerima perjodohan dan lumayan antusias menunggu datangnya hari pernikahan.

Norma sopan santun yang diajarkan ibunya sejak kecil membuat Sasuke tanpa sungkan meminta maaf pada wanita itu dengan tulus sambil menundukkan kepala. Bagaimanapun Sakura baru saja menjadi korban atas penipuan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya sehingga ia merasa turut bertanggung jawab.

Sakura merasa agak kaget dengan kesopanan lelaki itu. Namun ia segera berkata, "Ayo bercerai secepatnya. Dan jangan lakukan apapun padaku. Aku ingin menjaga tubuhku untuk suamiku yang sebenarnya."

Wanita seperti Sakura adalah orang yang langka di jaman modern seperti ini, dan Sasuke merasa kagum dengan wanita itu. Meski ia tak pernah membiarkan dirinya memiliki keinginan yang kurang realistis seperti ini, sebetulnya ia pernah berharap menikah dengan wanita baik-baik dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia.

Sasuke merasa bersyukur tak pernah membiarkan dirinya memiliki keinginan yang kurang realistis. Jika saja ia membiarkan dirinya memiliki impian untuk menikah dan membangun keluarga, mungkin saja hatinya akan hancur berkeping-keping mendengar pernyataan istrinya di malam pertama mereka.

"Dua bulan," ujar Sasuke seraya memperlihatkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Setelah itu kita akan bercerai."

Alis Sakura mengernyit, "Mengapa tidak secepatnya? Kau berusaha menahanku dan berharap aku berubah pikiran?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Sebetulnya ia tak peduli jika ia akan bercerai sekarang juga atau dua puluh tahun lagi. Ia juga tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya yang langsung bercerai sesudah menikah. Namun ia masih memikirkan imej Sakura di depan ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya. Ia tak ingin wanita itu menjadi sasaran amarah mereka karena langsung bercerai satu hari sesudah menikah.

"Bukankah kau mengkhawatirkan imejmu? Bagaimana pendapat orang lain kalau kau langsung bercerai sesudah menikah?"

Kata-kata Sasuke terkesan seperti sindiran, namun sebetulnya ia sendiri tidak bermaksud begitu.

Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Sakura akan merasa malu jika bercerai sehari sesudah menikah. Dan dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang sangat lama. Meski bagaikan neraka, ia yakin ia akan sanggup bertahan.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bercerai dua bulan lagi, dan setelahnya kuharap kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Perasaan Sasuke tak sedatar ekspresi wajahnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun sejak tadi. Ia segera menganggukan kepala dan cepat-cepat meluruskan pemikiran Sakura yang menurutnya mengira jika ia berniat menunda perceraian karena tak ingin melepaskan wanita itu. Sebetulnya ia berpikir jika tak ada gunanya memaksakan sebuah ikatan bersama orang yang sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia tak mau repot-repot berusaha mengubah perasaan wanita itu dan berakhir menyakiti perasaannya sendirI.

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama."

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke membuka matanya sesudah mengusapnya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah berdiri seharian dan bersalaman dengan ratusan orang yang menghadiri pesta pernikahannya kemarin. Bahkan otot mukanya terasa mati rasa setelah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meski sebetulnya ia adalah orang yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum.

Iris _onyx_ nya tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang tertidur di pinggir kasur. Wanita itu tampak sangat lelah, namun ia tak bisa mendengar jika wanita itu mendengkur atau tidak.

Sebetulnya Sasuke bisa memilih tak peduli. Namun tubuhnya bahkan telah bergerak tanpa ia sadari dan ia segera berjalan ke sisi kasur Sakura untuk mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah kasur.

Ia segera menarik _bedcover_ sebelum memindahkan tubuh serta bantal Sakura ke tengah kasur serta menutupi tubuh wanita itu dengan _bed cover_.

Sasuke segera meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas nakas dan menyalakannya. Dan seketika terdapat notifikasi berupa pesan-pesan yang terus berdatangan ke ponselnya, membuatnya bingung darimana ia harus mulai membaca.

Secara refleks ia segera membaca pesan teratas dan meringis membaca isi pesan dari sang kakak yang mengirimkan video putranya yang baru saja belajar berjalan.

 **From : Itachi**

Bagaimana malam pertamamu, _otouto_? Pastikan kau memuaskan Sakura seperti yang ku ajarkan padamu. Dulu aku berhasil memuaskan istriku di malam pertama dengan cara yang kuajarkan itu. Bahkan dia sampai tidak bisa berjalan besoknya, lho.

Lihat video yang kukirimkan. Itsuki- _kun_ lucu, kan? Aku dan _okaa-san_ tak sabar menanti keponakanku.

Wajah Sasuke agak memerah membaca pesan sang kakak yang benar-benar vulgar. Seolah tahu kalau ia belum memiliki pengalaman bercinta sebelumnya, Itachi bahkan sampai mengajarkan cara melakukan seks di malam pertama dan titik-titik sensitif di tubuh wanita yang sama sekali tidak didengarkan olehnya.

Rasanya ia menyesal sudah membaca pesan itu. Itachi pasti sudah tahu kalau ia telah membaca pesan itu. Dan seandainya ia mengatakan jika mereka memutuskan bercerai tepat di malam pertama, lelaki itu pasti akan sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Sasuke segera mengetikkan pesan balasan sekenanya dan memutar video yang dikirimkan Itachi. Video berdurasi satu menit itu memperlihatkan keponakannya berjalan dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dengar saat ini. Namun ia bisa membayangkan suara keponakannya yang terdengar sangat lucu dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

Sejak kecil ia sudah menyadari jika ia adalah orang cacat yang hanya akan menjadi aib bagi siapapun. Karena itulah ia menutup diri dan tak berniat memulai hubungn romansa dengan siapapun, apalagi sampai menikah dan memiliki anak. Bukan berarti ia tidak normal, hanya saja ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memiliki keinginan yang hanya akan menyusahkan orang-orang disekitrnya jika direalisasikan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke terus meyakinkan diri jika ia akan baik-baik saja dengan hidup sendirian. Ia bahkan juga tak begitu menyukai anak-anak pada awalnya. Namun di usia nya yang menjelang tiga puluh tahun, ia mulai menyukai anak-anak dan keinginannya untuk berkeluarga mulai menguat. Ia bahkan tak ingat sudah beberapa kali ia pergi ke rumah Itachi hanya demi bertemu Itsuki dan memberikan mainan serta menggendong dan mendekap bocah itu.

Sasuke segera memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari memikirkan keinginan konyol yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA, MIKOTO!" terdengar suara teriakan lelaki paruh baya ysng menggelegar di awal pagi.

Mikoto yang baru saja kembali ke rumah di pagi hari setelah menghabiskan malam dengan menginap di hotel tampak sangat terkejut mendengar teriakan sang suami yang menyambutnya.

"A-ah, sayang-"

Fugaku memutus ucapan sang istri dan berkata, "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGADAKAN PERNIKAHAN UNTUK SAMPAH ITU TANPA PERSETUJUANKU?! CEPAT MINTA IA BERCERAI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Tubuh Mikoto bergetar secara refleks karena gugup dan ngeri mendengar bentakan sang suami. Rasanya sudah agak lama sejak kali terakhir ia mendengar bentakan semacam itu dari suaminya.

Pada akhirnya Mikoto mulai kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Suarany mulai agak meninggi dan ia segera menyahut, "Sampah? Dia anak kita, bukan sampah."

Fugaku mengigit bibirnya menahan marah. Sebetulnya ia meminta sebuah perceraian karena merasa kasihan dengan perempuan manapun yang menikahi 'orang itu'.

Kebencian Fugaku pada Sasuke dimulai ketika ia merasa aneh karena anak itu tak kunjung bisa bicara meski usianya sudah empat tahun. Ketika hasil pemeriksaan dokter menyatakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki masalah pendengaran dan memerlukan alat bantu, ia segera meminta istrinya agar memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar dan meninggalkan anak itu di panti asuhan tanpa pernah menemuinya lagi. Namun saat itu Mikoto mati-matian mempertahankan keberadaan Sasuke di rumah sehingga mereka bertengkar hebat.

Saat itu Fugaku merasa sangat malu jika kolega-koleganya sampai tahu jika ia memiliki anak yang cacat. Ia khawatir jika anak itu hanya akan menjadi aib baginya dan memengaruhi kondisi perusahaannya. Dan Fugaku pada akhirnya mengalah dan meminta Mikoto mengirim Sasuke ke SLB. Namun Mikoto lagi-lagi memaksakan agar anak itu disekolahkan di sekolah normal.

Akhirnya Fugaku memutuskan mengirim Sasuke berkuliah di luar negeri dan melarangnya membantu di perusahaan miliknya. Selain itu ia juga melarang Sasuke menggunakan nama Uchiha di dokumen-dokumen resmi manapun atau menikah dengan siapapun agar tak menimbulkan aib. Ia juga menolak Sasuke kembali ke rumah dan ia juga tak menghadiri acara kelulusan atau acara apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke dan melarang sang istri untuk menghadirinya.

Kini Fugaku benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana jika nilai saham perusahaannya akan anjlok jika sampai diketahui bahwa ia memiliki seorang putra cacat yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan keberadaannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Anak? Sejak dulu aku tak pernah mengakuinya sebagai anak. Jika aku menganggapnya sebagai anak, aku tak akan mungkin membiarkannya tumbuh besar tanpa memberi pelatihan untuk mewarisi perusahaan suatu saat nanti."

Mikoto menatap suaminya lekat-lekat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan ia mati-matian menahan air mata.

Sebagai seorang perempuan dan juga seorang ibu, hatinya terasa sangat sakit mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari suaminya sendiri. Ia tak peduli jika anak yang ia besarkan ialah anak yang cacat. Baginya lebih baik membesarkan anak yang cacat ketimbang kehilangan anaknya.

"Kau tidak mengundang satupun karyawan perusahaan atau kolega bisnisku dan Itachi, kan? Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang tahu bahwa si sampah itu adalah anakku."

Air mata Mikoto sudah mengalir tanpa bisa ditahanya. Ia menatap suaminya yang tampak samar karena air mata dan suaranya mulai bercampur dengan isakan, "Tak bisakah kau membiarkan dia bahagia sekali ini saja, sayang? Aku hanya ingin dia tak lagi kesepian dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Anak itu mungkin terkena karma atas dosa kita di masa lalu sehingga terlahir cacat dan aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Fugaku menarik nafas dengan kasar dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Ucapan istrinya membuat dadanya terasa panas dan sesak karena amarah.

Jika memperhatikan kepribadian istrinya, Fugaku yakin jika wanita itu sanggup berbuat apa saja demi kebahagiaan anak cacat itu. Mendadak Fugaku terpikir jika mungkin saja istrinya membohongi wanita yang akan dinikahi oleh sampah itu. Maka Fugaku merasa bersalah sekaligus perlu bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Pertemukan aku dengan istri sampah itu. Aku berniat memberikan hadiah pernikahan hanya pada wanita itu," ujar Fugaku dengan penekanan pada kata 'hanya'.

Mikoto tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengiyakan permintaan suaminya. Ia segera menganggukan kepala, menyetujui permintaan sang suami.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali ketika menyadari ruangan terasa lebih terang dibanding sebelumnya. Ia segera menyentuh kasur dan terkejut dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menyentuh kasur ketika seharusnya tangannya tak lagi menyentuh apapun.

Ia segera berganti posisi tidur dan menyadari jika ia tak lagi berada di tepi kasur, melainkan sudah berada di tengah-tengah kasur dengan keberadaan si lelaki cacat yang tidak diketahui.

Mendadak Sakura merasa khawatir. Ia segera menyentuh pakaiannya sendiri dan bersyukur karena tak ada tanda-tanda pakaiannya sudah dilepaskan oleh seseorang. Sakura merasa bersyukur karena tidak mendengarkan saran aneh-aneh dari orang di sekitarnya untuk memakai _lingerie_ seksi untuk menggoda suami di malam pertama. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan jika ia akan merasa terlalu lelah untuk bercinta di malam pertama, karena itulah ia memutuskan membawa celana pendek dan kaos yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur dan memakainya kemarin malam.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah meski lelaki itu telah berpakaian lengkap. Dan kini lelaki itu sedang sibuk mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang disediakan di hotel.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sakura segera berkata, "Mengapa kau memindahkanku ke tengah kasur? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dan Sakura meringis karena mendapati Sasuke hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura menatap telinga Sasuke dan menyadari jika lelaki itu sedang tidak mengenakan alat bantu dengar sehingga tak mungkin mendengar perkataannya.

"Aih…" Sakura berdecak kesal. "Serasa bicara dengan tembok saja."

Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengarnya. Ia tak membaca gerakan bibir wanita itu sehingga tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Namun ia menyadari jika wajah Sakura tampak masam sehingga apapun yang ia katakan pastilah bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Sambil tetap mengusap rambutnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menekan daun telinganya sendiri yang terasa panas karena memerah dan masih terasa agak sakit sebelum kembali memasang alat di telinganya.

" _Hn_?"

Sakura kembali mengulang ucapannya dan menahan rasa jengkel, "Kutanya, mengapa kau memindahkanku ke tengah kasur? Kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku, kan?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh."

Sakura agak kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke yang diluar dugaan. Ia tak mengira kalau lelaki itu ternyata mempedulikannya meski sebetulnya mereka tak saling mengenal. Dan dalam dua bulan, mereka berdua akan kembali menjadi dua orang yang saling tak mengenal.

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan baru kenal kemarin," Sakura mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya secara refleks.

Sasuke bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya dengan kata. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu tanpa menjawab apapun pada Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan maksud dari tindakan Sasuke. Ia masih merasa penasaran, namun ia segera menahan diri untuk bertanya. Persetan dengan apapun alasan lelaki itu, yang jelas dua bulan lagi ia tak perlu berurusan dengan lelaki itu.

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura duduk diam sambil merapatkan kaki seraya meneguk ludah. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika ibu mertuanya menjemputnya dan mengatakan kalau sang ayah mertua ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tatapan lelaki paruh baya dihadapan Sakura terasa seolah ingin menelanjangi dirinya dan mengoyakkan kulitnya untuk melihat bagian terdalam dari dirinya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan begitu tajam hingga ia akan mati jika saja tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang.

Sakura menatap sekeliling dan berharap dapat menemukan keberadaan orang lain di dalam ruangan selain dirinya dan sang ayah mertua. Bahkan setidaknya masih lebih baik jika ada Sasuke yang menemaninya di dalam ruangan ini. Sayangnya sang ibu mertua hanya mengajak dirinya untuk menemui lelaki yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kondisi suamimu sebelum menikah?"

Sakura segera menatap lekat-lekat kearah sang ayah mertua. Mendadak otaknya seolah tak mampu mencerna kalimat sederhana dari lelaki itu. Ia terdiam agak lama sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahui kondisinya beberapa jam sebelum kami menikah."

Fugaku menganggukan kepala. Ia sudah menduga jika sang istri begitu berhasrat menikahkan Sasuke hingga 'menipu' calon menantunya. Dan ia merasa bertanggung jawab pada Sakura yang menjadi korban penipuan istrinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura terkejut dengan pertanyaan Fugaku. Rasanya pertanyaan lelaki itu agak aneh jika ditanyakan oleh seorang mertua pada menantunya.

Tentu saja Sakura merasa marah, kesal dan malu karena tertipu. Ia bahkan terpaksa menggunakan seluruh jatah cuti tahun kemarin yang sebetulnya ingin ia gunakan untuk liburan hanya agar ia bisa terbebas dari keharusan bertemu teman-teman sekantornya selama seminggu kedepan.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa munafik jika harus berbohong, namun ia juga merasa tidak etis jika ia harus mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya secara implisit.

"Sebetulnya saya terkejut. Ternyata lelaki yang menjadi suami saya benar-benar diluar dugaan."

Fugaku menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia menyadari jika tatapan wanita itu tampak nanar dan seolah mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahan yang ia rasakan.

" _Hn._ Kalau begitu kau bisa bercerai bulan depan. Akan kuberikan uang kompenssi untukmu."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar. Apakah sang ayah mertua begitu tak menyukainya hingga menyuruhnya langsung bercerai?

Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Sakura, Fugaku segera berkata, "Itu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Seharusnya kau bersama dengan lelaki normal yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang suamimu. Aku memberimu kompensasi sebagai bagian dari permintaan maafku atas tindakan istriku."

"Tidak perlu. Kami memang sudah berjanji akan bercerai dua bulan lagi."

Fugaku agak terkejut. Tumben sekali bocah brengsek itu tidak bersikap egois dan memilih untuk melepaskan istrinya. Fugaku masih ingat ketika ia harus memukul dan membentak Sasuke dengan kalimat-kalimat terkasar yang pernah ia ucapkan dalam hidupnya karena bocah itu begitu menempel dengan Itachi hingga menganggu keseharian putra sulung yang ia persiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris perusahaan.

Tampaknya tindakan pendisiplinan yang dilakukan Fugaku berhasil sehingga Sasuke kini tak berani lagi bersikap egois.

Fugaku segera mengeluarkan buku cek yang ia bawa dibalik jasnya dan segera menuliskan nominal, memberi cap sebagai pengganti tanda tangan dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Gunakan ini untuk bersenang-senang. Temui aku ketika kau sudah mengurus perceraian dengan suamimu. Akan kuberikan kompensasi untukmu."

Sakura menatap cek yang disodorkan padanya. Tertulis delapan digit angka di bagian nominal cek, membuat Sakura agak tergoda. Namun ia segera menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tidak usah."

Fugaku meletakkan cek itu diatas meja dan segera meminum tehnya. Sakura menatap cek itu dengan ragu dan merasa agak tidak enak hati.

"Ambil cek itu," ujar Fugaku sebelum menuang teh dari teko ke dalam gelasnya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil cek itu dengan ragu dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam seraya berkata, "Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya secara refleks sambil menatap kearah pintu dengan tatapan waspada ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka serta bunyi hak sepatu yang membentur lantai marmer di dalam ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang memasuki ruangan dan Sasuke segera menarik nafas lega. Ia hampir lupa jika kini ia tak lagi tinggal sendirian. Ada seseorang yang kini tinggal dibawah atap yang sama dengannya, setidaknya selama dua bulan kedepan.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara baritone Sasuke. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, tak paham dengan maksud lelaki itu.

"Maksudnya? Apa yang bagaimana?"

" _Otou-sama_.. dia tidak membencimu, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, bukan karena tidak, melainkan karena ia memang tidak tahu. Namun pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar agak aneh. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak memanggil ayahnya dengan panggilan ' _otou-san_ ' yang mengesankan keakraban, melainkan _'otou-sama_ ', yang jelas menekankan formalitas ketimbang keakraban.

Sakura merasa bersyukur karena tidak memanggil sang ayah mertua dengan sebutan ' _otou-san_ ' ketika Sasuke sendiri yang jelas-jelas anak kandungnya saja tidak memanggil begitu. Hingga pada akhirnya sang ayah mertua sendiri yang memintanya untuk memanggilnya ' _otou-san_ ', entah untuk basa-basi atau lelaki itu memang menyukainya.

"Mungkin...? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia kembali mengambil buku yang ia letakkan diatas meja dan kembali membacanya sambil berbaring diatas sofa dengan posisi yang membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura menatap meja dan sama sekali tidak mendapati piring ataupun gelas. Ia pergi di sore hari dan makan malam bersama ibu serta ayah mertuanya sebelum diajak untuk pergi ke rumah ibu dan ayah mertuanya.

Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya jika Sasuke sudah menyempatkan diri untuk makan sebelum kembali ke rumah atau tidak. Ia hampir membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan lelaki itu, namun ia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya. Persetan dengan lelaki itu, toh dia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang harus diurus.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sebetulnya ia merasa ada yang aneh antara Sasuke dan orang tuanya. Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya sang ayah mertua tak pernah sekalipun menyebut nama Sasuke, entah memang kebiasaannya atau memang tidak ingin menyebutnya. Lalu ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah, ia tidak menemukan satupun foto Sasuke yang dipajang dalam ukuran besar. Ia hanya mendapati foto pernikahan ayah dan ibu mertuanya, foto Itachi, maupun foto keluarga yang hanya berisi Itachi, ibu dan ayah mertuanya. Memang ada foto keluarga yang berisi Sasuke, Itachi, ayah dan ibu mertuanya, namun foto itu dipanjang di pigura yang diletakkan diatas meja dengan ukuran yang tidak begitu besar. Apakah jangan-jangan Sasuke adalah anak adopsi? Namun wajahnya sangat mirip dengan ibu mertuanya.

"Oh ya, ayahmu memberikan ini padaku," ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan cek dari tasnya serta berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Ucapan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke penasaran hingga ia meletakkan bukunya diatas sofa dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap kertas berupa cek yang diperlihatkan Sakura padanya.

"Katanya sih ini kompensasi untukku, dan aku bisa memakainya untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kan ini uang ayahmu. Jadi kurasa kita harus membagi dua dan memakainya bersam-"

Sasuke segera memutus ucapan Sakura, "Simpan saja untukmu sendiri."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Lelaki itu langsung memutus ucapannya begitu saja, dan entah kenapa ia menangkap kesan jika lelaki itu merasa tidak suka ketika membicarakan ayahnya, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang begitu.

"Eh? Kau marah?"

Sasuke merasa begitu malas untuk membuka mulutnya. Rasanya ia ingin menggelengkan kepala atau bahkan diam saja, namun ia masih mengingat pedoman yang diberikan Itachi. Lelaki itu mengajarkannya untuk lebih banyak bicara pada istrinya, juga sebisa mungkin mengurangi frekuensi memberikan jawaban yang kurang jelas maksudnya.

"Tidak."

"Hubunganmu dengan ayahmu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam meski sebetulnya ia agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Haruskah ia bercerita pada seseorang yang tak akan ditemuinya lagi setelah dua bulan berlalu? Ia bahkan merasa tidak nyaman hanya dengan membicarakannya, apalagi ketika harus bercerita pada orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa dipikirkan. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol yang mengurusi hal-hal tidak berguna. Memangnya kenapa kalau hubungan Sasuke dengan ayahnya tidak baik? Toh tak ada dampak baginya.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau tidak mau. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Itu bukan urusanmu-" sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan kasar, membuat Sakura terperanjat.

Sasuke hampir saja mengakhiri kalimatnya jika saja tidak mengingat pedoman lain yang diberikan Itachi. Menurut lelaki itu, selama ini ucapannya terdengar begitu sinis dan kejam. Karena itu ia harus berusaha memperhalus kata-kata ataupun intonasi suaranya meskipun maksudnya tidak berubah.

"-kau tidak perlu memikirkannya," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin diusahakannya agar terdengar lebih lembut.

"Oh, ya," sahut Sakura.

Wanita itu segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke. Sebetulnya tempat ini merupakan sebuah _penthouse_ dengan dua buah kamar tidur yang merupakan tempat tinggal Sasuke sendiri.

Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan segera merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Ruangan itu didesain dengan model minimalist modern. Hanya ada sebuah lemari, kasur berukuran _queen,_ meja, kursi dan sofa panjang yang bisa digunakan untuk berbaring sambil menonton televisi berukuran empat puluh dua inci. Namun ada jendela besar di salah satu sisi ruangan yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang cantik di malam hari.

Sakura menoleh kearah jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Ia segera membuka laptopnya dan mendapati email-email pekerjaan yang masih berdatangan meski sebetulnya ia sedang cuti. Besok ia harus pergi bersenang-senang sendirian. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mau terlihat di depan publik bersama Sasuke, kecuali jika sangat terpaksa.

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamarnya seraya mengucek mata beberapa kali. Ia menguap dan berjalan dengan langkah yang agak sempoyongan karena mengantuk.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat mencium aroma adonan tepung yang begitu wangi dan manis. Rasa penasaran menuntunnya untuk mengikuti sumber aroma itu secara naluriah. Dan apa yang dilihat Sakura ketika ia tiba di dapur membuatnya merasa terkejut setengah mati.

Sakura tak pernah menduga jika ia akan menemukan sosok sang suami yang kini sedang berada di dapur. Lelaki itu bahkan seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Sakura dan memilih menuangkan adonan panekuk ke dalam Teflon.

Sakura tak mengira jika Sasuke bisa memasak sesuatu, meski makanan sederhana sekalipun. Awalnya ia mengira kalau lelaki itu adalah tipe orang yang tak bisa melakukan satupun pekerjaan rumah, apalagi membuat makanan sendiri. Namun lelaki itu membuatnya terkejut ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang membersihkan lantai dengan _vacuum cleaner,_ dan lelaki itu semakin membuatnya terkejut pagi ini.

"Sarapan?" ucap Sakura seraya berjalan mendekat kearah kompor.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dan Sasuke bahkan tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas seperti biasa dan secara refleks sedikit menjauh ketika Sakura berusaha mendekat. Ia sudah terbiasa sendirian dan merasa kurang nyaman ketika ada orang didekatnya saat sedang fokus melakukan sesuatu.

"Masak apa?" Sakura kembali bertanya seraya menatap sosis dan telur yang diletakkan diatas meja dapur.

"Panekuk, sosis, dan _omelette._ Mau?"

Sakura menatap panekuk berwarna kecoklatan dengan aroma yang tampak menggoda itu. Dan panekuk yang diletakkan diatas piring dengan sepotong _omelette_ , dua buah sosis, keju parut serta potongan tomat dan saus tomat yang berlebih itu membuat cacing-cacing di perut Sakura berteriak keras meski disaat yang sama ia juga merasa risih dengan jumlah saus tomat yang menurutnya berlebih itu.

"Boleh. Saus tomatnya sedikit, ya."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke kembali menuangkan adonan keatas Teflon dan memasak panekuk untuk Sakura. Sebetulnya tanpa diminta sekalipun ia tetap akan membuat sarapan bagi wanita itu secara naluriah. Tawaran yang ia ajukan pada Sakura hanyalah basa-basi sekaligus untuk memastikan jika wanita itu benar-benar ingin makan atau tidak.

Sakura secara refleks membuka pintu lemari yang berada di dekatnya, berharap dapat menemukan sekantung teh untuk mengawali paginya. Dan ia tak mengira akan mendapati sekotak penuh berisi teh _jasmine_ dengan merek kesukaannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Sasuke sengaja mempersiapkan teh itu untuknya, lelaki itu bahkan tidak tahu apapun yang ia sukai.

"Kau suka teh Jasmine dari TWG juga?"

Sakura merasa konyol tepat sesudah bertanya. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin memiliki selera yang sama, kan? Paling-paling lelaki itu hanya asal membeli teh untuk disuguhkan pada tamu meskipun orang-orang umumnya menyajikan teh hijau.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura meringis tepat sesudah mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Dari semua orang yang dikenalnya, mengapa ia harus memiliki kesamaan selera dengan lelaki yang bahkan tidak normal itu?

"Kau mau teh? Kalau mau akan kubuatkan sekalian."

"Jangan pakai gula."

Sakura kembali meringis seraya mengambil sebuah teko keramik yang tidak terlalu besar dan meletakkan sekantung teh ke dalam keramik.

Walaupun Sakura menyukai makanan manis, namun aneh nya ia malah tidak suka mencampurkan gula ke dalam teh. Menurutnya gula malah menghilangkan rasa teh yang sesungguhnya sehingga ia lebih memilih memakan makanan manis sebagai teman minum teh sebagai pengganti rasa manis. Dan ia merasa agak risih karena lagi-lagi ia memiliki kesamaan dalam hal selera teh dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap sekantung gula yang masih berada di dalam plastik dan belum dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Rasanya agak aneh melihat gula yang biasanya diletakkan di atas meja berdampingan dengan bumbu masak lainnya malah diletakkan di dalam lemari. Padahal biasanya orang-orang akan meletakkan gula di tempat yang mudah ditemukan, bukan di tempat yang agak tersembunyi.

Selain itu Sakura juga sama sekali tidak menemukan wadah untuk gula yang diletakkan bersama dengan bumbu masak lainnya diatas meja. Tidak mungkin kalau selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membeli gula, kan?

Sakura berjalan kearah dispenser dan mengisi teko dengan air panas dan menutupnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia segera menuju meja makan dan meletakkan teko teh serta mengambil dua buah cangkir keramik di dalam lemari.

Sakura tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebetulnya ia merasa cukup nyaman setelah tinggal selama beberapa hari di rumah 'suami' nya. _Penthouse_ itu lumayan besar dengan kolam renang pribadi yang berada di dalam ruangan dan tidak terlalu besar, namun terdapat kaca yang membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan kota sekaligus berenang kapanpun ia mau. Rumah itu juga bersih dan bebas dari asap rokok, membuat Sakura merasa sangat nyaman mengingat ia dibesarkan di dalam rumah yang dipenuhi asap rokok dengan dinding-dinding putih yang berwarna kekuningan akibat asap rokok.

Sosok Sasuke yang mendadak tertangkap di mata Sakura membuatnya agak terkejut dan secara spontan mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang semula menopang dagu dengan tatapan yang agak menerawang. Sakura cepat-cepat mengangkat teko dan mengisinya dengan cairan kecoklatan beraroma _jasmine._

Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati piring berisi panekuk dengan keju, _omelette_ , sosis dan sedikit mentega diatasnya yang diletakkan dihadapannya. Aroma makanan itu benar-benar membuatnya tergoda hingga ia secara refleks mengangkat pisau dan garpu tepat ketika piring diletakkan dihadapannya.

" _Itadakimasu._ "

Sakura segera memotong _omelette_ yang berada dihadapannya. _Omelette_ itu tidak terlalu basah, namun juga tidak terlalu kering. Takaran bumbu yang digunakan untuk _omelette_ itu pas dan sama sekali tidak ada aroma amis khas telur.

Sakura segera memotong sedikit panekuk dengan mentega yang mulai meleleh diatasnya dan agak terkesiap ketika ia merasakan aroma wangi khas panekuk yang sempat ia hirup ketika mengunyah panekuk itu. Panekuk itu juga terasa lezat dengan tingkat kematangan yang pas dan bentuk yang sempurna. Bahkan tidak ada lagi tepung yang bergerindil karena tidak diaduk hingga rata.

Sebelumnya Sakura mengira panekuk asin akan terasa aneh. Namun diluar dugaan panekuk asin pertama kali dimakan dalam hidupnya terasa begitu lezat hingga membuat Sakura merasa ketagihan.

Sejak tinggal bersama Sasuke, Sakura sudah terbiasa makan dalam keheningan. Meski mereka berdua sedang berhadapan, tak ada seorangpun yang akan mulai bicara. Percakapan diantara mereka hanya sebatas pamitan saat Sasuke akan berangkat kerja, atau sambutan ketika Sasuke kembali ke rumah dan kebetulan Sakura sedang berada diluar kamar. Mereka berdua memiliki kehidupan masing-masing meski tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama, dan Sakura merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula ia juga tak memiliki apapun yang ingin dibahasnya dengan Sasuke. Semua peraturan di dalam rumah maupun batasan-batasan dalam bertindak telah tertulis di dalam kontrak yang telah disepakati dan ditandatangani mereka berdua.

"Panekuknya enak. Kau beli tepung instan merek apa?" Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya karena penasaran.

"Aku tidak pakai tepung instan."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Ia mengira Sasuke pasti hanya bisa memasak makanan instan, namun ia tak menyangka kalau lelaki itu bahkan mengetahui resep panekuk yang memerlukan pencampuran bahan-bahan sendiri.

Sakura merasa harga dirinya sebagai wanita akan benar-benar hancur jika ia sampai membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Namun ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan menikmati panekuk yang lezat itu dua bulan lagi dari sekarang.

Ini benar-benar memalukan, namun kemampuan memasak Sakura sebetulnya sangat payah. Setiap panekuk yang dibuatnya tanpa tepung instan selalu berakhir gagal dengan rasa yang aneh. Bahkan panekuk yang dibuatnya dengan tepung instan pun akan memiliki bentuk yang tidak karuan dengan tingkat kematangan yang tidak merata.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meski sebetulnya ia merasa sangat malu.

"Boleh minta resepnya? Aku suka panekuk buatanmu."

Wajah Sakura benar-benar memerah setelah mengucapkannya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menelan potongan sosis dan panekuk yang sedang ia kunyah saat ini. Sebagian dirinya berharap agar Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi.

"Nanti kukirimkan di chat."

"Terima kasih," sahut Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat gelas dan meminum teh _jasmine_ miliknya.

Keheningan kembali mengalir diantara mereka. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sedikit jengah dengan keheningan ini meskipun ia sendiri tak memiliki topik pembicaraan apapun.

Sakura menatap jam dinding dengan huruf romawi yang tergantung di dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh dan Sasuke terlihat sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja. Sakura tak tahu pukul berapa lelaki itu akan berangkat kerja, yang jelas kini lelaki itu mempercepat makan nya.

Sakura hampir membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan jam berangkat kerja Sasuke, namun ia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia tak ingin terkesan terlalu ikut campur dengan kehidupan lelaki yang bahkan sebetulnya bukan siapapun baginya.

Sakura hampir tak tahu apapun mengenai Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang disukai Sasuke dan apa yang tidak disukai lelaki itu selain fakta bahwa lelaki itu tidak suka makanan manis, itupun ia dengar dari perkataan ibu mertuanya. Sakura bahkan tak tahu apa pekerjaan Sasuke, atau dimana tempat kerjanya. Sakura merasa tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Aku pergi," ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tas kerja yang ia letakkan di kursi yang bersebelahan dengannya.

Sakura melambaikan tangan tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke ataupun mengantar lelaki itu menuju pintu. Dan ketika lelaki itu meninggalkan meja makan serta berjalan menuju pintu, Sakura merasa benar-benar lega telah terbebas dari perasaan canggung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan jatah cutimu hanya untuk bersantai seperti ini? Mentang-mentang suamimu pemilik saham di perusahaan kita, kau bisa seenaknya begini," ucap Ino panjang lebar tepat ketika ia menghampiri meja Sakura.

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan Ino, sahabat sekaligus rekan sekantornya. Sebenarnya ia terkesan nekat dengan mengajak Ino untuk bertemu dan berbelanja bersama di hari kerja ketika ia sendiri tidak datang ke kantor. Namun ia sudah memberi alasan pada atasannya kalau ia ingin beristirahat sejenak dan memanfaatkan sisa jatah cuti tahun lalu.

Namun ucapan Ino membuat Sakura merasa penasaran. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu dan tidak peduli siapa boss di perusahaannya. Ia hanya tahu kalau perusahaan tempatnya bekerja ikut berpartisipasi di bursa saham dan siapapun bisa membeli saham di perusahaan itu. Dan selama ini Sakura tidak pernah berniat mencari tahu mengenai siapa saja yang memiliki saham di perusahaannya. Toh tidak ada gunanya juga ia tahu, yang penting semua hak-haknya diberikan oleh perusahaan sesuai dengan ketentuan yang telah disepakati.

"Hah? Pemilik saham? Maksudnya? Uchiha Group?"

Ino mendengus kesal dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Dasar, merendah saja, nih. Masa kau tidak tahu asset suami sendiri, sih? Walaupun dijodohkan, kau pasti mencari tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu, dong?"

"Sebetulnya dia anak teman ibuku. Dan ibuku langsung mengiyakan tawaran perjodohan begitu saja. Aku bahkan baru tahu nama dan kondisinya beberapa jam sebelum pernikahan," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang agak meninggi di akhir kalimat.

Sakura tak tahu apakah terkesan etis atau tidak jika ia mengeluh mengenai keadaan Sasuke pada sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil seperti Ino. Namun ia merasa jengah harus menahan kejengkelannya sendiri. Ia memang sempat melampiaskannya secara langsung pada Sasuke, namun ia masih merasa belum cukup puas.

" _Hey,_ setidaknya kau beruntung, tahu? Dimana lagi kau bisa mendapatkan suami yang tampan dan kaya seperti itu? Bahkan kabarnya dia belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali sebelumnya, berarti seharusnya dia masih agak polos, kan? Bukankah kau suka pria yang alim?"

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia mengangkat gelas kopinya dan segera meminumnya. Ia sudah lelah mendengar pernyataan yang sama dari orang-orang disekitarnya, baik secara langsung maupun tidak. Semua orang menganggapnya beruntung, namun ia malah menganggap pernikahannya sebagai suatu kesalahan. Ia yakin kalau orang-orang pasti menganggapnya sebagai wanita materialistis yang mau menikahi orang cacat demi uang.

"Aku merasa sangat tertipu, _pig._ Kau pikir aku senang? Sebetulnya aku sangat kaget, kesal dan malu ketika mengetahui kalau dia seperti itu. Kupikir, setidaknya aku akan menikah dengan orang yang normal, bukan lelaki cacat. Kalau saja aku tidak memikirkan orang tuaku, aku akan langsung berlari meninggalkan pesta pernikahan itu begitu aku tahu seperti apa kondisi pria yang akan menjadi suamiku."

Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia terdiam untuk sesaat, memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan pada Sakura. Ia menyadari jika Sakura sedang berusaha menahan emosinya yang mulai membuncah. Mata wanita itu bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sakura cepat-cepat menekan matanya sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh jika harus menangis karena lelaki tidak normal itu. Namun ia tak bisa melupakan pernikahan yang terasa bagaikan neraka itu. Setiap mata yang tertuju padanya terasa bagaikan hujan panah yang menghujam tubuhnya.

"Menurutku, kau harus bisa menerima dia apa adanya, karena dia juga menerimamu apa adanya. Lagipula, daripada melihat dia cacat atau tidak, lebih baik melihat kepribadiannya. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sih lebih memilih menikah dengan suamiku ketimbang menikah dengan salah satu dari mantan-mantanmu yang tidak setia itu."

Sakura terdiam. Ucapan Ino memang ada benarnya, tapi ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa kepribadian Sasuke. Bisa saja ternyata lelaki itu bahkan lebih parah, misalnya saja suka menyewa perempuan panggilan untuk _one night stand._ Lagipula di jaman modern seperti ini, rasanya mustahil ada lelaki yang perjaka hingga menikah, kecuali orang yang cacat mental, itupun belum tentu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa kepribadiannya. Lagipula, aku benar-benar malu. Orang-orang pasti berpikir aku menikah dengannya demi uang. Padahal sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak tahu apa profesinya."

Ino menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk pundak Sakura, "Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Dan kurasa tak seorangpun di kantor kita berpikir begitu, apalagi mengingat kepribadianmu yang begini."

Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu serta memperlihatkannya pada Sakura, "Omong-omong, kalau kau penasaran soal asset suamimu, lihat saja disini. Tak kusangka bahkan ada laman mengenainya di _Wikipedia_ , walaupun tidak ada fotonya sih. Tapi infonya tidak begitu lengkap. Sebetulnya dia juga memiliki saham tiga puluh lima persen di perusahaan kita, cuma tidak tercantum di laman itu."

Sakura menerima ponsel yang diberikan Ino dan membacanya. Ia merasa terlalu malas membaca atau mendengar apapun mengenai lelaki itu. Namun matanya tertuju pada dua buah tulisan yang membuatnya terkejut.

Menurut _Wikipedia,_ lelaki itu memiliki sebuah jaringan hotel bintang lima yang berada di berbagai kota di dalam negeri dan ada di beberapa negara. Hotel itu merupakan hotel terkenal dan ketika kecil Sakura berharap bisa menginap di hotel mewah itu. Dan ia akhirnya menggunakan uang tunjangan hari raya pertama yang didapatnya untuk menginap satu malam di hotel mewah itu bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Selain itu lelaki itu juga memiliki bisnis jasa transportasi _online_ berbasis aplikasi yang terkadang digunakan Sakura. Aplikasi itu memiliki banyak pengguna karena juga menyediakan jasa pembelian makanan maupun barang kebutuhan sehari-hari sehingga orang tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berpergian. Dan Sakura sendiri juga merupakan salah satu pengguna aplikasi itu.

Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menolak uang yang ditawarkan Sakura. Dan mendadak Sakura jadi berpikir untuk memanfaatkan Sasuke dengan meminta uang dalam jumlah besar sebagai kompensasi atas dua bulan pernikahan mereka, sesuai isi kontrak yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke harus menanggung seluruh biaya hidup Sakura selama dua bulan hingga pengajuan perceraian.

Namun Sakura cepat-cepat menepis pemikirannya. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup beruntung bisa tinggal di _penthouse_ mewah secara cuma-cuma selama dua bulan tanpa perlu membayar tagihan dan melakukan apapun serta membuatnya menghemat tagihan air, listrik dan iuran lainnya. Lagipula ayah mertuanya juga akan memberikan 'kompensasi' padanya meskipun ia menolak. Ia merasa tidak suka karena terkesan memeras seseorang.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, bagaimana kalau suamimu untukku saja? Aku sih akan menampungnya dengan senang hati. Lumayan, aku tidak perlu mati-matian berhemat demi membayar cicilan _flat,_ " goda Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ok. Kalau begitu aku tukar dengan Sai- _kun_ mu, ya?"

Wajah Ino merengut seketika. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih tetap memilih lelaki yang akan menikahinya beberapa bulan lagi ketimbang lelaki manapun, meskipun lelaki itu jauh lebih mapan ketimbang calon suaminya.

"Tuh, kan. Kau saja tidak mau, lalu kau berharap aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada?"

"Aku bercanda, tahu. Mana mungkin aku mau tukar lelaki yang kucintai ini dengan lelaki manapun di dunia ini? Pokoknya kau jalani saja pernikahanmu itu. Siapa tahu lama-lama cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Bisa saja ada sisi baik dari suamimu yang belum kau sadari sekarang, kan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala sebagai respon atas ucapan Ino. Mungkin ucapan wanita itu benar. Siapa tahu ada sisi baik dari Sasuke yang akan membuatnya merasa nyaman sehingga ia mampu bertahan hingga dua bulan ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi meringis seraya menatap tamu tak diundang yang kini sedang duduk di sofa bersama Itsuki, putranya yang baru berusia satu tahun. Sosok tamu tak diundang itu meletakkan Itsuki di pangkuannya dan bocah laki-laki itu bergelayut manja dengan sang paman, membuat Itachi merasa seolah dikhianati oleh putranya sendiri.

Seharusnya Itachi sudah terbiasa dengan kunjungan mingguan yang dilakukan Sasuke ke rumahnya sejak Itsuki berumur dua bulan, namun ia masih merasa terkejut dengan perubahan kepribadian sang adik. Sebelumnya Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai anak-anak dan secara terang-terangan mengatakan kalau anak-anak membuatnya terganggu. Namun lelaki itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika pertama kali menggendong Itsuki. Bahkan Itachi hampir menelpon ambulans ketika melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada keponakannya, mengira kalau kepala adiknya terbentur sesuatu.

Sasuke mendekap Itsuki dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum ketika menghirup aroma khas anak-anak yang menguar dari tubuh Itsuki. Sebelumnya otaknya seolah malfungsi dan tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah melakukan dua rapat, namun kini energinya seolah terisi kembali.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kau mendadak jadi menyukai anak-anak sampai seperti ini? Rasanya kau seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal," ujar Itachi pada akhirnya. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang mengusik benaknya selama berbulan-bulan.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya mendadak menyukai anak-anak. Ketika pertama kali melihat Itsuki yang terlihat seperti miniatur Itachi dan melihat anak itu tersenyum padanya, Sasuke langsung merasa ingin menyentuhnya. Bahkan ucapan tidak jelas anak itu terdengar begitu lucu baginya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Dasar. Seharusnya kau cepat buat anak bersama istrimu. Kalau kau memiliki anak, kau pasti bisa mendekapnya selama yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Itachi. Lelaki itu tidak tahu kalau pernikahannya dengan Sakura akan berakhir dalam dua bulan. Kalaupun ia benar-benar menikah dengan seseorang, ia tak yakin bisa membesarkan seorang anak dengan benar. Ia merasa tidak memiliki kapabilitas sebagai seorang ayah secara emosional. Ketika ia kecil, ayahnya sering mengacuhkannya dan hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya atau berada di ruangan yang sama. Ketika mereka bicara, biasanya sang ayah hanya akan memarahinya atau bahkan memukulnya. Karena itulah ia merasa tak yakin kalau ia bisa membesarkan seorang anak dengan baik, karena ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ayah. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin anaknya menjadi bahan ejekan karena memiliki ayah yang cacat.

Itachi menyadari perubahan reaksi Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu terdiam dan ia menyadari sorot mata Sasuke yang mendadak berubah, terkesan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Itachi yakin kalau kali ini Sasuke pasti akan menghindari topik ini, sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali ia membahas mengenai anak.

"Bagaimana kalau Itsuki- _kun_ jadi anakku saja?" sahut Sasuke seraya menyentuh pipi gembul Itsuki, sementara Itsuki sendiri menyentuh hidung dan bibir Sasuke dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

Dugaan Itachi benar, kali inipun Sasuke memutuskan menghindari topik mengenai anak. Sebetulnya ia sendiri tidak keberatan dengan Sasuke yang sering datang ke rumah hanya untuk bertemu dengan Itsuki. Ia juga bersyukur karena istrinya juga tidak merasa keberatan. Malahan istrinya merasa senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang bisa membantunya mengurus Itsuki untuk sementara dan bahkan sering membawakan sesuatu saat berkunjung.

"Tidak."

Sasuke tak mempedulikan penolakan Itachi. Ia mengambil sebotol susu yang dititipkan Izumi, kakak iparnya, untuk diberikan pada Itsuki. Ia segera memberikan botol susu itu pada Itsuki dan bocah itu meminum susu sambil bersandar di tubuhnya, seolah menjadikan dadanya sebagai bantal.

Sasuke memeluk Itsuki dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya menyentuh telinganya yang terasa agak sakit setelah seharian memakai alat bantu. Mendadak ia merasa khawatir kalau Itsuki akan merasa tidak nyaman dengannya ketika sudah lebih besar dan mengetahui kondisi pamannya yang tidak normal.

Sasuke segera menoleh kearah Itachi yang sejak tadi mengamatinya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kecemburuan. Dalam hati ia merasa agak iri dengan Itachi yang bisa bersama dengan Itsuki kapanpun ia inginkan ketika ia sendiri mungkin saja tak bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bermanja-manja dengan anak itu.

Dan Sasuke kini memutuskan untuk lebih sering mengunjungi Itsuki selama anak itu masih ingin bermain dengannya demi memuaskan sisi 'keayahan' yang perlahan mulai muncul di dalam dirinya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Berhubung lagi ga _writer block_ , kali ini _author_ update lebih panjang dari biasanya. Makasih buat kalian yang udah support fanfict ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Tanpa vote & review kalian kemungkinan fanfict ini ga akan lanjut.

Maaf kalau karakter Sasuke disini terlalu OOC & emosional. Oh ya, menurut kalian interaksi antara Sasuke & anak kecil di fanfict ini aneh, ga? Kalau iya, kalian ada refrensi mengenai scene kayak gini?

Sejujurnya _author_ ga ada bayangan mengenai interaksi sama anak kecil, apalagi bayi. _A_ _uthor_ sendiri belum pernah gendong atau berinteraksi sama bayi karena kurang suka anak-anak, khususnya bayi.


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura memasuki rumah dengan membawa tiga kantung kertas berisi belanjaan dari toko _fashion_ ternama. Ia melirik sebuah kotak yang berada di dalam tas kertas yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dengan harapan dapat menemukan Sasuke disana.

Dugaan Sakura benar-benar tepat kali ini. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang duduk diatas kursi dengan tangan yang memegang tuts-tuts piano, bersiap memainkan piano itu kalau saja lelaki itu tidak keburu menyadari kedatangan Sakura.

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Sakura meski sebetulnya ia agak malas mengatakannya.

" _Okaeri._ "

Sakura menatap kearah jam yang tertera di dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit. Ia agak heran dengan alasan Sasuke masih berada di ruang keluarga. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin sengaja menunggunya pulang, kan?

"Aku membeli ini untukmu dengan sebagian uang yang diberikan ayahmu. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa seleramu. Kuharap kau menyukainya," ujar Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan tas kertas dari merek ternama.

Sasuke segera menerima tas kertas yang disodorkan Sakura dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan keheranan. Ia tak bisa menolaknya meski ia sudah mengatakan pada wanita itu untuk tidak memberikan sebagian uang itu padanya.

Sasuke segera mengambil kotak di dalam tas kertas itu dan membuka isi kotak itu. Ia mendapati sebuah jam dengan rantai yang terbuat dari kulit dan berbentuk bundar. Seluruh bagian jam itu berwarna hitam dan tampak sederhana, namun elegan.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu mempedulikan merek-merek produk meski ia dibesarkan di keluarga yang berkecukupan. Ia memang memiliki pengetahuan dasar mengenai barang-barang bermerek, namun ia bukanlah maniak produk bermerek. Bahkan terkadang dia berbelanja produk-produk dengan harga murah karena ia menyukai produk yang menurutnya nyaman dikenakan.

"Apa ucapanku kemarin masih kurang jelas?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kubilang, simpan saja uang itu untuk dirimu sendiri," Sasuke kembali mengulang ucapannya meski sebetulnya ia tak suka melakukannya. Sakura membuatnya tidak habis pikir dengan alasan wanita itu yang memaksa memberikan sesuatu padanya.

Sakura merasa kesal dalam hati. Sepertinya ucapan Ino mengenai sisi baik lelaki itu benar-benar salah. Sisi baik apanya? Lelaki itu bahkan tidak punya sopan santun dasar dan tidak tahu berterima kasih! Setidaknya lelaki itu harus mengucapkan terima kasih ketika sudah diberikan sesuatu ketimbang malah mengeluh.

"Kau tidak suka jamnya? Kalau begitu kembalikan saja padaku, biar coba kujual di forum jual beli _online_."

Sasuke menyadari kejengkelan dibalik intonasi suara Sakura. Wanita itu tampaknya salah paham dan malah merasa tersinggung. Sebetulnya ia ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman wanita itu, namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan bagaimana menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Tidak, aku-" Sasuke segera memutus ucapannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar kehabisan kata untuk menjelaskan pemikirannya dan pada akhirnya memutuskan menyerah. "Aku suka jam nya. Terima kasih."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti dengan maksud awal ucapan Sasuke. Namun setidaknya lelaki itu tampak tulus saat mengucapkan terima kasih dan ia sudah merasa cukup puas.

Mendadak Sakura teringat dengan ucapan Ino mengenai lelaki dihadapannya yang memiliki saham di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Sakura merasa begitu penasaran dan ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut lelaki itu. Kalau ucapan Ino memang benar, maka kariernya kemungkinan besar dalam bahaya dan ia harus melakukan apapun agar lelaki itu cukup menyukainya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan bergaji besar yang merupakan pekerjaan impiannya.

"Omong-omong, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

" _Hn_?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha memilih kata-kata dengan tepat agar tidak membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku mendengar dari salah satu temanku. Katanya Uchiha Group memiliki tiga puluh lima persen saham di KFoods. Inc?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Kali ini ia bahkan menatap mata lelaki itu secara langsung, seolah berusaha mengamati ekspresi lelaki itu untuk mengevaluasinya secara langsung.

Sasuke tidak menduga Sakura malah akan bertanya seperti ini. Ia sudah tahu kalau Sakura bekerja di ketika ia mencari informasi mengenai wanita itu beberapa hari yang lalu karena penasaran. Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau wanita itu bahkan tidak tahu mengenai kondisi perusahaan meski seharusnya para karyawan sudah tahu melalui gosip-gosip yang beredar di kantor.

"Tidak. Perusahaanku yang membelinya, bukan Uchiha Group," Sasuke dengan sengaja menekankan bahwa bukan Uchiha Group yang memiliki saham di perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja. Ia merasa tak suka jika apa yang ia miliki berkat kerja kerasnya dianggap sebagai milik ayahnya.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tercengang. Ia menyadari perubahan emosi yang nampak di wajah dan intonasi suara Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak biasanya memperlihatkan emosi, dan Sakura tak mengira lelaki itu akan menunjukkan emosi dalam topik seperti ini.

Sakura tak mengira seorang lelaki yang baru berusia tiga puluh bisa memiliki begitu banyak perusahaan, bahkan sampai membeli tiga puluh lima persen saham di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yang sudah berdiri selama puluhan tahun. Ia merasa telah meremehkan lelaki itu dengan menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa Uchiha Group yang membeli saham, bukan Sasuke.

"J-jadi, secara tidak langsung kau _boss_ ku?"

Sakura merasa tolol setelah mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia baru saja menunjukkan kebodohan dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas.

Seolah mampu membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke segera berkata, "Hubungan personal dan professional berbeda. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun selama kau bekerja dengan baik."

Sakura terdiam, bisakah ia mempercayai ucapan Sasuke? Rasanya situasi kini telah berbalik. Jika sebelumnya Sakura bisa memperlakukan Sasuke dengan kasar –menurut orang-orang- hingga mengucapkan hal yang mungkin menyakiti lelaki itu di malam pernikahan mereka, kini Sakura malah merasa ketakutan karena posisi lelaki itu faktanya lebih superior dibandingkan dirinya.

Sakura merasa agak penasaran dengan seberapa superior posisi lelaki itu dan seberapa besar kapabilitas lelaki itu untuk menghancurkannya jika lelaki itu menginginkannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku merasa penasaran. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah kau masih memiliki asset-aset lain selain yang tercantum di _Wikipedia_? Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau tidak mau."

Sasuke merasa risih dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Pertanyaan itu begitu blak-blakan dan sebetulnya tidak etis untuk ditanyakan. Wanita itu terdengar seperti wanita materialistis, namun ia cukup yakin Sakura tidak seperti itu. Wanita itu bahkan tidak berusaha bersikap manis padanya saat ini meski sudah tahu kalau ia memiliki perusahaan tempat wanita itu bekerja.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahui jumlah asetku? Bukankah pernikahan kita akan berakhir dua bulan lagi? Atau kau akan berubah pikiran setelah mengetahui secara pasti jumlah seluruh asetku?" sahut Sasuke dengan panjang lebar.

Sakura tertegun untuk sesaat. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu dan marah. Lelaki itu seolah menganggapnya sebagai perempuan materialistis. Namun sebetulnya lelaki itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Pertanyaan wanita itu memang bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya salah paham.

Sasuke tak biasanya berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan memilih mengatakan 'bukan urusanmu' agar siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tak lagi melanjutkan apapun yang hendak dibahasnya. Namun kali ini ia sengaja memilih keluar dari zona nyaman dan sengaja berbicara panjang lebar untuk memancing reaksi Sakura.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku membuatmu berpikir kalau aku adalah perempuan materialistis," sahut Sakura dengan tenang di awal kalimat.

Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan Sakura begitu berapi-api dan agak bergetar karena amarah yang mati-matian ditahannya, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan perempuan seperti itu. Sebelum menikah aku memang sudah tahu kalau kau berasal dari keluarga kaya. Tapi aku tetap tidak berusaha bersikap manis padamu. Dan sejujurnya, aku lebih memilih lelaki nor-"

Sakura cepat-cepat memutus ucapannya dan menepuk bibirnya sendiri sebelum merems kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa tolol karena mengikuti emosinya hingga berbicara tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Ucapannya benar-benar keterlaluan, dan ia yakin kariernya akan terhambat.

Sakura mengira kalau ia akan mendengar bentakan dari Sasuke, atau bahkan sebuah tamparan. Atau setidaknya, lelaki itu akan memelototinya atau menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun anehnya, ekspresi wajah Sasuke tetap datar meski ucapan Sakura jelas-jelas menusuknya. Sasuke tidak mungkin tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura yang cukup keras itu, kan?

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya mengucapkan ini. Kuharap kau tidak menganggap ucapan itu ada. Mungkin kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika kau terpaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala. Kali ini ia sendiri merasa kalau ucapannya sudah keterlaluan, dan ia meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Ini mengherankan, namun sebetulnya Sasuke sendiri tidak merasa kesal karena ucapan Sakura. Bagi orang lain, ucapan Sakura terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Namun baginya, wanita itu hanya mengungkapkn fakta mengenai sikap tipe lelaki idaman wanita itu. Ia tidak menemukan alasan untuk merasa tersinggung atas ucapan wanita itu.

"Apa yang salah dengan mengungkapkan fakta?"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan betapa tenangnya Sasuke. Bahkan suara lelaki itu masih tidak berubah. Tidak ada emosi sedikitpun yang tersirat dalam intonasi suara maupun ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Hah? Itu… kurasa ucapanku benar-benar keterlaluan padamu. Jadi aku berharap kau memaafkan ucapanku yang tadi."

"Kau hanya berusaha menjelaskan kalau kau bukan wanita materialistis dan kau memilih lelaki normal. Apa yang salah?"

Sakura tak habis pikir, apakah Sasuke terlalu pengertian atau terlalu polos hingga berpikir seperti itu?

"Tapi, kata-kata yang kupilih terkesan menyakitkan. Bahkan cara bicaraku-", Sakura memutus ucapannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "-pasti menyakitkanmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan yang jauh lebih kasar dan tak lagi merasakan apapun. Lagipula ia juga tidak bisa marah karena ucapan Sakura memang benar. Ia memang tidak normal.

Sakura terdiam, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Mendadak ia merasa canggung sekaligus bersalah. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sakura membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menatap pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengannya. Mendadak ia teringat dengan sang pemilik kamar dan perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman karena rasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Ia sengaja keluar kamar lebih siang dari biasanya meski sebetulnya ia sudah terbangun sejak dua jam yang lalu. Ia merasa canggung jika harus bertemu Sasuke sehingga ia sengaja menghindar.

Entah kenapa ia malah berjalan ke ruang makan seperti biasanya meskipun ia yakin tak akan menemukan apapun diatas meja. Ia bahkan tidak membeli bahan makanan apapun dan merasa tidak enak mengambil bahan makanan milik Sasuke.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tertuju pada sebuah piring besar keramik berwarna putih yang diletakkan diatas meja serta sebuah piring lainnya yang diletakkan terbalik untuk menutup piring itu. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ditinggalkan Sasuke diatas meja.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekat dan mendapati sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat menjadi seperdelapan dari ukuran aslinya. Sakura segera mengambil kertas putih itu dan membaca isinya.

* * *

 **Aku membuat sarapan untukmu.**

 **Panaskan di** _ **microwave**_ **kalau sudah dingin.**

 **-Sasuke**

* * *

Sakura segera meletakkan kertas itu di saku celana nya dan segera mengangkat piring putih itu. Ia terkejut mendapati panekuk dengan mentega, sosis, dan telur yang persis seperti kemarin.

Dalam hati Sakura merasa bertanya-tanya dengan alasan Sasuke yang bersedia repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untuknya meskipun ia sudah menyakiti lelaki itu kemarin. Bahkan lelaki itu sampai repot-repot membuat panekuk kesukaannya meskipun tampaknya lelaki itu adalah orang yang sibuk. Lelaki itu bisa saja memilih untuk membuat roti tawar dengan daging yang lebih sederhana untuk dibuat, atau bahkan membeli sarapan dengan jasa pesan antar menggunakan jasa perusahaan aplikasi miliknya.

Sakura segera meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak enak mengucapkannya secara langsung, maka ia memutuskan untuk berterima kasih atas sarapan yang dibuatkan Sasuke untuknya melalui aplikasi pesan singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap para tamu yang berada di restoran hotel sambil sesekali memperhatikan para pegawai yang berlalu lalang. Mereka semua tampak sigap, namun agak gugup karena sedang diamati.

Hari ini merupakan hari sabtu dan Sasuke tidak pergi ke kantor. Namun ia melakukan inspeksi mendadak ke salah satu hotel miliknya dengan alasan agar ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang tak akan bisa ditemukan jika ia memberitahukan kedatangannya terlebih dahulu.

Sabtu ini Sasuke bahkan sengaja berangkat dari rumahnya menggunakan aplikasi pemesanan kendaraan online yang dimiliki perusahaannya dengan identitas palsu. Ia bahkan sengaja memakai setelan jas yang ia beli di _department store_ kelas menengah ketika sedang diskon lima puluh persen agar tidak mencolok. Ia juga memakai sepatu yang ia beli ketika sedang diskon di _department store_ yang sama dengan tempat ia membeli jas.

Ia melirik _bruschetta_ dan jus tomat yang dihidangkan di mejanya dan belum ia sentuh sama sengaja memesan makanan untuk menguji kualitas hidangan koki di restoran hotel miliknya.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar dan ia segera meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku jasnya. Dan ia agak terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah notifikasi pesan dari Sakura.

Wanita itu hampir tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan padanya meski mereka saling bertukar kontak untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan Sasuke segera membaca pesan dari wanita itu.

* * *

 _ **From : Sakura**_

 _ **Terima kasih untuk sarapannya.**_

 _ **Kenapa kau repot-repot membuatkan panekuk untukku? Padahal kau pasti sibuk**_

* * *

Sasuke mengetikkan satu huruf sebagai balasan sebelum ia terdiam sejenak. Ia sendiri merasa heran mengapa ia membuat sarapan sampai repot-repot memanggang panekuk untuk wanita itu. Ketika ia akan membuat sarapan, mendadak ia teringat akan seseorang yang menyukai panekuk buatannya dan ia secara refleks langsung menyiapkan adonan panekuk dan membuat sarapan yang persis seperti kemarin.

Rasanya ia benar-benar konyol. Ia tak ingin percaya kalau ia berusaha membuat sesuatu demi orang lain yang bahkan tidak menyukai dirinya.

* * *

 _ **To : Sakura**_

 _ **Aku kelebihan membuat adonan.**_

* * *

Sasuke segera mengirimkan pesan balasan. Ia sengaja berbohong agar tidak terkesan mempedulikan wanita itu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah pesan balasan dari Sakura tiba. Sasuke segera membaca pesan dari wanita itu.

* * *

 _ **From : Sakura**_

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **Omong-omong, aku masih tidak enak soal yang kemarin. Maaf, ya.**_

 _ **Dan kalau boleh, aku ingin meminta resep panekuk. Soalnya aku ingin bisa memakannya kapanpun yang kuinginkan, hehe…**_

* * *

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke terasa lebih ringan daripada biasanya. Ia tahu jika Sakura bukanlah wanita yang jahat meskipun wanita itu tak bisa menerima keadaannya. Meski ia sempat berharap sang istri akan menerima keadaannya, namun ia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri jika seandainya perempuan yang ia nikahi tak bisa menerima dirinya. Dan ia bersyukur sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Sasuke teringat kalau ia belum mengirimkan resep panekuk yang ia janjikan dan ia segera mengetikkannya untuk Sakura.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Kini ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama seseorang dan ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan orang lain yang tinggal bersamanya.

 **-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura masih merasa tidak nyaman setelah apa yang diucapkannya pada Sasuke malam itu. Meski Sasuke terlihat biasa saja dan bahkan membuatkan sarapan untuk Sakura, Sakura masih tetap merasa tidak enak hati.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebetulnya Sakura tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Sasuke atas pernikahan mereka. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia belum mengetahui kondisi lelaki itu yang sebenarnya hingga hari pernikahan mereka. Namun di sisi lain Sakura merasa sangat kesal pada lelaki itu, hingga rasanya melihat sosok lelaki itu saja membuatnya muak.

Namun menghabiskan lebih dari satu minggu bersama lelaki itu membuat Sakura sadar kalau sebetulnya lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik meski lelaki itu tak banyak bicara. Setidaknya lelaki itu masih memperhatikannya dan tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Hari ini sudah hari keempat Sakura menghindari Sasuke dan jatah cutinya telah berakhir. Mau tak mau ia bangun ekstra pagi dan berharap agar tak bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit dan seharusnya Sasuke belum bangun. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas, menatap bahan-bahan makanan yang baru saja ia beli.

Setiap pagi Sasuke selalu membuat sarapan untuknya. Pada mulanya ia percaya dengan alasan yang dituliskan lelaki itu diatas kertas ketika meninggalkan sarapan untuknya, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa aneh dan curiga kalau sebetulnya lelaki itu sengaja membuatkan sarapan untuknya.

Sakura tak ingin merasa berhutang, maka pagi ini ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk lelaki itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat _sandwich_ dengan telur rebus, keju lembaran, _smoked beef_ , timun, tomat dan _mayonnaise_ serta saus tomat.

Sakura mengisi pansi rebus kecil dengan air dan memasukkan dua buah telur serta menyalakan kompor listrik. Ia meletakkan Teflon dan mengisinya dengan sedikit minyak dan membirkannya panas sementara ia memotong dua buah roti tawar dan membelahnya menjadi dua dengan bentuk segitiga.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dan Sakura segera menoleh. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang berjalan kearahnya dengan penampilan yang tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tampak rapi dan hampir tidak pernah keluar kamar dengan pakaian kasual, namun kali ini lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana panjang serta wajah dan rambut yang tampak agak kusut.

"Ah, _ohayo,_ " ucap Sakura dengan agak canggung. "Aku sedang buat _sandwich_ untuk sarapan kita."

" _Ohayo._ "

Sakura agak bingung ketika Sasuke mendekatinya dan mengambil timun dan tomat yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Sasuke segera memotong timun dan tomat-tomat itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang berdiri di dekatnya dan tanpa sengaja menatap lelaki itu dari dekat. Ia tak menyadarinya sebelumnya, namun kini ia menyadari perbedan tinggi mereka yang cukup jauh meski Sakura sendiri termasuk lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke memiliki tubuh tinggi dan atletis serta wajah yang sebetulnya enak dilihat meskipun sedang kusut karena baru bangun tidur.

Sakura segera meremas tangannya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar konyol memikirkan Sasuke dengan cara seperti ini. Lelaki itu tidak normal, jadi sesempurna apapun penampilan lelaki itu, tetap saja tidak mengubah fakta mengenai fisik lelaki itu.

Sakura berniat meletakkan daging yang baru saja ia panggang keatas roti yang sedang sudah diletakkan timun dan tomat diatasnya oleh Sasuke. Namun tangannya malah bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Sasuke dan ia terkejut dengan betapa dinginnya lengan lelaki itu.

"Aduh. Tanganmu dingin sekali."

Sasuke tak sempat menjawab ketika ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan mendadak bersin berkali-kali. Ia cepat-cepat menjauh dari Sakura dan mengeluarkan tisu dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ingus sebelum membuang tisu itu ke tong sampah dan mencuci tangannya dengan air keran.

"Kau tunggu saja di meja. Tidak usah membantuku membuat sarapan," ucap Sakura seraya meletakkan keju lembaran keatas roti dan memberikan saus tomat dan _mayonnaise_ sebelum menutupnya dengan roti tawar.

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia segera meninggalkan dapur. Tubuhnya terasa begitu berat sejak kemarin malam dan hidungnya berair. Pagi ini ia terus menerut bersin dan pilek. Dahi nya juga terasa hangat meski ia merasa kedinginan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun pagi dan berencana membuat sarapan sehingga ia bisa minum obat flu dan pergi ke kantor.

Sakura muncul dengan membawa dua buah gelas dan teko keramik berisi teh _jasmine_ seperti biasa. Ia menuang gelas itu dengan teh dan berkata, "Minum saja tehnya. Siapa tahu badanmu jadi lebih hangat."

Sasuke meminum teh yang dituangkan Sakura ke dalam gelasnya. Dan tubuhnya memang terasa menghangat sesuai ucapan Sakura, namun masih kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Kau sedang flu?"

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala. Ia sedang flu berat dan tubuhnya terasa lelah. Ia bahkan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk keluar kamar dan ia merasa terlalu malas untuk berbicara.

Sakura memakan _sandwich_ nya dan tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibirnya karena _sandwich_ nya terasa enak kali ini. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang makan dengan sangat perlahan seolah tidak bernafsu makan, berbeda dengan biasanya yang agak terburu-buru karena takut terlambat.

Sakura tak sudi mengakuinya, namun sebetulnya ia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Tampaknya flu yang diderita lelaki itu lumayan berat. Sasuke bahkan terus menerus bersin dan mengambil tisu serta meletakkannya di hidung.

"Hari ini kau pergi ke kantor?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura hampir membuka mulutnya untuk melarang lelaki itu pergi ke kantor, namun ia segera mengatupkan mulutnya. Persetan dengan lelaki itu. Apapun yang dilakukan lelaki itu bukan urusannya selama lelaki itu tidak akan menyusahkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Cie… yang habis berbulan madu," goda Tenten, salah satu rekan kerja Sakura, sambil menyeringai.

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan Tenten. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya masuk ke kantor setelah cuti dan ia sudah mendengar kalimat-kalimat sejenis dari puluhan teman sekantornya, termasuk beberapa atasannya.

Beberapa bahkan mengucapkan selamat padanya karena telah menjadi nyonya pemilik perusahaan, membuat Sakura semakin tidak nyaman. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang menyenangkan menjadi istri pemilik saham di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, toh yang memiliki saham bukan dirinya sendiri, melainkan suaminya.

Setidaknya tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat sinis padanya, namun ia tetap merasa tidak nyaman. Ia memang mengundang semua orang di kantornya ke acara pernikahannya karena mendapat jatah undangan yang cukup banyak. Dan hal pertama yang dirasakan Sakura saat mengetahui kondisi Sasuke adalah rasa malu karena menikahi lelaki cacat dan hal itu diketahui semua orang di kantornya.

"Kami tidak pergi berbulan madu. Kami saja tidak saling mengenal sebelum menikah," sahut Sakura dengan raut wajah yang agak jutek karena sebal.

"Astaga!" seru Tenten dengan terkejut. "Jadi kau dijodohkan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala.

"Untung saja kau dijodohkan dengan lelaki yang tampan dan kaya. Kau bahkan bisa memakai layanan aplikasi online itu sepuasnya, dong?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Sejak menikah ia bahkan belum memakai aplikasi online milik Sasuke.

"Sejak menikah aku bahkan belum pernah meminta apapun darinya."

Ino yang sejak tadi hanya mendengar ucapan Sakura sambil meminum _frappucino_ nya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Ia segera menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura dan berkata, "Aduh, sebagai istri jangan terlalu bodoh, dong. Ingat pepatah ini, kalau seorang lelaki tidak mengeluarkan uang untuk istrinya, ia akan memakai uang itu untuk perempuan lain. Jadi kau lebih memilih dia memakai uang itu untukmu atau perempuan lain?"

Sebetulnya walaupun Sasuke memakai uang untuk perempuan lain pun ia tidak keberatan. Ia bahkan tidak benar-benar menjadi istri lelaki itu meski mereka adalah pasangan suami istri sah secara dokumen.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan tertawa ringan, "Aduh, bagaimanapun juga rasanya tidak enak meminta sesuatu dari seseorang. Rasanya lebih enak menggunakan uang sendiri untuk membeli apapun yang kuinginkan."

Ponsel Sakura mendadak berdering dan Sakura melirik nama penelpon yang tertera. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat membaca nama yang tertera, tak biasanya sang ibu mertua menelponnya di jam makan siang seperti ini.

Sakura segera menggeser layar untuk menerima telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

Terdengar suara sang ibu mertua yang terkesan sangat panik. Sang ibu mertua yang biasanya tenang kini terdengar seperti akan berteriak di telepon dan begitu emosional.

"Sakura, cepat datang kesini. Mobil Sasuke menabrak lampu merah," seru Mikoto dengan panik.

Mulut Sakura terbuka seketika, terkejut dengan ucapan ibu mertuanya. Padahal ia baru saja sarapan bersama lelaki itu tadi pagi.

"Kesini? Dimana dia sekarang?" ucap Sakura dengan tenang meski dalam hati ia merasa jengkel.

Mikoto segera menyebutkan lokasi rumah sakit dan meminta Sakura untuk datang secepatnya. Sakura segera menutup telepon dan mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal.

Sakura merasa beruntung karena pihak rumah sakit tidak menghubunginya mengenai Sasuke. Ia merasa malas harus repot-repot meluangkan waktu mengurus administrasi lelaki itu. Dalam hati ia merasa agak heran karena pihak rumah sakit tidak menghubunginya, melainkan malah menghubungi Mikoto.

Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia baru saja masuk kerja hari ini, dan ia harus ijin pulang lebih awal karena lelaki cacat itu. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan pekerjaannya jika ia sering meninggalkan kantor seperti ini.

Sakura benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin memaki lelaki cacat itu sepuas yang ia bisa. Apakah kemampuan mengemudi lelaki itu benar-benar payah sampai bisa menabrak lampu merah? Kalau kemampun mengemudi lelaki itu memang sangat payah, sebaiknya gunakan saja jasa supir, atau pesan saja kendaraan dari layanan aplikasi yang dimilikinya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, _forehead_?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan tak langsung menjawab. Ia meminum tehnya dan berdiam diri sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Dia kecelakaan. Ibu mertuaku menyuruhku datang ke rumah sakit. Tapi aku kan baru saja masuk kantor."

"KECELAKAAN?!" Ino terkejut hingga suaranya terdengar seperti setengah berteriak.

Beberapa orang menoleh dan Ino merada agak tidak enak hati. Ia berpura-pura berdehem karena gugup dan segera berkata, "Kau harus segera mengunjungi suamimu, _forehead._ "

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Masa aku ijin pulang cepat di hari pertama masuk kerja? Kan tidak enak dengan orang la-"

"Dia suamimu. Cepat temui Ayako- _san_ dan minta ijin padanya. Aku yakin dia pasti mengijinkanmu," Tenten memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi-"

Tenten kembali memotong ucapan Sakura dengan suara meninggi, "Tapi apanya? Dia suamimu!"

Sakura merasa benar-benar tenang saat ini. Bahkan Tenten dan Ino terlihat lebih panik ketimbang dirinya seolah mereka berdua adalah istri Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Dalam hati Sakura ingin menjawab kalau Sasuke bukan benar-benar suaminya sehingga ia tidak peduli dengan lelaki itu karena mereka akan bercerai beberapa minggu lagi. Namun akhirnya ia terpaksa bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti ucapan Tenten. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan kedua sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke- _kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terkesan khawatir meski sebetulnya ia tidak peduli.

Dalam hati Sakura berdoa agar Sasuke baik-baik saja. Ia khawatir kondisi lelaki itu parah sehingga malah akan merepotkan dirinya.

Mata Mikoto tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura dan berkata dengan suara lirih, "Kepala dan dadanya membentur kemudi mobil. Hidungnya retak dan menurut dokter dia mengalami geger otak. Kata dokter, Sasuke sedang flu sehingga kemungkinan menabrak ketika mengemudi karena sedang kurang sehat."

Mikoto terlihat benar-benar kacau dan siap menumpahkan air matanya saat ini. Namun Sakura merasa biasa saja meski ia agak sedikit khawatir.

"Lho? Memang _air bag_ di mobilnya tidak berfungsi?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala, "Katanya _air bag_ memang tidak akan berfungsi kalau menabrak benda seperti tiang atau pohon karena tidak terdeteksi sensor."

"Astaga! Tapi dia sudah siuman, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir meski sebetulnya ia tidak begitu peduli.

Tangis Mikoto meledak akhirnya. Ia merasa khawatir setengah mati dengan putra bungsunya. Ia bahkan hampir berteriak ketika menerima telepon dari rumah sakit, dan semakin khawatir ketika mendengar ucapan dokter.

Mikoto benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan membutuhkan seseorang sebagai tempat mengadu. Namun ia tak bisa menghubungi Itachi saat ini. Lelaki itu sedang bekerja dan ia tak ingin menjadi sasaran kemarahan sang suami karena menganggu pekerjaan Itachi dengan urusan Sasuke. Dan sang suami juga bukan orang yang tepat karena lelaki itu jelas-jelas tidak peduli dengan Sasuke. Maka satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat mengadu adalah Sakura.

Sakura memeluk Mikoto dan menepuk-nepuk bahu wanita paruh baya itu sebagai bentuk simpati. Ia tak ingin dianggap sebagai menantu yang jahat jika ia menunjukkan sikap tak peduli pada ibu mertuanya.

Sebetulnya Sakura masih merasa kesal karena terpaksa meminta ijin meninggalkan kantor. Ia bahkan menebalkan mukanya ketika ia menelpon atasannya dan memohon untuk meminta ijin pulang lebih awal serta menjelaskan alasannya. Sang atasan mengijinkannya pulang lebih awal, namun ia merasa tidak enak. Ia khawatir atasannya pasti merasa agak kurang senang.

Saat ini adalah saat paling tepat bagi Sakura untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang tidak sadar, maka ia bisa memaki lelaki itu sepuasnya tanpa perlu merasa tidak enak hati karena ucapannya didengar lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian Sakura terpaksa menunggu di dalam ruangan Sasuke. Mikoto memutuskan untuk pulang setelah meminta Sakura menunggui Sasuke, sementara Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Tuhan seolah tidak membiarkan Sakura menjalankan rencananya untuk melampiaskan emosinya pada Sasuke. Dua jam yang lalu dokter memberitahunya kalau Sasuke sudah siuman dan saat ini sedang beristirahat.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan dan melirik kearah Sasuke yang terbaring di kasur dengan mata terpejam. Ia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu dengan mata yang terpejam, dan ia kini mulai mengerti mengapa teman-temannya menyebut lelaki itu tampan. Mata Sasuke terlihat bagaikan batu _onyx_ yang kelam namun indah, namun ketika sedang terpejam, fitur wajah lelaki itu malah terlihat lebih jelas. Lelaki itu memiliki hidung yang mancung dan kecil, serta bibir tipis yang menawan.

Sakura cepat-cepat menepis pemikirannya. Ia pasti sudah gila hingga mengagumi wajah Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak memenuhi kriteria utama yang diinginkan Sakura dalam mencari pasangan, yakni memiliki tubuh dan jiwa yang normal.

Tubuh dan otak Sakura seolah tidak sinkron. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk langsung duduk di sofa, namun kakinya malah melangkah mendekati kasur Sasuke untuk menatap lelaki itu dari dekat. Kepala dan dada lelaki itu terbalut perban, sedangkan jarum infus terpasang di tangan lelaki itu.

Kali ini Sasuke sedang tidak memakai alat bantu dengar sehingga apapun yang dikatakan Sakura tidak akan bisa terdengar. Dan Sakura menganggapnya sebagai kesempatan emas untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya tanpa disadari sang target.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan sekali, sih. Coba kalau kau tetap di rumah, kau tidak perlu kecelakaan begini, kan? Masa aku harus cuti untuk merawatmu? Kalau aku kehilangan pekerjaan karena sering tidak masuk, mana mungkin kau mau bertanggung jawab? Merepotkan saja," keluh Sakura sambil berdecak kesal.

Sakura merasa agak malu karena berbicara sendiri. Namun ia merasa tak memiliki tempat pelampiasan sehingga inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya. Ia tak bisa curhat pada siapapun mengenai kekesalannya pada Sasuke, ia tak ingin seseorang menyebarkannya dan sampai terdengar ke telinga ibu mertua atau kakak iparnya. Dan curhat pada kedua orang tuanya juga bukan pilihan yang tepat karena merekalah yang ikut bekerja sama untuk menjebaknya dalam pernikahan ini.

"Aku tidak sudi mengorbankan waktu kerjaku demi merawat orang yang bahkan bukan siapapun," ucap Sakura sambil mengakhiri ucapannya dengan berdecak jengkel.

Sakura menyentuh besi yang menutupi bagian samping kasur. Dan ia baru saja akan melampiaskan kekesalannya lagi ketika mendadak ia merasakan telapak tangannya disentuh seseorang.

Sakura segera menoleh dan terkejut bukan main ketika melirik Sasuke yang kini membuka matanya. Lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya seolah merasa kesilauan dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dari besi serta mengenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Hey! Apa-apaan sih?" hardik Sakura dengan kesal seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman telapak tangan Sasuke yang dingin bagaikan es.

Sasuke terlihat kebingungan dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya seolah tak ingin melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Apa kau juga sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu, hah? Lepaskan tanganku!" Sakura kembali menghardik dengan kasar.

Namun Sasuke tetap mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat dan bahkan meremasnya dengan keras hingga Sakura agak kesakitan ketika Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan lelaki itu. Bibir lelaki itu tampak bergerak seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tak ada satupun kata yang terdengar.

Sakura merasa jengkel. Sikap Sasuke benar-benar aneh kali ini. Ia merasa khawatir kalau otak lelaki itu bermasalah hingga memengaruhi mentalnya dan ia mulai ketakutan.

Sakura menatap sekeliling dan berharap menemukan bel untuk memanggil perawat. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sasuke yang aneh dan ia harus segera memberitahu perawat agar melakukan apapun yang diperlukan pada lelaki itu.

Kondisi mental Sasuke sedang tidak stabil akibat geger otak. Ia merasa pusing, mual dan tidak nyaman dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar hingga ia merasakan hal yang tidak biasanya ia rasakan. Ia tak pernah bermasalah dengan kesendirian sebelumnya, namun mendadak ia merasa takut berada di ruangan yang asing baginya sendirian. Pandangan matanya kabur dan ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada di sampingnya, namun ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit orang itu, ia merasa lebih nyaman dan tak ingin melepaskannya meski jelas-jelas orang itu merasa tidak suka dan berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Ia bahkan mempererat genggamannya dan meremas tangan orang itu dengan keras agar orang itu tak berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

Tangan kiri Sakura yang tidak digenggam Sasuke berusaha mencari keberadaan tombol untuk memanggil perawat. Ia merasa lega ketika menemukan tombol itu di bawah bantal dan langsung menekannya, berharap agar perawat segera datang dan melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura terpaksa membiarkan Sasuke mengenggam tangannya selama beberapa menit sebelum perawat tiba. Sebetulnya hanya lima menit berlalu sejak Sakura memanggil perawat hingga perawat itu tiba, namun lima menit terasa bagaikan lima jam bagi Sakura.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Ia merasa agak kasihan karena tangan lelaki itu begitu dingin dan mungkin saja membutuhkan kehangatan dari tangannya. Namun tetap saja ia merasa agak risih.

Perawat segera memasuki ruangan dan Sakura segera berkata, "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia mendadak siuman dan memegang tanganku dengan erat hingga meremasnya dengan keras sampai aku kesakitan. Padahal dia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya."

Perawat itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata dengan suara yang lembut, "Boleh tolong lepaskan tangan ibu ini? Tangan ibu ini kesakitan."

Namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara perawat itu dan ia masih tetap mengenggam telapak tangan Sakura.

Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan sangat erat dan langsung menariknya dengan sangat kasar sehingga genggaman tangan lelaki itu akhirnya terlepas. Kuku Sakura bahkan menusuk kulit tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menjerit tertahan dengan suara yang terdengar aneh dan membuat Sakura merasa sangat risih dengan lelaki itu.

"Apakah dia selamanya akan seperti ini? Dia masih waras, kan? Aku benar-benar takut dan khawatir kalau dia menjadi gila," ucap Sakura pada perawat itu.

Perawat itu menggelengkan kepala, "Tenang saja. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi bagi pasien geger otak. Biasanya mereka lebih mudah marah dan mengalami perubahan kepribadian. Setelah meminum obat dan beristirahat, pasien akan berangsur-angsur pulih."

Sakura menganggukan kepala mendengar ucapan perawat itu. Perawat itu menyuntikkan obat yang diberikan dokter ke dalam cairan infus Sasuke dan beranjak pergi sesudahnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melirik jam yang tertera. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh dan ia merasa ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Namun ia khawatir jika keluarga Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menganggapnya sebagai istri yang buruk karena tidak menunggui suaminya yang sedang sakit.

Sebenarnya Sakura merasa agak tidak terbiasa melihat kepribadian lain dari Sasuke. Biasanya lelaki itu selalu tenang dan jarang memperlihatkan emosinya. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah meninggikan suara meski ucapan Sakura padanya terkadang agak keterlaluan, apalagi sampai berteriak seperti tadi.

Sakura melirik tangan Sasuke yang tadi dicengkramnya dengan kasar. Tangan lelaki itu memerah di bagian yang terkena kuku Sakura, dan Sakura merasa khawatir kalau kukunya akan meninggalkan bekas di kulit lelaki itu. Sakura berniat meletakkan jarinya di tangan Sasuke untuk merabanya dan memastikan tidak ada bekas kuku, namun Sasuke segera menjauhkan tangannya ketika Sakura mendekatkan jarinya.

Sakura berniat menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan kembali mencengkram telapak tangan lelaki itu, namun lelaki itu langsung menepis tangannya dan segera berbalik badan untuk membelakanginya.

Sakura merasa agak sebal dengan reaksi Sasuke yang terkesan menolaknya. Kini ia terkesan seperti orang yang berniat mendekati lelaki itu meski lelaki itu menolaknya, dan ia merasa malu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah setelah Itachi datang untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, lelaki itu bersikeras untuk menunggui Sasuke di rumah sakit dan meminta Sakura pulang dengan alasan agar Sakura bisa beristirahat karena besok wanita itu harus bekerja.

Sakura menempelkan kartu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke. Ia segera melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak serta berjalan memasuki apartemen.

Entah kenapa apartemen itu terasa lebih sepi dibandingkan biasanya. Ia memang menghindari Sasuke beberapa hari terakhir, namun setidaknya ia tidak benar-benar sendirian seperti sekarang.

Sakura hampir mengucapkan ' _tadaima'_ , namun ia cepat-cepat mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia sadar kalau tidak ada siapapun yang akan menjawab ucapannya sehingga ia merasa tidak perlu mengucapkannya. Sebaliknya malah akan mengerikan kalau ada yang menjawab ucapan Sakura.

Setidaknya Sakura bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di rumah tanpa keberadaan Sasuke. Ia bahkan bisa berenang memakai bikini sambil menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari. Atau ia bisa bebas memasuki ruangan manapun di rumah ini yang biasanya tidak bisa ia masuki karena ada Sasuke.

Sakura tak pernah bersikap lancang selama ada Sasuke di rumah itu. Ia bahkan merasa sungkan untuk pergi ke dapur dan duduk di meja makan jika sedang tidak ada Sasuke. Pada hari pertama ia bahkan merasa sungkan untuk keluar masuk kamarnya sendiri, dan Sasuke bahkan sampai menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke dapur setiap pagi kalau menginginkan sarapan. Awalnya Sakura bahkan merasa sungkan mengambil air minum dan sampai meminta ijin pada Sasuke karena ia merasa sedang menumpang di rumah orang yang baru ia kenal.

Rasa penasaran membuat Sakura melangkah menuju kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Ia bagaikan kuda yang terlepas dari kekangnya dan menjadi sangat liar. Ia yakin pintu kamar itu terkunci, dan Sakura merasa tidak ada gunanya ia menekan kenop pintu.

Namun diluar dugaan pintu kamar itu langsung terbuka ketika Sakura menekan kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Dan Sakura agak terpana dengan kamar lelaki itu.

Kamar Sasuke lebih luas ketimbang kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Sepertinya kamar itu bahkan seluas satu unit apartemen pada umumnya dengan satu kamar tidur, dapur dan ruang keluarga. Kamar itu didominasi dengan warna hitam, abu-abu, dan krem yang tampak minimalis dan elegan. Terdapat sebuah lemari besar di dalam salah satu bagian dinding yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca sehingga menampilkan kesan luas.

Kasur yang dipasangi seprai berwarna abu-abu gelap dipadukan dengan ranjang berwarna hitam dan _bed cover_ berwarna senada. Seluruh ruangan itu dipasangi karpet berwarna krem dan terdapat kursi dan meja berwarna hitam.

Sakura merasa agak penasaran dengan meja Sasuke. Ia segera menuju meja dan mendapati sebuah bingkai sederhana yang terbuat dari besi dan terdapat foto Sasuke yang sedang memeluk seorang anak laki-laki yang baru berusia sekitar satu tahun yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Wajah anak itu agak mirip Sasuke, namun sebetulnya lebih wajah anak itu lebih mirip dengan Itachi. Lebih tepatnya, wajah anak itu merupakan perpaduan antara wajah Itachi dan istrinya, Izumi.

Sakura tak mengira kalau Sasuke adalah tipe laki-laki yang menyukai anak kecil. Rasanya agak sulit dipercaya jika ia tidak melihat foto itu. Kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai anak-anak, tidak mungkin ia mau berfoto dengan anak kecil sambil tersenyum tipis dan bahkan memajang foto itu di kamar tidurnya.

Mendadak Sakura merasa agak penasaran dengan lelaki itu, namun ia cepat-cepat mengurungkan niatnya. Ia segera meletakkan bingkai foto yang tadi diangkatnya itu dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Malam ini Sakura merasa agak lelah dan ia sedang sendirian malam ini. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sekalipun berenang di kolam renang saat malam hari, dan kali ini ia sedang ingin berenang sambil menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari melalui kaca yang terdapat di samping kolam.

Sakura berjalan menuju kolam renang dan segera melepas pakaiannya sehingga ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Ia merasa bebas malam ini karena tak ada Sasuke dan bisa melakukan apapun seolah rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Jika ada Sasuke, ia tak akan mau berenang, apalagi hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian yang minim seperti saat ini.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam air dan merasakan air yang menerpa tubuhnya. Meskipun saat ini malam hari, namun suhu air terasa agak hangat. Dan pemandangan kota dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip yang terlihat dari jendela yang bisa dilihat langsung dari kolam renang membuat saat ini begitu pas untuk bersantai.

Seandainya Sakura tak lagi menikah dengan Sasuke, akankah ia bisa menikmati kemewahan seperti ini dalam hidupnya? Ia yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja tak pernah membayangkan bila ia bisa menikmati saat dimana ia bisa berenang di kolam renang pribadi yang berada di _penthouse_ mewah dengan harga lebih dari satu milyar _yen_.

Setidaknya ada sedikit keuntungan dengan menjadi istri Sasuke. Dengan menjadi istri lelaki itu, maka Sakura tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah ekonomi dan bisa menjalankan hidup dengan sangat nyaman. Dan Sakura berniat menikmati kenyamanan hingga ia bercerai dengan lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi memutuskan untuk menginap di dalam kamar Sasuke untuk malam ini. Ia sudah menghubungi istrinya dan mengatakan kalau hari ini ia akan menunggui Sasuke malam ini, dan untungnya sang istri sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sejak kecil Sasuke begitu menempel dengan Itachi hingga berniat mengikuti lelaki itu kemanapun, dan Itachi sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan ketika Sasuke sakit saat kecil ia juga menemani lelaki itu meskipun ada perawat yang bisa mengurus Sasuke. Dan Itachi sudah hafal dengan sikap Sasuke yang menjadi agak manja ketika sedang sakit.

Itachi menghampiri kasur Sasuke dan mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang agak memerah. Ia berniat menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang memerah dan melihatnya lebih jelas, namun Sasuke segera menyembunyikan telapak tangannya ke dalam selimut tepat ketika ia akan menyentuhnya.

" _Hn_? Tanganmu baik-baik saja, _otouto_?" ucap Itachi dengan harapan Sasuke bisa mengerti ucapannya dengan membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Itachi. Ia tak bisa mendengarnya dan kepalanya masih sakit dan agak pusing meski matanya sudah bisa melihat lebih jelas. Namun ia menyadari kalau sang kakak menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menuntut jawaban dan ia menjawab dengan gumaman seperti biasa.

Reaksi Sasuke terlihat agak aneh menurut Itachi. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Sasuke sedang membohonginya. Ia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lahir dan mengenal kebiasaan lelaki itu, dan juga ia memiliki insting yang cukup kuat jika berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

Orang yang mengunjungi Sasuke sebelum Itachi adalah Sakura. Dan entah kenapa Itachi merasa ada yang aneh dengan hubungan antara Sasuke dan istrinya. Ia mengamati cara Sakura berinteraksi dengan Sasuke hingga cara wanita itu menyebut suaminya, dan ia merasa kalau wanita itu terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia berharap kalau ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Sebetulnya Itachi sendiri agak terkejut ketika ibunya merencanakan untuk menjodohkan Sasuke dengan putri teman ibunya. Saat itu ia bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu secara langsung dan memberikan penilaian, atau kalau perlu juga mengajak Sasuke untuk menemui wanita itu. Ia khawatir kalau wanita itu hanya menginginkan uang Sasuke dan tak bisa menerima keadaan Sasuke yang cacat. Namun ibunya meyakinkan kalau wanita itu adalah perempuan yang baik, sopan, dan tidak materialistis. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mempercayakan penilaian ibunya meskipun dalam hati ia merasa agak was-was.

Selain itu Itachi juga khawatir kalau wanita yang menikah dengan Sasuke tak akan merasa nyaman bersama dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah ia memutuskan memberikan Sasuke pedoman mengenai cara-cara memperlakukan wanita hingga memberikan pelatihan dengan harapan siapapun yang dinikahi Sasuke akan merasa nyaman bersama lelaki itu.

"Omong-omong, aku agak penasaran. Istrimu memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mata lelaki itu terpejam dan Itachi segera menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki yang berusia awal tiga puluhan yang memakai jas putih masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lelaki itu agak terkejut ketika melihat Itachi, kemudian ia segera melangkah menghampiri Itachi.

"Kau menunggui adikmu?" ucap lelaki itu.

Itachi menganggukan kepala dan menatap lelaki itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?" lelaki itu menatap pakaiannya sendiri. "Lihat saja bajuku. Menurutmu aku sedang apa?"

Itachi agak terkejut. Ia mengenali Kakashi, _senior_ di sekolahnya. Namun ia tak mengira kalau lelaki itu kini menjadi dokter yang bertugas merawat Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau dokter yang merawat Sasuke? Pantas rasanya _familiar_ melihat namamu."

Kakashi tak menjawab. Ia segera mengeluarkan thermometer digital dan menyapukan secara lembut di pinggir dahi Sasuke. Ketika thermometer itu berbunyi, ia segera melihat hasilnya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Demamnya sudah turun."

Kakashi segera mengeluarkan _notes_ kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu. Ia ingin bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai kondisinya, namun Ia tak ingin membangunkan lelaki itu. Maka ia terpaksa menunda dan mengecek infus sebelum menyuntikkan obat ke infus.

Sebetulnya Kakashi sendiri agak kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak bisa mendengar tanpa alat bantu, sementara memakaikan alat bantu pada telinga Sasuke agak tidak mungkin karena daun telinga Sasuke terluka akibat benturan antara alat di telinga Sasuke dengan stir mobil. Kakashi bahkan terpaksa meminta bantuan perawat senior yang bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke tadi siang.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku? Kondisinya sudah membaik, kan? Pastikan kau merawatnya dengan baik hingga sembuh. Kalau tidak, akan kubuat kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

Kakashi berdecih mendengar ancaman Itachi. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak jaman sekolah. Ia begitu protektif jika berkaitan dengan Sasuke, dan hal itu sudah diketahui semua orang di sekolahnya. Kakashi bahkan ingat ketika ia memergoki Itachi sedang membentak seorang senior wanita sesama anggota OSIS hanya karena wanita itu menghina Sasuke, padahal biasanya Itachi adalah orang yang tenang.

"Cih, apa-apaan ini? Berani-beraninya kau mengancam _senior_ mu ini."

Itachi tidak menjawab dan ia melirik Sasuke. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus lengan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut.

"Oh ya, temanku yang mengambil spesialis THT baru saja berhasil melakukan operasi pada orang yang awalnya tidak bisa mendengar. Kurasa adikmu bisa mengunjungi temanku nanti. Siapa tahu pendengarannya bisa menjadi normal," ujar Kakashi.

Itachi seketika menatap sang senior lekat-lekat, "Benarkah? Bisa berikan nomor telpon temanmu?"

"Nanti kukirimkan padamu."

" _Arigatou._ "

Itachi tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berharap jika pendengaran Sasuke akan menjadi normal jika menjalani operasi. Ia berharap Sasuke bisa menjalani kehidupan normal dan bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan Sasuke setelah mengetuk pintu. Pagi ini ia terpaksa datang mengunjungi Sasuke demi menjaga imejnya dihadapan Itachi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit dan Sakura segera menyentuh kenop pintu dan berniat membukanya, namun pintu dibuka dari arah berlawanan dan mendapati Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

" _Ohayou,_ Itachi- _san_ ," sapa Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau datang pagi sekali."

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya. Aku membawakan sarapan untuknya."

Itachi kembali tersenyum tipis dan segera berkata, "Wah, romantisnya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang kakak ipar meski sebetulnya ia merasa agak tidak nyaman.

"Oh ya, bagaimana sikap adikku padamu? Dia tidak membuatku tidak nyaman, kan? Aku agak khawatir, soalnya dia sama sekali belum pernah dekat dan berpacaran dengan wanita sebelumnya," ujar Itachi panjang lebar. Ia sengaja berbicara begini untuk memancing reaksi Sakura.

"Oh, jadi sebelumnya dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa pelan.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini ia tak berniat membiarkan Sakura mengelak, "Dia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. Jadi, mungkin sikapnya agak kaku padamu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Sakura ingin menjawab kalau Sasuke sudah membuatnya tidak nyaman meski tanpa berinteraksi sekalipun. Hanya dengan berada di tempat umum bersama Sasuke saja membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dan malu.

Namun Sakura segera menggelengkan kepala, "Yah dia memang agak kaku awalnya. Namun lama kelamaan tidak terlalu, kok. Dia bahkan membuat panekuk tiga hari berturut-turut karena tahu aku menyukai panekuk buatannya."

Itachi merasa senang mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke mempraktekan saran Itachi dengan benar.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah menunggui Sasuke- _kun_ semalam. Rasanya aku jadi tidak enak karena bersantai di rumah sementara kau menunggui Sasuke- _kun_. Padahal aku ini istrinya," ucap Sakura dengan maksud berbasa-basi.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula kau pasti lelah kalau setiap malam menunggui Sasuke sendirian."

"Tidak masalah, kok. Ini kan sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai istri," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sebetulnya ia agak berharap Itachi menunggui Sasuke setiap malam, namun itu jelas tidak mungkin mengingat Itachi juga memiliki keluarga.

"Ah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke."

"Tentu saja."

Itachi segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sakura segera memasuki ruangan Sasuke. Dalam hati ia merasa agak tidak enak mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin dan ia berharap kukunya tidak akan berbekas di pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sakura agak berharap kalau Sasuke masih tertidur ketika ia masuk, namun dugaannya salah. Kali ini Sasuke langsung menatapnya dan lelaki itu bahkan memakai alat bantu dengar meski daun telinganya masih terlihat memerah sehingga bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Sakura.

" _Ohayou._ Kau sudah baikan?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik ketimbang kemarin, namun ia masih merasa agak mual dan kepalanya masih agak sakit meski pusing yang dialaminya sudah agak berkurang. Dan ia juga sudah mulai bisa mengingat samar-samar mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia berada di kamar rumah sakit.

" _Hn._ "

"Aku membawakan _onigiri_ isi tomat untuk sarapanmu," ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan kotak makan yang ia bawa di meja yang berada di samping kasur Sasuke.

Biasanya Sasuke akan bersemangat ketika mendengar kata 'tomat', namun kali ini ia masih agak mual dan kurang bernafsu makan.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada pakaian Sakura yang sudah terlihat rapi meski jam bahkan belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Wanita itu pasti bangun lebih pagi dibanding biasanya untuk membuat sarapan dan bersiap-siap.

" _Arigatou,_ " ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Mulai besok kau tidak usah datang mengantarkan sarapan untukku."

Sakura agak terkejut dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan, sudah bagus ia repot-repot menyiapkan sarapan hingga bangun jauh lebih pagi dibandingkan biasanya. Sepertinya Itachi pun sudah tahu kalau sikap Sasuke membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar kalau apa yang diucapkannya membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Sebetulnya ia merasa khawatir kalau wanita itu kelelahan jika harus bangun sangat pagi setiap hari dan mengantar sarapan untuknya, maka ia berkata seperti itu.

"Oke," sahut Sakura sambil menguap secara refleks.

"Oh, ya. Nanti malam sepertinya kakakmu tidak bisa menungguimu. Jadi mau kutunggui, tidak?"

Di dalam ruangan hanya ada sebuah sofa. Dan tadi pagi Itachi bahkan tertidur sambil duduk di lantai dan menyenderkan kepala ke kasur. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura merasa kelelahan dan tidak nyaman jika tidur di sofa.

"Tidak. Pulang kerja nanti kau tidak usah datang."

"Oke."

Sakura menganggap jika Sasuke tidak ingin ditemani olehnya. Dan ia merasa bersyukur dengan reaksi lelaki itu meski di sisi lain ia juga merasa agak sebal karena lelaki itu seolah menolaknya.

 **-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 8

Itachi duduk diatas sofa sambil meminum teh dan menonton televisi bersama sang istri. Entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaannya terasa tidak enak. Ia terus memikirkan Sasuke dan instingnya seolah mendorongnya untuk mengunjungi Sasuke.

"Kau tampak gelisah, _anata_ ," ujar Izumi sambil menatap sang suami sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan kearah layar televisi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan putra mereka sudah tertidur di kamar bersama _baby sitter_. Dan kini Izumi bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama sang suami, menghabiskan waktu berdua yang sangat jarang mereka miliki setelah Itsuki lahir.

" _Hn._ Aku mengkhawatirkan _otouto_ ku."

Izumi tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang suami. Ia sudah tahu kalau sang suami begitu menyayangi adiknya. Sebelum menikah Itachi bahkan mengatakan kalau ia begitu akrab dengan adiknya dan akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sasuke, sehingga Izumi harus bisa menerima Sasuke.

"Ya ampun. Padahal Sasuke- _kun_ bahkan sudah menikah. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik."

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Sebetulnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke akan baik-baik saja meski sendirian. Namun ia tetap tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"Iya, sih," ucap Itachi sambil menatap Izumi, "Tapi perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan istrinya tidak begitu baik."

"Tidak begitu baik? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Izumi seraya mengernyitkan dahi.

Itachi mengendikkan bahu. Biasanya ia adalah orang yang cenderung mengandalkan logika, namun ia berubah menjadi orang yang cenderung mempercayai insting jika sudah berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Mungkin saja ia memiliki ikatan batin yang begitu kuat dengan Sasuke sehingga instingnya mengenai Sasuke biasanya benar.

"Insting," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang terkesan ragu.

Izumi tak begitu memahami ucapan sang suami, namun ia mengerti jika suaminya memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan adiknya sejak dulu. Ia sendiri mengenal Itachi sejak duduk di sekolah dasar dan ia masih ingat ketika suatu kali Itachi membawa adiknya ke acara sekolah dan ia berniat menggendong Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menangis keras ketika dipisahkan dari Itachi dan mendorong-dorong wajahnya.

Izumi tersenyum tipis, dalam hati ia merasa sedikit iri dengan kedekatan antara suaminya dan sang adik. Ia sendiri tidak memiliki kakak atau adik sehingga terkadang ia penasaran bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara kandung.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_ memang tidak banyak bicara pada orang yang baru dikenal, sih. Sampai sekarangpun dia hampir tidak pernah membahas hal lain selain Itsuki ketika berbicara denganku. Jadi kurasa, dia juga begitu pada istrinya. Apalagi mereka menikah karena perjodohan, kan?"

Itachi menganggukan kepala. Sang istri memahami maksud dibalik kekhawatirannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya _otouto_ ku orang yang baik. Cuma kata-katanya terdengar sinis dan membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya salah paham. Aku takut istrinya salah paham dan merasa tidak nyaman dengannya," ujar Itachi dengan khawatir.

Izumi menyetujui ucapan suaminya. Ia sendiri mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil dan tidak bisa memahami maksud dari tindakan dan ucapan Sasuke. Namun orang yang baru mengenal Sasuke biasanya akan salah paham.

Sebetulnya Izumi juga berpandangan sama dengan suaminya. Ia menganggap Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, dan ketika ia mendengar Sasuke akan dijodohkan, sebetulnya ia sendiri juga merasa khawatir. Ia tak ingin Sasuke menikah dengan wanita yang salah dan menderita dalam pernikahannya.

"Omong-omong soal Sasuke, aku sama sekali belum mengunjunginya. Apa kita pergi mengunjunginya sekarang saja?"

" _Hn._ Kalau istrinya tidak menunggui Sasuke malam ini, aku akan menginap lagi disana. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Izumi menggelengkan kepala, "Sama sekali tidak, kok. Orang sakit tidak seharusnya dibiarkan sendirian. Kalau kau tidak mau menginap, malahan aku akan menyuruhmu menginap."

Itachi tersenyum dan meletakkan dua jarinya di kening sang istri, hal yang juga sering ia lakukan pada Sasuke. Ia merasa bersyukur karena sang istri juga bisa memahami dirinya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke- _kun_? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Izumi pada Sasuke setelah meletakkan sekilo tomat yang ia beli di supermarket diatas meja yang berada di samping kasur Sasuke.

" _Hn_."

Sasuke menatap kantung plastik yang dibawakan Izumi dan merasa penasaran dengan isinya. Ia segera bertanya, "Apa yang kau bawa, Izumi- _nee_?"

"Makanan kesukaanmu. Mau makan? Biar kupotongkan, ya?"

" _Arigatou,_ " sahut Sasuke. "Tidak usah membawakan apapun juga tidak apa-apa. Aku masih mual."

"Ah," ucap Izumi seraya menatap tomat itu. Mendadak ia berniat sedikit menggoda sang adik ipar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bernafsu makan, nih? Kalau begitu tomatnya kuhabiskan bersama Itachi- _kun_ saja, ya?"

Sasuke menatap tomat itu dengan tatapan tidak rela. Sebetulnya ia sangat menyukai tomat dan berniat memakannya. Namun perutnya terasa penuh dan ia mual setelah memakan dua sendok nasi untuk makan malam.

"Habiskan saja."

Izumi baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu mendadak terbuka dan Itachi memasuki ruangan sambil menatap sekeliling dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah. Awalnya Izumi memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke terlebih dahulu sementara Itachi memarkir mobil. Dan kini ia merasa agak khawatir melihat perubahan emosi sang suami.

Itachi berpikir jika malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura. Namun sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, wanita itu sama sekali tidak berada di ruangan Sasuke. Mendadak ia merasa ingin marah meski biasanya sangat jarang merasa marah. Bagaimana bisa seorang istri bersikap begitu cuek pada suaminya yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit?

"Sakura- _chan_ tidak datang malam ini? Kupikir dia akan menginap dan menungguimu disini," ujar Itachi sambil menatap nanar.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan ekspresi Itachi. Lelaki itu terlihat kesal dan suaranya agak meninggi. Selama ia mengenal Itachi, ia hampir tak pernah melihat lelaki itu bereaksi seperti ini.

"Dia menawari untuk menemaniku malam ini. Dan aku menolaknya."

"Kenapa? Kau sedang sakit, _otouto._ Kurasa akan lebih bagus kalau seseorang menemanimu disini ketimbang sendirian."

Sebetulnya Sasuke merasa tidak enak merepotkan Sakura yang belum lama ia kenal. Wanita itu pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman. Lagipula ia tak ingin wanita itu merasa kelelahan jika harus menungguinya sepanjang malam. Dan ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain tidur dengan cara yang tidak nyaman karena dirinya.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman berbagi kamar dengan orang tidak dikenal."

"Dia kan istrimu. Kau harus membiasakan diri, _baka otouto._ "

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lagipula Sakura tak benar-benar menjadi istrinya meski mereka adalah pasangan suami istri secara dokumen.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap malam ini dan menemanimu. Kalau besok istrimu masih tidak menemanimu juga, aku akan menginap lagi dan menemanimu," sahut Itachi dengan nada yang terkesan memaksa.

"Memangnya kau mau tidur di lantai lagi?"

Itachi menganggukkan kepala. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan tidur dengan duduk di lantai demi Sasuke. Semakin ia dekat dengan Sasuke, ia merasa semakin tenang.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Itachi agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, tumben sekali lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat yang menunjukkan perhatian seperti ini. Bahkan Sasuke pun terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Biasanya ia merasa kurang nyaman mengucapkan kalimat bernada perhatian. Namun kini kepalanya masih agak sakit dan pusing sehingga ia tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang lain

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, _otouto._ "

"Jangan menungguiku lagi malam ini. Kau juga tidak usah mengunjungiku lagi. Kau bisa tertular penyakit kalau sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit."

Itachi tertegun sejenak, ia mengira kalau ia sedang bermimpi saat ini. Ia bahkan menepuk tangannya dengan keras dan tangannya memerah. Ia tak mengira Sasuke bisa menunjukkan perhatian seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang membayangkau kau sendirian di rumah sakit. Besok kau harus meminta istrimu menemanimu, oke?"

" _Hn._ "

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menatap sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada dengan tatapan takjub. Ia baru saja memasuki _penthouse_ tempat tinggal Sakura dan langsung mencintai tempat itu setelah melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Seluruh lantai ruangan tempatnya berada dilapisi dengan marmer dan desain ruangan itu begitu modern dengan dominasi warna gelap. Terdapat sebuah sofa putih besar dengan lampu gantung Kristal yang terlihat tepat ketika Ino memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ya ampun. Kau beruntung sekali bisa tinggal di tempat sebagus ini setiap hari. Beruntungnya kau, punya suami tampan dan kaya!" ujar Ino dengan nada cemburu.

"Tapi tidak normal," keluh Sakura dengan jengkel.

Malam ini Sakura merasa agak bosan berada di rumah itu sendirian. _Penthouse_ itu hanya satu lantai, namun luas secara keseluruhan lima ratus meter persegi dan termasuk sangat besar untuk ditinggali seseorang sendirian. Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke tinggal di _penthouse_ itu sendirian.

Sakura sengaja mengundang Ino untuk menginap malam ini dan menemaninya. Di dalam perjanjian yang dibuat bersama dengan Sasuke, lelaki itu tidak pernah mengatakan untuk melarang teman-teman Sakura untuk datang berkunjung dan menginap. Sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk meminta Ino datang dan menginap.

"Memangnya ada orang yang sempurna?" sahut Ino seraya berjalan menuju piano hitam yang terletak di dekat kaca dan menekan salah satu tutsnya.

Ucapan Ino memang tidak salah. Sakura juga tahu kalau tak ada seorangpun yang sempurna. Tapi ia tak bisa menolerir kekurangan Sasuke.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan suamimu, _forehead_? Kau tidak menjenguknya?"

"Sudah tadi pagi."

"Kau tidak berniat menungguinya di rumah sakit? Kasihan kalau dia sendirian, lho. Aku merasa tidak enak datang menginap seenaknya begini."

Ino menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bersalah. Sebetulnya ia sendiri agak terkejut ketika Sakura menelponnya sore ini dan memintanya untuk datang dan menginap. Semula ia merasa tidak enak hati dan menolak, namun Sakura terus memaksa dengan alasan dia kesepian dan bosan di rumah.

Sakura hanya mengajak Ino untuk menginap karena ia paling mempercayai wanita itu dibanding teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura khawatir kalau ia mengajak orang yang lancang untuk menginap dan orang itu melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan di rumah orang lain, misalnya sembarangan memasuki ruangan atau mengambil minuman dan makanan seenaknya.

"Tidak. Dia meyuruhku tidak usah mengunjunginya sepulang kerja. Aku juga disuruh tidak usah membawakan sarapan lagi untuknya."

Ino terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia menepuk bahu Ino dan berkata, "Aduh. Jangan-jangan dia marah padamu. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah, tidak?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Sebetulnya ia merasa Sasuke agak aneh. Lelaki itu terlihat kesal dan menjerit ketika ia melepaskan genggaman tangan lelaki itu dengan paksa hingga kukunya menusuk kulit Sasuke. Namun ketika Sakura mengunjungi Sasuke tadi pagi, reaksi lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Mungkin. Waktu itu dia mendadak memegang tanganku dengan erat dan meremasnya sampai aku melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa hingga kuku jariku menusuk kulitnya dan dia berteriak. Tapi ketika aku menemuinya tadi pagi, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja."

Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Seharusnya kau biarkan saja. Mungkin dia memegang tanganmu agar dia merasa nyaman. Apalagi dia baru saja kecelakaan, kan? Setidaknya kau bisa memperlakukannya dengan agak lembut karena dia sedang sakit."

Sakura merasa agak sebal dengan Ino. Ia merasa kalau wanita itu terkesan membela Sasuke, padahal seharusnya wanita itu membela dirinya.

"Kenapa kau jadi membela dia terus, sih?"

Ino berdecak dan menyentuh bahu Sakura dan menepuknya dengan gemas, "Habis kasihan, sih. Kau jengkel padanya karena dia cacat, padahal kalau bisa memilih, mana ada orang yang mau terlahir menjadi orang yang cacat? Aku masih lebih bisa menerima kalau kau sebal padanya karena kepribadiannya."

"Kata-katanya juga tajam dan menyakitkan. Bayangkan saja, ketika aku membawakan sarapan untuknya tadi, dia malah menyuruhku untuk tidak usah datang lagi besok. Memang sih dia berterima kasih, tapi kesannya seperti terpaksa. Ketika aku membelikan jam tangan untuknya, dia terlihat tidak suka. Menyebalkan sekali, kan? Sakura bercerita panjang lebar dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

"Tapi setidaknya dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang baik padamu, kan?"

"Dia membuatkan panekuk untukku setiap pagi setelah tahu kalau aku menyukai panekuk buatannya," sahut Sakura tanpa berniat menyebutkan nama suaminya.

"Nah!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum, "Setidaknya dia mau membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Artinya dia memperhatikanmu, _baka_."

"Ah, iya? Tapi untuk apa dia memperhatikanku? Saling kenal saja tidak," Sakura seolah ragu dengan ucapan Ino.

Ino mengendikkan bahu, "Mana kutahu, _forehead._ Tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya."

Sakura meringis. Kalaupun ia bertanya, mana mungkin Sasuke mau menjawabnya? Lagipula ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan bertanya begitu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau bersikap lebih baik padanya. Siapa tahu dia bisa bersikap lebih baik padamu ketika dia sudah merasa nyaman. Bisa jadi suamimu itu tipe _tsundere_ , kan? Mirip Ji Wook- _oppa_ di drama yang kutonton tiap minggu itu, lho," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum lebar membayangkan aktor Korea favoritnya.

"Dasar. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama Korea."

"Kau juga menonton drama itu, kan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah dan ia menganggukan kepala dengan malu-malu. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia sempat berharap memiliki suami seperti aktor Korea favoritnya meski ia tahu kalau hal itu mustahil. Ia menyukai lelaki yang romantic tanpa menunjukkannya secara berlebihan.

 **-TBC-**


	10. Chapter 9

Sasuke menatap wanita berambut merah muda yang kini berada di ruangannya dengan tatapan dingin. Wanita itu terlihat agak lelah dan menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat sayu.

"Kau mengunjungiku?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit. Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk lembur hingga pukul setengah sepuluh dan mengunjungi Sasuke setelahnya.

Tadi pagi Ino memaksanya untuk menemani Sasuke malam ini. Dan Itachi bahkan mengirimkan pesan padanya dan memintanya untuk menemani Sasuke malam ini. Maka Sakura terpaksa menemani Sasuke demi menjaga imejnya dihadapan Itachi.

"Ya. Aku juga akan menginap malam ini."

"Pulang saja."

Sakura merasa jengkel, namun ia berusaha menahan diri karena mengingat nasihat yang diberikan Ino padanya.

" _Aniki_ mu mengirimkan pesan padaku dan menyuruhku menemanimu malam ini."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Sepertinya Itachi sangat berharap Sakura menemaninya sampai menghubungi wanita itu secara langsung.

"Merepotkan," ucap Sasuke dengan dingin. "Lagipula kau mau tidur dimana?"

Sakura agak heran dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tumben sekal lelaki itu terkesan agak mempedulkan dirinya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk sengaja membalasn sikap sinis lelaki itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sakura dengan sinis. Ia tak menghiraukan Sasuke dan langsung berjalan menuju sofa. Ia segera membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah syal yang agak tebal dan cukup besar untuk bisa dijadikan selimut seadanya serta sebuah jaket.

"Sakura-" Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada parau. Semula ia berniat memanggil Sakura dengan suara yang agak keras. Namun mendadak dadanya terasa sesak sehingga suaranya seolah tercekat dan suaranya terdengar parau pada akhirnya.

Sakura segera menatap Sasuke. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, namun ia terpaksa mendekati Sasuke dan berkata, "Apa?"

"Kau mau tidur di sofa?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala, "Kau keberatan ada aku di kamarmu? Malam ini anggap saja aku tidak ada. Kalau perlu kau tidak usah melihat kearahku."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia tak keberatan jika harus berbagi kamar dengan wanita itu. Namun ia merasa khawatir jika wanita itu harus tidur di sofa.

"Tidak, aku-" Sasuke memutus ucapannya. Ia tak begitu pandai mengekspresikan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan kata-kata, dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau tidur di sofa."

"Aduh, aku juga sebenarnya mengantuk sekali sesudah lembur seharian. Aku rasanya tidak kuat lagi mengemudi. Jadi untuk biarkan aku tidur di sofa beberapa jam. Setelah itu aku akan pulang, oke?"

Sasuke malah semakin khawatir jika Sakura mengemudi sendirian di tengah malam. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu.

"Temani aku sampai pagi."

Sakura mendengus sebal. Apa-apaan dengan lelaki itu? Sebelumnya lelaki itu memaksanya pulang dan tidak membiarkannya tidur di sofa. Sekarang lelaki itu meminta ditemani sampai pagi? Benar-benar aneh.

"Ck… kau aneh. Tadi kau menyuruhku pulang dan tidak membiarkanku tidur di sofa. Sekarang malah memintaku menemanimu sampai pagi," sahut Sakura sambil berdecak kesal.

Sasuke tak menjawab Sakura. Ia membiarkan wanita itu mengeluh sepuasnya. Sebetulnya bahkan ia sendiripun merasa kalau ucapannya saat ini terdengar aneh dan ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun di tengah malam dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa pegal. Sofa yang berada di dalam kamar Sasuke keras dan tidak nyaman untuk duduk, apalagi jika digunakan untuk tidur.

Sakura merasa benar-benar mengantuk, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Mendadak ia merasa haus dan segera mengecek tasnya, berharap kalau ia akan menemukan sebotol air. Namun ia tak mendapati botol air di dalam tasnya dan baru teringat kalau ia meninggalkan botol itu di mobilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menuju mobilnya di tengah malam.

Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kulkas dengan langkah yang agak pelan. Kulkas kecil itu terletak tak jauh dari kasur Sasuke dan mau tak mau ia menatap lelaki itu ketika akan berjalan menuju kulkas.

Entah kenapa Sakura tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah lelaki itu. Wajah lelaki itu bagaikan obat terlarang yang membuatnya kecanduan untuk melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat agak lembut ketika sedang tertidur jika diamati dengan detil. Dan Sakura merasa jika wajah Sasuke begitu enak dilihat.

Lampu kamar sedang tidak dimatikan sehingga Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas. Ia tak tahu apakah lelaki itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam kamar yang terang atau tidak. Sasuke mungkin tak bisa mematikan lampu dan ia begitu mengantuk hingga tak berpikir untuk menanyakan Sasuke.

Sakura segera berjongkok dan membuka kulkas itu. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sekaleng minuman apapun dan ia langsung mengambil sekaleng minuman isotonik yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sakura segera membuka kaleng itu dan menghabiskan setengah kaleng dengan cepat. Minuman itu terasa begitu menyegarkan untuk tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara lelaki yang menyebut namanya. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang sudah terbangun dan kini menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Ah? Maaf membuatmu terbangun."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia memang merupakan tipe orang yang sangat mudah terbangun. Meski ia tak bisa mendengarkan suara apapun, namun ia bisa merasakan orang yang bergerak-gerak didekatnya dan ia bisa langsung terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Oh, aku kebetulan terbangun dan merasa sangat haus. Aku minta, ya," ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan minuman kaleng yang sudah ia habiskan isinya.

" _Hn._ "

Sakura segera berjalan menuju tempat sampah dan membuang kaleng minuman. Ia secara refleks mengangka tangannya dan meregangkan badannya hingga terdengar suara seperti kertakan. Tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman setelah tidur di sofa keras itu.

"Sofanya tidak nyaman, kan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke, merasa kaget karena lelaki itu mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan.

"Oh? kau pernah mencoba duduk di sofa ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap sofa itu sekilas sebelum menatap Sakura, "Kemarilah."

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung. Tumben sekali lelaki itu memintanya untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke melepaskan _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli jika Sakura mungkin akan merasa risih menggunakan _bed cover_ bekas miliknya.

"Pakai ini."

Sakura menatap _bed cover_ itu dan agak ragu menerimanya. Sebetulnya ia merasa agak risih menerimanya. Terutama karena _bed cover_ itu bekas dipakai orang yang sedang sakit.

Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran Sakura, Sasuke segera berkata, "Pakai saja untuk alas sofa."

Sakura merasa agak tidak enak. Ia masih ingat betapa dinginnya tangan Sasuke saat mengenggam tangannya waktu itu. Dan kini lelaki itu hanya memakai selimut tipis. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu kedinginan dan sakitnya bertambah parah? Bisa-bisa Sakura harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk menunggui lelaki itu.

"Nanti kalau kau kedinginan bagaimana? Waktu itu saja tanganmu terasa seperti balok es."

Sasuke agak terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ternyata ia benar-benar mengenggam tangan Sakura waktu itu. Ia tidak menyalahkan wanita itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa agak kecewa dengan penolakan yang sangat kasar meski saat itu ingatannya agak samar karena pandangannya kabur.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

" _Arigatou,_ ' ucap Sakura sambil menerima _bed cover_ yang agak berat itu. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika ucapan Sasuke membuatnya terhenti.

"Maaf sudah memegang tangamu dengan paksa waktu itu."

Tubuh Sakura seolah membeku seketika. Ia tertegun hingga terdiam sesaat. Ia berpikir kalau saat itu Sasuke tak mengingat sama sekali hingga bersikap biasa saja keesokan paginya. Ia tak mengira kalau ternyata Sasuke masih mengingat saat itu, termasuk ketika ia menarik tangan lelaki itu dengan sangat kasar.

Perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak enak. Sebetulnya lelaki itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mungkin saja saat itu ia benar-benar kedinginan hingga memutuskan untuk memegang tangan seseorang. Terlebih lagi saat itu lelaki itu tak bisa mendengar sehingga otomatis juga tak bisa mengatakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat itu. Sakura merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap kasar. Namun ia merasa ragu untuk meminta maaf.

" _Oyasumi,_ " sahut Sakura sebelum berjalan menuju sofa kemudian.

Ia segera melipat _bed cover_ itu menjadi dua dan meletakkannya diatas sofa tempat tidurnya. Ia segera berbaring diatas sofa yang terasa lebih nyaman dibanding sebelumnya. Ia segera memejamkan mata setelah menutupi tubuhnya dengan syal seadanya, berusaha tak memikirkan perasaan bersalah yang mendadak ia rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh Sasuke sudah terasa lebih baik dibanding hari pertamanya di rumah sakit, dan ia berharap dokter segera membiarkannya pulang. Rasanya sudah lama sejak kali terakhir ia memegang ponselnya dan sudah hampir satu minggu sejak kali terakhir ia masuk kantor.

Sasuke yakin kalau para pegawainya pasti sudah bertanya-tanya mengenai dirinya yang mendadak hilang. Dan Naruto, salah satu sahabat yang hampir setiap hari mengirimkan pesan padanya, pasti juga merasa heran karena mendadak ia tidak membalas pesan berhari-hari.

Dokter masih tidak mengijinkan Sasuke menonton televisi atau memegang ponsel karena radiasi dapat membuat kepala Sasuke sakit dan pusing. Dan Sasuke juga tak berniat meminta siapapun untuk menghubungi teman dan para bawahannya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, namun ia tipe orang yang lebih suka dikunjungi sedikit orang ketika sakit, atau terkadang ia malah memilih untuk sendirian dan beristirahat jika sedang sakit.

Sasuke menatap jam digital yang tertera di dinding dan menyadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Ia melirik Sakura yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa dan merasa agak khawatir. Di satu sisi ia berniat membangunkan wanita itu agar tidak terlambat ke kantor, namun di sisi lain ia ingin membiarkan wanita itu beristirahat.

"Sakura."

Sakura masih tak bergeming. Ia kini berbalik badan dengan posisi yang menghadap Sasuke dan masih tertidur lelap.

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia segera turun dari kasur dan menyentuh tiang infus serta mendorongnya bersama dengannya. Kepalanya masih terasa agak tidak enak ketika ia berdiri, namun ia tetap melangkah menuju sofa dan menepuk lengan Sakura beberapa kali.

"Mmm..?" gumam Sakura tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak mau berangkat kerja?"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar kata 'kerja'. Ia segera membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke berada dihadapannya sambil menatap kearahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura menjerit keras secara refleks.

Sasuke menutup telinganya secara refleks. Telinganya terasa sakit dan berdengung mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dan ia merasa khawatir kalau perawat akan mendengar suara teriakan Sakura dan mendatangi kamarnya.

"Maaf. Kau membuatku kaget," ucap Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia segera mengucek matanya.

"Sekarang jam berapa, sih?" ucap Sakura sambil menguap dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang tampak sayu.

"Setengah delapan."

Sakura merasa panik seketika. Ia masuk kantor pukul sembilan, namun ia masih harus pulang ke rumah, mandi dan sarapan. Untuk perjalanan ke kantor sendiri membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit dari rumah.

"Aduh! Aku bisa telat ini!" seru Sakura sambil bangkit berdiri dengan cepat.

Sakura langsung memakai sepatunya dan Sasuke secara refleks bergeser untuk memberikan jalan pada Sakura.

"Aku pergi dulu. Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu," ucap Sakura sebagai basa-basi meski ia tak berharap Sasuke akan menghubunginya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura setengah berlari menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, khawatir kalau ia akan telat hari ini.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Ga nyangka fanfict ini udah 10 chapter termasuk prolog, padahal rencana awalnya fanfict ini maksimal 10 chapter.

Baru ngeh kalau ternyata fanfict ini agak mirip sama fanfict Sixth Sense yg baru tamat beberapa bulan yg lalu. Aku jadi takut fanfict ini terasa monoton, terutama buat kalian yang udah baca fanfict Sixth Sense. Apalagi fanfict ini alurnya bakal agak lambat

Untuk chapter ini, aku bener" mengharapkan pendapat kalian, soalnya aku pribadi ngerasa chapter ini agak hambar & monoton.


	11. Chapter 10

Sakura menekan tombol untuk menyalakan _incognito window_ sebelum mengetikkan kata kunci pencarian. Ia meringis dan meremas lengannya sendiri, ia merasa malu membaca kata kunci yang ia ketikkan di layar ponselnya.

' _Bagaimana menghadapi suami yang cacat'_ , itulah kata kunci pencarian yang baru saja diketik Sakura.

Sakura merasa dirinya begitu konyol. Kata-kata Ino telah mempengaruhi dirinya hingga ia merasa perlu mengubah caranya bersikap pada Sasuke, dan kini ia berusaha mencari cara untuk mengubahnya.

Sebetulnya Sakura cukup toleran dengan orang yang memiliki disabilitas. Ia tidak akan mengejek orang-orang yang mengalami disabilitas dan tak peduli dengan apapun yang mereka lakukan selama tidak menganggu dirinya. Di sekolahnya dulu ada seorang anak yang terkena autism dan ia sempat mengobrol akrab beberapa kali dengan anak itu meski di sisi lain ia agak khawatir dengan imejnya jika orang lain melihatnya berbicara dengan anak itu. Ia takut dianggap tidak normal karena mau berinteraksi dengan anak seperti itu.

Namun bagi Sakura pernikahan adalah hal yang berbeda. Ia tak bisa terima jika harus menikah dengan orang yang cacat. Dan sebetulnya ia agak malu jika terlihat di tempat umum bersama orang yang jelas-jelas terlihat cacat dihadapan orang-orang tak dikenal, karena itulah ia tak pernah sekalipun pergi bersama Sasuke setelah mereka menikah, kecuali makan pagi di restoran hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Sakura bukanlah tipe orang yang blak-blakan dan bersikap kasar pada orang lain. Entah kenapa ia malah bersikap blak-blakan dan kasar pada Sasuke karena merasa kecewa, kesal dan malu. Namun terkadang ia sendiri merasa agak tidak enak meski ia berusaha tak mempedulikan perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan.

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu. Sikap Sasuke kemarin benar-benar menunjukkan perhatian padanya meski kata-katanya agak membingungkan. Kemarin lelaki itu bahkan meminjamkan selimut sebagai alas padanya meski sebetulnya lelaki itu bisa saja memilih tidak peduli. Toh yang akan kedinginan dan sakit adalah Sakura, bukan dirinya.

Sebetulnya kalau diingat-ingat bukan kemarin saja Sasuke menunjukkan perhatiannya. Ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke bahkan repot-repot memindahkannya ke tengah kasur hanya karena tidak ingin dia jatuh. Lalu lelaki itu juga membuatkan panekuk setiap hari hanya karena Sakura menyukai panekuk buatannya, padahal lelaki itu akan memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk sarapan jika tidak harus memanggang panekuk untuknya.

Sakura merasa heran dengan alasan Sasuke bersikap baik padanya. Apakah lelaki itu ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya? Namun keuntungan apa yang bisa didapat lelaki itu darinya? Mereka bahkan tidak melakukan apapun meski sebetulnya mereka adalah suami istri dan Sasuke berhak meminta 'jatah' atas tubuh Sakura. Dari sisi finansial, sudah jelas uang lelaki itu berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih banyak daripada Sakura. Secara emosional, sikap Sakura bahkan sangat buruk sehingga Sasuke tak mungkin mendapat keuntungan secara emosional darinya, kecuali jika lelaki itu memang seorang masokis. Namun tampaknya Sasuke bukan seorang masokis dan bukan orang yang bermasalah dengan kesendirian hingga merasa kesepian. Sakura tak pernah melihat satupun teman atau kolega Sasuke yang menjenguknya dan lelaki itu biasa saja, dan lelaki itu bahkan tinggal di apartemen seluas lima ratus meter persegi sendirian.

Kesimpulannya, kemungkinan besar Sasuke pada dasarnya adalah orang yang perhatian meski kata-katanya tak menunjukkan hal itu.

Sakura menekan salah satu artikel dari sebuah situs yang terlihat paling relevan dengan apa yang dicarinya. Artikel itu baru terbuka dan Sakura baru saja akan membacanya, namun sudah terdapat notifikasi pesan masuk dan Sakura segera membacanya.

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Hari ini jangan mengunjungiku.**_

Lagi-lagi sebuah penolakan yang diucapkan secara terus terang. Ia terkejut karena Sasuke mendadak mengirimkan pesan padanya. Padahal kemarin ia tidak melihat lelaki itu memegang ponsel.

 _ **To : Sasuke**_

 _ **Eh? Kau sudah boleh memegang ponsel sekarang?**_

 _ **Bagaimana kalau kakakmu datang dan tidak menemukanku. Aku tak ingin dianggap sebagai istri yang buruk dan merusak imejku.**_

Balasan dari Sasuke tiba tak sampai semenit kemudian.

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjengukku lagi.**_

Sakura agak kaget dengan jawaban Sasuke. Padahal tampaknya hubungan lelaki itu dan kakaknya cukup baik. Mengapa lelaki itu sampai menyuruh Itachi untuk tidak menjeguknya lagi? Sasuke tidak mungkin berusaha melindungi imej Sakura dengan cara seperti ini, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

" _Otou-sama_ tahu kalau _okaa-san_ mengunjungiku?"

Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Ia mengetahui sifat putra bungsunya. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, pasti lelaki itu akan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengunjunginya lagi. Namun Sasuke pasti akan menyadarinya kalau ia sedang berbohong.

"Tidak."

" _Okaa-san_ tidak usah mengunjungiku lagi. Lusa nanti aku juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

Sesuai dugaan Mikoto, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengunjunginya. Sebetulnya Mikoto sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak mengunjungi Sasuke. Ia tak ingin sang suami mencurigainya dan kembali memarahinya. Namun pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengunjungi Sasuke. Ia merasa harus bertemu dengan Sasuke dan menemani putranya.

Mikoto berhenti mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dan ia segera memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam dan membiarkan ibunya memeluknya. Harga dirinya sebagai pria dewasa membuatnya merasa risih mengatakannya, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan dengan suara pelan, seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga."

Mikoto tak mengatakan apapun dan ia tetap diam memeluk Sasuke. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah pada anak itu. Ia merasa tak memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup pada Sasuke. Dulu ketika suaminya bersikap sangat kasar pada Sasuke, ia tak bisa melindungi Sasuke secara langsung sehingga Itachi lah yang mengambil peran untuk melindungi Sasuke secara langsung.

Suaminya adalah laki-laki yang dominan di dalam rumah tangga. Lelaki itu tak segan membentak Mikoto dengan kasar hingga hatinya terasa sakit meski tak sampai memukulnya. Mikoto sudah sering bertengkar dan mendapatkan bentakan dan makian dari suaminya karena ia kerap membela Sasuke. Dan ketika bertengkar, suaminya akan mengatainya sebagai wanita yang tidak tahu diuntung. Sudah bagus ia tidak diceraikan karena membawa aib bagi keluarga dengan melahirkan anak yang cacat.

Sebagai gadis yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga feudal, Mikoto tak berani melawan sang suami. Ia hanya diam dan patuh bagaikan seekor anjing penjaga rumah terhadap majikannya. Namun pada akhirnya Mikoto merasa tidak tahan lagi, dan beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia mulai berani melawan suaminya langsung secara terang-terangan.

Pada akhirnya Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tak ingin mempermalukan Sasuke dihadapan orang-orang dengan memeluknya begitu lama, dan ia juga tak ingin membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Sasuke merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang ketika ibunya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia bukanlah orang yang emosional dan menginginkan sentuhan fisik setiap saat. Namun terkadang, meskipun sangat jarang, ia menginginkan sebuah sentuhan fisik, meski hanya sekadar sentuhan ringan berupa tepukan di bahu. Dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkan sentuhan fisik, ia merasa tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah mendengar dari Itachi. Doktermu memberikan kontak temannya. Katanya temannya berhasil melakukan operasi pada pasien yang mengalami gangguan pendengaran. Bagaimana kalau kau menemuinya?"

Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia merasa senang hingga tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah berharap kalau pendengarannya mungkin menjadi normal. Pendengarannya sudah bermasalah sejak lahir dan para dokter di dalam dan luar negeri yang ditemuinya saat itu mengatakan kalau pendengarannya tak akan kembali normal. Mendengar ucapan ibunya membuat Sasuke mulai berharap jkalau pendengarannya akan menjadi normal.

Jika pendengarannya menjadi normal, akankah sikap orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke akan berubah? Sasuke merasa senang membayangkan jika ia akan bisa menjalani kehidupan normal dan memiliki anak tanpa khawatir sang anak akan menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Oh?"

"Ah, aku yakin Sakura- _chan_ juga akan sangat senang kalau pendengaranmu bisa menjadi normal."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai reaksi atas ucapan ibunya. Namun sebetulnya ia tak yakin dengan reaksi Sakura. Jika ia menjadi normal, akankah wanita itu masih tetap akan bercerai dengannya?

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sakura kembali lembur hingga pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan rapat pemegang saham tahunan sehingga ia perlu membuat laporan keuangan tahunan yang akan disajikan saat rapat sekaligus memeriksa ulang laporan bulanan.

Mendadak Sakura merasa agak penasaran dengan rapat umum pemegang saham d perusahaannya. Akankah Sasuke datang menghadiri rapat? Atau lelaki itu malah memilih tidak menghadiri rapat.

Sakura sendiri belum pernah menghadiri rapat pemegang saham sebelumnya, dan jabatannya tak cukup tinggi untuk menggantikan CEO memberikan presentasi mengenai kondisi perusahan di rapat umum pemegang saham. Namun ia pernah mendengar beberapa pemegang saham yang tak pernah menghadiri rapat, khususnya yang memiliki persentase saham sangat kecil, sehingga apapun keputusan yang dibuat dalam rapat tidak akan memberikan pengaruh sama sekali.

Sakura mengangkat ponselnya yang mendadak berbunyi. Sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya dan ia segera membukanya.

 _ **From : Sasuke**_

 _ **Lusa nanti aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.**_

Sakura membaca pesan itu dan entah kenapa ia malah merasa agak lega. Seharusnya ia merasa kesal karena harus kembali bertemu lelaki itu setiap hari, namun ia malah merasa senang karena akhirnya ia tidak sendirian berada di _penthouse_ besar itu.

Sakura merasa pemikirannya begitu bodoh. Ia meyakinkan diri kalau ia merasa lega dengan kembalinya Sasuke karena ia merasa tidak nyaman sendirian di rumah yang besar, bukan karena ia menginginkan keberadaan Sasuke.

 **-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 11

Sakura sedang mengecek laporan pembelanjaan perusahaan yang baru saja dilakukan dua hari yang lalu ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah notifikasi _pop up_ muncul di layar komputernya. Perusahaan Sakura menggunakan sistem _chat_ yang terintegrasi di setiap computer karyawan sehingga pemberitahuan penting akan langsung muncul begitu saja di layar computer.

Sebuah pesan muncul di layar komputer Sakura, berasal dari sekretaris CEO perusahaannya. Entah kenapa Sakura meraa gugup setiap kali sang atasan memanggil dirinya. Ia membayangkan jika ada sesuatu yang buruk sehingga sang atasan memanggilnya.

* * *

 **Shizune Kato ( kshizune)**

 _ **Datanglah ke ruangan Tsunade-sama. Beliau memanggilmu, Haruno-san.**_

* * *

Jantung Sakura berdebar keras. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan di layar komputernya.

* * *

 _ **Haruno Sakura ( Haru_sakura)**_

 _ **Ok.**_

* * *

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Sebetulnya ruangan Sakura berupa sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat banyak meja dan computer untuk setiap staff divisi akuntansi. Sebagai manajer, meja Sakura berada di ruangan yang sama, hanya saja terdapat ruangan kecil di dalamnya dengan kaca satu arah sehingga Sakura bisa memantau para staf.

Terdapat dua buah pintu di ruangan kerja Sakura. Satu pintu untuk menuju ruangan besar tempat para staf akuntansi berada, sedangkan pintu lainnya menghubungkan dengan lorong dimana terdapat ruangan kerja divisi lain yang berada di lantai yang sama.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangannya dan segera menuju _elevator._ Ia segera menekan tombol delapan, ruangan tempat Tsunade berada.

Pintu _elevator_ segera terbuka dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam dan menekan tombol delapan. Ketika pintu tertutup, ia melirik ponselnya sejenak seraya menunggu _elevator_ bergerak naik.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, dan hari ini seharusnya merupakan hari Sasuke pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia menawarkan untuk menjemput lelaki itu di rumah sakit, namun lelaki itu menolaknya dengan alasan tak ingin menganggu pekerjaannya. Dan Sakura merasa agak khawatir karena Sasuke akan pulang dari rumah sakit sendirian.

Sakura baru tahu kalau rapat umum pemegang saham akan diadakan hari ini di gedung kantornya sendiri. Sebetulnya rapat sudah diumumkan pada seluruh karyawan sejak dua minggu yang lalu, namun karena ia sedang cuti, ia tidak mengetahuinya. Ia juga tak berpikir untuk bertanya karena sedang sibuk menyelesaikan sebagian pekerjaan yang tertunda karena cuti.

Karena rapat kali ini diadakan di gedung kantornya, semua karyawan diminta berpakaian lebih rapih dibandingkan biasanya. Setiap karyawan juga diminta untuk menjaga sikap demi menjaga citra professional perusahaan dihadapan para pemegang saham.

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka di lantai delapan dan Sakura segera keluar. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade dan mengetuk pintu tiga kali serta memperlihatkan wajahnya di _intercom_ yang terpasang di depan ruangan Tsunade.

Pintu segera terbuka dan Sakura segera menundukkan kepala pada Shizune yang membukakan pintu. Ia mendapati sang CEO sudah menunggunya sambil melipat kedua telapak tangannya dan menopang dagunya diatas telapak tangan.

Sakura segera menghampiri Tsunade dan menundukkan kepala pada wanita berusia empat puluhan akhir itu.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Tsunade- _sama_."

"Duduklah."

Sakura segera duduk di kursi empuk yang berhadapan dengan Tsunade dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Sang CEO terkenal sebagai orang yang tegas dan cenderung perfeksionis dikalangan para karyawan. Sakura bahkan pernah mendapati salah seorang bawahannya yang mendapat panggilan dari sang CEO dan menangis ketika kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Keesokan harinya wanita muda itu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Hari ini Yamato- _san_ tidak bisa menghadiri rapat karena sedang sakit. Tolong gantikan dia untuk memberikan presentasi dalam rapat umum pemegang saham. _File_ yang diperlukan akan dikirimkan ke _email_ mu. Pelajari presentasi itu dan lakukanlah presentasi dengan baik. Aku berharap banyak padamu."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Mulutnya terbuka untuk sesaat tanpa satupun kata yang keluar. Ia tak pernah menghadiri rapat itu sebelumnya, apalagi memberikan presentasi. Ia juga tak pernah memberikan presentasi apapun di perusahaan sebelum ia diangkat menjadi _accounting manager_ delapan bulan yang lalu. Sebagai _accounting manager,_ ia hanya pernah memberikan presentasi dalam rapat bersama staf di divisi akuntasi.

"Apakah baik-baik saja kalau saya menggantikan Yamato- _san_? Beliau jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam memberikan presentasi ketimbang saya. Saya khawatir kalau saya tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tenang saja. Aku yang akan menemanimu memberikan presentasi. Kau hanya perlu memberikan presentasi di bidang keuangan, khususnya menjelaskan laporan keuangan yang telah kau buat pada seluruh pemegang saham yang hadir di dalam rapat," jawab Tsunade sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Seolah mengetahui rasa penasaran Sakura, Tsunade segera berkata, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak menyuruh Umino- _san_ –wakil _Chief Financial Officer-_ atau Kurenai- _san_ –sekretaris _Chief Financial Officer-_ , bukan? Aku menyuruhmu karena kaulah yang membuat laporan keuangan itu. Aku yakin kaulah yang paling mengerti pekerjaan yang telah kau kerjakan sendiri."

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum tipis, "Saya akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan anda. Mohon bantuannya."

Tsunade tersenyum tipis, "Jangan sungkan menanyakan apapun yang tidak kau mengerti mengenai presentasi itu. Pastikan kau melakukan yang terbaik."

Sakura kembali menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban pada sang CEO. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia merasa agak khawatir jika ia tak bisa memberikan presentasi dengan lancar.

 **.**

 **.**

Rapat dimulai pukul satu siang setelah terlebih dahulu diadakan jamuan makan siang yang dimulai pada pukul dua belas siang pada para pemegang saham yang menghadiri rapat hari ini.

Sakura tak mengikuti jamuan makan siang dan memilih makan _onigiri_ di dalam ruangannya sambil membaca seluruh materi presentasi dan berlatih presentasi. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya memberikan presentasi formal dihadapan orang-orang penting dan ia merasa gugup. Presentasi ini begitu penting karena menunjukkan citra perusahaan, dan kesalahan ucap dalam presentasi bisa mengarah pada persepsi yang salah dan bisa memengaruhi tindakan para pemegang saham dan berpengaruh pada masa depan perusahaan.

Sakura berani bertaruh kalau Sasuke tidak akan menghadiri rapat kali ini. Lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan mustahil akan menghadiri rapat.

Padahal sebetulnya Sakura agak berharap kalau lelaki itu akan datang. Setidaknya melihat seseorang yang dikenal, meski bukan seseorang yang disukai, akan jauh lebih baik di saat seperti ini ketimbang tidak ada yang dikenal sama sekali.

Sakura bahkan berkali-kali pergi ke toilet dalam tiga puluh menit menjelang rapat dimulai karena merasa gugup. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit, Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang rapat yang terletak di lantai sepuluh.

Sakura menundukkan kepala ketika ia akan memasuki ruangan dan ia segera membuka pintu tanpa melihat kekiri atau ke kanan setelah mengetuknya tiga kali. Ia mendapati Tsunade yang sudah menunggu di dalam ruangan serta beberapa pemegang saham yng sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Semua kursi di dalam ruangan itu disusun dengan bentuk 'U' dengan layar proyektor di bagian tengah sehingga setiap peserta rapat dapat melihat ke layar dengan mudah dan menatap satu sama lain. Terdapat kertas dengan nama-nama pemegang saham di setiap meja, ada juga yang ditulis nama dan jabatannya di dalam perusahaan.

Sakura bahkan baru tahu jika perusahaannya memiliki dewan komisaris yang bertugas mengawasi perusahaan. Sakura bahkan tak pernah melihat siapa komisaris di perusahaannya karena jabatannya tak cukup tinggi untuk berhubungan dengan mereka. Kali ini Sakura cukup beruntung –atau malah tidak beruntung- bisa berkesempatan bertemu orang-orang penting di perusahaan dan memberi presentasi di hadapan mereka.

Sakura melihat sebuah kursi yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan nama Sasuke. Ia merasa heran karena nama lelaki itu tidak memakai nama Uchiha sebagai nama keluarga, melainkan menggunakan marga gadis ibunya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepala pada beberapa peserta rapat yang menatap kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian dua orang lelaki berusia tiga puluhan akhir masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di kursi dewan komisaris, membuat jantung Sakura seolah akan copot.

"Biar kuperkenalkan kau pada dewan komisaris di perusahaan ini," bisik Tsunade di telinga Sakura tiba-tiba.

Tsunade segera tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri kedua dewan komisaris itu seraya menoleh kearah Sakura, memberi pertanda agar wanita itu mengikutinya.

"Perkenalkan. Ini Haruno Sakura, wanita yang akan memberikan presentasi menggantikan Yamato- _san_ hari ini."

Sakura segera menundukkan kepala, "Salam kenal. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Takashi Ryunnosuke, senang bertemu denganmu," ucap salah seorang lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi dan kurus sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum tipis.

Sakur segera membalas uluran tangan lelaki. Itu dan mereka berjabat tangan. Salah seorang lelaki lainnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yamada Hiroki dan berjabat tangan dengan Sakura.

"Omong-omong, selamat atas pernikahanmu, Haruno- _san_ ," ucap Takashi sambil tersenyum.

Sakura agak terkejut untuk sesaat. Pesta pernikahan itu dihadiri sekitar seribu tamu yang lebih dari lima puluh persen tidak dikenal Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak ingat siapa saja orang yang bersalaman dengannya. Namun ia segera berkata, "Terima kasih."

Takashi baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia melirik jam dan menyadari kalau dua menit lagi rapat akan dimulai dan sudah semakin banyak peserta rapat yang memasuki ruangan sehingga ia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama dengan lelaki lainnya yang juga merupakan dewan komisaris.

Sakura membuka ponselnya dan membaca _file_ presentasi yang telah ia pelajari beberapa jam sebelumnya. Setidaknya menggunakan dua menit yang tersisa untuk mempelajari presentasi jauh lebih bermanfaat ketimbang tidak melakukan apapun.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan Sakura segera menoleh. Ia membelalakan mata saat melihat lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke memasuki ruangan, begitupun dengan Sasuke yang terdiam untuk sesaat dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat sebelum berjalan menuju kursinya.

Penampilan Sasuke tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan pulang dari rumah sakit pagi ini. Rambut lelaki itu tertata rapi dengan wajah yang terlihat segar dan tercukur bersih, padahal dua hari yang lalu wajah lelaki itu masih agak pucat dan kumis yang mulai tumbuh dan belum sempat dicukur.

Sasuke terlihat _elegant_ dengan setelan jas dan dasi berwarna hitam yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat ramping serta kemeja berwarna abu-abu. Lelaki itu memakai jam tangan pemberian Sakura dengan cincin emas dengan batu _blue sapphire_ di tengahnya serta berlian disekelilingnya yang tampak berkilaun terkena cahaya lampu.

Takashi menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian sebelum tersenyum tipis, sementara Sakura mengepalkan tangan dengan jengkel dan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah gila!

Perasaan Sakura benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ia berharap tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau ia adalah istri Sasuke, namun ia bertemu dengan Takashi dan ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang yang mengetahui bahwa ia bersuamikan lelaki cacat. Atau mungkin ia malah harus bangga karena suaminya adalah pemilik saham dengan persentase yang cukup besar.

Beberapa peserta rapat lainnya menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tatapan yang seolah baru menyadari sesuatu dan Sakura merasa seolah ingin menghilang saja saat ini. Ia tak begitu ingat sebelumnya, namun rasanya ia sempat melihat beberapa dari peserta rapat itu di pesta pernikahan sebelumnya.

Sakura merasa agak lega ketika peserta terakhir memasuki ruangan rapat tepat pukul satu siang dan Tsunade segera memulai presentasi.

Tsunade segera memberikan sambutan singkat dengan menyebutkan nama dan jabatannya serta menoleh kearah Sakura, memberi kode padanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Jantung Sakura berdebar begitu keras dan ia merasa sangat gugup. Tatapan semua peserta rapat tertuju padanya dan ia segera membuka mulutnya, "Saya Haruno Sakura, _accounting manager_ yang akan menggantikan Yamato- _sama_ untuk memberikan presentasi mengenai kondisi keuangan di perusahaan dalam satu tahun terakhir. Senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian."

Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan tersenyum sebagai bentuk keramahan. Ia tanpa sengaja menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang memegang laporan yang diberikan dalam bentuk cetak pada setiap peserta rapat. Lelaki itu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura ketika merasa bahwa ia sedang ditatap.

Sakura cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih berkharisma dibandingkan biasanya, meski bukan berarti lelaki itu selama ini tidak berkharisma.

Tsunade segera memulai presentasinya dan ia segera memperhatikan Tsunade, berusaha mengamati cara wanita itu memberikan presentasi dan berniat mempraktekannya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki Sakura gemetar dan ia merasa gugup ketika harus memberikan penjelasan. Ia segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan serta menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya agar ia merasa lebih rileks.

Presentase Tsunade seolah berjalan dengan lambat meski faktanya sudah satu jam berlalu dan kini merupakan giliran Sakura memberikan pejelasan.

Sakura segera memberikan penjelasan mengenai kondisi keuangan perusahan selama satu tahun terakhir berikut dengan kemungkinan pertumbuhan pendapatan di tahun berikutnya.

Perusahaan tempat Sakura bekerja menjual bermacam-macam produk makanan, mulai dari mi instan, makanan ringan, es krim, coklat hingga produk berupa _hotdog_ dan _sandwich_ instan yang dijual dengan _vending machine_.

Sejauh ini, penjualan produk secara garis besar baik. Hanya saja ada produk yang mengalami kerugian karena kurang populer dan tampaknya tidak begitu diminati di masyarakat, yakni permen, es krim dan keripik kentang rasa nasi putih.

Selain itu pengeluaran perusahaan cukup besar untuk gaji dan fasilitas bagi karyawan. Meskipun demikian, tetap saja _net income_ perusahaan mengalami peningkatan dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya.

Presentasi bagian Sakura berakhir dengan lancar dan Sakura menarik nafas lega. Ia bersyukur karena ia tak sampai melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Semula ia berpikir kalau suaranya akan terdengar seperti tercekik karena merasa gugup, dan untungnya tidak ada kendala apapun.

Tsunade kembali mengambil alih presentasi dan kembali memberikan penjelasan mengenai kondisi perusahaan serta target perusahaan dalam jangka pendek maupun panjang.

Salah seorang lelaki paruh baya segera mengangkat tangan tepat ketika Tsunade selesai bicara. Takahashi segera memberikan formulir pada lelaki itu, berisi nama, jumlah lembar saham yang dimiliki dan pendapatnya.

Kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu mendapatkan kesempatan mengajukan pendapat dengan mikrofon serta segera berkata, "Saya tidak setuju dengan rencana peningkatan gaji karyawan. Saat ini saja pengeluaran untuk gaji karyawan sudah sangat tinggi. Saya lebih setuju kalau dana untuk natura (tunjangan) dan kenikmatan (hiburan) bagi karyawan dikurangi. Kalau perlu dilakukan perampingan di beberapa divisi, khususnya divisi kreatif. Sebagai pemegang saham, tentu saja saya mengharapkan profit semaksimal mungkin. Asal tahu saja, dalam dua tahun terakhir kami hanya menerima _dividen_ sebesar sepuluh persen dari _net income_ berdasar pesentase saham yang dimiliki. Dengan peningkatan pengeluaran, _dividen_ tentu akan semakin kecil."

Salah seorang pemegang saham lainnya mengangkat tangan. Setelah mengisi formulir dan mendapat kesempatan mengajukan pendapat, ia menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya terhadap pendapat lelaki paruh baya itu dan sebaliknya ia malah menyetujui rencana perusahaan.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menatap dengan tidak suka dan sinis pada pemegang saham lainnya yang sedang berbicara itu.

Sakura agak terkejut dengan reaksi orang itu. Ia sudah membaca pedoman secara garis besar mengenai rapat umum pemegang saham serta prosedurnya. Ketika ia membaca prosedur, ia menganggap rapat itu sebagai kegiatan prestitius yang dihadiri oleh orang-orang berpengaruh dengan _attitude_ yang baik. Namun ia tak mengira malah menemukan orang dengan _attitude_ buruk.

Dalam setiap rencana perusahaan memang akan diberikan kesempatan bagi peserta rapat untuk mengajukan pendapat atau pertanyaan sebelum voting. Karena hari ini akan diadikan pengambilan beberapa keputusan, maka rapat ini bisa berlangsung cukup lama.

Kini Sakura mengerti mengapa sebagian orang tidak berniat menghadiri rapat, khususnya orang dengan persentase saham kecil. Ketimbang meluangkan waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk hal lain dengan menguras emosi karena peserta menyebalkan ketika rapat, lebih baik melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna. Toh belum tentu pendapatny akan direalisasikan karena penentuan keputusan berdasarkan suara terbanyak dan besarnya pengaruh suara ditentukan dari persentase kepemilikan saham.

Sakura mulai merasa agak pusing karena proses pengajuan pendapat berubah menjadi 'perang terbuka' antar pemegang saham untuk menyerang argument pemegang saham lainnya. Dari dua puluh orang yang hadir, sudah ada lebih dari lima orang yang mengajukan pendapat.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya diam dan menyimak perkataan setiap pemegang saham yang mengajukan pendapat. Tampaknya lelaki itu tak berniat mengajukan pendapat atau pertanyaan sama sekali.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tetap diam ketika salah seorang pemegang saham mengutarakan pendapatnya yang terang-terangan menyerang pemegang saham yang bertentangan dengannya.

Yamada baru saja akan menghentikan sesi pengajuan pendapat untuk mencegah pertengkaran. Namun Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya dan membuat peserta lainnya menoleh kearahnya, terkejut karena orang yang biasanya tak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan atau pendapat mendadak mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah. Sesi pengajuan pendapat akan ditutup setelah Sasuke- _san._ Hanya pertanyaan yang akan dipersilahkan sebelum dilakukan pemungutan suara," ujar Yamada dengan tegas.

Takahashi memberikan formulir pada Sasuke dan lelaki itu segera mengisinya. Takahashi segera mengambil formulir itu dan memberikan mikrofon pada Sasuke.

"Saya setuju dengan peningkatan gaji karyawan. Secara jangka pendek mungkin akan terlihat sebagai penambahan beban bagi perusahaan. Namun menurut teori hirarki Maslow, terdapat lima tingkat pemenuhan kebutuhan manusia. Jika diterapkan dalam perusahaan, peningkatan gaji termasuk pemenuhan tingkat keempat, yakni apresiasi terhadap kinerja karyawan. Karyawan yang mendapat apresiasi otomatis akan meningkatkan kinerja, dan dalam jangka panjang malah akan menambah pendapatan bagi perusahaan. Pengurangan natura hanya akan memperburuk kinerja karyawan dan perusahaan dalam jangka panjang. Saya yakin sebagai investor yang cerdas anda tidak berniat mendapat keuntungan untuk sementara dan merugi untuk selanjutnya."

Suasana yang semula dipenuhi tensi kini berubah ketika Sasuke selesai bicara. Lelaki paruh baya yang semula selalu menatap sinis ketika pemegang saham yang berbeda pendapat dengannya selesai bicara kini hanya diam saja.

Sasuke tak biasanya berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia hanya diam dan memikirkan kata-kata harus ia ucapkan agar maksud ucapannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Sebetulnya ia berniat menyindir lelaki paruh baya yang pertama kali mengajukan pendapat dan lelaki yang mengajukan pendapat sebelum dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa orang tolol lah yang menyetujui kebijakan yang malah mengurangi pendapatan bersih perusahaan yang bisa digunakan untuk dividen.

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan dipilih dengan sangat hati-hati. Lelaki itu jelas bermaksud menyindir, namun baik raut wajah maupun intonasi suara Sasuke sama sekali tak memperlihatkan emosi yang menggebu-gebu. Sebaliknya lelaki itu malah tampak sangat tenang dan mungkin saja orang yang sedang ia sindir tak menyadari jika ia sedang disindir.

"Apakah masih ada yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan?" ucap Yamada sambil menatap sekeliling.

Tak ada seorangpun yang mengangkat tangan dan ia segera memberikan lembar untuk pemungutan suara pada setiap pemegang saham yang hadir.

Sakura tak tahu persentase kepemilikan setiap pemegang saham yang hadir. Ia hanya tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki tiga puluh lima persen saham, sehingga seharusnya posisinya lumayan menguntungkan dalam pengambilan keputusan seperti ini dibanding orang yang hanya memiliki lima atau sepuluh persen saham.

Yamada membaca satu persatu lembar yang telah dikembalikan. Ia segera membacakan hasilnya.

"Sebelas koma empat persen memilih tidak setuju. Satu koma dua persen memilih _abstain._ Sisanya memilih setuju. Berdasarkan pemungutan suara, ditetapkan akan ada kenaikan gaji sebesar tiga persen bagi setiap karyawan."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan hasil keputusan rapat. Ia tak tahu jika ucapan Sasuke berhasil mempersuasi orang atau banyak orang yang dari awal setuju dengannya, namun sepertinya lelaki itu bisa membuat membuat pendapatnya terealisasikan.

 **.**

 **.**

Rapat selesai pukul setengah enam sore dan Sakura merasa lelah meski ia hanya memberikan presentasi selama tiga puluh menit dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan bidang finansial.

Tsunade menepuk bahu Sakura dan tersenyum, "Selamat. Kau berhasil memberikan presentasi dengan baik. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang CEO yang tak biasanya memberikan pujian.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Lagipula suamimu mungkin sudah menunggu."

Mana mungkin Sasuke menunggunya? Mereka berdua bersikap seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal dan Sakura merasa lebih nyaman seperti ini. Lagipula ia tidak nyaman dilihat bersama Sasuke oleh banyak orang.

"Kurasa dia sudah pulang. Jadi aku juga akan pulang terlebih dulu. Terima kasih atas bimbingannya hari ini. Dan sampai jumpa."

Sakura segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang menunggunya tak jauh dari pintu.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Sakura tepat ketika ia menghampiri Sasuke.

" _Hn._ "

"Siapa yang tadi menjemputmu di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kau mengemudi sendiri untuk menghadiri rapat?"

" _Hn_."

Sakura berdecak kesal. Sasuke benar-benar gila. Bagaimana kalau lelaki itu kembali kecelakaan karena mengemudi dalam kondisi tubuh yang tidak prima? Bisa-bisa ia yang semakin direpotkan.

Seperti biasa Sakura membawa mobil ke kantor. Namun ia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke mengemudi sendirian. Maka mau tak mau ia meninggalkan mobilnya di kantor. Toh gedung kantor ini seluruhnya merupakan milik perusahaannya. Lagipula ia sudah mengasuransikan mobilnya, maka jika mobilnya dicuri ia akan mendapat kompensasi.

"Kalau begitu berikan kunci mobilnya padaku. Biarkan aku yang mengemudi," ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan, meminta kunci pada Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke membawa mobil _sport_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kantor sehari-hari, sementara Sakura biasanya membawa mobil berukuran kecil. Ia khawatir kalau Sakura kesulitan mengemudi mobil itu dan malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak."

"Cepat berikan saja. Kau benar-benar gila, ya? Padahal kau baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan langsung menghadiri rapat Bagaimana kalau kondisimu memburuk? Bisa-bisa aku semakin repot. Menyusahkan sekali."

Sasuke tak berniat memberikan kuncinya sama sekali pada Sakura. Ia segera berjalan menuju _elevator_ tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang masih diam di tempat. Wanita itu akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dengan raut wajah jengkel.

"Memangnya kenapa kau nekat menghadiri rapat, sih? Memang sih sebisa mungkin kau harus membuat keputusan final sesuai dengan keinginanmu, tapi harusnya kau pikirkan kondisimu sendiri. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau menyusahkan orang lain, khususnya aku."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sebetulnya ia sebisa mungkin tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena menjadi beban baik secara langsung maupun emosional bagi orang lain. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih sendirian ketika ia sedang sakit, ia tak ingin membebani orang lain dan lebih menyukai sendirian. Ia tak berniat mengutarakan pemikirannya dan segera berkata, "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang dan pendapat orang itu menjadi keputusan final?"

"Ah-" Sakura terdiam sejenak. Setidaknya ia harus sedikit berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung gajinya naik tiga persen berkat lelaki itu. Ia merasa penasaran dan berniat mencari tahu mengenai persentase kepemilikan saham di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ia penasaran seberapa besar pengaruh Sasuke dalam pengambilan keputusan saat rapat pemegang saham.

"Terima kasih. Berkat kau, gajiku naik tiga persen," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke agak terkejut, tak biasanya wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Namun ia tak ingin membiarkan kesalahpahaman dalam pemikiran wanita itu.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku, kan? Tujuanku adalah keuntungan jangka panjang."

Sakura sudah menduganya. Kenapa ia harus berpikir lelaki itu berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Ia merasa malu dan berpikir jika ia benar-benar tolol.

"Aku tahu. Abaikan ucapanku yang tadi. Aku sedang senang karena kenaikan gaji."

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan Sakura segera masuk ke dalam bersama Sasuke. Mereka hanya berdua saja kali ini. Para pemegang saham yang menghadiri rapat langsung pulang setelah rapat selesai.

"Kau terlihat gugup tadi."

Sakura merasa benar-benar malu. Ia memang gugup, namun ia berusaha keras menutupinya. Ia tak ingin terlihat memalukan, khususnya dihadapan orang yang tidak ia sukai.

"Masa, sih? Mungkin saja hanya perasaanmu." Sakura menyangkal.

"Kau mau makan dimana? Pilih restoran yang kau mau, anggap sebagai perayaan keberhasilan presentasimu."

Sasuke terkejut dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan tanpa berpikir. Ia yakin wanita itu akan menolak dan ia merasa menyesal mengucapkannya. Sakura memang terlihat agak pucat saat presentasi tadi dan ia khawatir wanita itu pingsan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya jika wanita itu sudah makan dengan cukup atau tidak karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat wanita itu saat jamuan makan siang.

Sakura terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia sudah kelaparan setengah mati dan tadi pagi ia hanya sempat memakan sepotong roti tawar dan meminum segelas air untuk sarapan karena ia terlambat bangun. Tadi siang ia meminta tolong pada _office boy_ untuk membelikan _onigiri_ di _vending machine_ dekat kantor.

Sebetulnya Sakura merasa tidak suka terlihat di tempat umum bersama Sasuke. Namun rasa lapar mengalahkan segalanya dan ia segera berkata.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting makanan."

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Reply to review :**_

* * *

\- **Nita Shuhei** :

Berhubung aku ga bisa bales guest via PM, jadi aku bakal bales disini.

Maaf buat kamu & para pembaca Revenge To Her lainnya yang udah nungguin & tiba-tiba ceritanya dihapus.

Aku mulai kehabisan ide buat konflik di _fanfict_ itu & mulai ngerasa alurnya monoton. Bahkan ada yg bilang ceritanya terlalu bertele-tele, dll.

Kalau aku paksa lanjut, kemungkinan aku ga bisa nulis cerita dengan kualitas terbaik yang aku bisa. Aku ga mau ngecewain readers & diri sendiri dgn buat cerita yang asal jadi. Jadinya aku memutuskan buat _delete story._

Kemungkinan kedepannya bakal ada _fanfict_ lain pengganti fanfict Revenge To Her.


	13. Chapter 12

"Wah. Kau seolah bisa membaca pikiranku saja," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tepat ketika mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sebuah pemanggang di tengahnya.

Malam ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura ke restoran _all you can eat bbq._ Sebetulnya ia sendiri tidak terlalu sering berkunjung ke restoran semacam ini. Ia adalah tipe orang yang makan secukupnya dan berhenti ketika sudah kenyang, dan porsi makannya juga tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang pria. Namun ia berpikir jika Sakura sangat lapar, dan yang terlintas di benaknya adalah mengajak Sakura ke restoran semacam ini.

Sakura tersenyum ketika pelayan membawakan satu persatu daging pesanan Sakura. Restoran ini menyajikan _seafood_ dan berbagai jenis daging sapi, dan sebagai permulaan Sakura dua piring memesan daging sapi gurih yang diiris tipis dan sepiring daging _wagyu_ yang lumayan tebal.

Terdapat meja prasmanan dimana ia bisa mengambil piring berisi ikan, cumi, dan udang. Selain itu disediakan sayuran seperti jamur dan jagung serta makanan seperti nasi, _yakimeshi_ , _tempura, sushi_ dan lainnya. Ada pula _dessert_ berupa kue dan es krim yang bisa diambil sendiri.

Dan Sakura merasa senang karena ternyata Sasuke tidak pelit. Lelaki itu bahkan memilih paket _all you can eat_ termahal dimana mereka bisa memesan daging sapi _wagyu_ sepuasnya. Di paket termurah dan menengah tidak menyediakan daging _wagyu_ untuk makan sepuasnya.

"Kau suka restoran ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil sepotong daging pesanannya yang telah dibumbui dan meletakkannya diatas pemanggang.

"Sangat! Aku terkadang kesini sendirian ketika pulang kerja kalau sudah sangat lapar."

Sakura langsung meletakkan tiga potong daging ke pemanggang. Sebetulnya sebagai wanita ia terlihat agak memalukan saat ini. Ia bahkan mengambil lebih banyak makanan ketimbang Sasuke yang notabene seorang pria dan seharusnya makan lebih banyak ketimbang dirinya. Ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke merasa risih atau tidak dengan wanita yang makan dalam porsi besar dihadapannya.

Sakura jadi merasa agak tidak enak, namun ia sudah terlalu lapar dan tidak peduli dengan imejnya. Selama ini ia sangat jarang pergi ke restoran _all you can eat_ bersama teman-temannya. Mayoritas temannya cenderung menghindari restoran semacam ini karena takut gendut. Ia hanya bisa mengajak Hinata dan beberapa teman prianya untuk makan di restoran seperti ini, namun ia juga tak bisa mengajak mereka setiap ia ingin makan di restoran seperti ini.

"Ah, Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku makan banyak, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil membalik daging-dagingnya.

Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepala. Ia sendiri tidak pernah berpacaran dan dekat dengan wanita manapun, namun ia tahu kalau wanita semacam Sakura adalah wanita yang langka. Wanita itu berbeda dengan mantan-mantan kekasih Itachi yang terlihat sopan dan sangat berusaha menjaga sikap. Sakura tidak lembut dan bahkan tidak berusaha terlihat feminine dengan mengontrol porsi makanan dihadapan pria, namun Sasuke malah merasa nyaman dengan orang seperti Sakura karena ia bisa membaca maksud wanita itu dengan mudah dan tidak perlu berusaha keras menyesuaikan diri. Sakura adalah tipe wanita yang mengatakan sesuatu dan maksud ucapan wanita itu benar-benar seperti yang dikatakannya, sifat yang agak langka bagi wanita yang biasanya sulit dimengerti.

Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia mendadak banyak bicara pada Sasuke. Mungkin saja karena ia selama ini merasa kesepian di rumah yang besar tanpa teman bicara. Di rumahnya, ia biasa mengobrol dengan orang tuanya. Lagipula ucapan Ino masih memberi pengaruh padanya dan artikel yang dibaca Sakura menuliskan jika orang yang cacat sebaiknya diperlakukan 'normal' dengan mengajak mereka bicara, menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berusaha memahami perasaan mereka.

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke. Ia kehabisan topik pembicaraan dan kini hanya diam sambil memakan daging panggang.

Daging panggang itu terasa lezat dan gurih. Ia mencelupkannya dengan saus dan rasa daging itu semakin enak. Dan kini ia memakan potongan daging kedua dan ketiga dengan nasi putih.

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat tanpa ia sadari. Kini ia tak peduli jika ia sedang bersama Sasuke dan orang-orang mungkin akan menatapnya aneh karena bersama lelaki cacat. Persetan, toh bisa makan apapun yang ia mau saat ini. Dan kemungkinan Sasuke yang akan mentraktirnya. Ia jelas lebih mempedulikan makanan enak, gratis dan sepuasnya ketimbang persepsi orang-orang tak dikenal untuk saat ini.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang makan dengan lahap dan kini memanggang beberapa potong daging sekaligus, Sasuke hanya memanggang dua potong daging dan makan dengan tenang. Ia jarang makan malam dan biasanya lebih memilih menggantikannya dengan bebeapa buah tomat segar untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak merasa terlalu lapar.

Namun entah kenapa Sasuke malah senang dan merasa reaksi Sakura terlihat lucu dimatanya. Beberapa pria mungkin risih dengan wanita yang tampak rakus, namun dia sama sekali tidak merasa risih.

"Tidak berniat menjaga _imej_ mu dihadapanku, _hn_?"

Sakura tak tahu jika Sasuke sedang menyindirnya atau tidak. Ia tak peduli, yang jelas saat ini ia sedang kelaparan setengah mati. Persetan, toh lelaki itu juga hanya suami sebatas surat.

"Untuk apa aku menjaga imej dihadapanmu? Aku saja tidak pernah peduli kalau aku makan banyak dihadapan teman-teman priaku, tuh."

Sakura menatap daging yang berada di piring Sasuke dan ia segera memekik pelan, "Ya ampun. Jangan bilang porsi makanmu sekecil ini. Rasanya aku terlihat sangat rakus dibanding kau."

"Biasanya aku hanya makan tomat untuk makan malam. Kalau tidak sangat lapar, aku tidak akan makan malam."

Sasuke terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menjelaskan mengenai kehidupannya pada wanita yang tak akan ditemuinya lagi lima minggu dari sekarang? Mulutnya mendadak terasa ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu begitu saja tanpa sanggup dikontrolnya.

Sakura merasa heran dengan Sasuke. Tumben sekali lelaki itu mau menceritakan mengenai kehidupannya sendiri. Padahal selama tiga minggu mereka menikah, Sakura tak tahu satupun mengenai kehidupan Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengetahui profesi lelaki itu dari internet, dan ia hanya tahu kalau lelaki itu memiliki gelar magister ekonomi dari universitas ternama di Amerika melalui profil _linked in_ Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau tidak diet, kan? Untuk apa kau diet? Badanmu bagus-bagus saja, kok."

Detik berikutnya Sakura merutuki ucapannya. Jika ia bisa memundurkan waktu, ia akan melakukannya dan menarik ucapannya kembali. Secara tidak langsung ia mengakui kalau tubuh lelaki itu bagus.

Sasuke baru menyadari kalau Sakura sebenarnya adalah orang yang banyak bicara, berlawanan dengan dirinya. Sifat Sakura mengingatkannya akan Naruto, sahabat terdekatnya yang sangat berisik. Jika mereka bertemu, biasanya Naruto lah yang akan mendominasi percakapan mereka, dan ia hanya menanggapinya kalau ia mau.

"Tidak. Itu kebiasaanku sejak kecil. Dulu aku bahkan tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada tomat."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tidak seperti biasa, malam ini lelaki itu begitu membuka diri hingga berniat menceritakan sedikit fakta mengenai masa kecilnya. Dan kini Sakura paham mengapa ibu mertuanya sampai memberitahu kalau Sasuke begitu menyukai tomat. Lelaki itu sepertinya benar-benar maniak tomat.

"Ya ampun. Pantas saja ibumu sampai mengatakan padaku kalau kau sangat menyukai tomat. Jadi sebisa mungkin aku harus menyediakan tomat di rumah dan membuat apapun dengan tomat untukmu."

Sasuke hampir meringis mendengar ucapan Sakura, tak mengira kalau ibunya sampai seperti itu. Ia merasa heran karena Sakura membuat _onigiri_ dengan tomat, seolah tahu apa yang ia sukai. Dan kini ia mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa membuatkan _onigiri_ dengan tomat untuknya.

Sakura kini meletakkan beberapa potong cumi dan udang yang telah ia celupkan saus ke dalam pemanggang. Daging cumi itu masih berair dan meletup-letup ketika Sakura meletakkan diatas pemanggang. Bahkan air dari cumi itu meletup dan mengenai lengan dan pipi Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura memekik pelan secara refleks ketika air yang panas itu meletup dan mengenai lengan serta pipinya.

"Baik-baik saja?"

Ucapan Sasuke barusan seolah telah diprogram secara otomatis di otaknya. Ia bahkan mengucapkannya secara refleks tanpa berpikir lebih dulu.

Tentu saja Sakura baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin wanita itu mengalami luka bakar hanya karena terkena letupan dari daging di pemanggang. Namun Sakura heran karena Sasuke menanyakannya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku mengalami luka bakar hanya karena hal seperti ini?"

"Refleks."

Sakura tak begitu paham dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. Namun ia menangkap kalau lelaki itu mengucapkannya secara refleks. Dan ia agak kagum karena lelaki itu bisa secara refleks mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Padahal kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja juga bukan urusanmu."

"Nanti aku juga direpotkan kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu." balas Sasuke sambil meletakkan daging diatas pemanggang dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Sasuke segera menekan bel yang terpasang di meja untuk memanggil pelayan. Pelayan segera datang dan Sasuke segera memesan daging tambahan.

Sasuke baru saja akan menawarkan Sakura untuk menambah daging, namun wanita itu langsung memesan empat piring daging sapi yang diiris tipis-tipis.

Mendadak Sakura menjadi semakin lapar karena jengkel. Sialan, rupanya Sasuke tahu bagaimana caranya 'membalas dendam' dengan membalik ucapan yang semula ditujukan padanya. Ia merasa malu dan kesal karena ia tak bisa menjawab lelaki itu.

Sasuke merasa puas dalam hati. Ia bukanlah orang yang benar-benar tanpa emosi. Sebaliknya, sebetulnya ia cukup emosional, hanya saja ia tak nyaman memperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Dan ia memilih menggunakan cara seperti ini untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Berapa harganya? Aku akan membayar bagianku," ucap Sakura ketika Sasuke sedang memegang buku berisi bon dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

"Tidak usah."

"Jangan! Kau tidak berkewajiban membayariku-"

Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Sakura, "Menurut perjanjian, aku akan menanggung biaya hidupmu hingga perjanjian selesai."

Sakura terdiam, lelaki itu tampaknya bersikeras membayari makannya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta lelaki itu untuk mencantumkan hal semacam itu di dalam kertas perjanjian mereka, dan lelaki itu mencantumkannya sendiri.

Setidaknya malam ini Sakura mendapat makan malam gratis di restoran favoritnya. Ia merasa benar-benar beruntung hari ini.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke."

" _Hn._ "

Pelayan kembali dengan membawakan kembalian untuk Sasuke dan lelaki itu segera bangkit berdiri setelah mengambil kembaliannya. Ia hampir meletakkan uang tips seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di Amerika, namun teringat jika uang tips merupakan penghinaan di Jepang. Sehingga ia segera mengambil semua uangnya.

Sakura ikut bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan harus menyeret langkahnya dan perutnya terasa sakit hingga hampir meledak.

Malam ini ia seolah sedang kerasukan ketika makan. Ia memakan sebelas piring daging sendirian, mengambil beberapa potong sushi, _dessert_ dan dua cup es krim teh hijau. Dan kini ia hampir tidak bisa berjalan.

"Tunggu."

" _Hn_?"

Sasuke segera menoleh dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan mengikutinya. Perut wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih buncit dibanding semula dan ia kesulitan untuk berjalan cepat mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat. Perutku sakit, nih."

"Bisa jalan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Namun Sasuke segera menghampirinya.

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Hah? Untuk ap-"

Sakura hampir menjerit kaget ketika mendadak merasakan tubuhnya sedang diangkat. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan membuat Sakura malu setengah mati. Ia bahkan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak ingin dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian terlihat bersama dengan lelaki yang tidak normal dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Cepat turunkan aku. Untuk apa menggendongku, sih?"

"Aku ingin cepat pulang, dan aku tak berniat menunggumu yang berjalan terlalu lama."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia benar-benar malu dan berharap agar Sasuke segera menurunkannya.

Dalam hati Sasuke terkejut dengan betapa beratnya tubuh Sakura dibandingkan dugaanya. Tangannya mendadak pegal dan dahinya berkeringat. Seharusnya ia baik-baik saja mengangkat beban yang sama dengan berat Sakura, namun kali ini ia merasa agak pusing. Entah karena tubuhnya yang masih belum terlalu sehat atau karena ia sendiri kelelahan dan mulai mengantuk.

Sasuke setengah berlari menuju mobilnya dengan harapan ia bisa cepat-cepat menurunkan Sakura. Ia segera berhenti di depan mobilnya dan berniat membuka pintu di samping pengemudi untuk meletakkan tubuh Sakura di sofa.

Namun Sakura segera melompat turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu terkejut. Sakura bahkan hampir menendang tubuh lelaki itu dan ia sendiri hampir jatuh, namun untungnya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, namun sejak tadi Sakura bisa merasakan kalau nafas lelaki itu terngah-engah dan ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki itu.

Sakura segera menarik kunci mobil yang sedang dipegang Sasuke dan kunci itu terlepas dari genggamannya.

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke akan protes, dan ia segera berkata, "Aku yang akan mengemudi. Kau duduk saja di kursi penumpang. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mobilmu, kau tinggal meminta Tsunade memotong gajiku."

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi dan membuka pintu serta menyalakan mesion otomatis yang dapat menyala hanya dengan menekan tombol. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengendarai mobil _sport_ mewah, dan ia langsung jatuh cinta dengan mobil itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Ga tau kenapa ide untuk fanfict ini lagi lancar banget. Kebetulan lagi ada waktu luang & aku berencana ngebuat chapter selanjutnya. Aku ga ngeh & tiba" aja udah jadi 1 chapter.

Jadinya hari ini update 2x. Rada nekat sih soalnya lagi ujian juga.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, kemungkinan diupdate besok atau beberapa hari lagi. Kecepatan update ku tergantung ide. Kalo lagi writer block bisa update berbulan".

Makasih buat kalian yang setia ngebaca fanfict ini, review & ngevote. Review kalian bener-bener penyemangat & buat aku bisa update cepet.


	14. Chapter 13

Sasuke membuka matanya dan segera menarik _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia merasa benar-benar mengantuk hingga terus menguap dan mengeluarkan air mata, namun ia terpaksa bangun.

Biasanya ia tak akan terbangun di tengah malam. Namun malam ini Sasuke merasa benar-benar haus hingga ia terbangun. Makanan di restoran semalam pasti mengandung terlalu banyak MSG.

Sasuke berjalan dengan menyeret langkah. Ia merasa mengantuk setengah mati dan kalau saja ia bisa memanggil seseorang untuk mengantarkan minuman, ia akan segera melakukannya. Namun ia sendirian di dalam kamarnya dan tak memiliki pilihan selain mengambil minuman sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin menelpon Sakura di tengah malam hanya untuk mengantarkan minuman ke kamarnya.

Sasuke mengucek matanya yang berair dan kembali menguap. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menurunkan kausnya yang agak terangkat hingga memperlihatkan bagian pinggangnya.

Sambil tetap menyeret langkahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dalam hati ia merutuki lokasi dapurnya yang begitu jauh dari kamar dan ia harus melewati ruang keluarga yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu untuk mencapai dapur. Tahu begini ia tidak akan mau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian.

Tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Terdapat sebuah teko keramin dengan gelas berisi teh yang diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja pendek di depan sofa.

Sasuke segera menghampiri wanita berambut merah muda itu dan langsung mengambil gelas yang diletakkan di meja begitu saja. Ia sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil gelas, bahkan untuk kembali ke kamar saja rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Sakura sedang asik menonton drama Korea di televisi ketika mendadak ia merasakan seseorang yang mendekat dan langsung mengangkat gelasnya begitu saja. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengambil gelasnya dan meminum tehnya. Rambut lelaki itu terlihat kusut dan mata lelaki itu tampak berair.

" _Hey_! Itu gelasku," seru Sakura seraya bangkit berdiri dan berusaha mengambil gelasnya.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura saat ini. Lelaki itu tak memakai alat bantu dengar sehingga apapun yang diucapkan Sakura tak akan bisa terdengar.

Sasuke sendiri terlalu mengantuk untuk membaca gerakan bibir Sakura. Ia tak bisa mendengar ucapan Sakura, namun dari reaksi wanita itu, tampaknya wanita itu keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke membuka tutup teko teh itu dan meletakkan tangannya untuk memastikan teh itu sudah tidak panas lagi. Ia segera mengangkat teko teh yang terisi sepertiga itu dan langsung meminum teh itu dari teko serta menghabiskan seluruhnya.

Sasuke segera meletakkan teko dan berjalan ke salah satu sofa panjang dan berbaring setelah meletakkan bantal dibawah kepalanya serta memejamkan mata.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sangat aneh malam ini. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin sedang mabuk. Ia tak mencium aroma alkohol sama sekali ketika lelaki itu berdiri di sampingnya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah, lelaki itu langsung masuk ke kamar setelah menyuruhnya meletakkan kunci mobil di atas kotak kayu kecil di atas _tv set._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam dan Sakura sebetulnya sudah mengantuk. Namun perutnya masih terasa sakit dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur meskipun sudah mengantuk.

"Aduh, kau ngapain tidur disini, sih?" ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh meskipun ia tahu Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya.

Tak ada jawaban dan Sakura segera menoleh ke samping. Sasuke sudah tertidur denga pulas di sofa panjang sambil memeluk salah satu bantal sebagai guling.

Sakura meringis. Sepertinya Sasuke akan susah dibangunkan kalau sudah begini. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke di sofa begitu saja. Kesannya sangat kejam jika ia membirkan lelaki itu tidur di sofa, sementara lelaki itu saja mengkhawatirkannya ketika ia tidur di sofa beberapa hari yang lalu hingga meminjamkan selimut sebagai alas.

Sakura segera mematikan TV. Ia merasa mengantuk dan ingin kembali ke kamarnya, namun ia juga terlalu malas mengembalikan teko dan gelas itu ke dapur.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan menatap tubuh lelaki itu. Tubuh Sasuke cukup tinggi untuk ukuran lelaki Jepang, dan sepertinya tinggi lelaki itu lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Tubuh lelaki itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu berotot, namun lelaki itu pasti lebih berat daripada yang terlihat.

"Hey, bangunlah," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Mmm…"

Hanya terdengar suara gumaman dan Sasuke tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya. Lelaki itu bahkan masih memeluk bantal dan kini membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura meringis, haruskah ia menggendong lelaki itu dan mengantarnya ke kamar? Ia tidak mungkin meminta lelaki itu naik ke punggungnya, jadi mau tidak mau ia menggendong lelaki itu dengan pose _bridal style._

Sakura memang terbiasa mengangkat galon air di rumahnya dan ketika masih sekolah dulu, ia beberapa kali menang adu panco melawan teman laki-lakinya. Dan ia juga pernah menggendong temannya dengan gaya _bridal style_ dengan sangat mudah dari posisi berdiri, namun berat temannya hanya tiga puluhan kilogram. Berat Sasuke pasti minimal dua kali lipat dari temannya. Rasanya tidak lucu kalau ia membangunkan Sasuke dengan cara menjatuhkan lelaki itu tanpa sengaja.

Sakura tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia segera menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dan segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia mengulum bibirnya, menahan malu karena posisinya saat ini dan berharap agar lelaki itu tidak terbangun secara mendadak.

Sakura meringis malu dan segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Sesuai dugaannya, tubuh lelaki itu memang berat, namun ia masih bisa mengangkatnya. Ia hanya perlu berjalan cepat-cepat dan mengantar lelaki itu ke kamar.

Sakura segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia terus menatap ke depan dan tangannya mulai terasa pegal. Otot di tangannya menegang seketika karena ia mengangkat beban berat saat ini.

Sakura tak bisa membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia terpaksa memiringkan tubuhnya dan menekan kenop pintu dengan sikunya. Pintu berhasil terbuka sedikit dan Sakura segera mendorongnya dengan kaki, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar lelaki itu.

Sakura segera menurunkan tubuh Sasuke ke kasur selembut yang ia bisa, meskipun pada akhirnya ia agak menjatuhkan lelaki itu begitu jarak antara kasur dan tubuh lelaki itu hanya sekitar beberapa sentimeter. Sakura segera menarik _bed cover_ dan menutupi tubuh lelaki itu.

Tangan Sakura terasa pegal setelah mengangkat tubuh Sasuke selama sekitar lima menit. Ia berani bertaruh kalau berat Sasuke lebih dari enam puluh kilogram, dan setelah ini mungkin saja ia bisa mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi atlet angkat beban. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa mendapatkan uang tambahan jika memenangkan kejuaraan.

Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Wajah lelaki itu menyenangkan untuk dilihat bahkan ketika sedang tidur, dan fitur wajah lelaki itu yang terlihat lembut namun maskulin di saat yang sama membuat wajahnya memiliki perpaduan yang menarik. Sakura bar sadar kalau wajah Sasuke ternyata mirip dengan ibunya.

Sakura menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ia pasti sedang melantur hingga berpikir kalau wajah Sasuke menarik dan ia terus mengamati lelaki itu, bahkan mengamati dada bidang yang bergerak naik turun itu.

Sakura segera berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu serta langsung membuka pintu kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasuke. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

Ia harus segera tidur sebelum pikirannya semakin kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang tampak segar. Semalam ia tertidur sangat pulas tanpa terbangun sama sekali. Namun kini Ia merasa heran. Seingatnya semalam ia sempat keluar untuk minum dan tertidur di sofa. Mengapa ia malah terbangun di dalam kamarnya? Sakura tidak mungkin menggendongnya ke kamar.

Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang sudah berada di dapur sambil menggoreng _omelette._ Wanita itu segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki.

" _Ohayou._ "

" _Hn. Ohayou._ "

Sakura tak menjawab dan ia segera membalik _omelette_ yang dibuatnya. Sakura memasukkan potongan jamur dan sosis ke dalam adonan _omelette_ yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke.

"Kemarin kenapa kau mendadak minum teh dari gelas dan teko lalu tidur di sofa? Seperti sedang mabuk saja."

Sasuke agak kaget. Ia mengira kalau semalam ia sedang bermimpi kalau ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Faktanya ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Aku sangat haus dan terlalu mengantuk untuk berjalan ke dapur."

Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan selain menjawab seperti ini. Ia baru saja memperlihatkan sisi buruknya pada Sakura. Ia tidak punya kebiasaan _sleep walking,_ namun ia adalah tipe orang yang _random_ ketika sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan cenderung melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan ketika sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Oh. Berkat kau, kini sepertinya aku bisa mencoba profesi baru. Rasanya aku bisa mendaftar menjadi atlet angkat besi," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, ia tak paham dengan maksud Sakura. Namun sedetik kemudian ia segera tersadar dan ia benar-benar terkejut sampai membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya agak terbuka.

"Kau benar-benar menggendongku ke kamar semalam?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang agak meninggi secara refleks karena terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi yang tinggal disini selain aku?"

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Mendadak ia merasa agak ngeri sekaligus malu dengan wanita dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia perlu pergi ke tempat _gym_ secara rutin mulai sekarang, kalau perlu melanjutkan kursus bela diri yang sempat diikutinya selama setahun.

"Omong-omong beratmu berapa sih? Rasanya pegal juga menggendongmu selama lima menit."

Sasuke terdiam, tenggorokannya mendadak seolah tercekat karena terkejut.

"Tujuh puluh dua."

"Hah… pantas saja kau terasa berat kemarin. Ternyata aku kuat juga, ya."

Raut wajah Sasuke tetap datar, namun ia benar-benar terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura. Wanita itu tampak bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang termasuk kuat untuk ukuran wanita dan dan tidak merasa malu sama sekali karena menunjukkan sisi maskulinnya dihadapan seorang pria. Sakura benar-benar wanita yang unik.

Sasuke agak khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu setelah mengangkatnya. Namun tampaknya wanita itu baik-baik saja.

" _Arigatou_."

"Untuk apa?" jawab Sakura sambil meletakkan _omelette_ diatas piring. Ia menaruh banyak potongan tomat diatas _omelette_ itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Semalam… dan _omelette_."

"Oh... itu karena kau sebelumnya mengkhawatirkanku karena tidur di sofa. Jadi kurasa aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di sofa begitu saja."

" _Hn_."

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil teko serta mengisinya dengan air panas dan menaruh sekantung teh _jasmine_ favorit mereka berdua.

Ia menatap Sakura yang kini sedang membuat _omelette_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya wanita itu tak benar-benar buruk. Setidaknya masih ada sisi baik dalam diri wanita itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Forehead_! Ini benar-benar hebat! Kau baca chat di grup kantor, kan?!" seru Ino dengan riang tepat ketika ia bertemu dengan Sakura saat jam makan siang.

"Maksudmu soal kenaikan gaji tiga persen, _pig_?"

"Memangnya apalagi yang membuat setiap pegawai merasa senang? Semalam aku langsung menjerit begitu membaca pengumuman dari pak _general manager_ kalau kita semua akan naik gaji tiga persen mulai bulan ini. Dan ayahku sampai mengira kalau aku sudah gila."

"Memangnya kau belum gila, _pig_?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun sedetik kemudan ia langsung tersenyum lebar, "Pasti suamimu ikut memutuskan soal kenaikan gaji itu, kan? Ada untungnya juga kau menikahi Sasuke."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia merasa tak ada gunanya membohongi Ino. Namun ia segera menjawab, "Jangan berpikir kalau dia melakukannya demi aku. Dia tidak sebaik itu, kemarin dia mengakuinya sendiri di rapat. Katanya untuk keuntungan jangka panjang atau apalah itu."

Ino tak peduli dengan apapun alasan dibalik kenaikan gaji yang ia terima. Yang jelas ia naik gaji, hanya itu saja yang perlu ia ketahui.

"Persetan. Yang penting aku naik gaji."

Sakura menatap Ino sekilas dan mendadak ia teringat kalau kemarin ia sempat merasa penasaran mengenai persentase kepemilikan saham di perusahaannya. Ia yakin kalau Ino pasti mengetahuinya.

"Eh, omong-omong aku merasa penasaran. Siapa saja yang memiliki saham di perusahaan kita dan berapa saja persentasenya?"

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, "Tumben sekali kau merasa penasaran soal hal itu. Padahal biasanya kau tidak peduli."

Sakura memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur, "Hanya penasaran saja. Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar pengaruh 'dia' dalam rapat pemegang saham. Soalnya aku merasa kalau reaksi peserta rapat agak berbeda setelah dia selesai mengungkapkan pendapat."

"Jelas saja berbeda. Persentase saham yang dia miliki merupakan yang terbesar kedua setelah K Company, pemilik perusahaan tempat kita bekerja ini. Yang lainnya hanya memiliki saham tak sampai sepuluh persen. Bahkan ada yang hanya nol koma sekian persen."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, ia tak mengira kalau Sasuke adalah lelaki yang sehebat itu. Padahal usia lelaki itu baru tiga puluh tahun ini. Atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu memupuk kekayaan dengan cara kotor, misalnya berhubungan dengan mafia atau yang sejenisnya. Namun Sasuke sepertinya bukan orang seperti itu, tapi bisa juga image yang ditampilkan lelaki itu berbeda dengan aslinya.

"Hah. Kurasa aku benar-benar harus bersikap baik padanya. Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padaku, habislah karierku ini."

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, "Dasar _forehead._ Seharusnya kau memperlakukan dia dengan baik karena dia sesama manusia yang juga memiliki perasaan, bukan karena statusnya."

"Iya juga, sih. Sikapnya padaku lumayan baik juga. Aku saja bingung untuk apa dia bersikap baik padaku. Padahal kala dipikir-pikir, apa keuntungan yang dia dapat?"

"Mungkin saja dia bahkan tidak memikirkan keuntungan dibalik tindakannya padamu. Bisa saja dia benar-benar orang yang baik, kan? Atau setidaknya ia berusaha memperlakukanmu dengan baik tanpa keuntungan apapun."

Sakura mendadak jadi teringat akan sikapnya pada Sasuke selama tiga minggu ini, terutama saat malam pertama mereka. Sepertinya Sasuke memikirkan dirinya sejak awal hingga menawarkan perjanjian untuk bercerai setelah dua bulan, padahal isi perjanjian itu sama sekali tidak menguntungkan untuknya. Bahkan Sasuke menjanjikan akan membiayai kebutuhan Sakura hingga perjanjian selesai, padahal bisa saja lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti orang luar, toh sejak awal mereka juga bukan siapapun.

Selain itu sepertinya baik Itachi maupun Mikoto sama sekali tak mengetahui perlakuannya terhadap Sasuke. Sikap mereka padanya tak berubah, kecuali Itachi yang sepertinya agak sebal karena ia tak sering mengunjungi Sasuke hingga memintanya menemani Sasuke dan tak mempedulikan permintaan Sasuke yang meminta agar Sakura tak datang lagi. Sepertinya Sasuke bahkan berusaha menutupi perilaku Sakura terhadapnya di depan keluarganya demi menjaga _image_ Sakura.

Sakura tak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Jangan-jangan ucapan Ino mengenai Sasuke memang benar. Dan ia semakin merasa tidak enak.

 **-TBC-**


	15. Chapter 14

Malam ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali berkunjung ke rumah Itachi dengan membawa _cheese tart_ dari toko yang sedang populer. Sebetulnya ia tak suka makanan manis, namun ia memutuskan untuk mencari makanan yang sedang populer di situs _review_ restoran karena merasa tidak enak jika datang tanpa membawa apapun. Lagipula baik sang kakak maupun istrinya sama-sama pecinta makanan manis.

Sasuke merasa benar-benar merindukan Itsuki. Sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan anak itu, dan ia merindukan sensasi ketika tubuh mungil bocah itu duduk diatas pangkuannya dan menyentuh wajahnya dengan jari mungilnya seolah wajah Sasuke adalah mainan.

Awalnya Sasuke berpikir kalau dia aneh karena mendadak menyukai anak-anak. Namun kini ia mulai bisa menerima dirinya sendiri dan tak lagi peduli dengan reaksi heran Itachi. Ia sadar bahwa naluri kebapakannya semakin bertumbuh di usia nya yang menginjak tiga puluh tahun.

" _Jiican_!" seru Itsuki dengan riang dan ucapan yang masih tidak jelas tepat ketika ia melihat Sasuke. Bocah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dihadapan Sasuke, seolah meminta Sasuke untuk menggendongnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar dibanding biasanya. Rasanya ia sangat senang karena bocah itu akhirnya bisa memanggilnya. Padahal ia berpikir kalau ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi agar anak itu bisa memanggilnya. Sepertinya bocah itu tumbuh dengan normal karena sudah bisa memanggilnya di usia dua belas bulan, dan Sasuke merasa senang karena anak itu tidak seperti dirinya yang baru bisa bicara di usia empat tahun.

Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangan dan berniat menggendong Itsuki serta menyerahkan plastic berisi kue yang ia bawakan untuk Itachi.

"Aku membawakan kue untukmu, _aniki._ "

Itachi menerima kue itu dan menyeringai, "Kebetulan sekali aku ingin kue itu. Aku padahal belum sempat mencobanya karena antri panjang di pusat perbelanjaan. Tak kusangka kau sebaik ini, berniat mengantri untukku."

"Kebetulan aku sekalian membeli untuk orang rumah," sahut Sasuke. Ia segera mengambil sebuah _cheese tart_ mini yang sudah ia sisihkan untuk Itsuki dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Izumi.

"Ini untukmu, Izumi- _kun_."

Bocah itu mengucap dengan suara yang masih belum jelas, " _Aigato_."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Rasanya dua minggu lalu anak itu belum bisa berbicara sejelas ini. Dalam hati ia merasa kagum dengan betapa cepatnya anak itu tumbuh.

"Wah. Kau apakan Izumi- _kun_ ku? Rasanya dua minggu lalu dia belum bisa bicara sejelas ini," ucap Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Itachi.

Itachi merasa benar-benar dkhianati oleh putranya. Anak itu tampaknya sangat dekat dengan Sasuke hingga menyebut ' _jiican'_ berkali-kali karena merindukan Sasuke yang tidak datang mengunjunginya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang melihat sisi lembut dan hangat dari Sasuke, padahal semula ia sempat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan tak tertarik memiliki keluarga di usia dua puluhan.

"Justru aku ingin bertanya hal yang sama padamu, _otouto._ Sejak kemarin lusa dia beberapa kali mengatakan ' _jiican_ ' ketika aku mendekatinya."

Sasuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Itachi. Sepertinya bocah itu merindukannya dan ia tak mengira kalau apa yang ia lakukan selama ini malah membuat bocah itu dekat dengannya.

Sasuke segera duduk di sofa dan meletakkan itsuki di sampingnya. Anak itu menatap plastic kecil berisi kue yang diberikan Sasuke dan perlahan membuka plastik itu. Tak disangka anak itu pintar juga, padahal Sasuke pernah bertemu dengan anak berusia sekitar tiga atau empat tahun di restoran _all you can eat_ yang menggigit es krim langsung dengan plastiknya dan mengembalikannya ke kotak es krim karena tidak bisa memakannya tanpa mencoba membuka plastiknya dulu. Sepertinya faktor gen orang tua memengaruhi kecerdasan anak.

"Sini. Biar aku suapi."

Itsuki langsung memberikan _cheese tart_ itu pada Sasuke dan Sasuke segera membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Sasuke segera memberi makan anak itu dengan memegangnya menggunakan tangan dan Itsuki langsung memakannya. Remah-remah makanan mengotori pipi dan pakaian Itsuki sehingga Sasuke langsung sigap mengambil tisu dan mengelapnya.

Izumi tersenyum sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Rasanya manis sekali melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap memfoto momen manis antara adik iparnya dan Itsuki.

"Ayo lihat sini," ucap Izumi sambil memegang ponselnya, bersiap memfoto Itsuki dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ke kamera dengan canggung. Ia merasa agak gugup di foto karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus berpose. Namun Itsuki menatap kearah kamera dengan riang sehingga Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti kirimkan fotonya padaku, ya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Izumi sambil tersenyum. "Omong-omong dari lusa kemarin Itsuki terus menyebutmu, lho. Sampai Itachi- _kun_ berpikir kalau kau sudah mencuci otak anaknya."

"Kebetulan aku juga rindu padanya."

Izumi tersenyum, "Ya ampun. Kalau kau menjadi seorang ayah nanti, kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang dekat dengan anaknya."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tak tahu akan menjadi orang tua yang seperti apa dirinya kelak. Dan ia khawatir kalau ia tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik karena pengalaman di masa kecilnya. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Itsuki saat ini hanyalah tindakan naluriah yang berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri.

"Omong-omong terima kasih untuk _cheese tart_ nya. Ternyata enak juga. Pantas saja orang sampai mengantri satu jam."

" _Hn._ Enak, ya?" ucap Sasuke. Ia tak sadar kalau Itsuki mengambil kantung plastik berisi kue yang sudah dibelah Sasuke dan mengambil salah satunya. Anak itu memasukannya ke mulut dan Sasuke baru menyadari saat sofa di sampingnya bergerak-gerak.

Sasuke kembali menarik tisu dan mengelap mulut serta pakaian dan sebagian sofa. Ia juga mengambil tisu dan mengelap jari-jari Itsuki yang kotor, membuat Izumi tersenyum karena Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang mengurus putra kecilnya.

"Tak kusangka Itsuki juga menyukai makanan manis seperti kalian, ya? Dia bahkan terlihat sangat menyukai kue ini. Rasanya lucu melihatnya," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Dulu kau juga seperti itu, kok. Bedanya, kau sangat suka tomat sampai tidak mau makan tanpa tomat. Melihat Itsuki sekarang malah mengingatkanku padamu waktu kecil," Izumi mengakhiri ucapannya sambil terkekeh.

"Ah, mendadak aku jadi ingat. Dulu kau sangat menempel pada Itachi- _kun_ dan terlihat tidak suka saat aku mengobrol dengannya. Lalu aku memberimu makan tomat dan sejak itu kau jadi mau menempel denganku," Izumi kembali berkata sambil tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum dan merasa malu dalam hati. Rasanya dulu ia benar-benar konyol. Bahkan ia mau begitu saja ketika disogok dengan tomat.

"Omong-omong, lain kali kau tidak usah repot-repot membawa sesuatu kalau berkunjung. Kau datang dan menemani Itsuki- _kun_ saja sudah membuat aku dan Itachi- _kun_ senang," ucap Izumi dengan serius.

Sebetulnya Sasuke sering membawakan makan dan menggunakan alasan membawakan makanan untuk berkunjung dan bermain dengan Itsuki. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena begitu sering berkunjung dan menganggu privasi keluarga Itachi.

"Aku tidak enak kalau sering datang tanpa membawa apapun dan menganggu privasi orang lain."

"Kau bilang apa, sih? Aku dan Itachi- _kun_ malahan sangat senang karena kau sering datang dan menemani Itsuki- _kun_."

Izumi mengelus kepala Itsuki dan berkata, "Kamu juga senang kalau sering dikunjungi Sasuke- _jiichan_ kan, sayang?"

Itsuki tak mengerti ucapan ibunya. Namun anak itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Sasuke menatap Izumi dan Itsuki dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia merasa jika keluarga Itachi adalah keluarga yang hangat, dan ia merasa penasaran bagaimana keluarganya di masa depan. Ia berharap memiliki keluarga yang hangat seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memasuki rumah orang tuanya setelah melepas alas kaki. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kali terakhir ia pulang, dan selama ini ia hanya bertukar pesan atau menelpon dengan orang tuanya, itupun tidak ia lakukan setiap hari karena sudah terlalu lelah setelah lembur.

Ibu dan ayahnya memintanya untuk datang sepulang kerja, dan ia datang dengan membawakan buah-buahan yang ia beli di supermarket.

" _Konbawa, okaa-san, otou-san_."

Orang tua Sakura menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah datar, membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Aku membawakan buah untuk kalian. Maaf belakangan ini aku sering lembur sehingga tidak sempat berkunjung."

Mebuki menerima buah itu dan segera membawanya ke dapur, meninggalkan Sakura hanya berdua saja dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan suamimu? Dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa seolah akan meledak jika ia terus berbohong pada orang-orang.

"Sikapnya padaku tidak terlalu buruk. Dia bahkan mengkhwatirkanku. Tapi aku benar-benar kecewa pada awalnya. Bagaimana bisa kalian bersekongkol dengan mertuaku untuk menikahkanku dengan orang cacat? Bahkan semua teman dan kolegaku melihatnya. Kalian tidak pikir betapa malunya aku?!"

Sakura merasa akan menangis memikirkan betapa malunya dia saat itu. Ia terus menundukkan kepala sepanjang resepsi dan langsung menangis saat Sasuke sedang mandi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" cecar Sakura dengan emosi yang membuncah. Ia tak tahan lagi, rasanya ia tak habis pikir kenapa orang tuanya begitu kejam dengan menjodohkannya pada orang yang cacat.

Kizashi terdiam sejenak. Sebetulnya ia sendiri tidak setuju dengan ide istrinya untuk menjodohkan putri mereka dengan orang yang cacat. Namun istrinya bersikeras bahwa Sakura akan menyukai pria itu ketika melihatnya, dan meyakinkannya bahwa pria itu sesuai dengan kriteria Sakura selama ini, yakni tampan, kaya dan setia.

Berhubung istrinya terlanjur mengiyakan tawaran perjodohan itu dan bahkan sudah mencetak undangan dan mempersiapkan resepsi, maka mau tak mau ia membiarkan putrinya menikah dengan harapan putrinya akan berbahagia bersama lelaki yang semoga saja memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik.

"Sebetulnya aku juga tidak setuju ketika mendengar bahwa suamimu cacat. Aku tidak keberatan, namun aku yakin kalau kau pasti tidak akan suka. Namun ibumu meyakinkanku kalau kau akan menyukainya karena dia sesuai dengan kriteriamu. Karena undangan sudah dicetak dan resepsi sudah dipersiapkan, aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkanmu menikah."

Mebuki mendengar sedikit percakapan Sakura yang diucapkan dengan suara keras dan ia segera menghampiri Sakura dan berkata dengan suara meninggi.

"Sebelum kau mengeluhkan suamimu itu, sebaiknya kau perbaiki sikapmu, Sakura!" bentak Mebuki dengan suara meninggi.

"Ta-"

Mebuki segera memotong ucapan Sakura, "Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa dan malu. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahu kami kalau suamimu kecelakaan? Aku bahkan baru tahu dari Mikoto ketika dia mengajakku untuk menjenguk Sasuke- _kun_ , dan aku terpaksa menutupi perlakuanmu dengan berpura-pura mengatakan kalau kau sudah memberitahuku dan aku baru sempat menjeguknya ketika dia mengajakku."

Sakura merasa ingin berteriak. Ia merasa benar-benar marah pada ibunya.

"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau ada yang aneh dengan lelaki yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Tak kusangka _okaa-san_ benar-benar menjodohkanku dengan orang cacat? Berapa banyak yang kau dapatkan dari perjodohanku ini? Seharusnya pikirkan bagaimana malunya aku."

"Tidak ada," ucap Mebuki dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. "Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan dia cacat atau tidak? Pendengarannya memang bermasalah, namun setidaknya dia masih bisa berjalan dan tidak cacat mental, kan? Lalu sikapnya padamu tidak buruk, kan? Pertama kali aku benar-benar berinteraksi dengannya di rumah sakit, aku langsung tahu kalau dia seribu kali lebih baik dari mantan-mantanmu yang brengsek itu."

Wajah Sakura memerah karena marah. Ia merasa kesal karena tak seorangpun benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, kan?! Aku mencoba memakluminya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik, namun dalam hati aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya. Aku tidak bisa menerima kalau aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak normal, tidak peduli betapa baiknya dia. Dan sikapnya padaku juga tidak baik-baik amat. Ketika aku membelikan hadiah, dia bahkan tidak terlihat senang, asal kau tahu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berharap dia bersikap baik padamu ketika sikapmu sendiri padanya tidak baik? Coba pikir dengan otakmu, Haruno Sakura!" bentak Mebuki.

"Intinya bulan depan aku akan bercerai dengannya," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Lakukan saja! Kalau perlu kembalilah dengan salah satu mantanmu. Paling kau akan berakhir merangkak pada Sasuke dan memohon untuk kembali padanya."

Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kini ia tahu kalau ibunya menelponnya dan memintanya datang hanya untuk membahas hal ini.

Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan pulang untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Maaf. Aku harus pulang. Pekerjaanku menunggu."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan orang tuanya, ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meminum sebotol _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol dua puluh persen dan tubuh serta wajahnya memanas. Wajahnya memerah, namun ia masih cukup sadar dengan apapun yang ia lakukan meski kepalanya juga terasa agak panas.

Sasuke baru saja memasuki rumah ketika ia mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di sofa dan meminum sebotol _wine_ yang masih tersisa sedikit.

" _Tadaima._ "

Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengangkat botol _wine_ yang sudah kosong, menatap kadar alkohol di botol itu, "Berhenti minum dan kembali ke kamarmu."

"Ibuku dan ibumu mengunjungimu di rumah sakit?"

Sasuke agak heran dengan pertanyaan Sakura, namun ia memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, " _Hn._ Ayahmu juga ikut."

Sakura sudah mulai agak mabuk sehingga ia bahkan tak berpikir lagi untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu, sore ini ibuku menelponku dan menyuruhku berkunjung. Dan sampai disana aku bertanya dengan alasan orang tuaku bersekongkol untuk menjodohkanku denganmu. Dan ibuku malah marah-marah karena aku tidak memberitahu kalau kau masuk rumah sakit."

 _Mood_ Sasuke sedang bagus setelah bertemu Itsuki. Dan melihat bagaimana Itachi berinteraksi dengan istrinya membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau ia harus mulai mendengarkan saran Itachi untuk lebih terbuka untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada orang lain. Ia memang akan berpisah dengan Sakura, namun mungkin saja setidaknya mereka bisa menjalin relasi yang baik. Sepertinya wanita itu menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman bicara.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau mereka tidak datang sekalipun. Sebetulnya aku lebih suka sendirian kalau sedang sakit."

"Aku benar-benar tak terpikir untuk memberitahu mereka. Kupikir-"

Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura. Ia merasa tidak nyaman mengutarakan perasaannya, namun ia memaksakan dirinya dan berusaha memastikan agar apapun yang ia ucapkan tidak akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman,

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa ibuku lebih membela orang lain ketimbang aku. Benar-benar keterlaluan, ibu macam apa yang menipuku untuk menikahi orang yang tidak normal. Setidaknya pikirkan sedikit bagaimana perasaanku? Kau tahu tidak berapa malunya aku saat aku menikah dengan orang cacat dan disaksikan oleh semua orang yang mengenalku? Aku merasa tertipu dan sangat marah."

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Aroma alkohol menguar dari mulutnya dan ia berpikir kalau wanita itu sudah mulai mabuk. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sakura berbicara begini karena sudah mabuk meski mendadak hatinya terasa sakit.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan bercerai bulan depan sesuai perjanjian."

"Tetap saja _image_ ku sudah hancur. Harus dikemanakan mukaku sekarang? Semua orang sudah tahu kalau aku menjadi istri orang cacat. Sial sekali sih aku!" Sakura sudah mulai mabuk meski ia masih sadar kalau Sasuke sedang berada dihadapannya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Raut wajahnya masih datar, namun sorot matanya seolah terluka.

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit meski ia berpikir kalau seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan semacam ini. Ia sudah sering mendengar ayahnya memakinya sambil mengatakan betapa sial dirinya memiliki anak yang cacat. Yang terparah, ayahnya bahkan berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk mati saja sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan keberadaan anak yang cacat.

Setidaknya Sakura hanya melukainya dengan ucapan, dan wanita itu bahkan bukan keluarganya. Ia juga masih bisa mengerti kalau wanita itu tak bisa menerima kondisinya, terlebih setelah ditipu dengan perjodohan yang diatur ibunya.

Ayah Sasuke bahkan sering menggunakan kekerasan fisik sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekecewaan ketika sedang mengalami hari yang buruk. Beberapa bekas luka masih meninggalkan tanda di tubuh Sasuke, dan lebih banyak bekas luka akan tertinggal kalau saja Itachi tidak menghentikan ayahnya ketika sudah cukup besar.

Sasuke juga sudah merasa tidak tahan lagi. Emosi yang menumpuk di dadanya seolah akan meledak jika ia tidak melampiaskannya. Dan ia sudah tidak sanggup menahannya dalam waktu yang lama.

Air mata menggenang di mata Sasuke tanpa ia sadari dan ia sudah tak peduli lagi untuk menjaga _image_ nya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku juga akan memilih untuk menjadi normal. Kalau aku bisa memilih antara tidak dilahirkan atau menjadi cacat, aku pasti akan memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan."

Perasaan Sasuke sedikit lebih baik ketika akhirnya ia mengungkapkan sedikit isi hatinya. Sesudahnya ia kehabisan kata-kata, tak bisa lagi mengucapkan apapun meski hatinya menjerit lebih keras dan meneriakkan begitu banyak kata yang tak terucap.

Sasuke menyesal karena sempat berharap kalau Sakura mungkin saja bisa menerimanya pada akhirnya. Ia tidak sepenuhnya marah pada wanita itu dan ia bisa mengerti kalau wanita itu marah dan kecewa, namun ia berharap kalau ada seseorang yang mengerti perasaannya.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku tidak akan mau menjadi aib untuk orang disekelilingku. Aku-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus. Emosinya semakin tak terkendali. Rasanya sebentar lagi air matanya bisa jatuh dan tangisnya bisa meledak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Sasuke segera berkata dengan suara yang datar dan tak selembut sebelumnya, "Kembalilah ke kamar. Kau sudah mabuk sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu ataupun mengantar Sakura kembali ke kamarnya, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Ia segera berbaring di kasur tanpa peduli kalau ia belum mengganti pakaiannya dan ia segera menutup wajahnya dengan guling. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya mengalir deras tanpa bisa dikendalikan dan ia menangis tanpa suara.

 **-TBC-**


	16. Chapter 15

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil berjalan menuju ruang makan, berharap kalau ia akan menemukan makanan diatas meja. Perutnya terasa lapar setelah menghabiskan tiga jam untuk ujian besok, dan mata hitam bulatnya seketika berbinar-binar saat mendapati sebuah kotak plastik transparan berisi _Bolognese pasta_ dari sebuah restoran.

Ia benar-benar lapar dan berpikir kalau makanan yang berada di meja makan adalah makanan yang boleh ia makan. Ia segera membuka kotak itu dan mengambil garpu plastik yang disediakan serta mamakan _pasta_ itu dengan lahap.

Anak laki-laki itu tak menyadari jjika seorang laki-laki berusia empat puluhan awal yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan dan emosi lelaki itu seketika meningkat saat mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat sedang makan dengan lahap.

"BANGSAT!" bentak lelaki itu dengn keras.

Anak laki-laki itu segera menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah yang segera berjalan kearahnya dan merebut kotak berisi _pasta_ yang sedang dimakan anak itu dengann kasar dan mendorong tubuh anak itu dengan kasar sampai terjatuh dari kursi.

"Lancang sekali! Berani-beraninya kau memakan makananku. Asal kau tahu saja, anak yang cacat sepertimu tidak memiliki hak apapun di rumah ini."

Anak lelaki itu terdiam. Bokongnya agak sakit setelah didorong dari kursi dengan kasar dan ia hanya bisa menatap ayahnya.

"SIALAN! BRENGSEK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENATAPKU!", bentak lelaki itu. Ia segera menarik rambut putra bungsunya dan mencengkram wajah anak itu serta menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras hingga wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Maaf, _otou-sama_. Aku lapar," ucap anak lelaki itu dengan suara yang agak terbata-bata karena takut.

"SEKARANG KAU BERANI MENJAWABKU JUGA?" ucap lelaki itu sambil menampar pipi kanan anak laki-laki itu dengan keras.

Lelaki itu segera mengambil kotak makan berisi _pasta_ itu. Ia kesal karena _mood_ makannya sudah rusak dan ia jadi tidak bisa menikmati makan malamnya.

Ia segera melempar kotak itu ke lantai dan menjambak rambut anak itu dengan kasar serta mendekatkan wajah anak laki-laki itu ke kotak yang berada di lantai dengan mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga wajah anak laki-laki itu mengenai saus _pasta._

"Habiskan atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang, anak sialan!"

Anak laki-laki itu terlihat takut. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tak bisa menangis karena tangisannya hanya akan membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan yang lebih keras. Ia sudah pernah melakukannya sehingga sudah tahu kalau ia tidak seharusnya menangis.

Beberapa pelayan hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan dengan takut untuk sesaat dan berpura-pura sibuk melakukan sesuatu meski telinga mereka mendengarkan teriakan sang Tuan.

Seorang perempuan dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih muda ketimbang usianya hanya bisa terdiam di tempat ketika melihat suaminya tengah memaki putra bungsunya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

"MAKAN!"

Dengan air mata yang menggenang, anak laki-laki itu mulai makan dengan posisi merangkak diatas lantai sedangkan sang ayah menendang perutnya.

"Anak cacat sialan! Hanya bisa menyusahkanku saja. Berkat kau aku harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli alat bantu dengar sialan itu dan menyembunyikan keberadaanmu," ucap lelaki itu dengan nada meninggi dan menatap alat yang terpasang di telinga anak itu, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menarik dan meremukkannya.

Anak laki-laki itu merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya dan ia berhenti makan. Ia mendadak tidak bisa makan karena perutnya sakit.

"KUBILANG MAKAN, IDIOT!" bentak sang ayah sambil memukul daun telinga anak itu dengan keras dan anak laki-laki itu cepat-cepat makan.

Sebuah pukulan keras mengarah ke punggung anak laki-laki itu, namun ia hanya diam dan berusaha menghabiskan makanan itu dengan cepat tanpa bersuara. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan rasa makanan itu terasa agak aneh karena bercampur dengan air matanya.

"Kenapa dulu kau tidak mati di dalam kandungan saja? Kenapa kau harus lahir dan tumbuh besar," ucap sang ayah sambil memukul-mukul sekujur tubuh anak laki-laki itu dengan keras.

Sang istri hanya berdiri diam di atas tangga. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan hatinya terasa sakit melihat putra bungsunya, Sasuke, diperlakukan seperti itu hanya karena hal sepele. Seandainya yang melakukan itu adalah Itachi, suaminya pasti akan membiarkannya atau paling-paling menegurnya.

Ia masih ingat ketika ia membawa Sasuke ke dokter dan hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke tidak mampu mendengar sejak berada di dalam kandungan. Saat itu dokter menyatakan bahwa Sasuke cacat karena terkena virus _rubella_ yang ditularkan dari ibunya yang terkena penyakit _rubella_ saat hamil, hanya saja penyakit _rubella_ yang dialami Mikoto cepat diobati sehingga pendengaran Sasuke masih dapat dibantu dengan alat bantu dengar. Menurut dokter, ada beberapa ibu hamil yang terkena _rubella_ dan bayi yang dilahirkannya mengalami kebutaan, kelainan fisik atau bahkan cacat mental.

Sebetulnya dokter kandungan sudah memperingati kalau bayi yang dikandung Mikoto akan cacat ketika ia terkena _rubella._ Namun ia sudah terlanjut menyayangi bayi di kandungannya dan memohon pada dokter agar tidak memberitahu suaminya mengenai janin yang akan terlahir cacat dan berharap jika aka nada keajaiban pada anak yang dikandungnya. Sejak hamil anak pertama suaminya sudah memperingatinya untuk menghentikan kehamilannya jika anak yang dikandungnya diprediksi cacat.

Mikoto menatap suaminya yang melepaskan ikat pinggangnya dan memukul sekujur tubuh Sasuke dengan ikat pinggang. Anak itu tak tahan lagi dan menjerit ketika kepala ikat pinggang mengenai punggungnya.

"M-maaf," ucap Sasuke di sela-sela isakannya.

"DASAR SAMPAH! APA GUNANYA ANAK LAKI-LAKI YANG CENGENG DAN CACAT SEPERTIMU HIDUP, HAH?!

Fugaku menginjak punggung Sasuke dengan keras hingga mengenai lantai keramik dan kembali memukul ikat pinggang ke tubuh Sasuke dengan keras.

Mikoto tidak tahan lagi. Ia hampir berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini menjerit keras sambil terisak setiap pukulan ikat pinggang mengenai tubuhnya. Tetesan darah bahkan mulai meninggalkan bercak di pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Sebelum Mikoto melangkah, putra sulungnya sudah melangkah menuruni tangga sambil berlari. Ia tampak tergesa-gesa ketika melihat sang adik menjerit keras sambil menangis.

"Hentikan, _otou-san_!" ucap Itachi dengan suara meninggi sambil menghampiri Sasuke.

Fugaku baru saja akan melayangkan pukulan ke tubuh Sasuke, namun ia terkejut saat mendapati putra sulung kebanggaannya menghampiri sang adik.

"Itachi?"

"Lihatlah! Tubuh Sasuke sampai berdarah begini. Dia bisa mati kalau kau terus memukulnya, _otou-san_."

Sasuke masih terisak merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya. Itachi segera melepas pakaian Sasuke dengan hati-hati dan melihat punggung Sasuke yang sudah berdarah karena pukulan kepala ikat pinggang ayahnya.

Itachi membelalakan mata, merasa ngeri melihat luka di tubuh Sasuke. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya pukulan bertubi-tubi di tubuh seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun seperti Sasuke. Ia yakin setelah ini Sasuke tak akan bisa duduk bersandar atau tidur dengan posisi lain selain tengkurap.

"Memang. Aku ingin adikmu yang membawa aib ini mati."

Itachi sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Biasanya ia akan bersikap sangat sopan dan memberikan kesan sebagai anak laki-laki yang sempurna, baik dalam hal akademik, kesopanan, maupun yang lainnya, namun kali ini ia menatap ayahnya dengan tajam dan berkata, "Aku sangat tidak suka melihat Sasuke diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku bahkan sedang belajar dan apa yang _otou-san_ lakukan terdengar sampai di tempatku dan membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa belajar. Selama aku masih berada di rumah ini, tak akan kubiarkan Sasuke diperlakukan begini lagi."

"Itachi!" bentak Fugaku pada akhirnya. "Kemana sopan santun yang kuajarkan?"

Itachi tak peduli. Ia segera mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sasuke dan berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke."

Setelahnya Itachi segera mengajak Sasuke menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya. Ia harus mengobati Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaaaaa!" Sasuke menjerit keras ketika ia terbangun. Ia baru saja memimpikan masa kecilnya dan mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu terasa sangat nyata hingga ia menjerit.

Terkadang Sasuke akan bermimpi mengenai masa kecilnya bersama sang ayah dan ia akan terbangun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Air matanya bahkan sudah membasahi wajahnya tanpa ia sadari dan ia menangis dalam tidurnya hingga matanya memerah dan agak bengkak tanpa ia sadari.

Sasuke langsung mengusap wajahnya dan memasang alat bantu di telinganya. Ia berniat keluar dari kamarnya dan meminum segelas air hangat untuk menenagkan dirinya sendiri dan meminum segelas _wine_ untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya.

Namun ia mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di depan kamarnya ketika ia membuka pintu dan wanita itu tampak sangat terkejut saat pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan sinis.

Sakura terkejut dan merasa canggung seketika. Ia terbangun di tengah malam setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya meski ia tidak benar-benar mabuk. Ia berhenti di depan kamar Sasuke ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura masih ingat dengan ucapan Sasuke kemarin malam. Ucapan lelaki itu terdengar serius dan tatapannya menyiratkan rasa sakit yang sudah lama terpendam. Ia bahkan bisa melihat air mata yang sudah menggenang di mata Sasuke yang biasanya menatap dengan tajam, dan air mata itu tampaknya akan mengalir deras kalau Sasuke tidak menahannya.

Sasuke menyadari kalau wajah Sakura tampak pucat dan wanita itu terlihat sangat canggung. Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan wanita itu semalam, ia masih mengkhawatirkan wanita itu, setidaknya sebagai sesama manusia yang tinggal bersama.

"Ah… Semalam-"

Sasuke langsung memotong ucapan Sakura, "Jangan dibahas."

Perasaan Sasuke sedang tak siap membahas kejadian semalam. Ia bahkan baru saja mimpi buruk karena teringat dengan ayahnya saat mendengar ucapan Sakura, dan suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Biasanya ia tak akan mempedulikan perasaanya, namun tidak lagi untuk saat ini.

Sakura merasa benar-benar bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan semalam. Ucapannya semalam adalah hal terkejam yang pernah ia katakan pada siapapun. Dan kini lelaki itu terluka karena ucapannya.

Sakura percaya jika hukum karma adalah hal yang nyata, dan ia sudah pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Kini ia takut kalau ia akan mengalami karma buruk karena ucapan dan perilakunya pada Sasuke.

Sakura segera menundukkan kepala dan menebalkan mukanya. Ia segera berkata, "Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Sasuke tak menjawabnya dan ia segera membuka pintu serta segera kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya Sasuke tak menjawab permintaan maaf Sakura. Emosinya masih belum stabil dan ia bahkan tak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil obat pereda efek setelah mabuk di dalam persediaan obat yang ia letakkan di dalam kamarnya. Ia sendiri sangat jarang mabuk, namun ia menyimpannya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja tamunya mabuk dan terkadang ia meminumnya ketika ia sedang sakit kepala karena obat itu mengandung aspirin.

Sasuke agak terpaksa memapah Sakura menuju ruang makan karena wanita itu terlihat lemah untuk berjalan sendirian dan menyuruh wanita itu menunggu sedangkan ia mengambil air hangat untuk wanita itu dan dirinya sendiri.

"Minum ini," ucap Sasuke setelah meletakkan sebuah kapsul pereda efek sesudah mabuk yang dilarutkan di dalam air.

" _Arigatou._ "

Sasuke segera meminum segelas air hangat dengan perlahan dan dadanya seolah menghangat akibat efek minuman hangat itu. Setidaknya perasaannya agak lebih tenang setelah meminum minuman hangat itu.

'Maafkan aku. Aku pasti merepotkanmu," ucap Sakura dengan peraaan tidak enak. Dalam hati ia masih terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang tetap mempedulikannya dengan memberikan obat dan memapahnya meski tak menjawab permintaan maafnya. Sepertinya perasaan Sasuke benar-benar terluka hingga lelaki itu keluar kamar dengan mata yang memerah dan agak bengkak.

"Menurutmu?'

"Pasti sangat merepotkan."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sebetulnya ia sama sekali tidak kerepotan jika ia hanya perlu memberikan obat pada orang yang sedang membutuhkan.

"Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah selama ini. Aku minta maaf padamu."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun saat ini. Namun pada akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan meski ia tak nyaman melakukannya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu."

Sasuke ingin mengatakan kalau kata-kata wanita itu membangkitkan kenangan buruknya, namun ia tak ingin kalau ucapannya membuat dirinya terkesan emosional. Ia sendiri memang tipe orang yang tidak nyaman mengungkapkan perasaanya, dan didikan sang ayah membuatnya semakin tak nyaman mengungkapkan emosinya

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya dan ia memaksakan diri berbicara panjang lebar untuk memberikan penjelasan. Ia tak ingin ada kesalahpahaman ketika pernikahan mereka berakhir, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ibuku sampai menipumu. Aku mewakilinya meminta maaf padamu."

Sasuke sudah terlihat lebih tenang dibanding semalam menurut Sakura. Sakura baru sadar lelaki itu adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa meskipun masih ada sisi emosional dibalik sikapnya yang tampak dingin dan raut wajahnya yang hampir selalu datar.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Banyak hal yang tidak memuaskan dalam hidupku, dan pada akhirnya aku jadi melampiaskannya padamu karena sulit menerima keadaanmu. Kurasa kata-kata dan tindakanku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

Sakura merasa bersalah, dan ia merasa tidak enak menceritakan beban hidupnya pada orang yang tak begitu dikenalnya. Ia terkesan sedang mencari pembenaran saat ini, namun inilah yang sebenarnya ia lakukan.

Sejak kecil Sakura hidup dengan masalah ekonomi. Keluarganya tak pernah memiliki rumah dan hanya mengontrak. Ketika kecil ia bahkan memakai pakaian murah atau pakaian-pakaian bermerek bekas yang diberikan oleh teman ibunya. Ketika teman maupun saudara-saudaranya berlibur keluar negeri, ia hanya berlibur keluar kota, itupun tidak setiap tahun.

Saat Sakura berada di tingkat akhir sekolah dasar, keluarganya pindah ke rumah kontrakan yang lebih kecil dengan dua kamar dan ia terpaksa tidur di kamar yang sama dengan ibunya karena sang ibu tidak mau tidur bersama ayahnya. Dan terkadang ia merasa sesak karena menginginkan privasi, namun hal itu tidak memungkinkan.

Ayah Sakura sendiri adalah orang yang egois. Lelaki itu sempat berselingkuh selama bertahun-tahun dan menghabiskan mayoritas uangnya untuk perempuan selingkuhannya dan memperlakukan Sakura dan ibunya dengan sangat buruk. Sakura sendiri berkali-kali menjadi korban kekerasa fisik dan emosional oleh ayahnya karena mempermasalahkan perempuan selingkuhan ayahnya. Dan akhirnya ayahnya berhenti menemui perempuan selingkuhannya setelah kehilangan seluruh uangnya. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi orang yang cenderung realistis, ia tak lagi berharap memiliki suami yang baik, pengertian, setia, mapan, tampan dan membina rumah tangga yang harmonis. Impian semacam itu tak lagi terkesan mustahil ketika ia sudah menyadari realita asmara dan kehidupan pernikahan di usia muda.

Dan kini, setelah Sakura bekerja keras dengan lembur berjam-jam setiap pekan dan berhemat hingga akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan uang muka untuk kredit rumah, ia membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang terletak agak di pinggir kota dengan tiga rumah dan mengambil kredit selama dua puluh tahun serta membagi biaya cicilannya dengan orang tuanya.

Kehidupan Sakura sudah cukup sulit, dan ia merasa benar-benar frustasi dengan hidupnya ketika ia mendapati bahwa lelaki yang menjadi suaminya adalah lelaki yang cacat. Meskipun lelaki itu masih bisa mendengar dengan alat bantu, namun kemanapun ia pergi, orang-orang akan tahu kalau suaminya cacat. Dan ia merasa malu dengan keadaan Sasuke serta kesal karena merasa tertipu, karena itulah ia jadi melampiaskannya pada Sasuke karena merasa lelaki itu menambah kesulitan dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada wanita itu. Sebetulnya ketika sang ibu mengatakan akan mejodohkannya, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri menerima seperti apapun wanita yang akan menikah dengannya. Sekalipun wanita itu jelek, memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu, atau bahkan cacat sekalipun, Sasuke akan berusaha menerimanya selama wanita itu bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Sasuke tak ingin mengakuinya, namun awalnya ia merasa agak senang karena ada wanita yang bersedia menjadi istrinya. Dan ketika ia melihat wajah Sakura yang terkejut saat melihatnya, saat itu juga ia langsung mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan terburuk kalau wanita itu tak bisa menerimanya. Dan kemungkinan terburuk itu benar-benar terjadi.

Kali ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjelaskan sedikit mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tak ingin wanita itu terus menerus merasa bersalah dan ia tidak nyaman kalau wanita itu berusaha terus menerus untuk meminta maaf.

"Sejak awal aku tidak berharap kau menerima keadaanku. Apapun yang kau katakan adalah fakta, dan aku tidak akan marah karena itu. Jadi berhentilah meminta maaf padaku."

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan betapa tenang dirinya. Rasanya ia tidak akan begini ketika usianya masih belasan tahun, saat dimana emosinya masih bergejolak bagaikan larva gunung berapi. Ketika usianya semakin dewasa, ia berubah menjadi semakin tenang dan semakin logis.

"Tinggalkan gelasmu dan kembalilah ke kamar kalau kau sudah selesai minum."

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura. Ia segera berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka sebuah lemari kecil dimana di dalamnya terdapat dispenser khusus dengan delapan buah botol _wine_ di dalamnya. Ia mengambil gelas yang ia letakkan di samping dispenser dan menuangkannya dengan _wine_ Spanyol.

Sasuke segera membawa gelas itu kembali ke ruang makan. Ia tidak berniat menawarkan alkohol pada Sakura yang baru habis mabuk, karena itulah ia tidak membuka salah satu botol berisi _wine_ koleksinya.

Sasuke tak mendapati Sakura ketika ia kembali ke ruang makan dan hanya mendapati sebuah gelas kosong diatas meja. Ia segera menghirup aroma _wine_ dari gelasnya sejenak sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Ia membatasi dirinya hanya untuk minum satu gelas setiap hari untuk kesehatan, dan ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan 'jatahnya' pagi ini dan menikmati segelas alkohol di tengah malam untuk memperbaiki _mood_ nya.

 **-TBC-**


	17. Chapter 16

Sasuke menatap seorang wanita berambut pendek sebahu yang sedang membaca hasil pemeriksaan di tangannya dengan serius. Sasuke merasa sangat penasaran dan berharap dokter itu segera memberikan penjelasan padanya.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak pergi melakukan peninjauan terhadap salah satu hotel seperti biasanya. Pada akhirnya ia menghubungi dokter yang dikenalkan teman Itachi dan memutuskan untuk membuat janji dan memeriksakan kondisi telinganya.

"Menurut pemeriksaan, masalah pendengaran di telingamu bukan karena masalah pada tulang ataupun tumor di dalam telinga. Satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa mendengar tanpa alat bantu adalah dengan melakukan operasi implant _Cochrane_. Namun suara yang dapat kau dengar tidak akan terdengar sama persis dengan suara yang dapat didengar oleh orang yang memiliki pendengaran normal. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mendengar suara percakapan di telepon," jelas wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu seraya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke tak peduli jika pendengarannya tak akan benar-benar menjadi normal sepenuhnya. Setidaknya ia akan terlihat seperti orang normal tanpa alat bantu dengar dan ia tak akan mempermalukan keluarganya atau siapapun yang kebetulan sedang berjalan bersamanya, Dan jika ia sudah menjalani operasi, mungkin saja ia bisa memulai hubungan romansa dan memiliki anak tanpa harus mengkhwatirkan anaknya akan menjadi korban _bully_ akibat kondisi sang ayah.

"Seperti apa prosedur operasinya?"

"Dokter akan memberi anestesi padamu, kau bisa memilih anestesi lokal atau anestesi umum dengan biaya yang berbeda. Setelah itu, dokter akan mulai melakukan sayatan dan memasukkan _iimplant_. Setelah selesai, kau bisa kembali ke rumah. Namun kau tetap harus menjalani terapi pendengaran agar mendapat hasil yang optimal."

Dokter itu terdengar terus terang mengenai biaya, namun Sasuke menyukai penjelasan panjang lebar yang diberikan sang dokter tanpa harus banyak bertanya. Terkadang ada beberapa dokter yang tidak akan memberikan penjelasan yang jelas sehingga sang pasien harus banyak bertanya, dan Sasuke merasa tidak suka dengan tipe dokter seperti itu.

"Berhubung kau dikenalkan oleh Kakashi, aku bisa memberikan potongan harga untukmu. Akan kuberikan diskon sepuluh persen untukmu."

Sebetulnya Sasuke tak mempermasalahkan biaya operasi. Namun ia akan menerima diskon yang diberikan padanya dengan senang hati.

" _Arigatou._ "

Shizune tersenyum, menatap klien potensial dihadapannya.

"Kapan operasi bisa dilakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada dokter wanita itu.

"Aku akan menanyakannya pada pihak rumah sakit. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti. Namun sebelumnya, kau perlu menjalani pemeriksaan keseluruhan untuk menghindari kemungkinan komplikasi yang bisa terjadi saat operasi."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Dalam hati ia berharap agar bisa menjalani operasi secepatnya dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang normal.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap kearah pemandangan kota yang terlihat di pagi hari seraya menyantap sepiring besar berisi panekuk, sosis, telur orak-arik dan salad di pinggir kolam renang. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang memiliki waktu luang hingga repot-repot membuat _salad_ ketika biasanya lelaki itu membuat sarapan yang lebih sederhana.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak malam itu dan Sakura masih merasa canggung bersama Sasuke. Sesuai ucapannya, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak marah. Bahkan lelaki itu masih membuatkan sarapan untuk Sakura kalau Sakura tidak bangun terlebih dulu dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Namun lelaki itu tak mengajaknya bicara jika tak ada hal yang penting, dan Sakura pun demikian. Sehingga mereka akan makan pagi dalam keheningan.

Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dan terbebani oleh perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan. Setiap ia menatap mata Sasuke, ia bisa membayangkan air mata yang menggenang di wajah lelaki itu dan sorot mata yang menyimpan luka yang ditunjukkannya tanpa sadar karena ucapan Sakura yang keterlaluan.

Nanti siang Sakura memiliki rencana untuk pergi ke restoran _all you can eat_ bersama Hinata dan mereka berdua berniat mencoba sebuah restoran _all you can eat_ baru yang sedang _promo buy one get one_.

Tiba-tiba terdapat sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Sakura dan ia segera meletakkan piringnya serta membaca pesan itu.

* * *

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **Sakura, maaf sekali, nih. Tunanganku mendadak mau ikut. Katanya dia juga ingin mencoba restoran all you can eat itu. Katanya dia juga akan mengajak satu temannya lagi. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?**_

* * *

Sakura segera mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Hinata.

* * *

 _ **To : Hinata**_

 _ **Tidak masalah, kok. Eh, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi obat nyamuk, kan? Hehe…**_

* * *

Pesan balasan dari Hinata datang tidak lama kemudian.

* * *

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **Tidak. Baik aku maupun Naruto-kun tidak akan tega membiarkanmu menjadi obat nyamuk, kok. Tenang saja.**_

* * *

Sakura mengetikkan pesan balasan singkat sebelum meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali mengambil piringnya. Sebetulnya hubungan Sakura dan Hinata tak begitu akrab jika dibandingkan dengan Ino, namun Hinata adalah teman yang menyenangkan untuk diajak makan. Hinata adalah pecinta kuliner dan memiliki porsi makan yang sangat besar. Wanita itu bahkan membuat _review_ di restoran yang dikunjunginya dan terkadang mendapat undangan dan bayaran dari restoran yang mengundangnya. Sakura merasa senang karena bisa mendapatkan banyak info makanan dari Hinata.

Sakura menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia akan bertemu Hinata pukul setengah dua belas siang dan ia akan menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin dengan wanita itu, atau dengan teman Naruto –yang Sakura harap adalah seorang wanita, meskipun itu hampir mustahil-. Ia harus menghindari Sasuke sebisa mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

"HAH?! KAU ISTRINYA _TEME_ , KAN?!'

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara tunangan Hinata yang setengah berteriak karena terkejut ketika melihatnya. Kepribadian lelaki itu benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan Hinata. Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu dan cenderung diam pada orang yang tak dikenal, sedangkan tunangannya adalah orang yang ceria dan cenderung banyak bicara pada orang yang tak dikenal sekalipun.

Sebelumnya Sakura tak pernh bertemu dengan tunangan Hinata. Saat Sakura menikah lelaki itu sedang mendapat tugas keluar negeri dari kantornya selama dua minggu sehingga Sakura menghadiri acara pernikahannya bersama sang adik, Hanabi.

" _Teme_? Maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Iya! Itu maksudku," seru Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ya ampun aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar _teme_ akan menikah. Kupikir si balok es itu akan menjadi perjaka tua selamanya."

Rasanya dunia benar-benar sempit, dan juga aneh. Sakura tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa tunangan Hinata ternyata adalah teman suaminya sendiri. Dan tampaknya orang itu akrab dengan Sasuke, entah benar-benar akrab atau hanya ia saja yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri.

Sakura berpikir kalau selama ini Sasuke tak memiliki teman karena ia tak pernah melihat teman Sasuke datang menjenguknya. Tak disangka Sasuke malah berteman dengan orang yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berlawanan seperti ini.

"Sebetulnya kami berdua dijodohkan oleh ibu kami. Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya dan seperti apa kondisi lelaki yang akan menjadi suamiku hingga beberapa jam sebelum pernikahan."

Naruto menganggukan kepala. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak saat wanita itu membahas mengenai 'kondisi'. Ia adalah orang yang peka meski terlihat cuek, dan ia menyadari kalau Sakura sepertinya mempermasalahkan keadaan Sasuke hingga mengungkitnya. Inilah yang ditakutkan Naruto, ia takut kalau wanita yang menjadi istri sahabatnya tak akan bisa menerima keadaan sahabatnya yang memiliki keterbatasan fisik.

"Oh. Tapi _teme_ tidak mengacuhkanmu, kan? Aku akan mengomelinya habis-habisan nanti kalau dia sampai memperlakukan istrinya bagaikan patung."

"Tidak, sih. Setidaknya dia membuatkan sarapan untukku hampir setiap pagi."

Naruto tampak terkejut. Ia tak mengira kalau sahabatnya yang semula dingin dan tak berpengalaman dengan wanita sama sekali bisa melakukan hal romantis. Pasti seseorang telah memberikan pedoman pada lelaki itu, dan ia bisa menebak siapa orang yang kira-kira bisa memberikan pedoman semacam itu pada Sasuke.

"Wah! Tak kusangka dia romantis juga. Sasuke yang kau maksud sama dengan Sasuke yang kumaksud, kan?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum pada tunangannya yang sejak tadi berbicara pada Sakura. Lelaki itu tampaknya sangat terkejut dan merasa sangat penasaran dengan orang yang menjadi istri sahabatnya. Naruto langsung menghubungi Hinata dan menanyakan soal sosok wanita yang menjadi istri Sasuke sekaligus meminta foto pernikahan mereka ketika ia baru saja pulang dari acara pernikahan. Ketika Hinata mengatakan kalau Sakura adalah temannya, Naruto langsung bertanya mengenai kepribadian wanita itu. Untung saja Hinata tidak cemburu karena ia sudah tahu seperti apa kepribadian tunangannya sekaligus hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat sekaligus seperti saudara sendiri.

"Kurasa iya," ucap Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah. "Duh sudahlah jangan abaikan tunanganmu, dong. Kasihan tahu, dia jadi seperti obat nyamuk, kan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak masalah, kok. Aku ambil makanan dulu, ya."

Sakura segera bangkit berdiri mengikuti Hinata, "Ah, aku juga mau ambil makanan."

Namun Naruto juga ikut meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Sakura segera mengambil sebuah piring dengan beberapa potong sosis dan beberapa jenis daging serta mengambil semangkuk nasi. Restoran _all you can eat_ kali ini hanya memberlakukan satu harga yang dibedakan berdasar jenis kelamin. Harga untuk wanita beberapa ratus _yen_ lebih murah daripada pria, dan dalam hati Sakura merasa ingin tertawa.

Pemilik restoran itu belum tahu saja kalau ada laki-laki yang makan dengan porsi lebih sedikit daripada wanita seperti Sasuke, dan ada juga wanita seperti Hinata yang makan dengan porsi lebih besar daripada laki-laki. Hinata bahkan pernah memenangkan lomba makan _ramen_ dengan rekor empat puluh enam mangkuk _ramen,_ mengalahkan para peserta laki-laki, termasuk tunangannya yang saat itu menjadi peserta.

Sakura mengambll sepiring daging dan semangkuk nasi sebelum kembali ke meja. Ia mulai memanggang daging dan tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali dengan sepiring penuh berisi daging serta piring lainnya berisi _seafood._ Naruto juga tak kalah dengan Hinata, lelaki itu bahkan membawa dua piring penuh berisi daging.

"Kau mau nasi, Naruto- _kun_?" ucap Hinata pada tunangannya.

"Mau. Terima kasih ya, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata tersenyum gugup dan ia langsung meninggalkan meja untuk mengambil nasi, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura segera mencelupkan dua potong daging dan langsung memanggangnya, begitupun Naruto yang segera memanggang daging.

"Omong-omong, kau tenang saja. Sebenarnya _teme_ orang yang baik, kok. Hanya saja dia cenderung kaku dan tak akan menunjukkan perasaannya terang-terangan padamu. Ayahnya dulu-" ucapan Naruto terputus dan ia segera meringis. Ia tanpa sadar bicara lebih banyak daripada yang seharusnya.

Naruto sendiri sudah tahu bagaimana masa kecil Sasuke. Mereka berdua berteman sejak sekolah dasar dan Sasuke tak pernah bercerita apapun. Namun ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke ketika ia berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah, Itachi malah menceritakan segala hal mengenai masa lalu Sasuke dan meminta Naruto menggantikannya menjaga Sasuke karena lelaki itu akan melanjutkan studi di luar negeri. Dan setelah pergi ke luar negeri, Itachi rutin memantau Sasuke melalui Naruto.

"Ayahnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Kalau kau penasaran, tanya saja padanya. Aku tidak enak bercerita padamu."

"Dia tidak mau mengatakannya padaku," Sakura mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku merasa kalau hubungan Sasuke dan ayahnya bermasalah. Ayahnya bahkan tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahan, tapi mengundangku untuk makan di rumahnya beberapa hari sesudah pernikahan."

"Lelaki itu sudah gila," desis Naruto dengan kesal.

Sakura agak terkejut. Tak disangka lelaki yang ceria seperti Naruto juga bisa bereaksi seperti ini.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia sangat ingin bercerita pada Sakura mengenai masalah Sasuke. Namun ia sadar kalau ia tak seharusnya menceritakan itu pada Sakura, terlebih jika Sasuke tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakan detilnya padamu, sih. Tapi pokoknya kau harus percaya pada si _dobe._ Bukan salahnya kalau dia memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan ayahnya."

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berpakaian _semi casual_ berjalan menghampiri meja mereka. Lelaki itu mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan kaus hitam dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang tampak kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut seraya menatap sahabatnya dan wanita berambut merah muda yang berada di meja yang sama.

" _Oi, teme_. Tumben sekali kau terlambat," seru Naruto sambil menoleh kearah lelaki itu dan mengangkat tangan.

Sakura segera menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang tampak terkejut.

"Ini teman yang kumaksud. Kalian terkejut, kan?" Naruto mengakhiri kalmatnya sambil terkekeh.

Sakura merasa ingin menghilang saja saat ini. Lelaki yang berusaha dihindarinya setengah mati itu berada di meja yang sama dengannya, dan kini duduk di sampingnya dengan santai tanpa menyadari kecanggungan Sakura.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Sebelumnya maaf kalau _author's note_ kali ini mungkin terkesan caper or apalah. Cuma rasanya agak heran aja sama beberapa 'oknum' di fandom Naruto.

Aku sendiri udah beberapa tahun nulis fanfict di fandom ini di situs ffn, dan aku udah berkali-kali nemuin haters, mulai dari yang ngatain _author,_ orang tua, sampe bawa-bawa Tuhan. Aku nulis fanfict seluruh _jenis pair_ , mulai dari _straight, gay,_ sampe _lesbian_. Aku cukup sering dapet _flame_ di _fanfict yaoi_ Naruto di situs ini untuk beberapa fanfict terbaruku & aku pikir _fanfict_ ku bakal 'aman' kalau aku nulis pair _straight._

Nyatanya, aku masih nemuin _review_ yg nyebut kalo fanfict ini receh, dsb. Bukan berarti aku anti kritik, aku ga masalah nerima kritik & saran. Bahkan terkadang beberapa bagian _plot_ pun aku ambil dari saran pembaca. Tapi hal ini jelas bukan hal yg menyenangkan dan mungkin juga ada author lain di fandom ini yg jadi korban 'oknum-oknum' tertentu.

Sejujurnya aku sendiri nulis fanfict Naruto di wattpad dengan pair _yaoi, straight_ & lesbian juga & sempet nulis di ao3 untuk pair _yaoi._ Dan aku merasa disana jauh lebih kondusif ketimbang disini. Aku juga nulis di beberapa fandom lain & agak heran soalnya 'oknum-oknum' sejenis gini ga aku temuin di fandom selain Naruto.

Mohon maaf untuk kalian yang mungkin kurang setuju, tapi rasanya ada aturan ga tertulis yang aku harap agar para _reader_ ngerti. Ketika _plot_ atau _pair_ sebuah cerita nggak sesuai yang kalian inginkan, lebih baik kalian diam ketimbang buat _review_ yang ngejelekin cerita atau bahkan _author_ nya cuma karena nggak sesuai selera kalian. Lebih baik lagi kalau kalian kasih saran ke _author_ nya ketimbang nge _flame._

Belajarlah menghargai orang lain kalau kalian mau dihargai orang lain.


	18. Chapter 17

"Tak kusangka dunia sempit sekali, ya. Kau malah berteman dengan tunangan temanku," Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan pada akhirnya ketika ia berada di dalam mobil sepulang dari restoran.

" _Hn._ "

"Darimana kau mengenal Naruto?"

"Dia teman sekolahku."

Sakura merasa sangat penasaran. Ucapan Naruto membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke. Ia yakin hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke pasti cukup baik hingga Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mempercayai Sasuke.

"Wah. Berarti kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun? Pantas saja dia tampaknya sangat akrab denganmu."

Sasuke tak menampik jika Naruto adalah teman terdekatnya. Sebetulnya jumlah teman yang ia miliki bahkan tak lebih dari sepuluh orang, namun semuanya memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengannya. Dan diantara teman-temannya, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengenalnya paling lama dan paling membuatnya nyaman.

" _Hn._ "

"Dia bahkan menyuruhku percaya padamu jika berkaitan dengan ayahmu. Kurasa dia sangat percaya padamu, _huh_?"

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Naruto malah membahas itu. Padahal ia tak pernh bercerita mengenai keluarganya pada siapapun.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu mengenai ayahku?"

"Dia tidak mau meceritakannya padaku dan menyuruhku bertanya langsung padamu. Dia bilang bukan salahmu kalau hubunganmu dengan ayahmu buruk."

"Aku tak pernah bilang apapun padanya," sahut Sasuke dengan bingung.

Sakura malah merasa semakin penasaran pada akhirnya. Ia sangat yakin kalau Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya, dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Namun pada akhirnya Sakura tetap bertanya, "Apakah hubunganmu dengan ayahmu benar-benar tidak baik? Dia bahkan tidak menghadiri pernikahanmu dan ayahmu hanya mengundangku untuk makan bersama serta akan memberikan uang ketika kubilang aku akan bercerai denganmu. Lalu kau bahkan memanggilnya _otou-sama_."

Sasuke terdiam. Hatinya mendadak terasa sakit ketika pembahasan mengenai ayahnya dibawa dan ia teringat dengan seluruh tindakan ayahnya. Setiap kali Sasuke bermimpi buruk saat tidur, mimpi itu pasti selalu berkaitan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya memberikan trauma yang begitu mendalam hingga Sasuke meragukan dirinya untuk bisa menjadi ayah secara emosional meski ia memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki anak.

Mengingat sang ayah membuat Sasuke mendadakan terpikir akan satu hal. Seandainya ia bisa menjadi normal, atau setidaknya terlihat normal jika operasinya berhasil, akankah sang ayah memperlakukannya dengan baik? Usianya sudah tiga puluh dan sebetulnya sudah sangat terlambat jika ayahnya mendadak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Ia sudah terlanjur terbiasa hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Namun setidaknya ia bisa merasakan pengalaman mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ayah, meski ia harus menunggu berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk mendapatkannya.

Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke akan memberikan jawaban sinis seperti waktu itu karena merasa Sakura telah mengusik privasinya. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf karena telah mencampuri urusan lelaki itu, namun Sasuke sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

" _Otou-sama_ tak bisa menerima keadaanku."

Sakura terkejut, tak mengira kalau Sasuke mau menjawabnya. Kini ia merasa kalau sepertinya kehidupan Sasuke cukup menyedihkan. Lelaki itu tidak normal dan ayahnya saja tak bisa menerimanya hingga tak mau menghadiri pernikahannya dan sang ayah menawarkan uang pada istri anaknya untuk bercerai.

"Alasan kau tidak memakai nama Uchiha karena-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, "Aku tidak bisa memakainya."

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apa alasannya, namun ia tak ingin bertanya lagi. Semakin lama ia mengenal Sasuke, ia mulai menyadari kalau lelaki itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang cukup emosional meski terkesan dingin. Sasuke bukanlah tipikal laki-laki yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan meneteskan air matanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Ah! Maaf. Kurasa aku bertanya terlalu banyak."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia berpikir untuk memberitahukannya pada Sakura agar wanita itu tidak terus menerus merasa penasaran dan malah berusaha mencari informasi. Statusnya sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha adalah rahasia, karena sang ayah berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

"Tolong rahasiakan statusku sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha."

Kali ini Sakura tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Oke."

"Dan aku mungkin berniat sedikit memperpanjang perjanjian kita. Berapa kompensasi yang kau mau?"

Sakura terkejut setengah mati mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti mengapa lelaki itu mendadak berniat memperpanjang perjanjian, padahal perlakuannya pada lelaki itu sangat buruk. Seharusnya lelaki itu malah berniat cepat-cepat mengakhiri perjanjiannya.

"Mengapa kau berniat memperpanjang perjanjian? Memangnya berapa lama yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku akan menjalani operasi."

"Operasi?!" suara Sakura meninggi. "Kau akan menjalani operasi apa?"

"Pendengaran,"

"EH?! KAU BISA KEMBALI NORMAL?!" Sakura menjerit karena terkejut secara refleks. Setelahnya ia merasa agak tidak enak karena mungkin saja teriakannya membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman, terlebih lagi karena pendengaran lelaki itu bermasalah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum menatap kearah jalanan. Seandainya ia bisa benar-benar menjadi normal, apakah wanita itu akan langsung mengubah sikapnya? Namun sayangnya meski ia menjalani operasi sekalipun, ia tetap tidak akan benar-benar menjadi normal.

Dari penjelasan dokter Shizune, Sasuke menangkap kalau sebetulnya operasi itu tidak akan membuat pendengarannya menjadi normal. Sebetulnya operasi _implant Cochrane_ sendiri adalah operasi untuk memasang sejenis alat bantu dengar di dalam telinganya sehingga ia akan terlihat seolah normal. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan di telepon layaknya orang normal, namun sebetulnya suara yang didengarnya agak berbeda dengan suara yang didengar oleh orang yang memiliki pendengaran normal.

"Operasi itu tidak akan membuatku menjadi normal. Aku hanya melakukan _implant_ alat bantu dengar ke dalam telingaku," Sasuke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah sebetulnya apa yang kulakukan adalah tindakan untuk menipu orang, _hn_?" Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan ia merasa miris pada lelaki itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa miris pada kehidupan lelaki itu yang tampaknya menyedihkan hingga membuatnya berpikir begitu.

Di satu sisi, mungkin saja Sasuke memang terkesan menipu siapapun yang kelak akan mendampingi hidupnya, entah istri atau anak-anaknya. Lelaki itu seolah berusha menutupi fakta bahwa lelaki itu cacat. Namun di sisi lain sebetulnya Sasuke tidak bisa disalahkan atas tindakannya. Sekarang saja Sasuke masih mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan meskipun ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menjadi orang yang terhormat dengan bekerja keras dan memiliki begitu banyak asset. Pasti keadaan akan lebih buruk lagi jika Sasuke adalah orang yang kurang mampu.

"Tidak juga. Kurasa kau hanya ingin terlihat 'normal' dan mendapat reaksi yang berbeda dari orang-orang. Sama seperti wanita yang memakai _makeup_ dan ingin terlihat cantik agar mendapat reaksi yang berbeda dari orang lain."

Sasuke merasa heran. Sikap Sakura agak berbeda meskipun wanita itu tahu kalau ia tetap tidak akan menjadi normal. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini wanita itu seolah berusaha memahaminya dan seolah 'membenarkan' dirnya. Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau ini adalah kebetulan, bukan karena wanita itu berusaha membuatnya terlihat benar.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kompensasi penambahan waktu perjanjian? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sebetulnya Sakura tak menginginkan apapun dari Sasuke. Setelah menghabiskan lebih dari satu bulan bersama, Sakura mulai menyadari kalau Sasuke tidak buruk-buruk amat. Setidaknya menghabiskan beberapa hari tambahan tidak akan membuatnya mati.

"Kalau aku meminta saham perusahaanmu, bagaimana?" goda Sakura dengan maksud melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Mana yang lebih berharga, membeli waktumu atau saham perusahaanku?"

"Tentu saja waktuku. Memangnya apa dampaknya padaku kalau kau membeli atau menjual sahammu," jawab Sakura dengan sengaja untuk memancing reaksi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kujual semua saham KFoods ku pada lelaki yang menolak kenaikan gaji itu? Lalu, gajimu…" Sasuke sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terdengar serius, namun sebetulnya ia juga sedang memancing reaksi Sakura.

"Gaji-" Sakura memutus ucapannya dan seketika tersadar. "AH! GAJIKU! TUNJANGANKU!"

Sasuke meletakkan salah satu tangannya di depan mulutnya dan menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika mendengar wanita itu memekik, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya memegang stir mobil. Sebetulnya Sakura adalah orang yang cukup mudah untuk dibaca, dan sedikit menjahili wanita itu membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Biasanya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang jahil, namun sepertinya ia sudah mulai tertular Naruto setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa benar-benar mengantuk semalam dan kini ia terbangun pukul sembilan pagi, rekor waktu bangun terlama sejak ia pindah ke rumah itu. Ia membelalakan mata dan hampir melompat dari kasur. Namun ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari minggu dan ia libur.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendadak berniat pergi ke kolam renang untuk mengecek kebersihan air kolam renang sebelum ia akan berenang nanti sore.

Sakura tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke menggunakan jasa perusahaan penyedia petugas kebersihan yang akan datang untuk membersihkan rumah Sasuke setiap hari. Dan Sakura juga tahu kalau ada CCTV di setiap ruangan di apartemen dan bahkan ada dua orang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan pintu menuju apartemen Sasuke selain penjagaan apartemen yang memang sangat ketat.

Namun Sakura sama sekali tak pernah melihat petugas yang membersihkan kolam renang dan Sakura bertanya-tanya jika air kolam renang itu pernah dibersihkan atau tidak.

Sakura segera membuka pintu menuju kolam renang dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun ia agak kaget saat mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berenang. Lelaki itu tampaknya sangat fokus ketika berenang hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

Otak Sakura memerintahkannya untuk segera keluar, namun tubuh Sakura malah terpaku. Matanya sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedang berenang bolak-balik, dan kini lelaki itu sedang berenang kearahnya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Ia berdiri diatas kolam dan dengan satu kali gerakan, ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan kini keluar dari kolam renang serta melepas kacamata renangnya.

Mata Sakura membulat seketika saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ini merupakan kali pertama melihat lelaki itu tanpa pakaian dan hanya mengenakan celana renang. Tatapan Sakura malah terfokus pada dada bidang Sasuke serta tangan lelaki itu yang lumayan berotot serta otot perut yang tidak _six pack_ , namun terlihat kencang dan bisa menjadi _six pack_ jika Sasuke berniat melatihnya. Dan tatapan Sakura menurun ke bawah dan tanpa sengaja tertuju pada sesuatu diantara paha lelaki itu, merasa penasaran akan ukurannya.

Wajah Sakura hampir memerah, namun ia segera berpura-pura batuk dan menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang berpikir begitu kotor hingga malah mengamati area pribadi seorang pria.

Beruntunglah Sasuke kini membelakangi Sakura dan berjalan menuju kursi untuk mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Sakura terkejut ketika melihat punggung telanjang Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan bagian tubuh lainnya yang terlihat putih dan mulus, punggung Sasuke tampak kontras. Kulitnya memang putih, namun tidak mulus sama sekali. Terdapat banyak bekas luka di punggungnya yang meninggalkan tanda kecokelatan yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Beberapa luka itu berbentuk garis memanjang dan tampaknya merupakan bekas pukulan jika diperhatikan dari bentuknya.

Sakura merasa benar-benar penasaran dengan punggung Sasuke, namun ia tak berani untuk bertanya. Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan, namun kini Sasuke sudah berjalan ke arahnya sambil melilit handuk di pinggangnya dan telah memasang alat bantu dengar.

"Kau mau berenang?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak sekarang, kok. Kebetulan aku sedang bosan dan ingin melihat-lihat kolam renang."

"Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di meja," sahut Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Berenang membuatnya lelah dan ia merasa sangat lapar.

Sakura segera berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Perutnya juga terasa sangat lapar dan ia mendapati _panini_ salmon asap diatas piringnya dan piring Sasuke.

"Wah, kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Tidak. Aku memesan kemarin dan kupanaskan ulang tadi pagi."

"Ah. Kelihatannya enak."

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Ia segera mengambil gelas _wine_ kosong dihadapannya dan segera meninggalkan meja. Ia menoleh pada Sakura dan menatap gelas kosong diatas meja wanita itu.

"Kau mau _wine_?"

"Boleh."

"Bawa gelasmu dan ikut aku."

Sakura agak heran, namun ia segera mengikuti Sasuke menuju sebuah dapur. Lelaki itu segera membuka lemari dan memperlihatkan sebuah dispenser khusus _wine_ dengan pendingin. Terdapat delapan botol _wine_ meski sebetulnya Sasuke memiliki koleksi-koleksi lainnya.

"Ini… tempat kau menyimpan _wine_?"

"Pilih yang kau mau, dan hanya satu gelas saja."

Sakura merasa benar-benar senang hingga matanya berkilat-kilat tanpa ia sadari. Ia sendiri adalah pecinta alkohol sejak semasa sekolah, namun tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli _wine_ selain _wine_ murahan berkualitas rendah yang dijual di supermarket yang terkadang dibelinya semasa kuliah. Dan kini iapun sangat jarang meminum _wine_ mahal dan tak mengerti mengenai etika minum _wine_. Pertama kali minum _wine_ , dia bahkan langsung meminumnya dengan cepat tanpa menghirup aromanya.

Sebetulnya Sakura ingin mengambilnya beberapa gelas. Namun ia tak bisa protes ketika Sasuke sudah jelas mengatakan hanya satu gelas. Dalam hati ia merasa kalau lelaki itu pelit karena langsung mengatakan kalau ia hanya boleh minum satu gelas, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah bagus lelaki itu mau memberikan sedikit _wine_ yang ia miliki.

Sasuke mengisi gelasnya dengan _rose wine_ yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak diminumnya. Ia tak peduli jika makanannya mungkin tidak cocok dengan _wine_ itu.

Sakura segera mengambil _wine_ yang ia inginkan tepat ketika Sasuke selesai mengambil. Mendadak ia berniat mengambil sedikit-sedikit dari delapan botol _wine_ itu hingga terisi satu gelas penuh, dan ia segera melakukannya.

"Bukankah aromanya akan aneh?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahu, "Oh, ya? Aku hanya ingin mencoba semuanya sih, soalnya kau bilang hanya boleh satu gelas. Aku tidak mungkin bolak balik mengambil sedikit minuman di lemarimu, kan?"

Sakura segera mendekatkan gelas ke hidungnya dan mengernyitkan Sasuke memang benar, aroma _wine_ itu aneh. Dan ketika ia meminum _wine_ itu, rasanya juga aneh.

"Benar juga ucapanmu. Aroma nya aneh, rasanya juga aneh," keluh Sakura seraya meringis karena sensasi aneh di lidahnya.

Sakura meringis saat ini. _Wine_ berkualitas tinggi biasanya meninggalkan rasa yang cukup lama di lidah. Dan kini apapun yang akan dimakan dan diminum Sakura terasa aneh karena rasa _wine_ yang masih bertahan di lidah.

"Ambil saja _wine_ itu kapanpun kau mau," sahut Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini mengikutinya.

Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya heran. Ia tak mengira kalau lelaki itu cukup baik hingga membiarkannya mengambil minuman mahal milik lelaki itu. Rasanya sikap lelaki itu benar-benar tak terduga dan membuatnya bingung.

Kemarin malam Sakura bahkan tak sempat memberitahu jawaban atas permintaan kompensasi yang diajukan Sasuke. Dan kini ia berniat menjawabnya.

"Mengenai kompensasi yang kau tawarkan kemarin-"

Sasuke segera meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, " _Hn_?"

"Aku tidak akan meminta kompensasi apapun darimu, Sasuke."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan sesudahnya. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebetulnya ia mulai merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke. Setidaknya lelaki itu cukup memerhatikan dirinya dan menghabiskan beberapa hari tambahan tidak akan membuatnya merugi.

 **-TBC-**


	19. Chapter 18

Itachi duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah seraya menyeka bibirnya dengan tisu. Siang ini mendadak ayahnya mengajaknya untuk makan siang berdua, sehingga Itachi terpaksa membatalkan janji makan siang bersama istrinya. Untungnya sang istri tidak marah dan pada akhirnya pergi makan siang bersama teman-teman kantornya.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Itachi makan siang berdua saja dengan sang ayah. Sejak kecil ia sudah lumayan sering makan siang bersama ayahnya. Ketika ia akhirnya menjadi CEO, ayahnya tetap mengajaknya makan siang berdua setidaknya setiap dua bulan sekali.

Dan biasanya sang ayah akan membahas kondisi perusahaan bersama dirinya. Dan kali inipun sang ayah juga membahasnya, bahkan lelaki itu sudah membahasnya tepat ketika ia baru saja datang dan duduk di meja. Bahkan hal pertama yang ditanyakan ketika Itachi datang tadi adalah kondisi perusahaan, bukan kabar mengenai dirinya atau keluarganya.

"Kudengar produk-produk KFoods sedang populer sekarang. Belakangan ini mereka membuat banyak inovasi produk baru sehingga penjualan mereka meningkat tajam. Bahkan _vending machine_ produk makanan mereka sangat mudah ditemukan dimana-mana. Kalau kita membeli saham mereka dan mengakuisisi mereka, itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Uchiha Group."

Itachi terdiam. Jika sang ayah berniat melakukan _take over_ , sama saja seperti menabuhkan genderang perang pada Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan padanya, ia tahu kalau lelaki itu memiliki persentase saham yang cukup besar disana. Sasuke tentu saja tak akan mau menjual saham perusahaan yang menguntungkan baginya, dan lelaki itu jelas tak akan suka jika Uchiha Group mengakuisisi perusahaan dan ia mau tak mau harus berhubungan dengan Uchiha Group.

"Kau yakin, _otou-_ san? Sasuke memiliki persentase saham yang cukup besar disana. Kudengar bahkan lebih dari tiga puluh persen."

"Dimana masalahnya?" sahut Fugaku seraya menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. "Tujuan utama kita adalah mengakuisisi perusahaan dan mendapat keuntungan. Walaupun sahamnya tiga puluh persen, dia juga tidak akan bisa berkutik melawan kita."

"Itu masalahnya," seru Itachi. "Dia tidak akan suka jika terpaksa harus berhubungan dengan Uchiha Group-"

Fugaku segera memotong perkataan putra sulungnya. Ia tak memiliki kebiasaan memotong ucapan orang lain, namun ia tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Itu bukan urusan kita. Kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman, jual saja sahamnya pada kita. Atau kalau dia tidak mau, kita bisa menggunakan istrinya untuk membujuk dia agar menjual sahamnya pada kita. Kudengar istrinya bekerja di KFoods sebagai manajer akuntansi. Kalau dia berhasil melakukannya, kita bisa menaikkan jabatannya menjadi _general manager_."

"Kau menyuruh Sakura mengkhianati suaminya?"

"Sejak awal mereka memang tidak saling mencintai. Lagipula ketika aku menyuruh istrinya bercerai dengan menawarkan kompensasi, dia malah mengatakan kalau mereka sendiri sudah memiliki perjanjian untuk bercerai dua bulan setelah menikah."

Itachi benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan otaknya seolah tak mampu berpikir. Lidahnya tercekat dan ia berharap jika sang ayah berbohong. Itachi takut kalau kekhawtirannya mengenai pernikahan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan.

Emosi Itachi mendadak meningkat tajam setelah ia pulih dari keterkejutannya dan benar-benar memahami maksud ucapan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa _otou-san_ menawarkan istri anakmu sendiri untuk menceraikan anakmu? Dan kini kau bahkan mengusik usahanya. Dia saja bahkan tak pernah melakukan apapun untuk mengusikmu. Ketika kau menyuruhnya untuk tidak pernah mengaku sebagai anggota keluarga ini, dia menurutimu. Ketika kau menyuruhnya sekolah di luar negeri dan melarangnya mengambil jurusan bisnis, dia juga menurutimu. Bahkan ketika kau mengusirnya dan melarangnya bekerja di perusahaan manapun yang merupakan milik Uchiha Group, dia juga masih menurutimu. Kau terus menuntutnya memberikan kewajiban, sementara kau sama sekali tidak memberikan hak untuknya. Kau pikir dia ini budak? Kurasa budak pun masih menerima sedikti haknya," ucap Itachi panjang lebar dengan emosi yang membuncah meski suaranya terdengar tenang.

"Kau berniat melawanku, _hn_? Apakah selama ini _okaa-san_ mu terus mencuci otakmu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia. Selama ini aku merasa tersiksa melihatnya diperlakukan begitu buruk. Memangnya dia bisa memilih ingin dilahirkan seperti itu? Kalau kau harus menyalahkan orang lain, kurasa lebih masuk akal kalau kau menyalahkan _okaa-san_ karena terkena rubella saat hamil hingga Sasuke menjadi begitu," Itachi mengambil jeda sejenak dan menatap sang ayah, "Tapi kurasa _okaa-san_ juga tidak pantas disalahkan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghindari penyakit seperti itu? Jadi, ini memang sudah takdir."

"Persetan dengan takdir. Aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan kerikil yang menganggu jalanku," sahut Fugaku dengan dingin.

"Sayang sekali aku tak terpikir melakukannya dulu. Seharusnya aku meminta seseorang untuk menyingkirkannya dan membuatnya seolah-olah itu adalah kecelakaan."

Itachi merasa benar-benar marah sekaligus ngeri dengan ayahnya sendiri. Seandainya ia berada di posisi Sasuke, ia pasti akan menerima perlakuan yang sama dari ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya mencintai sisi positif darinya dan tak sudi merengkuh kekurangan-kekurangan dalam dirinya. Dan ia merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak menjadi ayah yang seperti itu. Bahkan ketika istrinya hamil, ia langsung mengatakan kalau ia akan menerima anak itu seperti apapun anaknya.

"Kau masih memiliki hati?"

Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala pembicaraan emosional dengan Itachi setiap kali membahas Sasuke. Dari seluruh aspek mengenai Itachi, ia agak menyesali kepribadian lelaki itu yang sangat emosional dalam beberapa aspek.

"Kalau kau masih punya, tak pernahkah kau merasa kasihan padanya? Atau setidaknya, berpikir untuk tidak mengusiknya sekalipun dia mungkin agak menghalangi jalanmu?"

Fugaku terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah peduli kalau Sasuke terluka secara fisik dan emosional akibat perlakuannya. Ia pernah mendengar kalau anak itu bahkan terpaksa tidur selama beberapa hari dengan posisi tengkurap karena punggungnya dipenuhi luka-luka akibat pukulannya. Dan sekarang ia baru sadar kalau tingkat kepatuhan anak itu sangat menakjubkan. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun membalas ucapannya dengan nada tinggi atau menyindir dengan sinis seperti yang terkadang dilakukan Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu walaupun kau mungkin tidak peduli. Namun Sasuke akan menjalani operasi dan ia akan terlihat normal kalau operasinya berhasil. Setidaknya kini dia bukan lagi aib bagimu."

Ucapan Itachi sukses membuat Fugaku terkejut. Lelaki itu terdiam lumayan lama. Jika operasi itu berhasil, ia tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk memperlakukan Sasuke dengan buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja akan bersiap-siap untuk pulang kantor ketika mendadak ponselnya berdering. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan terdiam sejenak ketika membaca nama penelpon. Ia merasa heran karena Itachi mendadak menelponnya.

"Halo."

"Sakura- _chan,_ bisakah kau menemaniku makan malam? Hanya kau saja."

"Eh? Itu…" ucapan Sakura terputus. Ia merasa tawaran lelaki itu agak aneh dan khawatir kalau lelaki itu memiliki maksud yang tidak baik. "Kurasa tidak bisa. Kecuali Izumi- _nee_ ikut."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang telepon dan Sakura berniat mengakhiri panggilan telepon itu. Ini benar-benar mengerikan, rasanya ia ingin melapor pada Sasuke nanti mengenai kelakuan kakaknya.

"Ck… aku tidak berpikir untuk melakukan hal aneh padamu. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan berdua saja denganmu."

Sakura merasa agak tidak enak. Sepertinya ia begitu mudah dibaca hingga ltachi langsung tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang ingin dibicarakan berdua saja denganku?"

"Mengenai _otou-san_ dan Sasuke."

Sakura merasa agak heran karena Itachi berniat membicarakan hal itu padanya, terutama karena ia baru saja menikah dengan adiknya sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu ini pada Sasuke dan Izumi- _nee_. Kuharap kau juga membertiahunya agar mereka tidak salah paham," ucap Sakura meski ia yakin Sasuke tak akan peduli dengan siapa ia menghabiskan makan malam bersama.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memberitahu istriku dan dia akan berada di restoran yang terdekat. Tolong jangan katakan pada Sasuke, ya. Dia pasti tidak akan nyaman."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Memangnya apa yang harus dibicarakan lelaki itu sampai memaksa untuk bertemu meskipun ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan nyaman?

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura agak heran dengan tempat pilihan Itachi. Lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu di _dessert house_ yang juga menjual menu makan berat, namun tempat itu populer karena menjual berbagai macam _dessert green tea._

Ia tak mengerti mengapa Itachi malah memilih tempat seperti ini, namun ia merasa kalau sepertinya selera Itachi agak berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin akan mengajaknya ke tempat yang menjual makanan manis seperti ini meski selama ini mereka hanya pernah satu kali makan berdua diluar rumah jika makan bersama di restoran hotel tidak dihitung.

Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke mungkin saja adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka makan di rumah, namun ia tidak begitu yakin. Biasanya Sakura akan pergi ke kantor di pagi hari dan pulang ke rumah setelah jam makan malam, sehingga ia tak begitu tahu seperti apa selera Sasuke. Minggu kemarin Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi makan siang bersama orang tuanya dan ke restoran Jepang. Saat itu Sasuke ikut dan pada akhirnya membayar semua tagihan, membuat Sakura tidak enak hati.

Itachi sudah menunggu Sakura dan segera melambaikan tangan ketika melihat wanita itu. Tampaknya Itachi baru saja pulang kerja, dan ia bahkan masih memakai jas, kemeja dan dasi.

Mendadak Sakura teringat akan Sasuke. Pakaian Sasuke ketika berangkat kerja juga sangat rapi dan formal. Sepertinya kebiasaan seperti itu menurun dari ayah mereka.

Terdapat sebuah piring dengan dua tusuk dango dan bubuk teh hijau diatasnya. Sementara terdapat tiga tusuk _dango_ kosong diatas piring yang sama.

"Maaf aku memesan terlebih dulu. Aku tak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat foto makanan itu di buku menu."

Ada perasaan tidak enak saat Itachi mengucapkannya. Sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih untuk tidak mulai makan hingga hidangan disajikan untuk semua orang. Dan ketika makan siang bersama klien, biasanya ia tak akan memesan apapun hingga kliennya tiba. Namun kali ini ia tak mampu menahan diri ketika melihat gambar makanan yang menggiurkan. Lagipula perutnya juga lapar karena tadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati makan siang bersama ayahnya.

"Tidak masalah, kok," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia merasa kalau lelaki dihadapannya adalah orang yang sangat formal dan cenderung berhati-hati dalam bertindak dan bicara, namun diluar dugaan lelaki itu malah cenderung terus terang mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Omong-omong, kau menyukai makanan manis? Sejujurnya aku agak heran karena tak biasanya pria sepertimu menyukai makanan manis. Lagipula Sasuke- _kun_ malahan berlawanan denganmu dalam hal ini."

"Kurasa selera makanan tak ada hubungannya dengan _gender_ dan jabatanku."

Sakura merasa agak canggung sesudahnya. Ia merasa kalau kata-kata lelaki itu cenderung blak-blakan dan ia hanya tertawa pelan dengan gugup.

Beruntunglah seorang pelayan segera datang dan mengantarkan menu. Foto-foto makanan itu begitu menggoda dan ia menahan diri untuk memesan hidangan utama, _dessert_ dan minuman. Ia merasa tidak enak kalau ternyata Itachi membayar pesanannya, dan rasanya lebih tidak enak lagi kalau ia menawarkan untuk pisah bon atau membayar sekalian pesanan lelaki itu.

"Pesan saja apa yang kau mau."

"Ah, aku pesan satu _matcha kakigoori_ " Sakura menunjuk foto _matcha kakigoori_ ketika memesan pada pelayan.

" _Hn_? Kau tidak berniat memesan makan malam?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Itachi kembali membuka menu dan mendadak ia merasa tidak enak karena ia sendiri sudah memesan makan malam. Ia segera memesan satu porsi _dango_ tambahan, kue untuk Sakura serta beberapa jenis makanan ringan untuk dimakan bersama.

Pelayan segera meninggalkan meja dan Itachi segera menawarkan _dango_ di piringnya, "Mau coba?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Sakura kembali menolak sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ambil saja. Aku sudah memesan _dango_ tambahan."

Sakura segera mengambil satu tusuk dan segera memakannya perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup keras karena khawatir jika cara makannya terlihat tidak sopan. Entah kenapa ia selalu khawatir dengan _image_ nya jika berhadapan dengan keluarga Sasuke, namun cenderung cuek saat bersama Sasuke. Dulu ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu adalah orang cacat dan ia tidak berniat menikah dengan lelaki itu, maka ia cenderung bersikap apa adanya dan tidak peduli kalau lelaki itu tidak nyaman dengan tindakannya.

Rasa teh hijau pada _dango_ itu cukup kuat dan rasa dango itu sendiri juga enak. Rasa manis dari gula pada saus _dango_ dan teh hijau itu malah membuat rasanya tidak manis berlebihan dan Sakura cukup menikmatinya meskipun ia bukanlah pecinta _dango_.

Sakura baru sadar akan satu hal. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi memiliki satu kesamaan. Mereka berdua adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan membiarkan orang lain kelaparan.

"Terima kasih. Ternyata _dango_ nya enak."

Itachi menyodorkan _dango_ terakhir dipiringnya pada Sakura dan Sakura segera menolak, "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya mencoba saja, kok."

"Dua tusuk _dango_ tidak akan membuatmu gemuk, kok."

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Itachi. Ia tak mengira kalau lelaki itu bahkan mengerti kekhawatiran yang biasa dirasakan kaum wanita. Rasanya Sakura seolah sedang pergi makan bersama teman-teman wanitanya, bukan bersama kakak iparnya yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Aku tidak sedang diet, kok. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai _dango,_ jadi makan saja."

"Makan saja."

Sakura terpaksa mengambilnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia kembali mengigit potongan _dango_ itu dan Itachi segera berbicara. Lelaki itu tak sanggup menahan diri lebih lama lagi untuk tak menjawab rasa penasarannya

"Kudengar kau memiliki perjanjian untuk bercerai setelah menikah. Apa itu benar?"

Sakura terkejut dan ia bahkan hampir tersedak _dango_ yang sedang dimakannya. Ia terpaksa mengunyahnya perlahan dan meninggalkan potongan _dango_ terakhir di tusukan _dango_ yang belum dimakannya.

Sakura berpura-pura sibuk mengunyah meski dalam hati ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Itachi. Darimana lelaki itu mendengar soal perjanjian? Apakah Sasuke yang membocorkannya?

Kini Sakura merasa sangat bingung. Haruskah ia berbohong pada Itachi? Namun lelaki itu pasti akan sangat curiga jika mereka akan bercerai nanti.

"Ah? Darimana kau mendengarnya, Itachi- _san_?"

Itachi tak berniat menutupinya kali ini. Ia tak ingin Sakura memiliki pandangan negative terhadap Sasuke dan mengiranya sebagai orang yang banyak mulut.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Itu…" Sakura terdiam. Mendadak ia merasa ngeri dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah mengetahui kondisi calon suamiku hingga beberapa jam sebelum menikah. Dan setelahnya aku benar-benar kecewa, marah dan malu hingga meminta cerai di malam pernikahan. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri yang membuat perjanjian itu."

Sakura tak mampu mengelak lagi. Kalau ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke yang membuat perjanjian itu, ia yakin Itachi akan mencari tahu mengenai alasan Sasuke membuat perjanjian. Dan akan lebih baik kalau Itachi mendengar kenyataan dari mulutnya sendiri ketimbang mengetahuinya setelah mencari tahu. Ia tak ingin membuat _image_ nya lebih buruk lagi.

Emosi Itachi bergejolak seketika. Namun ia berusaha mempertahankan ketenangannya dan membuat Sakura semakin terdesak secara psikologis.

"Kenapa kau meminta bercerai, Sakura?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan kalau emosi lelaki dihadapannya berubah seketika. Bahkan lelaki itu tak lagi memanggilnya 'Sakura- _chan_ ' seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima keadaan Sasuke. Dia cacat dan aku merasa sangat malu karena semua orang tahu kalau aku menikah dengan orang cacat."

Itachi segera menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah marah, namun ia merasa ingin membentak Sakura kalau ia tidak menenangkan diri. Ia cepat-cepat meminum teh pesanannya dan terdiam sejenak sebelum mulai bicara. Emosinya sudah mulai lebih stabil saat ini dan ia bisa kembali berpikir jernih.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau merasa tertipu. Namun bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan adikku? Kau mungkin berpikir kalau dia terlihat baik-baik saja setiap kali orang-orang membicarakan kondisi fisiknya, tapi sebetulnya hal itu membuatnya merasa tidak layak untuk memiliki hubungan romansa dan memulai keluarga seperti lelaki normal lainnya."

Sakura terkejut dengan Itachi yang tampaknya sangat memahami Sasuke. Itachi sendiri mengetahuinya setelah mengamati Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ia semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya ketika Sasuke begitu sering datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk bertemu Itsuki dan tampaknya sangat menyukai anak itu, dilihat dari caranya tersenyum, bicara dan menatap. Namun Sasuke seringkali mengelak setiap Itachi menyuruhnya mencari pasangan untuk dinikahi dan memiliki anak.

"Aku sempat berpikir begitu. Hingga baru-baru ini dia menangis dihadapanku dan ucapannya terdengar sangat emosional."

Itachi agak terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Ia mengenal seperti apa kepribadian Sasuke. Lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang mudah menunjukkan emosi pada orang lain. Jika lelaki itu sampai menangis dihadapan wanita yang baru dikenalnya sebulan, pasti lelaki itu benar-benar terbebani secara emosional.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Sekalipun kau pada akhirnya bercerai dengan adikku, tolong tetap rahasiakan ini."

Itachi dengan terpaksa menceritakan segala hal mengenai Sasuke, mulai dari masa kecil lelaki itu yang menyedihkan bersama ayahnya. Ia seolah sedang berjalan diatas permukaan es yang sangat tipis saat ini, dan ia tak tahu apakah es yang dipijaknya akan cukup kuat menopang tubuhnya atau malah membuatnya tenggelam.

Sebetulnya Itachi tak terlalu yakin jika Sakura bisa menjaga rahasia atau tidak, namun Itachi cukup berharap pada wanita itu. Ia sengaja menceritakan ini untuk memancing reaksi Sakura.

Sakura sendiri mendengar cerita Itachi dengan keterkejutan yang nampak di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh es yang dipesannya sama sekali dan lebih tertarik mendengarkan cerita Itachi. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan dadanya terasa sesak karena perasaan bersalah. Namun matanya tidak sampai berkaca-kaca, sebaliknya malah Itachi yang tampak berkaca-kaca dan berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangan untuk diam-diam mengusap air mata yang akan mengalir.

Sakura cukup yakin kalau Itachi tidak berbohong dan mendramastisir ucapannya. Ia sendiri sudah memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke terhadap ayahnya, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jadi, bekas luka di punggung Sasuke- _kun_ karena ayahnya?"

" _Hn_."

Kini Sakura merasa benar-benar bersalah. Sasuke sudah cukup banyak terluka secara fisik dan emosional, dan ia malah menambah luka emosional lelaki itu dengan kata-katanya yang tajam. Sasuke benar-benar menjadi korban. Secara tidak langsung, lelaki itu bahkan menjadi cacat karena ibunya, bukan karena kecerobohan yang ia lakukan sendiri.

Malam ini Sakura sama sekali tak bisa makan. Ia merasa sangat terbebani setelah mendengar cerita Itachi.

 **-TBC-**


	20. Chapter 19

Sakura kembali ke rumah dengan disambut alunan piano yang lembut. Ia secara refleks berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dimana piano diletakkan, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang memainkan piano dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

Sakura sengaja berjalan dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ia masih ingin menikmati permainan piano lelaki itu lebih lama lagi, dan ia juga ingin menata perasaannya sendiri yang menjadi kacau setelah mendengar cerita Itachi.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke terkadang suka memainkan piano. Ia sendiri menikmati permainan piano lelaki itu yang menurutnya sempurna. Dulu ia suka mendengarkan musik klasik untuk belajar, dan ia mengenal beberapa lagu yang dimainkan Sasuke. Namun ia tak mengerti apakah Sasuke bisa mendengar permainan pianoya sendiri sama baiknya dengan apa yang didengar Sakura.

Kalau Sasuke sendiri tak bisa benar-benar menikmati alunan piano yang dimainkannya sendiri, untuk apa lelaki itu memainkan piano? Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura merasa semakin kasihan. Rasanya menyedihkan karena tak bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan diri sendiri.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya dan mendadak ia teringat dengan penampakan punggung telanjang Sasuke. Ia menjadi semakin sedih mengingatnya. Terdapat begitu banyak bekas luka yang jelek dan membuat kulitnya menjadi cacat karena perlakuan ayahnya. Bekas-bekas luka itu tampaknya sudah lama hingga menyatu dengan warna kulit Sasuke, tampaknya juga sulit dihilangkan karena terlalu banyak. Sebetulnya bisa saja menutupinya dengan _tattoo_ yang memenuhi seluruh punggungnya. Namun budaya Jepang menganggap _tattoo_ berkaitan dengan criminal sehingga Sasuke tak akan bisa melepas pakaian di tempat umum, sehingga hal itu bukanlah pilihan. Sehingga mau tidak mau Sasuke harus hidup dengan bekas luka itu seumur hidupnya.

Permainan piano mendadak terhenti. Sasuke tampaknya sudah menyadari kedatangan Sakura dan ia segera berkata, " _Okaeri_."

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Sakura dengan suara tercekat dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke meski perasaannya semakin kacau.

Sebetulnya Sakura masih ingin mendengarkan permainan piano lelaki itu dan ingin meminta Sasuke melanjutkannya, namun ia merasa tidak enak.

"Mengapa kau suka bermain piano?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya. Ia berniat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau terganggu?"

Sakura menoleh, terkejut karena suara lelaki itu terdengar lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Ia tak sadar sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada di sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kehilangan fokus malam ini.

"Sama sekali tidak. Sebaliknya aku malah sangat menyukainya. Aku hanya merasa penasaran saja, karena kupikir…" Sakura memutus ucapannya. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak enak mengatakan begini.

" _Hn_?"

"Kupikir kau sendiri tidak bisa menikmati permainan pianomu sebaik orang lain yang mendengarknya."

Sasuke tak menampik kalau sebetulnya ia sendiri tak bisa mendengrkan permainan pianonya sebaik orang lain. Ia sering mendapat pujian dari orang-orang yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya, entah guru les, teman, atau ibu dan kakaknya. Ia bahkan pernah mengikuti beberapa lomba dan memenangkannya. Namun sebetulnya ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang bagus dari permainan pianonya. Berdasarkan apa yang didengarnya, permainan piano dirinya dan peserta-peserta lain hampir tidak ada bedanya. Suara piano itu terdengar seperti gema di telinganya, hanya saja beberapa not terdengar agak berbeda. Namun intinya suara piano itu hanyalah gema.

Sebetulnya Sasuke hanya menikmati momen ketika ia menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih yang menghasilkan gema itu. Emosinya selalu terasa lebih baik setelah ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memainkannya. Dan terkadang ia bahkan tidak memakai alat bantu dengar saat memainkannya, sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apapun suara yang dihasilkan piano itu.

"Aku menikmatinya," sahut Sasuke tanpa berniat menjelaskannya lebih detil.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, apa yang harus dinikmati dari sesuatu yang tidak bisa dinikmati sepenuhnya? Ketika Sakura membeli _earphone_ murah yang belum pernah dipakai sebelumnya, suara musik yang terdengar dari _earphone_ itu terdengar aneh dan jelek sehingga ia tak berniat memakainya sebelum proses _burn-in_ (proses penyesuaian terhadap _diaphragm earphone_ baru dengan cara memutar musik dengan _earphone_ selama berjam-jam sehingga suaranya menjadi lebih enak didengar). Jika Sakura harus mendengar suara yang tidak enak didengar, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

Mendadak Sakura merasa ingin merengkuh lelaki itu, namun ia segera menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang aneh karena mendekati lelaki itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Baguslah. Setidaknya ada hal yang kau nikmati."

Sasuke merasa heran dengan reaksi Sakura yang agak aneh malam ini. Tak biasanya wanita itu bersikap seperti ini dan ia berpikir kalau mungkin saja wanita itu agak mabuk. Sebetulnya ia merasa penasaran kemana wanita itu pergi hingga pulang pukul sepuluh malam, namun hal itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Berapa banyak kau minum?"

"Hah?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku sama sekali tidak minum. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Lupakan."

"Tidak. Aku merasa penasaran," ujar Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa.

Sasuke mendesah pelan seraya menghembuskan nafasnya. Mendadak ia merasa lelah karena Sakura memaksanya untuk menjelaskan perasaannya.

"Susah kujelaskan."

"Oh, ya sudah," jawab Sakura dengan pasrah tanpa berniat mendesak Sasuke. Ia berusaha memaklumi kalau lelaki itu adalah tipe orang yang sulit menjelaskan perasaannya sendiri dengan kata-kata.

Sakura baru teringat kalau ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Itachi hingga lupa meminta lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai orang yang menyebarkan soal perjanjian itu. Ia merasa penasaran dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau menceritakan soal perjanjian itu pada Itachi- _san_?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Perjanjian apa?"

"Itu… mengenai perceraian kita."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia tampak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya kembali normal.

" _Aniki_ mengetahuinya? Apakah dia menanyakan itu padamu?"

Sakura merasa heran karena Sasuke tampak terkejut. Namun ia lebih heran lagi karena Sasuke langsung berpikir kalau kakaknya bertanya langsung pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau _aniki_ mu langsung bertanya padaku?"

"Aku mengenal sifatnya. Dia tidak membentak atau memarahimu, _hn_?"

Reaksi Sasuke malah semakin membuatnya heran. Mengapa lelaki itu malah terkesan mengkhawatirkannya ketika sikapnya sendiri sangat buruk pada lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Dia hanya menasehatiku dan memintaku untuk lebih memikirkan perasaanmu dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Hanya itu saja."

Sasuke merasa lega. Selama ini ia agak khawatir karena sikap sang kakak yang cenderung protektif. Dan kini ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena _image_ Sakura sudah hancur dihadapan kakaknya, entah siapa yang menyebarkan soal perjanjian itu.

"Tidak usah dengarkan dia. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau."

Sakura benar-benar heran dengan reaksi Sasuke. Mengapa lelaki itu tidak tampak senang ketika kakaknya meminta untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik? Sasuke bukan seorang _masokis_ , kan?

"Mengapa? Kau ini bukan seorang _masokis_ , kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau suka disiksa."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Wanita itu begitu gamblang menyatakan perasaannya, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Aku tak ingin kau terpaksa melakukan sesuatu untukku. Dan aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kau melampiaskan kekecewaanmu padaku," jawab Sasuke dengan serius, meski ia agak tak nyaman mengungkapkan apa yang ia secara gamblang seperti ini.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang masokis. Namun ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan kekerasa sejak kecil dan yakin kalau Sakura tak akan sampai melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Dan ia tak keberatan jika ia menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahan seseorang, setidaknya ia masih memiliki manfaat bagi orang lain. Setidaknya, baginya ini adalah caranya meminta maaf atas eksistensinya yang malah menjadi beban dan aib bagi orang lain.

"Tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "Aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa. Aku hanya berpikir kalau sikapku keterlaluan dan aku harus memperbaiki sikapku, bukan karena pengaruh ucapan kakakmu. Jadi, kumohon maafkan aku."

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya. Dan ia mendapati Sasuke yang menyentuh keningnya dengan dua jari, hal yang agak aneh dan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa kalau lelaki itu tidak bermaksud buruk, malahan sebaliknya.

"Berhentilah minta maaf. Kau membuatku terganggu."

Kata-kata Sasuke terdengar kasar, namun sentuhan di kening dengan cara yang tak lazim itu malah membuat Sakura merasa lebih nyaman. Rasanya ia baru saja menemukan sisi lembut dari lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino!"

Ino segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara melengking sahabat berambut merah muda nya itu. Tumben sekali wanita itu tak memanggilnya ' _pig_ ' seperti biasa.

"Hm? Tumben sekali kau tidak memanggilku ' _pig_ '? Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu, kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Kau berharap kepalaku terbentur sesuatu, _pig_? Aku tak mengira ternyata kau sejahat itu."

Ino menyeringai, "Sejak kapan aku baik padamu?"

"Benar juga, ya. Bodohnya aku," Sakura berpura-pura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang bodoh, tuh."

Sakura berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Beginilah kebiasaannya jika sudah bertemu dengan Ino. Merka berdua akan saling menghina satu sama lain tanpa bermaksud serius.

"Omong-omong, kau ingat soal ucapanmu mengenai suamiku, kan? Kurasa ucapanmu ada benarnya juga. Lama-lama aku merasa kalau dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, meskipun sikap dan perkataannya membuatku heran."

Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sikap wanita itu berbeda dibanding kali terakhir mereka bertemu, namun ia merasa senang karena akhirnya Sakura bersikap lebih baik pada suaminya.

"Tuh, kan. Aku semakin yakin kalau kepalamu terbentur sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa sikapmu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begini, _forehead_?"

Sakura merasa malu mengakuinya. Namun sebetulnya ia merasa sangat kasihan pada Sasuke. Lagipula lama-lama ia merasa kalau sebetulnya lelaki itu cukup mempedulikannya meskipun kata-katanya membuat salah paham. Dan ia bahkan masih belum bisa melupakan sentuhan di kening kemarin, hal yang membuatnya merasa heran dengan alasan lelaki itu menyentuhnya dengan cara yang tak lazim. Biasanya orang-orang akan mengelus atau menepuk-nepuk kepala, rambut, atau kening. Namun Sasuke malah meletakkan dua jari diatas kening, entah apa maksudnya.

"Seseorang menceritakan padaku mengenai masa lalunya, dan aku berpikir kalau dia benar-benar kasihan. Dan sekalipun sikap dan perkataanku sangat kasar padanya hingga membuatnya menangis, dia tetap menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku,"

"Dasar wanita gila. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat suamimu menangis? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, tahu."

Sakura meringis. Ucapan Ino tidak ada salahnya. Ia memang sangat keterlaluan pada Sasuke.

" _Hey._ Aku sangat bersalah, tahu. Makanya aku ingin memperbaiki sikapku padanya. Setidaknya hingga perjanjian kami-"

Sakura memutus ucapannya. Ia merasa bodoh karena tanpa sengaja hampir menceritakan hal itu pada Ino. Bukan berarti ia tidak percaya pada Ino, hanya saja ia merasa kalau lebih baik hanya sedikit orang yang tahu sehingga ia bisa tahu siapa yang membocorkan hal itu pada Itachi. Ia agak kurang yakin kalau orang tuanya yang membocorkannya pada Itachi, maka kemungkinan besar adalah ayah Sasuke sendiri.

"Perjanjian apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau membuat perjanjian untuk bercerai dengannya."

Sakura meringis karena Ino seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Ia terpaksa berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kumohon tolong rahasiakan ini. Aku meminta bercerai di malam pernikahan dan dia menawariku membuat perjanjian untuk menjaga _image_ ku. Isinya bahkan cenderung menguntungkanku."

"SAKURA!" ucap Ino dengan suara meninggi dan ia memukul meja dengan sangat keras hingga orang-orang di kedai cepat saji menoleh kearah mereka, membuat Sakura merasa malu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, tahu. Walaupun kau kecewa padanya, bukan berarti kau bisa langsung mengajaknya bercerai. Seharusnya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Sekarang coba pikir, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi orang cacat dan suamimu langsung mengajamu bercerai karena tidak mau menikah dengan orang cacat sepertimu? Kau sakit hati, tidak?"

Sakura tak bisa berbicara apa-apa dan hanya menatap Ino yang terlihat sangat marah. Reaksi wanita itu bahkan lebih heboh daripada Itachi.

"Masih bagus lelaki itu mau membantu menjaga _image_ mu hingga membuat perjanjian yang menguntungkan dirimu. Kalau aku jadi dia sih aku akan langsung bercerai saja. Untuk apa menunda waktu dan menyiksa diriku sendiri? Kurasa suamimu memang sangat baik, atau jangan-jangan dia terlalu baik sampai melakukan hal bodoh begini?"

Ino tak peduli kalau kata-katanya terdengar blak-blakan. Ia juga tak peduli kalau Sakura akan menjauhinya karena sakit hati. Bukan berarti ia tidak peduli dengan Sakura dan malah membela orang lain. Sebaliknya ia malah menyayangi sahabatnya dan tidak suka melihat wanita itu melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Dan ia juga tidak akan membela siapapun yang salah, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri.

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura tertohok hingga ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia merasa tidak enak dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku, _pig._ "

Ucapan itu spontan terucap dari mulut Sakura. Dan Ino segera menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada suamimu dan tunjukkan penyesalanmu dengan tindakanmu."

Sesudahnya Ino segera berpindah posisi duduk dan ia segera menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura serta memeluknya dari samping.

"Maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku benar-benar kasar. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau sahabatku melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino dengan erat. Mendadak air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya tanpa ia sadari. Ia benar-benar menyesal hingga meneteskan air mata tanpa sadar. Ia benar-benar bertekad untuk memperbaiki sikapnya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu sudah cukup menderita dan ia tak ingin menyakiti lelaki itu. Ia ingin memberikan sedikit kehangatan pada Sasuke yang menjalani kehidupan yang menyedihkan hingga waktu perjanjiannya berakhir.

 **-TBC-**


	21. Chapter 20

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Sore ini ia baru saja melakukan konsultasi bersama dokter Shizune dan wanita itu mengatakan kalau ia bisa melakukan operasi tanggal satu bulan depan. Dokter itu juga menyerahkan dokumen untuk ditandatangani pihak keluarga dan ia merasa bimbang antara meminta Sakura untuk menandatanganinya atau meminta ibunya.

Dokter itu telah memberikan perincian harga pada Sasuke jika ia memilih operasi dengan lokal atau anestesi umum, dan Sasuke memilih anestesi umum meski ia harus membayar lebih mahal. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebetulnya ia merasa takut kalau ia akan merasa trauma jika ia bisa melihat apa yag terjadi saat proses operasi. Dan setelah itu ia hanya perlu membayar uang muka sekaligus mengembalikan formulir serta menunggu petunjuk tambahan dari dokter.

Ponsel Sasuke mendadak berdering dan ia menatap nama penelpon sekilas sebelum mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Kau sudah makan? Kalau kau sempat, maukah kau makan malam bersamaku? Tapi kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, sih," ucap Sakura dengan gugup saat memulai percakapan.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan wanita itu yang mendadak menelponnya dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Bukankah wanita itu tidak senang berada di tempat umum bersamanya? Jangan-jangan wanita itu salah menelpon?

"Kau yakin ingin makan bersamaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kali ini biarkan aku membayar, ya. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mentraktir orang tuaku waktu itu."

"Bukankah itu memang kewajiban seorang suami, _hn_?"

"Tidak, tuh. Walaupun kau suami sungguhanku sekalipun kau tetap tidak wajib bertanggung jawab untuk orang tua istri. Kau hanya bertanggung jawab atas orang tuamu sendiri, bukan orang tuaku atau orang tua siapapun. Oke?"

Sasuke merasa heran, mengapa wanita itu bersikukuh untuk membalas budi dengan mentraktirnya? Padahal ia sendiri tidak merasa keberatan kalau Sakura tidak mentraktirnya.

"Pilihlah restoran yang kau inginkan. Mumpung masih tanggal dua belas nih, hehe."

"Simpan uangmu. Biar aku yang membayar."

"Tidak! Pokoknya aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

Sakura terdengar sangat bersikeras dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk berdebat. Maka akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang menjual _gyudon_. Setidaknya, makanan cepat saji disana masih lebih baik ketimbang makanan sejenis _burger_ atau ayam goreng ala negara Barat yang jelas bukan favoritnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sekarang dari kantor."

" _Hn._ "

Sakura mematikan telepon dan Sasuke segera memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya dan segera melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan semangkuk _gyudon_ , beberapa jenis gorengan dan minuman dihadapan masing-masing. Mereka berdua kembali makan dalam keheningan meski beberapa orang di meja sekitar mereka tampak berbicara satu sama lain.

Sakura agak terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri yang mendadak merasa ingin makan malam bersama Sasuke. Ia yakin kalau ia begitu karena sedang tak ingin makan malam sendirian, dan ia juga merasa tidak enak hati karena Sasuke sudah mentraktir orang tuanya.

Namun Sakura lebih heran dengan restoran pilihan Sasuke. Ia tak mengira kalau Sasuke akan memilih restoran semacam ini, sebuah restoran yang termasuk tidak berkelas untuk kalangan menengah atas seperti Sasuke. Padahal awalnya Sakura sudah mengira kalau Sasuke akan memilih restoran berkonsep _fine dining_ di lantai teratas gedung pencakar langit yang sedang populer, atau di tempat lainnya yang memiliki konsep sejenis.

"Ternyata kau suka makanan seperti ini?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Ia tidak terlalu memusingkan apa yang ia konsumsi selama makanan itu tidak manis, masih layak makan dan rasanya tidak parah-parah amat. Bahkan Sasuke sudah merasa senang jika diberikan _onigiri_ dengan tomat sebagai isian.

Sakura tak tahu kalau Sasuke sebetulnya sengaja memilih restoran ini. Restoran ini adalah restoran yang sangat murah dimana harga per menu tak lebih dari tujuh ratus _yen_. Sasuke merasa kalau tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Sakura membayarinya di restoran mahal. Ia merasa tidak enak hati sehingga memilih restoran seperti ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Eh? Aku?" Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke menanyakan dirinya. "Aku suka apapun selama tidak pedas. Tapi aku lebih suka makanan manis, sih."

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. Namun dalam hati ia berusaha mengingatnya dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membawakan makanan kesukaan wanita itu sepulang kerja. Tak ada alasan spesifik baginya untuk melakukan hal itu, ia hanya merasa ingin melakukannya saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, bisakah kau menandatangani ini untukku?" ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan formulir yang diberikan dokter itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap sebuah map dengan tulisan dan logo rumah sakit. Ia segera membuka map itu dan mendapati sebuah surat pernyataan untuk pihak keluarga.

"Ini surat pernyataan untuk operasimu?"

" _Hn_ /"

Sakura segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan pen. Ia membuka tutup pen dan mulai menandatangani kertas itu di bagian kolom nama penanggung jawab serta menuliskan namanya. Selain itu ada pula kolom dimana ia harus menuliskan nama, nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi dan relasinya dengan pasien.

Sakura segera menuliskan relasinya sebagai istri Sasuke walau dalam hati ia merasa ingin tertawa. Padahal setelah operasi itu selesai dan Sasuke diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, statusnya sebagai istri Sasuke juga akan berubah. Sehingga pernyataan di surat itu sebagai istri Sasuke seolah merupakan pernyataan terakhir sebelum berpisah.

Sebetulnya Sasuke ingin meminta ibu atau kakaknya untuk menandatangani pernyataan itu, atau kalau perlu meminta Naruto yang bertanda tangan. Namun ia tak ingin orang-orang merasa keheranan karena ia tak menyuruh istrinya sendiri dan malah menyuruh orang lain sehingga membuat orang berpandangan aneh terhadap Sakura.

Dalam hati Sasuke benar-benar berharap kalau operasinya akan berjalan lancar sehingga pihak rumah sakit tidak perlu menghubungi Sakura dan malah merepotkan wanita itu.

Sakura menyentuh kertas itu di dalam map itu dan merasa heran karena terdapat selembar kertas lagi di dalam map itu.

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura merasa bingung dan ia langsung berkata, "Langsung tanda tangani saja kertas yang satu lagi."

Ucapan Sasuke malah membuat Sakura merasa penasaran dengan isi kertas itu. Ia segera menarik kertas dan menandatangani kertas itu seraya membaca isinya dengan cepat. Ia juda mendapati tanda tangan Sasuke di bagian kolom lainnya.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan isi surat itu. Inti dari surat itu berisi pernyataan yang berupa kesediaan pihak pasien dan keluarga untuk mendonorkan seluruh organ tubuh pasien yang dapat didonorkan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. Sakura tak pernah menjalani operasi, begitupun dengan orang tuanya. Namun ia belum pernah mendengar kalau pasien harus menandatangani surat pernyataan semacam itu sebelum operasi.

"Rumah sakit macam apa ini?! Bagaimana bisa pasien dipaksa menandatangani surat semacam ini? Kau seolah dipaksa memikirkan kematian ketika yang seharusnya kau pikirkan adalah kesembuhanmu!" ucap Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

Sasuke tak mengira kalau reaksi Sakura akan seperti ini ketik membaca surat itu. Semula ia menyuruh Sakura untuk langsung menandatanganinya agar wanita itu tidak membaca isinya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika orang lain mengetahui donasi yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, _hn_?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menandatangani sesuatu yang bahkan tak kuketahui isinya? Bagaimana kalau isinya malah merugikanku?"

"Itu tidak akan merugikanmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tidak akan rugi, toh bukan organ tubuhnya yang akan diambil. Namun ia khawatir kalau keluarga Sasuke akan menyalahkannya karena menandatangani dokumen itu jika mereka ternyata keberatan dengan donor organ ketika ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia pernah menandatangani dokumen.

"Rumah sakit itu aneh. Kurasa kau harus berhati-hati, bisa saja mereka berniat melakukan malpraktik dengan menyuruhmu menandatangani pernyataan semacam itu dan menjual organ-organ tubuhmu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu," ucap Sakura dengan sinis secara refleks.

Sasuke mengerti maksud Sakura, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala dan berniat menjahili wanita itu sedikit.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengkhawatirkanku, _hn_?"

Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Ia merasa malu karena ucapannya terkesan mempedulikan lelaki itu. Ia tak ingin terkesan seperti wanita genit yang mendadak bersikap baik pada lelaki itu, terlebih setelah tau lelaki itu akan menjalani operasi.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tak ingin siapapun menjadi korban dari praktik penipuan semacam itu, tahu. Kau tahu kalau penjualan organ tubuh semakin marak, kan? Dan kurasa rumah sakit paling memiliki kesempatan karena mereka bisa menjualnya langsung pada pasien dengan harga tinggi tanpa melalui perantara."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sepertinya wanita itu benar-benar seorang ekonom sejati hingga mampu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan berasa ekonomi seperti itu walaupun ia sendiri belum pernah mendengar kasus semacam itu.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengar modus semacam itu. Apa kau berniat melakukannya seandainya kau bukan seorang akuntan, _hn_?"

Sakura meringis. Seandainya ia menjadi dokter, ia tak akan melakukan hal gila semacam itu demi sejumlah uang. Ia percaya hukum karma itu memang ada, dan bisa saja ia menjadi korban penipuan yang lebih parah jika ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

Sakura berdecak kesal, "Ckck… Aku bukan orang rendahan yang mau menipu dengan cara seperti itu. Apa yang kuucapkan itu memang hanya kemungkinan, tapi bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke mendadak mengangkat tangannya secara refleks. Ia kembali meletakkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya di kening wanita itu, dan kali ini lebih lama daripada sebelumnya.

"Mereka tidak memaksaku. Aku mengajukan keinginanku dan mereka memintaku membuat surat itu," jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Penjelasan Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut, terlebih lagi dengan ucapan yang terdengar begitu lembut dan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibir lelaki itu. Senyum lelaki itu tampak samar, dan kini bahkan sudah menghilang, namun ia merasa kalau senyum lelaki itu benar-benar menawan.

Sepertinya ucapan Ino memang benar. Sasuke pastilah orang yang baik hingga bisa memikirkan hal seperti ini dan mau memperlakukannya dengan baik meskipun ia sudah bersikap sangat kasar selama sebulan terakhir. Atau mungkin juga lelaki itu terlalu baik hingga menjadi tolol.

"Kau benar-benr mengejutkan. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan saat membuat permintaan seperti itu. Bukankah seharusnya kau memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya operasimu berhasil?"

"Kalau operasiku gagal, organ itu juga sudah tidak berguna untukku," sahut Sasuke tanpa berniat menjelaskan secara detil.

Ia tak suka menjelaskan alasan dibalik tindakannya, jika berkaitan dengan hal-hal yang baik menurut orang lain. Ia hanya berpikir kalau selama ini ia sudah menjadi beban dan aib bagi orang di sekelilingnya dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubahnya. Maka ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna di akhir hidupnya.

"Mana mungkin kau akan mati hanya karena operasi telinga? Dasar aneh."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sebetulnya ia bermaksud membuat pernyataan semacam itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kalaupun operasinya berhasil, ia akan membawa surat pernyataan itu di dompetnya sehingga pihak rumah sakit bisa langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Lagipula aku yakin _kami-sama_ juga tak akan cepat-cepat memanggilmu sebelum kau berhasil operasi dan setidaknya terlihat normal. Lalu kau bisa menunjukkannya pada _otou-sama_ mu."

Detik berikutnya Sakura menepuk bibirnya. Ia meringis dan merutuki ketololannya yang tanpa sadar membeberkan kalau ia sebetulnya tahu mengenai kondisi keluarga Sasuke. Ia merasa ingin menangis saat ini, ia takut dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Mengapa aku harus menunjukkan pada _otou-sama_?" Sasuke berpura-pura untuk memancing Sakura. Ia yakin kalau wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu.

"Umm… kulihat sepertinya ayahmu tidak menyukaimu. Dan kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan kondisimu, karena…" Sakura merasa tak enak melanjutkannya. "Aku pun sempat begitu."

Sasuke memilih bepura-pura percaya meski instingnya mengatakan kalau Sakura sedang menutupi sesuatu. Ia agak yakin kalau hal itu berkaitan dengan perubahan sikap Sakura, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya.

"Kau begitu ingin melihatku jika aku terlihat normal setelah operasi nanti, _hn_?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke agak aneh, namun ia menganggukan kepala. Ia berpikir apakah Sasuke akan tampak berbeda dan terlihat semakin tampan tanpa alat bantu pendengaran yang selama ini ia gunakan? Sakura yakin kalau lelaki itu bisa membaca apa yang ia pikirkan hingga bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa sangat penasaran hingga ingin cepat-cepat melihatnya. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan terlihat berbeda nanti? Siapa tahu saja kau malah jadi lebih enak dilihat."

Sakura tak ingin mengakuinya, namun sebetulnya ia juga berharap agar Sasuke pada akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah operasinya berhasil. Ia hanya tak ingin lelaki itu menderita lebih lama lagi. Menurutnya Sasuke sangat pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Sakura selalu terbayang-bayang dengan cerita Itachi mengenai masa lalu Sasuke setiap kali melihat lelaki itu. Dan ia merasa semakin bersalah serta ingin merengkuh lelaki itu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura, ia segera memeluk Sasuke. Ia merasa malu jika dianggap wanita aneh atau murahan dan ingin segera melepaskan pelukannya, namun tubuhnya malah tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia memilih untuk membiarkan dirinya memeluk Sasuke sejenak, toh setelah perjanjian berakhir mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Tubuhnya mematung selama beberapa saat, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak ada yang pernah memeluknya seperti ini selain Naruto, ibu dan kakaknya, sehingga ia merasa sangat canggung. Namun pada akhirnya ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Sakura. Diluar dugaan, perasaan Sasuke terasa lebih baik setelah menerima pelukan dari Sakura.

"Nanti akan kutunjukkan padamu," jawab Sasuke seraya berbisik di telinga wanita berambut merah muda itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Maaf kalau gaya bahasa nya mendadak aneh & feel nya ga dapet kyk chapter sebelumnya.

Kali ini aku lagi _writer block._ Mendadak aku kehabisan ide untuk ngembangin romance nya.

Selama ini aku terlalu banyak buat cerita romance, jadinya aku mulai merasa kalau romance di fanfict yang 1 & lainnya punya begitu banyak kesamaan. Jadinya aku bingung nentuin scene nya biar ga monoton buat kalian, terutama kalian yang udah baca fanfict ku yang lainnya.

Kemungkinan waktu update bakal ditunda sementara sampai writer block ku ilang, tergantung sikon juga. Mengenai ending, kemungkinan besar ga akan lewat 30 chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

Sakura merasa benar-benar tolol ketika menyadari dirinya cepat-cepat membereskan meja ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan bersiap untuk pulang dari kantornya. Ia merasa konyol karena berpikir ingin pulang ke rumah untuk makan malam dan berharap akan menemui Sasuke di rumah dan makan malam bersama.

Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke hanya makan malam dengan tomat dan hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan di meja makan, sehingga kecil kemungkinan mereka akan makan bersama diatas meja sekalipun lelaki itu sudah pulang. Namun ia hanya berharap dapat melihat lelaki itu.

Setelah ia memeluk Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat berpikir kalau lelaki itu akan merasa tidak nyaman dengan tindakannya yang terkesan agresif. Namun diluar dugaan Sasuke malah terlihat biasa saja dan entah kenapa ia bisa merasa kalau raut wajah lelaki itu terlihat lebih cerah.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk meminta maaf atas tindakan sembrono yang ia lakukan, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lelaki itu malah agak menjahilinya dengan menyuruhnya memeluk lelaki itu kapanpun ia menginginkannya sebelum perjanjian berakhir dan ia menyesal.

Menghabiskan berminggu-mInggu berinteraksi dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura menyadari sisi baik lelaki itu. Kemarin Sasuke membawakan kue _cheese castella_ yang sedang populer hingga perlu antri lama. Sakura merasa heran karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka makanan manis, dan lelaki itu beralasan kalau Itachi menitip padanya dan ia sekalian membeli.

Kini Sakura menempelkan kunci di depan sensor yang berada di pintu dan seketika pintu terbuka. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan setengah berharap kalau Sasuke berada di rumah, meski di sisi lain ia agak berharap agar Sasuke belum pulang.

Sakura segera meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan melepaskan kaus kaki tipis yang ia kenakan serta meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang kecil yang disediakan untuk meletakkan kaus kaki bekas pakai. Ia mendapati sepasang kaus kaki pria di dalam keranjang itu, pertanda bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang.

Sakura merasa agak gugup. Apa yang harus ia katakan jika Sasuke merasa heran karena ia pulang sebelum makan malam, seolah ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Ia tak ingin lelaki itu berpikir kalau ia ingin menemui lelaki itu hingga berusaha pulang secepat mungkin.

Sasuke sedang memotong dua buah tomat menjadi potongan-potongan kecil diatas talenan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk.

Sakura segera berkata dengan suara yang agak keras, " _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ ," sahut Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari tomat yang sedang dipotongnya.

Sakura menatap tomat-tomat yang sedang dipotong Sasuke dan bertanya, "Kau sedang membuat makan malam?"

" _Hn_. Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura merasa heran, untuk apa Sauke menanyakan hal itu? Padahal kalau ia tidak makan juga bukan urusannya. Pasti lelaki itu sedang mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Belum."

"Kau mau makan dimana?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, ia bahkan tidak berpikir apa yang ia inginkan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan pesan _delivery_ saja. Aku bingung ingin makan apa."

Sasuke tak berani menjawab untuk memberikan saran. Menurut nasihat Itachi, ia harus berhati-hati jika seorang wanita mengucapkan 'terserah' atau jawaban yang sejenis jika ia menanyakan dimana wanita itu ingin makan. Bisa saja Sakura memberikan jawaban yang akan membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. Ia tidak menyukai orang yang cenderung plin-plan dan memberikan jawaban yang berputar-putar tidak jelas arahnya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam kalau kau mau."

"Tidak usah. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah membuat makan malam? Untuk apa kita pergi makan malam diluar?"

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi buatannya serta menekan tombol layanan pesan antar. Ia segera memberikan ponsel itu pada Sakura, "Pilih saja apa yang kau mau. Mungkin saja kau bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan makananmu dengan akun itu."

Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati. Ia segera menggelengkan kepala, "Ah, kurasa lebih baik aku makan tomat saja. "

"Kau suka tomat?"

Sebetulnya Sakura sangat tidak menyukai tomat. Ketika membeli burger, dia akan meminta agar tidak ada tomat di burgernya. Namun pada akhirnya ia merasa penasaran, apa enaknya dari buah itu hingga Sasuke begitu menyukainya? Ia ingin mencobanya lagi, siapa tahu saja akhirnya ia akan menyukainya. Lagipula siapa tahu ia akan menjadi awet muda jika rutin memakan tomat.

"Sebenarnya tidak, sih. Tapi katanya tomat bagus untuk awet muda. Jadi kurasa sebaiknya aku berusaha memakan lebih banyak tomat demi terlihat awet muda."

"Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Sakura tertegun sesaat, tak mengira kalau Sasuke malah akan menjawab seperti ini. Sebelumnya ucapan lelaki itu terkesan dingin dan ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu tak peduli padanya, namun tindakan lelaki itu malah menunjukkan sebaliknya, membuat Sakura bingung.

Belakangan ini Sasuke terasa lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya. Sakura mulai merasa kalau sikap lelaki itu menghangat sejak lelaki itu meletakkan dua jari di keningnya, hal yang sampai sekarang masih tak ia pahami apa artinya.

Sakura segera mengambil sepotong kecil tomat yang sudah dipotong Sasuke dan memasukkan buah itu ke mulutnya. Buah itu mengandung banyak air dan rasanya agak tawar, namun ada sedikit rasa asam yang sulit dijelaskan. Yang jelas ia tak menyukai rasa tomat dan langsung meringis.

"Kau tidak suka, _hn_?"

Sakura tak bisa menjawab, sambil meringis ia kembali mengambil sepotong tomat dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat seolah sedang disiksa ketika ia menggigit tomat itu dan cepat-cepat menelannya.

Sakura mengambil potongan tomat ketiga dan mengunyahnya tiga atau empat kali sebelum cepat-cepat menelan sambil tetap merngis. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah bergetar secara refleks karena memaksakan diri dan ia sudah tak kuat lagi memaksakan diri memakan tomat itu.

Sasuke segera menyerahkan gelas berisi air mineral yang awalnya ia ambil untuk dirinya sendiri pada Sakura. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sakura segera menghabiskan isinya dengan cepat.

"Ugh… kok kau bisa menyukai tomat, sih? Bahkan kau bisa makan buah seperti itu setiap malam. Rasanya aku benar-benar akan mati hanya dengan memakan tomat itu."

Sasuke merasa reaksi Sakura terlihat lucu di matanya. Sakura bahkan sampai mmeluk dirinya sesaat sambil meringis karena tomat itu masih meninggalkan rasa yang tidak enak di mulutnya, dan Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan paksakan dirimu."

Sakura meringis, "Karena kau tergila-gila dengan tomat dan katanya tomat bisa membuat awet muda, aku jadi penasaran apakah rasa tomat sebegitu enaknya?"

"Bagiku enak," sahut Sasuke sambil mengambil sepotong kecil tomat dengan garpu dan memakannya sebelum mengambil potongan tomat lainya.

Sasuke seolah tak mempedulikan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan heran. Lelaki itu segera mengambil potongan tomat lannya setelah selesai mengunyah potongan tomat di mulutnya.

Sasuke segera meraih kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang tadi diberikannya pada Sakura. Ia kembali menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku akan diet saja."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara perut Sakura dan ia segera menundukkan kepala sejenak karena malu. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun.

Sasuke merasa lelah jika harus mengulang ucapannya. Ia segera memberikan ponsel itu pada Sakura dan berkata dengan nada yang terkesan memerintah, "Pesan."

Sakura terkejut, tak mengira jika Sasuke bisa berkata dengan tegas seperti ini dan membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan menurutinya meski ia hanya mengucapkan satu kata. Lelaki itu menatap tajam dan tampaknya tidak akan suka jika ia menolak. Dengan terpaksa Sakura menerima ponsel itu dan memesan makanan dari restoran cepat saji.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke."

" _Hn_."

Sakura kembali mengucapkan terima kasih setelah Sasuke memaksa untuk menolak uang yang ia berikan untuk membayar makan malamnya, dan Sakura merasa bersyukur karena ia tidak memesan menu yang mahal.

Sasuke terkejut karena Sakura selalu berusaha menolak jika ia berkata akan membayarinya, dan wanita itu biasanya akan memesan menu termurah. Kali inipun begitu, Sakura memesan paket termurah dari restoran ayam cepat saji.

Menurut nasihat yang diberikan ibunya maupun Itachi, mayoritas perempuan adalah orang yang materialistis sehingga Sasuke seharusnya berhati-hati jika mencari pasangan. Namun Sasuke suda mempersiapkan diri mendapatkan pasangan yang materialistis jika ia berniat mencari pasangan.

Secara logika selalu ada alasan dibalik tindakan seseorang, termasuk alasan untuk menyukai seseorang atau bersedia menjadi pasangan seseorang. Sasuke berpikir jika tak ada satupun kualitas yang baik darinya selain uangnya, dan ia berpikir jika ia ingin mencari pasangan, maka sudah sewajarnya perempuan itu menginginkan uangnya sebagai kompensasi atas rasa malu mendapatkan pasangan yang tidak normal dan jelas-jelas tidak bisa membahagiakan wanita seperti drinya.

Sebetulnya hati terdalam Sasuke berharap agar ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang tulus menginginkannya apa adanya. Namun ia merasa malu untuk mengakuinya dan tak membiarkan dirinya memiliki keinginan seperti itu karena hal itu terkena tidak masuk akal dan ia tidak ingin melukai dirinya sendiri dengan keinginan yang tidak masuk akal.

Kalau saja Sakura tidak berkata ingin segera bercerai di malam pertama, barangkali kini Sasuke sudah berharap jika Sakura adalah orang yang menginginkannya apa adanya dan ia akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuka diri dan menyenangkan wanita itu serta menerima seperti apapun keadaan maupun masa lalu wanita itu. Namun hal itu jelas tidak mungkin karena Sakura tak bisa menerimanya, dan Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa karena hal itu.

"Omong-omong, katanya kau berkunjung setiap minggu ke rumah Itachi- _san_ hanya untuk bertemu dengan keponakanmu. Itu benar?"

Sasuke terkejut. Itachi pasti sudah menceritakan hal itu pada Sakura, dan ia bisa membaca maksud sang kakak yang intinya menyuruh agar Sakura agresif karena Sasuke tampaknya sudah sangat menginginkan anak.

"Dia menceritakannya padamu?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Dia bercerita begitu dan menyuruhku untuk cepat memiliki anak denganmu karena kau sudah begitu menginginkan anak."

"Jangan pedulkan dia."

"Tapi itu benar, kan? Kau menyukai anak-anak?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Sasuke sambl mengendikkan bahunya.

Sakura berpura-pura percaya pada Sasuke, padahal sebetulnya ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa ia menyukai anak-anak. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia mau memajang foto berdua dengan Itsuki.

"Lalu kenapa kau berkunjung ke rumah Itachi- _san_ setiap minggu untuk bermain dengan Itsuki?"

Wajah Sasuke agak merah dan ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merasa malu dan tidak nyaman karena ia terkesan begitu emosional.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kali ini ucapan Sasuke bahkan tidak terdengar tegas dan sinis seperti biasanya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, rasanya ia telah menemukan sisi lembut dari Sasuke, sisi yang membuat Sasuke terlihat lebih manusiawi.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Berhubung review di wattpad untuk fanfict ini cukup banyak (menurutku), biasanya aku update setiap hari atau bahkan sehari 2x. Tap karena kesibukan, aku ga bisa update cepat untuk sementara waktu.

Oh ya, aku & beberapa author lain di wattpad lagi ngadain challenge berhadian untuk pair SasuSaku dengan tema musim semi. Kalau tertarik ikut, kalian bsa cek di chapter berjudul -Selingan- di fanfict ini yang dipublish di wattpad.


	23. Chapter 22

Sakura berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk bermain piano. Alunan piano itu seolah menuntun langkah Sakura untuk berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sebetulnya menyadari kehadirannya, namun tak ingin berhenti memainkan lagu hingga selesai.

Malam ini Sakura merasa benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dan ia merasa terlalu malas untuk sendirian di dalam kamar sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan sedikit berharap agar ia menemukan Sasuke, dan ia benar-benar menemukan lelaki itu.

Belakangan ini waktu terasa seolah begitu cepat. Ia terbiasa menghabiskan pagi hari dengan sarapan bersama Sasuke sebelum berangkat kerja, dan biasanya mereka akan membuat sarapan secara bergantian walaupun Sasuke lebih sering membuat sarapan. Kemudian di malam hari akan dihabiskan dengan duduk bersama di ruang keluarga walaupun mereka tak selalu saling bicara. Dan Sasuke akan pulang pada malam hati dengan membawakan makanan manis sekali atau dua kali dalam seminggu.

Waktu terasa benar-benar cepat hingga tanpa sadar hanya satu minggu tersisa sebelum waktu operasi Sasuke, dan setelah operasi, perjanjian mereka pun akan berakhir. Mereka berdua akan menjadi dua orang yang tak saling mengenal.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati alunan piano yang dimainkan Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya, ia mulai merasa agak nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya, dan ia berpikir kalau ia sudah mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri. Namun ia malah harus kembali ke kehidupan lamanya sebentar lagi, dan ia harus kembali menyesuaikan diri.

Ketika lagu berakir, Sasuke segera mengangkat jari jemarinya dari tuts-tuts piano yang ditekan nya sepersekian detik yang lalu. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakur serta mendudukkan diri di sofa yang sama dengan wanita itu.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

"Oh. Kupikir kau juga tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan bermain piano."

"Itu memang rutinitasku."

Sasuke memang memiliki rutinitas untuk bermain piano setidaknya dua lagu setiap malam. Ia melakukannya karena ia memang menyukainya, dan ia bermaksud menenangkan emosinya yang terkadang berkecamuk setelah menghabiskan hari-hari yang melelahkan.

Namun kali ini ia berpikir kalau Sakura menyukainya, dan entah kenapa ia ingin seseorang mendengarkannya bermain piano. Dan ia terus menerus bermain piano untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang terkadang muncul ketika ia sedang berdiam diri.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai piano? Kenapa kau tidak menjadi pianis saja?"

"Aku harus membalaskan dendam pada ayahku," sahut Sasuke dengan sambll menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum menatap ke arah lain.

Sakura terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Biasanya Sasuke cenderung mengelak pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi, namun kali ini lelaki itu malah berniat membahasnya terlebih dulu.

"Balas dendam? Kau tidak perlu menjawabku kalau tidak mau, kalau boleh tahu memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Haruskah ia menceritakan kehidupannya pada wanita yang sebentar lagi tak akan ditemuinya selamanya? Namun ia yakin kalau Sakura pasti sudah menyadari kalau ada yang aneh dengan keluarga Sasuke, terutama karena ayahnya sama sekali tidak menghadiri pernikahannya dan hanya meminta Sakura untuk datang sendirian tanpa Sasuke ke rumahnya.

"Ayahku tdak bisa menerima keadaanku. Dan aku harus menunjukkan padanya kalau aku bisa menjadi sukses tanpa bantuannya."

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Tidak biasanya ia mau bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kehidupan pribadinya maupun apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan, apalagi pada orang yang belum lama dikenalnya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa ingin bercerita sedikit pada Sakura.

Mendadak Sasuke teringat dengan bertahun-tahun lalu ketika ia masih kuliah. Saat itu sang ayah 'mengusirnya' dengan menyuruhnya melanjutkan studi di luar negeri dan mengambil jurusan lain selain jurusan bisnis. Sebetulnya Sasuke tertarik dengan ekonomi dan ingin mengambil jurusan bisnis, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih mengambil jurusan IT dan belajar ekstra keras untuk menjadi lulusan terbaik. Dan aplikasi buatannya yang kini menjadi populer dengan jutaan pengguna itu pada awalnya merupakan aplikasi yang ia buat untuk tugas akhr kuliahnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengembangkan aplikasi itu dengan meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang besar kepada ibunya untuk modal dan pada akhirnya menjadi sukses. Kini ia berhasil mengembalikan seluruh uang ibunya dan aplikasi itu semakin sukses hingga kini menyediakan layanan di beberapa negara dengan masuknya investor berskala besar lainnya.

Dan untuk menambah pundi-pundi uangnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil gelar master manajemen sehingga ia memiliki kemampuan mengontrol perusahaannya sekaligus tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk berinvestasi.

Sasuke merasa cukup bangga pada dirinya yang berhasil sukses tanpa mengandalkan latar belakang keluarganya dan ia berharap ayahnya akan menunjukkn reaksi berbeda ketika mengetahui kesuksesannya, namun sang ayah tetap tidak bisa menerimanya karena keadaannya dan ia merasa kecewa karena usaha kerasnya pada akhirnya sia-sia.

Sakura tertegun sesaat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka bisa-bisanya lelaki itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau sang ayah tak bisa menerima keadaannya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukankah kau sudah sukses sekarang? Kurasa sudah saatnya kau melakukan sesuatu dengan memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Maksudku, apapun yang kau lakukan, sebaiknya kau lakukan dengan berpikir kalau kau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk balas dendam pada siapapun."

"Aku masih tak cukup baginya," ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang benar-benar pelan dan terdengar kurang jelas. Namun rasanya Sakura bsa merangkai maknanya dari sedikti kata yang masi terdengar jelas.

"Tidak usah memikrkannya. Kalau bagi ayahmu kau tidak cukup sukses, biarkan saja. Setidaknya kau sukses hingga namamu tercantum di _Wikipedia_ dan masuk ke berbagai majalah ekonomi maupun berbagai artikel d internet. Bahkan kau boleh bersikap egois kalau kau mau."

Kata-kata sang ayah yang pernah diucapkan pada Sasuke sambil membentaknya masih membekas hingga kini. Dulu ia begitu menempel pada Itachi, dan sang ayah membentaknya karena bersikap egois. Dan ia belajar kalau ia seharusnya menempatkan orang lain diatas dirinya sendiri dalam setiap tindakannya karena ia adalah beban dan tak seharusnya orang sepertinya bertindak egois.

Sakura merasa tidak enak karena memasuki ranah pribadi Sasuke seperti ini. Ia bahkan seolah menghasut dan menyuruh lelaki itu melakukan sesuatu. Namun ia merasa tidak tahan lagi, ia merasa kalau hdup lelaki itu terlalu kasihan, dan ia tak mau lagi melihat lelaki itu menderita seperti orang bodoh.

"Memangnya selama ini aku tidak egois?" sahut Sasuke dengan asal karena ia tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. Ia tak pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata dan sebetulnya ia juga tak pandai memilih kata untuk berbasa-basi.

Kalau lelaki seperti Sasuke adalah orang yang egois, apa sebutan yang pantas bagi orang yang benar-benar egois? Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu repot-repot membuatkan sarapan untuknya hampir setiap pagi dan mengorbankan diri untuk kedinginan sepanjang malam dan memberikan selimutnya untuk dijadikan alas agar punggung Sakura tidak sakit. Apakah lelaki semacam itu adalah orang yang egois?

"Egois apanya? Aku malah merasa kau terlalu memikirkan orang lain hingga mengorbankan dirimu dan aku berpikir apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar tolol."

"Seharusnya memang begitu, _hn_?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Sakura, "Semua orang, termasuk kau, berhak untuk mementingkan kenyamanan dan keselamatan dirimu sendiri ketimbang orang lain."

Sakura heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan menjawab ucapan Sasuke dan menunjukkan reaksi tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa jika ada yang salah dengan pola pikir Sasuke hingga menunjukkan sikap yang cenderung membiarkan dirinya menderita.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, apa keinginanmu yang berkaitan dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman membahas dirinya secara mendalam. Ia ingin meminta wanta itu untuk membahas hal lain, namun pertanyaan wanita itu membuatnya tertegun. Selama ini ia hanya berpikir kalau ia harus membalaskan dendam pada ayahnya, namun ia tak pernah mengakui kalau sebetulnya ia merasa cemburu setiap kali melihat anak laki-laki yang begitu akrab dengan ayahnya dan terkadang ia menemukan dirinya menatap anak laki-laki itu sambil berharap kalau ia berada di posisi anak laki-laki yang beruntung itu. Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar ingin memikirkan perasaannya sendiri dan memiliki terlalu banyak harapan, karena itulah pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya terdiam.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kali ini Sakura tak peduli dengan kata-kata lelaki itu. Sebetulnya ini memang bukan urusannya, namun ia merasa kalau ia harus memastikan kalau Sasuke akan menjalan kehidupannya dengan baik setelah berpisah dengannya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

"Itu jelas urusanku. Aku merasa bersalah, karena itu aku ingin memastikan agar kau bisa hidup bahagia setelah perjanjian kita selesai."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat tanpa mengatakan apapun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia segera membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Jangan merasa bersalah padaku."

Sakura hanya bisa melihat bibir Sasuke yang bergerak dan sedikit suara yang sangat pelan hingga ia tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau terlalu mencampuri urusanku."

Hati Sakura terasa benar-benar sakit dengan kata-kata yang tajam dari lelaki itu. Namun ia tetap berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu menjawabku. Setidaknya, kuharap kau memikirkan kata-kataku dan tentukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dalam hidupmu."

Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka dan Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang canggung diantara mereka. Ia berniat bangkit berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya saja, atau pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas _wine_ dari dispenser _wine_ milik Sasuke.

"Aku…" Sasuke mengambil jeda, merasa malu untuk mengucapkannya. Bahkan hanya memikirkannya saja ia merasa malu. "-ingin memiliki anak dan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerimaku."

Sakura tak menduga kalau Sasuke memiliki sisi emosional hingga memiliki keinginan seperti ini. Rasanya kini ia benar-benar percaya dengan ucapan Itachi mengenai Sasuke, dan ia merasa kagum dengan kemampuan analisa lelaki itu terhadap Sasuke.

Sepertinya keinginan Sasuke agak sulit terwujud. Sulit sekali menemukan orang yang bisa menerima orang yang cacat apa adanya, terkecuali orang itu juga memiliki kondisi yang serupa. Sakura merasa kasihan dengan kehidupan Sasuke dan berusaha menerima lelaki itu, namun terkadang masih ada perasaan risih ketika ia berada di tempat umum bersama Sasuke. Saat orang menatap kearahnya, ia merasa kalau orang itu seolah menatapnya karena ia memiliki suami yang tidak normal dan Sakura merasa malu.

Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat konyol karena memiliki keinginan yang tidak realstis. Padahal ia tahu kalaupun ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerima apa adanya, memiliki anak dan membesarkannya jelas tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa sang anak menjadi bahan ejekan atau merasa tidak nyaman karena terlahir dari seorang ayah yang cacat.

Seolah tahu kalau Sasuke merasa malu dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri, Sakura segera berkata, "Siapa tahu saja operasimu berhasil dan kau akan terlihat normal. Lalu akhirnya kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang menerimamu dan kau bisa memiliki anak. Kalaupun tidak, bisa saja kau menemukan seseorang diluar sana yang mau menerimamu."

Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Apapun yang terjadi, tampaknya wanita itu berniat menyelesaikan perjanjiannya, dan ia pun berniat begitu. Ia tersadar kalau pada akhirnya wanita itu tak bisa benar-benar menerimanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di salah satu restoran kelas atas yang berada di pusat kota. Ia benar-benar terkejut ketika lelaki itu memintanya untuk menemani makan malam ketika menjemputnya dari kantor, dan lelaki itu malah membawanya ke restoran seperti ini.

Di sekeliling Sakura banyak orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian mahal dan Sakura merasa malu karena hampir semua yang melekat di tubuhnya adalah barang-barang diskon. Satu-satunya barang berharga mahal yang ia pakai adalah cincin emas putih dengan berlian berharga mahal yang merupakan cincin perkawinannya dengan Sasuke. Mulanya ia memakai cincin itu karena terpaksa, namun pada akhirnya ia menyukai cincin dengan batu-batu berlian yang berkilauan dibawah cahaya dan terlihat cantik menurutnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pesan teh dan panekuk saja?"

"Iya. Kebetulan aku sedang ingin makan panekuk hari ini."

Sebetulnya Sakura merasa penasaran dengan hidangan utama di tempat ini. Namun harganya mahal menurut Sakura sehingga ia memesan panekuk dengan es krim yang harganya lebih murah dari hidangan utama. Dan ia memesan teh karena minuman itu adalah yang termurah di restoran ini dan bisa di- _refill_. Di restoran ini hanya menyediakan air mineral impor dan harganya bahkan lebih mahal daripada teh.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura, Sasuke segera berkata, "Aku mengajakmu makan malam karena perjanjian kita akan berakhir sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Jadi pesanlah apapun yang kau mau."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, padahal operasi Sasuke masih enam hari lagi, dan mereka baru akan bercerai setelah Sasuke pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kita baru akan mengurusnya setelah kau pulang dari rumah sakit?"

" _Hn._ Aku berniat makan malam bersamamu setiap hari hingga malam sebelum operasiku. Kuharap kau bersedia."

Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke sedang kesepian dan menginginkan makan malam bersama seseorang, dan ia tentu saja bersedia menemani lelaki itu. Hanya beberapa hari tersisa sebelum perjanjian mereka akan berakir dan ia takkan bertemu lelaki itu lagi.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dan besok kita tidak perlu makan di restoran mahal seperti ini lagi. Aku malah merasa sungkan karena seseorang membayar makananku. Aku malah terbebani untuk membayar kembali dengan harga yang sama."

Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan yang unik. Ia segera menjawab, "Kalau kau sudah menikah dengan seseorang nanti, berhentilah merasa canggung dengan suamimu sendiri."

"Akan kuusahakan," ujar Sakura.

Sakura pada dasarnya adalah tipe orang yang mudah merasa tidak enak hati dan takut orang lain merasa rugi. Ketika temannya mentraktirnya saat ulang tahun, ia akan berusaha memastikan pesanannya tidak lebih mahal dari harga kado yang diberikannya. Dan ia juga akan berusaha agar kado yang diberikan pada temannya setara dengan harga kado yang diberikan padanya ketika dia berulang tahun. Ketika Sakura menghadiri pesta pernikahan, ia akan memberikan 'angpao' dengan melihat lokasi pestanya, bukan relasinya. Jika seorang kenalannya mengundangnya ke pesta di hotel bintang lima, ia akan memberi angpao dengan jumlah yang setara dengan harga makanan disana, dan 'angpao' yang diberikannya jelas akan lebih besar ketimbang angpao yang ia berikan untuk sahabat yang mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahan di hotel bintang dua.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan wanita itu, namun ia mengerti kalau wanita itu tampaknya berniat mengakhri perjanjian sesuai yang telah disepakati. Dan ia berharap wanita itu akan menemukan pasangan yang sesuai dengan kriterianya, yang jelas ia tak memenuhi kriteria utama wanita itu karena ia tak akan bisa menjadi normal meski telah menjalani operasi.

"Omong-omong, apakah kau sudah siap menjalani operasimu?"

Setiap operasi, baik operasi besar maupun kecil memiliki resiko kegagalan. Meskipun dikatakan kemungkinan operasi berhasil adalah sembilan puluh sembilan persen, tetap ada kemungkinan gagal sebesar satu persen.

Sasuke tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan gagal. Ia berharap operasinya akan berhasil sehingga kehidupannya bisa sedikit berubah.

" _Hn_."

"Untunglah. Kau sama sekali tidak takut, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah," ucap Sakura. Ia menatap lelaki yang kini sedang menatapnya itu dan segera berkata, "Kalau kau merasa takut, atau merasa ingin bercerita apa saja, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Sasuke merasa ucapan Sakura terdengar tulus kali ini. Dan ia merasa ragu, bisakah ia memercayai wanita itu? Namun ia segera menepis keraguannya. Untuk apa ia peduli ketika ia tak akan bertemu wanita itu setelah perjanjian berakhir, dan ia berniat sedikit membuka hatinya pada wanita itu.

 **-TBC-**


	24. Chapter 23

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan kondisi fisikmu sangat prima untuk menjalani operasi. Tekanan darah maupun gula darahmu juga stabil. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawtirkan," ujar dokter Shizune sambil menatap laporan-laporan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Tak ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dan ingin ia tanyakan pada dokter itu.

"Operasimu akan dilakukan pukul sembilan pagi. Namun karena kau akan menjalani operasi dengan anestesi umum, sebaiknya kau tidak makan apapun selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir dan tidak minum selama dua belas jam terakhir. Kusarankan kau untuk datang ke rumah sakit sehari sebelum jadwal operasimu sehingga kami bisa memantau kondisimu."

" _Hn._ "

Shizune menatap dua buah map berisi berkas dhadapannya. Salah satunya adalah berkas yang menyatakan kesediaan pihak keluarga untuk tindakan operasi, sementara berkas lainnya adalah pernyataan kesediaan pihak keluarga untuk mendonorkan seluruh organ tubuh Sasuke yang bis didonorkan jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Shizune merasa penasaran dan ia mengintip isinya serta mendapati tanda tangan istri lelaki itu di atas berkas itu.

Shizune benar-benar kagum terhadap lelaki dihadapannya maupun istrinya. Menurutnya baik lelaki itu maupun istrinya adalah orang yang baik hati. Awalnya Shizune sudah cukup terkejut ketika lelaki yang biasanya tak banyak bicara ini mendadak menanyakan mengenai prosedur donasi organ tubuh dan menyatakan kesediaannya untuk mendonasikan organ tubuh jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Shizune mendapatkan ijin praktik sebagai dokter dan ia sudah bertemu dengan berbagai macam pasien. Ia juga sudah mendengar cerita dari berbagai rekan sesama dokter dengan bidang spesialisasi yang sama maupun berbeda. Dan banyak dari mereka yang mengeluhkan betapa susahnya mendapat organ tubuh yang bisa didonorkan untuk pasien mereka sehingga bahkan ada beberapa pasiennya yang berada dalam daftar tunggu untuk menerima donor pada akhirnya meninggal karena tak kunjung mendapatkan donor. Banyak orang yang tak bersedia mendonorkan organ tubuhnya ataupun keluarganya, entah apa alasannya. Dan Sasuke malah melakukan apa yang tidak ingin dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Wah, istrimu juga menyetujui niatmu untuk mendonorkan organ tubuhmu?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Pada akhirnya wanita itu menandatangan dokumen itu meski pada awalnya tampak tidak setuju.

"Sejujurnya orang yang berpikiran sepertimu sangat langka. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk mendonorkan seluruh organ tubuhmu yang dapat didonorkan?" tanya Shizune dengan harapan mendapat jawaban dari lelaki dihadapannya. Biasanya ia tak berniat mempertanyakan kehidupan pribadi pasiennya, namun ia merasa sangat penasaran.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tak nyaman ketika ia harus menjelaskan alasan dibalik setiap tindakannya, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan membutuhkan organ-organ itu nanti. Akan lebih baik kalau organ itu digunakan orang lain yang membutuhkannya."

Shizune merasa sangat kagum dengan pemikiran lelaki bertubuh bagus dan berwajah tampan itu. Dan ia mulai merasa kalau hati lelaki itu sama indahnya dengan fisik lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan menjalani operasi lima hari lagi? Jam berapa kau akan operasi? Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Itachi panjang lebar tepat ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke meringis dalam hati, namun bibirnya tersenyum kecil dengan reaksi Itachi yang tetap protektif seperti biasanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kau akan merasa ketakutan sambil menunggu operasimu sendirian?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut."

Itachi menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang berbohong. Biasanya lelaki itu akan menatap mata lawan bicaranya, namun kali ini Sasuke malah menatap kearah Itsuki yang sedang berada di kursi meja makan sambil disuapi oleh Izumi.

"Berusaha membohongiku, _hn_?"

Sasuke terkesiap dan segera menatap kearah Itachi yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Saat kecil ia merasa takut setiap kali sang kakak memberikan tatapan tajam pada seseorang dan orang itu tampak ketakutan. Namun kini ia berani membalas tatapan tajam Itachi.

"Tidak. Kalaupun aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku, mungkin aku akan menghubungi Sakura."

"Kau masih berusaha menutupi tindakan wanita itu?! Atau kau malah berharap padanya?! Lihatlah realita, Sasuke." Emosi Itachi memanas seketika dan ia berusaha berbicara dengan suara yang agak pelan agar istrinya tidak mendengar ucapannya. Ia merasa khawatir sekaligus kesal dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya benar-benar bodoh.

Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ucapan Itachi memang benar, mungkin ia benar-benar tidak realistis saat ini. Bahkan ia berusaha melindungi _image_ Sakura secara naluriah dan kali ini entah kenapa ia malah berharap wanita itu menemaninya.

"Wanita itu bahkan mengakui semua tindakannya padamu, dan kurasa sikapnya sudah berlebihan. Kau tidak harus menutupi tindakannya atau bahkan berharap padanya sehingga menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Setelah operasi nanti, temuilah wanita lain yang mau menerimamu apa adanya."

"Jangan salahkan dia. Dia hanya kecewa setelah tertipu dan tak bisa melampiaskannya pada siapapun selain aku."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Itachi terkejut. Ia tak mengira kalau Sasuke bahkan membela wanita itu, dan lelaki itu tampaknya memiliki kemampuan pengamatan emosional yang baik hingga bisa mengerti perasaan wanita itu.

"Lalu kalau dia kecewa dia boleh berbuat sesukanya padamu? Kalau begitu kau berhak melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku atau Itsuki karena otou- _san_ menyayangiku dan Itsuki, _hn_?"

Sasuke pernah merasa cemburu dengan Itachi yang mendapat pengakuan serta perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya dan ia merasa marah dengan kondisinya. Namun ia sadar bahwa masalah utamanya adalah kondisi fisiknya dan itu adalah hal yang tak bisa diubah, sehingga pada akhirnya ia belajar menerima keadaannya.

Itachi sadar kalau Sasuke tak bisa menjawab sehingga ia segera berkata, "Sebaliknya, kau malah menyayangi Itsuki dan berkunjung setiap minggu sehingga hasilnya anak itu sangat menyukaimu. Seandainya saja Sakura memilih melakukan hal yang sama, kurasa kau pasti akan bertindak sama seperti Itsuki, atau bahkan bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya hingga mengorbankan dirimu. Kurasa dia bodoh karena tak bisa membaca peluang."

Itachi merasa lelah mendadak setelah berbicara panjang lebar yang menguras emosinya sehingga ia akhirnya mengambil gelas berisi teh dan meminumnya.

Sasuke benar-benar terdiam dan tak bisa menjawab apapun. Itachi begitu memahami dirinya ketika ia sendiri sepertinya tak memahami dirinya sendiri sebaik Itachi memahaminya.

"Sakura sudah meminta maaf dan kurasa dia adalah orang yang baik sebenarnya. Aku tak akan memaksanya menerima keadaanku," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Itachi benar-benar sudah terbawa emosi hingga sesaat ia kehilangan rasionalitasnya. Namun kemudian ia sadar kalau ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Mungkin dia begitu emosi hingga tak mampu berpikir logis.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri secara refleks ketika ia melihat Itsuki yang berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih menuju ruang keluarga. Sasuke bahkan langsung berjalan menghampiri anak itu sebelum Itachi sempat bangun dari sofa dan ia langsung menggendong anak itu.

" _jiican_ ," seru anak itu sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan segera memekik karena Sasuke menggendong anak itu dengan satu tangan dan anak itu mulai memeluk bahu Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa pasrah melihat putranya yang kini duduk dengan tenang di pangkuan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memeluk anak itu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya menekan tombol di remote TV dan mencari siaran televisi khusus untuk bayi yang disiarkan di layanan TV berbayar.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin membiarkanku menemanimu sebelum operasi? Aku benar-benar takut kalau aku tak akan melihatmu lagi, _otouto_."

Itachi tak biasanya menunjukkn ketakutannya karena ia merasa gengsi, namun ia tak lagi mempedulikan harga dirinya. Entah kenapa ia terus membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk atas operasi Sasuke beberapa hari terakhir dan ia takut kalau itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan dan keluargamu kalau kau menemaniku, _hn_?"

"Lebih baik aku meninggalkannya sebentar. Lagipula aku juga tak akan bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar jika otakku terus memikirkanmu."

"Jangan khawatirkan lelaki dewasa sepertiku. Temani saja Itsuki. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti sedang berusaha meyakinkan Itachi. Namun sebetulnya ia mengatakannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi tak tahan lagi. Ia segera merentangkan tangannya dan segera memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat dari samping. Ia takut kalau ia tak akan bisa memeluk tubuh lelaki itu lagi nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tak berniat menemui _okaa-san_ mu? Sebentar lagi kau akan operasi, kan?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum menatap kearah tamu yang baru saja memasuki restoran.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia memang belum bertemu dengan ibunya setelah ia pulang dari rumah sakit dan hanya berkomunikasi setiap hari melalui pesan singkat. Dulu ia bukanlah tipe anak yang akan menghubungi orang tuanya setiap hari. Ia merasa tak ada topik yang akan ia bicarakan dan merasa terlalu canggung untuk berbasa-basi terus menerus, apalagi mengatakan 'Aku menyayangimu'. Namun ia melihat sendiri bagaimana hubungan Naruto dengan kedua orang tuanya yang benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Tampaknya hubungan Naruto dengan kedua orang tuanya begitu akrab hingga lelaki itu menceramahi nya agar menghubungi orang tua setiap hari hanya untuk berbasa-basi. Katanya, hal itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih baik, terutama ketika sedang memiliki banyak masalah dan merasa tak ada seorangpun yang peduli, hal yang cukup lazim dirasakan oleh orang dewasa yang tinggal sendirian. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke malah mulai terbiasa mempraktikan saran Naruto untuk setidaknya mengirimkan pesan pada ibunya setiap hari, dan hasilnya ia merasa lebih baik.

Namun Sasuke masih merasa canggung dengan sikap ibunya yang belakangan ini benar-benar emosional hingga ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia takut kalau ibunya malah menangis dan memeluknya ketika ia menemui ibunya seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu di rumah sakit. Ia merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya dan tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

"Memang sih ini kesannya tidak masuk akal, tapi bagaimana kalau-" Sakura memutus ucapannya sejenak sebelum berkata, "-Kau menyesal karena tidak bisa menemuinya lagi?"

Ucapan Sakura terdengar blak-blakan dan ia yakin orang-orang yang cenderung emosional akan merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya yang seolah memikirkan hal buruk pada orang lain. Namun Sakura adalah tipe orang yang cenderung realistis dan memikirkan seluruh probabilitas yang terjadi dari sesuatu, termasuk yng terburuk sekalipun.

Belakangan ini Sakura tak lagi peduli dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Sasuke. Sejak ia meminta maaf pada lelaki itu, ia benar-benar berpikir untuk memperbaiki sikapnya dan terang-terangan menunjukkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu meski awalnya ia kurang nyaman karena terkesan seperti wanita agresif ketika ia sendiri yang pada awalnya bersikap begitu kasar, seolah mendorong Sasuke untuk menjauh. Namun Sakura berpikir kalau inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menebus kesalahannya karena perjanjian mereka akan berakhir dan ia tak mau menyesal. Lagipula ia menyadari kalau Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tersinggung jika ia mengucapkan sesuatu secara blak-blakan, meski itu adalah hal yang buruk sekalipun. Bahkan kata-kata Sasuke padanya juga cenderung lebih kasar. Dan lelaki itu berkali-kali secara langsung 'mengusirnya' hingga ia benar-benar kesal saat itu.

Ucapan Sakura memang benar. Sebelumnya Sasuke memang sempat memikirkannya, namun ia masih merasa ragu. Kini ia berpikir untuk benar-benar melakukan apa yang disarankan Sakura.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

"Ah, oke. Apakah aku harus ikut juga? Sebetulnya kupikir aku ingin memberika privasi untuk kalian dan memberikan kalian waktu untuk 'berkencan'. Lagipula bukankah agak sulit bagi kalian berdua untuk bertemu? Ayahmu…" Sakura memutus ucapannya, merasa tolol karena ia hampir mengatakannya meski seharusnya ia berpura-pura tidak tahu mengenai hal yang diceritakan Itachi padanya.

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu a mulai merasa kalau Sakura sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Sebelumnya ucapan wanita itu juga memberi kesan kalau wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu dan hampir mengatakannya, namun ia cepat-cepat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah tahu, _hn_?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu? Tahu apa?"

"Hubunganku dengan _otou-sama_ ," ucap Sasuke tanpa menjelaskan maknanya.

"Kurasa orang normal manapun juga tahu kalau hubunganmu dengan ayahmu memang tidak baik. Ayah mana yang akan menjanjikan uang kompensasi pada menantunya untuk menceraikan anaknya sendiri? Yang lebih aneh lagi, ayahmu bahkan hanya menyuruhku untuk datang, padahal orang tua manapun pasti berharap menemui anak dan menantunya."

Sakura sudah pernah menjelaskan ini secara terang-terangan. Namun Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura mengetahui sesuatu yang lain, terutama setelah wanita itu mendadak minta maaf dan menguba sikapnya.

"Bukan, maksudku-" Sasuke kebingungan menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Otaknya meneriakkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, namun ia tak tahu bagaimana merangkai kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan agar Sakura memahami maksudnya.

"Ya?"

"Itachi mengatakan banyak hal padamu mengenaiku?"

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti pertanyaan dari intonasi suaranya, namun juga terkesan seperti pernyataan.

Namun Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke mengetahuinya. Sepertinya hubungan Sasuke dan kakaknya benar-benar dekat hingga bisa saling menebak tindakan satu sama lain, seolah memiliki ikatan yang yang tak kasat mata.

"Ah? Tidak juga, kok. Dia hanya menasihatiku waktu itu."

Reaksi Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya. Itachi adalah tipe orang yang bisa melakukan segala cara untuk melindunginya. Ketika ia mash agak kecil, ia pernah mendengar mengenai Itachi yang sampai membentak _senior_ wanita karena wanita itu menyebut Itachi sangat kasihan karena memiliki adik yang tidak normal dan hanya menjadi beban, padahal Itachi bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membentak orang lain. Sasuke sendri menghabiskan hampir setengah hidupnya dengan tinggal bersama lelaki itu dan tak pernah melihatnya berteriak lebih dari sepuluh kali.

"Dia menyuruhmu merahasiakannya dariku, _hn_?"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Itachi tidak mungkin memberitahukannya pada Sasuke ketika ia sendiri memohon pada Sakura untuk merahasiakannya. Lagipula saat itu mereka juga hanya berdua, maka tak mungkin Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya.

"Kau cenayang? Atau mungkin kau memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran?" ucap Sakura dengan pasrah dan berharap agar Sasuke tak menanyakan langsung pada Itachi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sakura, dan ia penasaran dengan reaksi wanita itu jika ia sedikit mengusilinya. Maka ia segera menganggukan kepala.

Nafas Sakura seolah tercekat seketika. Setelah dipikir-pikir, terkadang ucapan Sasuke seolah menjawab apa yang sedang ia pkirkan. Dan lelaki itu terkadang seolah bisa menebak sesuatu, terutama jika berkaitan dengan kakaknya.

"Ya ampun!" pekik Sakura seketika dan ia merasa ngeri hingga secara refleks memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh kedua sikunya serta menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia sudah bisa menduga kalau wanita itu akan ketakutan dan ternyata memang benar. Sakura adalah tipe orang yang sangat mudah ditebak.

"Kau ketakutan, _hn_?"

Sakura semakin ketakutan. Apakah ia terlihat begitu ketakutan? Atau lelaki itu sedang membaca pikirannya?

"Tidak, tuh. IMungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak usah membohongiku."

"Aduh," Sakura meringis dan ia merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya ia seolah sedang dipaksa untuk 'menelanjangi' dirinya dan memperlihatkan bagian terdalam dari dirinya yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Sudahlah, jangan baca pikiranku. Aku merasa benar-benar malu dan tidak nyaman," Sakura setengah memohon dengan wajah memerah. Ia khawatir kalau Sasuke tahu bahwa ia pernah memikirkan kalau lelaki itu sebetulnya tampan dengan bibir yang seksi dan benar-benar menggoda untuk dicium. Sebetulnya ia sudah pernah mencium bibir lelaki itu sekali ketika _wedding kiss_ meski saat tu ia merasa ingin mati saja karena malu dan risih berciuman dengan orang cacat dan disaksikan semua kenalannya, mulai dari rekan kerja hingga sahabatnya. _,_ Namun sebetulnya bibir lelaki itu agak basah dan tipis sehingga ia agak penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika saat itu mereka tidak hanya sekadar asal menempelkan bibir, melainkan benar-benar berciuman.

Sasuke baru menyadari kalau menjahili orang ternyata menyenangkan. Sepertinya ia mulai tertular oleh Naruto hingga melakukan hal yang biasanya tak akan ia lakukan.

"Wajahmu memerah."

Sebetulnya Sasuke hanya mengatakannya tanpa bermaksud apapun, namun Sakura malah berpikir Sasuke sedang menyindirnya.

"Aduh," Sakura merasa malu hingga hampir menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Baca saja pikiran orang lain. Jangan aku."

"Membaca pikiran orang yang dikenal lebih menarik."

Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa jengkel, namun ia juga merasa malu. Namun ia segera berkata, "Kau mengerikan sekali. Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kau membaca pikiranku."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak. Sakura terlihat benar-benar frustasi dan ketakutan. Ia masih ingin sedikit menjahili wanita itu, namun ia berpikir kalau ia sudah mulai berlebihan.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya dan kembali meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura, dan wanita itu terdiam sejenak. Sebetulnya Sakura menikmati sentuhan dari jari Sasuke yang cukup lembut untuk ukuran pria, namun terasa agak dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tdak sedang membaca pikiranku, kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ngeri.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mana mungkin aku bisa membaca pikiranmu?"

"Jadi… yang tadi… kau baru saja menjahiliku?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mempertahankan wajah datarnya ketika ekspresi Sakura yang tertipu tampak lucu.

"Sial! Kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, tahu." Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan memukul lengan Sasuke. Ia bermaksud memukul pelan, namun tetap terdengar suara tepukan yang lumayan keras dan Sasuke merasa lengannya panas seketika.

Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa, namun di saat lelaki lain mungkin menganggap tindakan Sakura terlalu kasar sebagai wanita, ia malah menganggap tindakan Sakura terkesan apa adanya dan malah membuatnya nyaman bersama wanita itu. Dan ia bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum dan kini menepuk puncak kepala wanita itu dengan hati yang mendadak terasa menghangat. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sakura.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Maaf kalau update kali ini lebih lama dibanding biasanya. Dikarenakan kesibukan, kemungkinan ga akan bisa update setiap hari lagi.

Oh ya, fanfict ini juga udah mulai mendekati _ending_. Berhubung minggu ketiga bulan ini aku UAS, diusahakan fanfict ini selesai sebelum UAS.

Makasih udah baca, vote & review fanfict ini.


	25. Chapter 24

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu. Aku merasa tidak enak karena sikap anakku padamu sangat keterlaluan," ucap Mebuki tepat ketika Sakura meninggalkan meja untuk pergi ke toilet.

Malam ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama orang tua Sakura di salah satu restoran Jepang. Ia berpikir untuk mengajak keluarga Sakura untuk makan malam bersama sebelum ia menjalani operasi karena setelahnya perjanjian mereka akan berakhir.

Sasuke menatap ibu mertuanya seraya meletakkan gelas tehnya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak masalah. Saat itu ia hanya sedang kecewa."

Mebuki merasa semakin yakin kalau Sasuke sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik, dan ia merasa semakin kecewa karena putrinya malah menyia-nyiakan lelaki yang baik.

"Seharusnya lelaki sepertimu mendapatkan istri yang baik, bukan yang menyia-nyiakanmu seperti dia."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya yang malah terkesan membela dirinya ketimbang putrinya sendiri. Dan ia secara refleks membela Sakura dihadapan orang-orang demi menjaga _image_ wanita itu.

"Kurasa Sakura tak bisa disalahkan kalau dia merasa kecewa karena tertipu menikah dengan orang sepertiku."

Mebuki terkejut karena Sasuke masih membela Sakura meski suda mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan dari Sakura. Mebuki saja yang hanya mendengarnya sudah merasa jengkel dengan tindakan putrinya, apalagi yang menjadi korban dari tindakan Sakura secara langsung.

Mebuki berdecak kesal dan segera berkata, "Kuharap operasimu berhasil dan setelahnya kau bisa menikah dengan wanita lain yang benar-benar menerimamu apa adanya setelah kalian bercerai. Aku benar-benar kasihan padamu karena harus menghabiskan dua bulan bersama putriku."

Sebetulnya Sasuke berpikir jika menghabiskan dua bulan bersama Sakura tidak terlalu buruk. Hatinya bahkan mulai berharap jika perjanjian mereka bisa diperpanjang. Dan ia akan melihat keadaan, jika memungkinkan maka ia akan menawarkan untuk membatalkan perjanjian setelah selesai operasi. Ia merasa nyaman dan berharap bisa membangun keluarga bersama wanita itu.

"Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, aku merasa dia adalah orang yang baik."

Sasuke terkejut karena ia memuji wanita itu secara refleks. Biasanya ia tak akan memberikan pujian secara terang-terangan, namun ia malah lumayan sering melakukannya belakangan ini. Selain itu ia juga mulai lebih emosional dengan lebih terbuka dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya dan mulai lebih sering menyentuh kening Sakura.

Kizashi menatap lelaki berambut hitam dihadapannya itu dan menyadari raut wajah lelaki itu agak berubah ketika membicarakan Sakura. Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih cerah ketika membahas Sakura dan ucapannya mengena wanita itu terdengar tulus, membuat ia merasa kasihan karena lelaki itu bisa saja sakit hati.

"Kau mulai tertarik dengan putriku? Kalau iya, sebaiknya kau segera mengatakannya padanya dan menawarkan untuk membatalkan perjanjianmu."

Sasuke tersentak dan ia hanya terdiam. Ia ingin menyangkal dengan menggelengkan kepala, namun ia hanya mampu terdiam. Apakah perasaannya bisa disebut sebagai ketertarikan? Namun apa alasan ia tertarik pada wanita itu? Sakura memang cukup cantik, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak seksi. Sikap Sakura juga sama sekali tidak lembut untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Sakura begitu kuat hingga mampu menggendongnya ketika ia sendiri merasa tubuh Sakura agak berat, hal yang sebetulnya agak memalukan.

Kepala Sasuke terasa pusing hanya dengan memikirkan alasannya jika ia benar-benar tertarik dengan Sakura. Lagipula ia belum pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya. Bukan berarti ia memiliki penyimpangan seksual, hanya saja ia tak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun selain ibunya ataupun Izumi, dan ia jelas tidak mungkin tertarik pada mereka.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pada akhirnya dan menatap sang ayah mertua dengan bingung, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kizashi tersenyum mendengar ucapan menantunya. Ia tak menduga kalau lelaki itu sebetulnya agak polos untuk ukuran seorang lelaki dewasa. Seandainya lelaki itu normal, lelaki itu benar-benar sudah memenuhi seluruh kriteria suami idaman yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi. Apakah kau pernah berpikir ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama putriku? Dan apakah kau bersedia menerima segala sisi negatif darinya? Apakah kau juga pernah berharap kalau ia memiliki ketertarikan padamu? Dan apakah jantungmu berdebar-debar ketika bersamanya? Kalau iya, berarti kau menyukainya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan menuju meja, dan ia berpura-pura minum teh agar tak perlu menjawabnya. Dalam hati ia mengulang pertanyaan yang diajukan sang ayah mertua padanya, berusaha memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Hanya tinggal empat hari lagi hingga Sasuke akan menjalani operasi dan perjanjian mereka akan berakhir, namun ia tak lagi menantikan saat dimana ia akan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sebaliknya ia malah mulai nyaman dan berkhayal kalau mungkin saja lelaki itu mengajukan untuk membatalkan perjanjian.

Namun hal itu jelas tidak mungkin. Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah mendapat perlakuan buruk darinya pasti malah berharap agar perjanjian bisa berakhir sehingga wanta tidak tahu diri di rumahnya bisa cepat-cepat angkat kaki.

Seharusnya besok Sakura masih harus kerja, namun malam ini ia malah menghabiskan waktu di luar kamar dan berharap agar menemukan Sasuke. Dan sesuai dugaannya, ia kembali menemukan Sasuke di depan piano seperti biasanya.

Kini Sakura menyadari kalau lelaki itu memiliki kebiasaan untuk bermain piano hampir setiap malam. Atau terkadang lelaki itu akan membaca buku sambil duduk di sofa dan meminum _wine_. Dan Sakura juga pernah menemukan lelaki itu sedang berenang di kolam renang ketika ia berencana pergi ke kolam renang hanya untuk sekadar merendam kaki sambil melihat pemandangan kota.

"Kau suka bermain piano setiap malam? Lagu apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Beethoven's Silence."

Sakura terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke. Lelaki itu malah menyukai lagu buatan composer yang tidak terlalu terkenal dibandingan Chopin, Mozart atau Beethoven. Namun yang membuat Sakura lebih terkejut, lagu itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa lagu favorit Sakura. Bahkan ia sering mendengarkan lagu itu ketika ia sedang bekerja lembur.

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Nocturne Op. Nine."

"Ah! Ya ampun! Tak kusangka ternyata kau menyukai lagu Beethoven's Silence juga. Bahkan kau juga menyukai Chopin?"

" _Hn_? Kau menyukai musik klasik?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sangat menyukai piano, hanya saja aku hanya pernah belajar selama tiga bulan. Aku tak begitu beruntung hingga mampu belajar piano untuk waktu yang lama."

Sasuke mengerti kalau piano adalah alat musik yang 'elit' dan tak semua orang mampu memilikinya. Ia sangat beruntung karena memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar piano dan menjadikannya sebagai hobi untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

"Kau ingin belajar?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tak lagi memiliki waktu luang sebanyak dulu untuk belajar piano. Kini ia begitu sibuk dan telralu lelah untuk belajar piano.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memiliki waktu luang untuk melakukannya."

"Ada lagu yang ingin kau dengar? Aku akan memainkannya untukmu."

Sakura tertegun dengan penawaran Sasuke. Dan ia segera berkata, "Beethoven's Silence, kalau boleh."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia segera menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih di piano milknya. Keseluruhan lagu itu memerlukan waktu sembilan menit dan Sakura segera memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati alunan piano yang dimainkan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa Sakura malah merasa sedih. Ia begitu menikmati permainan piano Sasuke hingga rasanya ingin terus menikmatnya, dan berharap agar ia bisa menikmatinya setiap hari. Kini ia benar-benar menyesal karena sudah mengikuti emosi sesaatnya dengan meminta bercerai.

Seandainya saja ia tak pernah meminta perceraian, maka tak akan ada perjanjian diantara mereka dan kini mungkin saja ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan romansa bersama Sasuke. Atau setidaknya, ia bisa meminta lelaki itu memainkan piano untuknya kapanpun ia mau.

Mendadak ia merasa alunan piano itu begitu menyedihkan, mengikuti suasana hatinya yang memang sedang sedih. Ia semakin berpikir untuk tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke dan ia bahkan hampir berjalan untuk menghampiri lelaki itu lebih dekat dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Namun setidaknya Sakura masih mempertahankan logikanya sehingga ia tdak memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang seperti yang dinginkannya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Sakura masih memejamkan matanya, menikmat alunan permainan Sasuke. Sakura tak tahan lagi, ia khawatir kalau ia akan semakin galau dan ia cepat-cepat membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sakura ketika membuka matanya ialah sosok Sasuke yang sedang bermain piano dari samping. Lelaki itu begitu fokus dengan tuts hitam putih yang ditekannya dan seolah tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura.

Sembilan menit yang panjang, namun terasa begitu singkat berakhir dan alunan nada dari piano yang dimainkan Sasuke juga behenti. Sakura tersenyum dan menatap takjub kearah Sasuke.

"Suka…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar menyukai permainan pianomu dan rasanya ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Lagu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau akan memainkan piano untukku lagi?" tanya Sakura.

" _Hn_ ,"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Jangan. Kau pasti ingin beristirahat, kan?"

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Sasuke sudah mulai agak mengantuk. Namun ia tak keberatan memainkan satu lagu lagi untuk Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja. Aku akan mendengarkan lagu apapun yang ingin kau mainkan."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ada sebuah lagu yang juga disukainya dan sudah agak lama tidak ia mainkan. Lagu itu menurutnya lebih rumit dibanding lagu yang diminta Sakura, dan ia memutuskan untuk memainkannya.

Sakura menatap jemari Sasuke yang bergerak diatas piano dan menghasilkan melodi yang ndah. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar lagu itu beberapa kali, namun ia tidak tahu judulnya. Dan lagu yang dimainkan Sasuke kali ini juga sesuai dengan selera Sakura.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat diatas piano dan menghasilkan nada yang tetap terdengar sinkron, tidak terdapat jeda antar nada yang terdengar tidak sinkron meskipun lagu ini terdengar rumit.

Musim dingin adalah musim favorit Sasuke meski banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya. Salju putih yang menumpuk dan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang serta membuat kulit kering dan bibir pecah-pecah terlihat menarik bagi Sasuke. Ketika kecil, Sasuke menantikan musim dingin karena saat itu sekolah akan libur dan ia bisa mengabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Itachi. Biasanya mereka akan membuat boneka salju di halam bersama, saling melempar salju, atau terkadang pergi bermain ski ke _resort_ bersama meskipun ia tidak terlalu bisa bermain ski.

Ketika dewasa, kenangan yang indah di musim dingin masih membekas bagi Sasuke sehingga ia masih tetap menyukai musim dingin. Bahkan ia lebih bersemangat bekerja ketika ia melihat gumpalan salju putih yang berjatuhan dari jendela ruangan kantornya.

Dan kali ini Sasuke memainkan lagu Vivaldi yang berjudul Winter dan mengingatkannya akan musim dingin meskipun saat ini baru akhir oktober.

Sakura terus mengamati Sasuke sepanjang lelaki itu memainkan lagu, dan ia bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang agak melembut dan tatapannya seolah menerawang. Ia tak tahu apa yang dipkirkan lelaki itu, namun tampaknya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, dan Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia merasa senang jika lelaki itu merasa senang.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di samping lelaki itu.

"Lagu apa ini? Aku benar-benar menyukainya, dan tadi kau bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati permainanmu."

"Vivaldi Winter," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat sebelum ia menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan matanya agak berair karena mengantuk.

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke terlihat mengantuk dan ia segera bertanya, "Kau akan kembali ke kamarmu?"

"Kau juga?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Entah kenapa a masih belum terlalu mengantuk dan ia tidak berniat untuk tidur.

"Tidak. Aku masih belum terlalu mengantuk."

"Ingin kutemani?"

Sakura terkejut dengan penawaran Sasuke. Tidak basanya lelaki itu berniat menemaninya. Biasanya lelaki itu akan kembali ke kamar lebih dulu jika sudah mengantuk dan meninggalkan Sakura di luar sendirian.

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Kelihatannya sudah mengantuk, tuh."

" _Oyasumi._ "

Sakura segera membalas ucapan lelaki itu dan memperhatikan lelaki itu berjalan dengan langkah yang agak goyah sambil menguap. Tampaknya lelaki itu benar-benar mengantuk dan lelah setelah memainkan lagu yang panjang.

Sakura baru saja akan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyalakan televisi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja hampir terjatuh karena lututnya mendadak lemas. Lelaki itu tampaknya benar-benar lelah dan mungkin berniat tidur di lantai.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan setengah berlari untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar mengantuk, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil merangkul tubuh Sasuke meski ia agak kesulitan karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, dan Sasuke membalas rangkulannya.

"Kau tidak berniat menggendongku, _hn_?"

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. Sasuke seolah sedang menyindirnya saat ini, dan ia merasa benar=benar malu ketika mengingatnya.

"Tidak. Lelaki macam apa yang meminta istrinya untuk menggendongnya, hah? Memalukan."

"Istri macam apa yang bisa menggendong suaminya sendiri, _hn_?" jawab Sasuke dengan asal tanpa berpikir lagi. Ia benar=benar mengantuk hingga asal menjawab.

Sakura benar-benar jengkel dan malu. Pada akhirnya ia segera berkata, "Sudahlah, tidur saja sana. Kau semakin menyebalkan."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini setengah memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya sejak tadi lelaki itu sudah mengantuk dan memaksakan diri tetap memainkan piano untuknya. Dan Sakura tak ingin mereka berdua terjatuh bersama sehingga ia menatap lelaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan berpikir sejenak. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah menggendong Sasuke dan berhasil melakukannya, ia berharap kali ini bisa melakukannya.

"Tanganmu," ucap Sakura sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahunya. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap dengan bingung.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan serta mengulurkan tangannya. Ia berharap agar kali ini ia kuat melakukannya, dan ia segera menyentuh lengan serta paha Sasuke dan menggendong lelaki itu.

"Ah," Sakura mengerang dengan agak kasar secara refleks karena lelah. Tangan Sakura serasa akan putus dan menggendong lelaki itu dengan cara seperti ini jauh lebih sulit ketimbang sebelumnya.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut ketika menyadari tubuhnya sudah terangkat dan ia berada di dalam gendongan seorang wanita. Rasa kantuknya mendadak sedikit menghilang.

"Mengerikan. Kau wanita sungguhan, kan? " gumam Sasuke dengan pelan, menyuarakan pemikirannya. Ia masih mengantuk dan tanpa sadar mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sasuke beruntung karena Sakura tidak mendengarnya karena suara Sasuke sangat pelan. Sakura mati-matian berusaha membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan ketika pintu terbuka ia segera mendorong dengan tubuhnya dan ia berjalan cepat menuju kasur Sasuke.

Sakura merasa lega setengah mati ketika ia menurunkan tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya sakit dan terasa akan putus, namun ia berusaha memasangkan _bed cover_ di tubuh Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke sudah terpejam meski lelaki itu belum tidur. Sakura berpikir kalau lelaki itu sudah tidur dan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut lelaki itu. Selama ini ia agak penasaran dan ternyata rambut lelaki itu lumayan halus.

" _Oyasumi_."

Sasuke berniat memeluk guling dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari _bed cover_ , namun tanpa sengaja ia malah mendorong pinggang Sakura dengan keras dan wanita itu terjatuh sehingga tubuhnya menimpa wajah lelaki itu.

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura. Ia merasa malu karena dadanya mengenai kepala Sasuke dan posisi tubuhnya membuatnya merasa canggung.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming dan ia secara refleks berusaha melepaskan alat bantu dengar di telinganya dan meletakkannya ke samping bantalnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Sakura baru saja memperbaiki posisi berdirinya dan ia berniat meninggalkan kamar lelaki itu, namun ia terkejut ketika merasakan tangan seseorang yang mengenggam tangannya. Sasuke tanpa sadar malah menarik tangan Sakura dan berniat menjadikannya guling, membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh dan ia tak bisa meninggalkan kamar lelaki itu serta merasa benar-benar canggung.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

* * *

Berhubung ide lagi agak lancar, jadinya hari ini update 2x.

Semoga aja kalian ga bosen dgn fanfict ini.

Oh ya, alur fanfict ini terlalu lambat ga? Jujur rada bingung sama alurnya, soalnya pernah ada yg bilang kelambatan.

Mohon kritik & saran untuk fanfict ini.


	26. Chapter 25

Sasuke terbangun di tengah malam dan merasa heran karena ada tangan seseorang yang mengenggam telapak tangannya. Ia segera mengucek matanya dan menguap karena masih merasa ngantuk serta mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat kepala dengan rambut merah muda yang bersandar di tepi kasur dengan tubuh yang terduduk di lantai.

Sasuke segera menarik tangannya dan ia segera duduk meskipun kepalanya masih agak pusing karena mengantuk. Ia merasa tidak tega membangunkan Sakura, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura tidur sambil duduk di lantai.

Jarak kamar Sasuke dan Sakura hanya beberapa langkah karena bersebelahan. Namun jarak antara kasur Sasuke ke pintu lumayan jauh dan Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk menggendong tubuh Sakura ke kamar.

Perlahan Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap tubuh Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ia merasa agak canggung karena ia mau tak mau menyentuh bokong Sakura jika ingin menggendongn wanita itu. Sasuke merasa malu hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah dan ia bahkan tak berani melihat tangannya sendiri. Ia segera menyentuh bokong Sakura yang agak terangkat dan punggung wanita itu. Namun ia merasa benar-benar gugup karena takut tangannya salah menyentuh dan ia malah menyentuh dada wanita itu.

Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan ia mengangkat kepalanya, tak berani melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tidur. Udara pagi membuat kejantanannya sedikit menegang dan ia sedang dalam kondisi sehat meskipun ia sebetulnya mengantuk, dan ia takut kalau ia malah bergairah dan melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan pada Sakura.

Otot-otot lengan Sasuke sedikit menegang karena menggendong Sakura dan ia tak yakin kalau ia kuat menggendong wanita itu sampai ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan malas berjalan keluar, sehingga pada akhirnya ia meletakkan tubuh wanita itu di bagian kasur yang bersebelahan dengannya dan menutupi tubuh wanita itu dengan _bed cover_ yang tadi dipakainya serta meletakkan sebuah bantal kecil di tengah-tengah sebagai batas.

Sasuke langsung kembali berbaring di kasurnya setelah menggendong Sakura. Ia tak peduli kalau ia terkesan tidak _gentlemen_ karena tidur di kasur yang sama dengan seorang wanta, toh ia juga tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa benar-benar kagum dengan Sakura. Rasanya ia masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa wanita itu menggendongnya ke kamar dengan mudah. Ia merasa malu pada wanita itu.

 **,**

 **,**

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasa heran karena mendadak kamarnya terlihat berbeda. Seingatnya kemarin Sasuke mengenggam tangannya dan ia merasa tidak enak melepaskan tangan lelaki itu setelah ia pernah melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dengan sangat kasar. Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar dengan menyenderkan kepala di tepi kasur karena sudah mengantuk dan berharap Sasuke akan melepaskan tangannya, namun ia malah terbangun di atas kasur lelaki itu.

Sakura merasa panik seketika. Pakaiannya masih terlihat normal dan ia segera menyentuh dadanya. Ia hampir menjerit ketika teringat kalau ia memiliki kebiasaan tidur tanpa mengenakan _bra_. Dan ketika ia keluar dari kamar malam itu ia juga tidak mengenakan _bra_ karena ukuran dadanya kecil sehingga tidak begitu menonjol.

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar malu. Bagaimana kalau semalam Sasuke memiliki pikiran kotor dan mengintip apa yang berada dibalik pakaiannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki dewasa dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau lelaki itu bergairah terhadap dirinya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sakura terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai celana panjang dan tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali sehingga bagian atas tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun terlihat.

Sasuke mendelik sesaat ketika menyadari Sakura sudah terbangun dan menatapnya dengan terkejut, namun ia berpura-pura tenang. Biasanya ia akan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian pribadinya dan berpakaian di kamarnya, namun kali ini ia memutuskan berpakaian di kamar mandi karena ada orang lain di kamarnya. Namun Sasuke lupa mengambil atasan sehingga ia terpaksa keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan celana.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku semalam, kan?!" ucap Sakura dengan panik sambil meletakkan kedua tangan secara menyilang di depan dada secara refleks.

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sedikit hati-hati dan menggeser lemarinya sedikit serta mengambil kemeja pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia segera melepaskan kemeja dari gantungan dan memakainya.

"Aku menggendongmu ke kasur karena kau tidur di lantai. Karena aku mengantuk, aku tidur di sampingmu," jelas Sasuke sambil mengancingkan pakaiannya dengan harapan Sakura merasa puas dengan jawabannya.

"Aduh, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudnya-" Sakura memutus ucapannya sendiri. Ia merasa malu menjelaskannya lebih lanjut dan berharap Sasuke mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa?"

Sakura meringis. Sasuke tidak mungkin benar-benar polos sampai tidak mengerti maksudnya, kan?

"Maksudku, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan, kan? Misalnya menyentuh di tempat yang tidak seharusnya?"

Sasuke terpikir untuk sedikit menjahili Sakura, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia yakin wanita itu akan panic dan berteriak keras hingga membuat telinganya terasa berdengung tidak enak.

"Tidak."

Sakura menarik nafas lega. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan berusaha mempercayai Sasuke meskipun dalam hati ia masih merasa agak ragu. Sebetulnya tidak masalah sekalipun lelaki itu menyentuhnya di tempat yang tak seharusnya atau bahkan bercinta dengannya, toh mereka adalah pasangan suami istri.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat Sakura merasa agak dilema. Seandainya nanti ia menikah dengan orang lain, akankah orang itu percaya kalau ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih perawan? Jika ia ingin orang itu percaya, mau tak mau ia menceritakan soal perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke. Namun akankah _image_ nya menjadi jelek?

"Kenapa kau kemarin malah tidur di lantai?"

"Aku juga tidak akan tidur di lantai kalau kau mendadak tidak menarik tanganku dan terus memegang tanganku tanpa melepaskannya," ujar Sakura dengan serius.

Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena membuat wanta itu sampai tidur di lantai. Semalam ia benar-benar mengantuk dan tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin saja saat itu ia berpikir tangan Sakura adalah bantal sehingga ia langsung menarik dan mengenggamnya tanpa menyadari apa yang ia sentuh.

"Seharusnya lepaskan saja tanganku."

"Mana mungkin aku melepaskan tanganmu setelah waktu itu aku melepaskan tanganmu dengan kasar? Aku merasa tidak enak kalau melakukannya lagi."

"Lain kali lepaskan saja. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sasuke merasa agak kecewa setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya. Tak akan ada lain kali bagi mereka, waktu perjanjian mereka sudah hampir selesai dan setelahnya mereka akan berubah menjadi dua orang yang tak saling mengenal. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa berat berpisah dengan wanita itu.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala, namun jika ada lain kali, maka ia tak berniat melepaskan tangan lelaki itu. Ia merasa nyaman mengenggam tangan yang lembut dan agak dingin itu. Ia merasa senang memberikan kehangatan pada tangan lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menikmati pemandangan yang terlihat dari mobil yang dikemudikan dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Padahal biasanya ia melihat pemandangan kota dari jendela tempat tinggalnya setiap hari, namun pemandangan kota yang dilihatnya terasa berbeda.

Malam ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengemudi berkeliling kota dan meningkat kecepatan mobilnya begitu mereka memasuki jalan bebas hambatan. Bahkan Sakura tak tahu kemana tujuan Sasuke saat ini karena lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?"

"Yokohama."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Sasuke. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, apa yang bisa dilakukan lelaki tu di Yokohama? Apakah lelaki itu berniat mengajaknya ke kelab malam?

"Hah? Memangnya masih ada tempat yang buka jam segini? Kau mau mengajakku ke kelab malam?"

"Kau mau kesana?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia sedang tidak terlalu berminat pergi ke kelab malam, sekalipun ia ingin pergi, ia jelas tak akan mengajak Sasuke. Lelaki itu tak mungkin bisa menikmati musik yang berisik di kelab malam dengan pendengarannya yang bermasalah, dan tampaknya lelaki itu juga bukan tipe yang akan menikmati suasana di kelab malam. Mustahil lelaki itu mau turun ke lantai dansa, dan ia bahkan tak yakin kalau lelaki itu pernah berdansa.

"Tidak. Lagipula kau juga tidak akan menyukai suasana disana."

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa pergi kesana."

"Disana akan ada musik yang berisik, lampu remang-remang, banyak orang yang berdansa serta mnuman beralkohol serta perempuan berpakaian minim. Bahkan kau bisa mendapati orang gila yang bercumbu atau melakukan _one night stand_ di toilet. Kau yakin mau kesana?"

" _Hn_? Itu tergantung kelab yang kau kunjungi."

Sakura hampir menjerit karena terkejut. Selama ini ia berpikir kalau Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki elegan yang tampaknya sangat serius dan tak akan menikmati kesenangan di tempat semacam itu. Namun ternyata lelaki itu tampaknya sudah berpengalaman pergi ke kelab. Sepertinya lelaki itu tak sepolos dugaannya.

"Kau pernah pergi kesana?"

" _Hn_."

"Lalu… kau juga pernah mencoba _one night stand_ disana?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat melalui kaca mobil. Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang. Mengapa ia harus menanyakan kehidupan pribadi lelaki itu? Itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Namun ia benar-benar penasaran karena _image_ lelaki itu berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

"Aku memilih untuk menunggu hingga malam pernikahanku."

"HAH?!" Sakura menjerit karena terkejut. "Kau bohong, kan?"

Sasuke tak peduli kalau ia akan terkesan seperti lelaki cupu. Biasanya orang akan melakukannya dengan kekasih, namun ia sendiri tak pernah memilki kekasih sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak melakukannya sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau ia tertular penyakit kelamin dari orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya? Ia tak ingin memberikan lebih banyak aib bagi keluarganya. Lagipula ia juga merasa rugi jika ia harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk berobat dan menanggung malu karena orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Untuk apa bertanya kalau kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan gugup. Ucapan lelaki itu memang benar. Seharusnya ia tidak usah bertanya kalau memang tidak percaya.

Di jaman modern rasanya hampir tidak mungkin menemukan lelaki yang perjaka hingga menikah, kecuali seorang pastor yang telah bersumpah. Rasanya agak sulit dipercaya kalau Sasuke masih perjaka dengan tubuh yang menggoda dan wajah yang tampan, namun rasanya masih bisa dipercaya mengingat lelaki itu memiliki masalah pendengaran dan itu adalah hal yang mengecewakan bagi para wanita.

Jika dipikirkan lagi, sebetulnya Sasuke agak kasihan. Lelaki itu pasti mati-matian menahan diri hingga tetap perjaka di usia tiga puluh kalau lelaki itu memang tidak berbohong. Saat menikah, pasti lelaki itu berharap mendapatkan seks, namun ia malah tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena Sakura memintanya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Sebagai seorang wanita, Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang pria yang mati-matian menahan diri. Namun ia tahu kalau pria adalah mahluk yang mudah bergairah, berbeda dengan wanita yang umumnya tidak masalah meski tidak melakukan seks bertahun-tahun. Sakura bahkan masih ingat kalau mantan pacar pertamanya di universitas bahkan hampir memperkosanya, dan Sakura beruntung karena ia berhasil melawan karena sempat mempelajari ilmu bela diri dan setelahnya ia melaporkan lelaki itu ke polisi sehingga lelaki itu ditahan dan dikeluarkan dari universitas.

Sakura merasa salut pada Sasuke yang mampu menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan apapun padanya meskipun sebetulnya ia berhak melakukan hubungan intim dengan istrinya sendiri. Ia jad merasa curiga kalau lelaki itu sebenarnya _gay_.

"Kau bukan _gay_ , kan?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam, ia merasa benar-benar kesal. Ia memang tak pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita, namun ia sangat yakin kalau ia bukan _gay_. Buktinya, ia merasa jijik dengan homoseksual dan ia bahkan pernah berniat mencuci bibirnya dengan sabun serta menggosoknya selama tiga puluh menit karena ia pernah mencium bibir Naruto tanpa sengaja di sekolah dasar.

"Kau berniat mengujiku, _hn_?"

Sakura merasa malu karena ia terkesan seperti perempuan yang berniat menggoda seorang lelaki. Ia segera menyahut, "Ingat. Menurut surat perjanjian yang kau setujui, kau dilarang menyentuh tubuhku di tempat yang tidak semestinya."

Sasuke merasa ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tentu saja ia tidak berniat melakukan apapun yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan pada Sakura. Menurutnya, ia adalah manusia yang memiliki harga diri dan mampu mengendalikan diri, bukan binatang yang hanya mengandalkan insting. Baginya kemampuan mengendalkan diri adalah hal yang membedakannya dengan binatang.

"Memang aku berniat begitu?"

Sakura meringis mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Rasanya semakin hari Sasuke semakin pandai membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Namun ia malah merasa tidak ingin berpisah dengan lelaki itu.

 **-TBC-**


	27. Chapter 26

"Kau sama sekali tidak merasa takut? Bukankah dua hari lagi kau akan menjalani operasi?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Rasanya ia sulit percaya karena lelaki itu terlihat begitu tenang.

Sasuke meletakkan sumpit yang tadi dipegangnya diatas tempat untuk meletakkan sumpit. Ia menatap Sakura dan berpikir sejenak, haruskah ia mengaku jujur pada Sakura?

Malam ini Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi ke restoran _sushi_ untuk makan malam bersama dan diluar dugaan Sakura malah menerima ajakannya. Ia mengajak Sakura makan malam diluar setiap hari selama beberapa hari terakhir dan ia merasa jenuh dengan tomat entah kenapa. Ia merasa ingin makan dan berbincang bersama Sakura dan mengajak wanita itu pergi makan ke restoran setiap hari.

"Aku… agak takut," ucap Sasuke dengan jujur. Suaranya terdengar agak pelan dan ia agak menundukkan kepala. Di satu sisi ia ingin Sakura mengetahui perasaannya, ia ingin Sakura tahu bahwa ia tidak setenang yang terlihat. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa tidak nyaman karena memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke mengakui perasaannya dengan jujur, padahal biasanya lelaki itu sangat tertutup. Lelaki itu bisa saja memilih mengelak dengan mengatakan itu bukan urusannya, namun lelaki itu malah memilih untuk menjawabnya.

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mana mungkin kau mati hanya karena operasi telinga? Itu sangat konyol, kan?"

Ucapan Sakura memang benar. Sasuke tahu kalau hampir mustahil ia akan mati hanya karena operasi telinga, namun ia khawatir kalau ia tak akan pernah bangun setelah proses anestesi.

"Aku hanya membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi."

Sasuke mengambil sepotong _inari sushi_ dan menggigitnya sedikit serta mengunyahnya. Ia tak pernah suka dengan rasa manis, namun entah kenapa ia masih bisa mentolerir rasa manis dari kulit tahu pada _inari sushi_.

Sakura mengerti kalau tindakan Sasuke sangat masuk akal. Jika ia berada di posisi Sasuke tentu saja ia akan membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja operasinya. Lagipula operasi itu tidak akan membuat pendengaranmu menjadi normal, kan?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Sekalipun operasi itu tidak akan membuatnya menjadi normal, ia akan tetap melakukannya demi orang-orang d sekitarnya. Ia tak peduli jika orang lain tidak menyukainya karena kondisinya, namun ia merasa tidak enak ketika ia menjadi aib bagi orang-orang disekitarnya karena kondisinya. Jika ia terlihat normal, ia tak akan menjadi aib bagi orang lain.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi aib bagi orang lain."

"Jangan pikirkan orang lain! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri terlebih dulu. Apakah kau benar-benar menginginkan operasi ini?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia sendiri sebetulnya tidak peduli jika ia akan menjalani operasi atau tidak. Ia tetap tidak akan menjadi normal sekalipun ia sudah menjalani operasi.

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama tak berbicara apapun dan kembali memakan makanan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan hingga pada akirnya Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Mendadak aku merasa ingin bertemu dengan _otou-sama_."

Sakura yang sedang meminum tehnya seketika hampir tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan jika Sasuke bertemu ayahnya dan mendapat perlakuan yang sangat buruk. Atau yang terparah, sang ayah tak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan temui ayahmu!" tukas Sakura dengan cepat. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara yang agak pelan, "Aku khawatir kalau dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang menuntut jawaban. Selama ini wanita itu tak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya, dan kali ini ia harus mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau sudah mendengar dari seseorang mengenai hubunganku dengan _otou-sama_ , kan?"

Sakura tak bisa mengelak lagi. Sasuke kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan tatapan lelaki itu seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Iya. Orang itu menceritakan semuanya, termasuk luka-luka di tubuhmu karena perbuatan ayahmu yang sangat biadab itu."

Sasuke tersentak dan terbelalak sesaat, namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar beberapa detik kemudian. Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena ia merasa seolah ditelanjangi, namun ia sudah menduga kalau inilah alasan perubahan sikap Sakura yang mendadak.

"Dan ini alasan perubahan sikapmu padaku? Itachi menemuimu untuk menceritakan banyak hal mengenaiku, _hn_?"

Sakura tak memiliki pilihan selain menganggukan kepala. Tatapan tajam Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya seolah mengatakan 'Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah tahu semuanya'.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa ketakutan. Ia takut Sasuke akan mengatakannya pada Itachi dan ia akan dicap sebagai si mulut bocor.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kumohon jangan katakan ini pada kakakmu. Aku tak ingin ia menganggapku sebagai orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia."

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala. Meski ia merasa tidak suka dengan tindakan Itachi, ia akan memilih tetap diam ketimbang mengkonfrontasi lelaki itu secara langsung.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap, berharap agar lelaki itu menepati janjinya.

Sakura meneguh sisa teh di gelasnya sebelum berkata, "Selama ini hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan. Jadi kurasa kau pantas berbahagia bersama orang yang kau inginkan."

Sasuke tak tahu siapa yang ia inginkan. Namun ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya dan ia yakin akan merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang jika wanita itu pergi. Ia akan kehilangan wanita yang melahap sarapan panekuk buatannya dengan senang hati, dan tak akan ada seseorang yang terkadang bisa ia belikan makanan manis sepulang kerja dan akan menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Dan ia juga akan kehilangan wanita yang terkadang membuatkan sarapan untuknya dan seseorang yang bisa menggendongnya.

Sasuke merasa pemikirannya benar-benar konyol dan ia menahan dri untuk mengatakan kalau Sakuralah wanita yang ia inginkan. Meski kemungkinannya kecil, ia takut ia tidak akan berhasil menjalani operasi dan ucapannya malah menjadi beban bagi Sakura.

Sakura terkejut dan terdiam sesaat ketika Sasuke mendadak bangkit berdiri dan pindah ke kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Dan mendadak lelaki itu memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan secara refleks. Tubuhnya seolah bergerak tanpa ia kendalikan dan ia merasa nyaman merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sakura. Rasanya ia seolah tak ingin melepaskan tubuh wanita itu.

"Kuharap kau bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dalam hidupmu," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura segera membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Ia benar-benar nyaman dengan sentuhan lelaki itu dan berharap agar waktu bisa dihentikan saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk dalam keheningan bersama Ino. Sakura bahkan hanya memakan sedikit makan siangnya dan terlihat tak bernafsu makan.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Sejak tadi pagi kelihatannya kau sangat lesu."

"Aku benar-benar takut, _pig_ ," ucap Sakura dengan pelan. "Entah kenapa aku takut kalau operasinya gagal. Ucapannya membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak."

Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan menyadari kalau sahabatnya terlihat benar-benar ketakutan. Belakangan ini Sakura tak lagi mengeluhkan suaminya dan Ino merasa benar-benar lega karena tampaknya wanita itu mulai menyukai sang suami.

Ino sudah mendengar kalau Sasuke akan menjalani operasi dan ia terkejut ketika mendengar kalau Sakura diminta menandatangani surat pernyataan yang menyatakan kalau pihak keluarga bersedia menyerahkan seluruh organ tubuh untuk didonorkan jika terjadi sesuatu.

Rasanya Sasuke seolah sedang mempersiapkan kepergiannya, entah lelaki itu hanya berjaga-jaga atau sudah memiliki firasat dan berniat melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Katanya, manusia akan memiliki firasat sebelum meninggal, dan Ino mengerti mengapa Sakura yang biasanya logis kini sampai ketakutan.

Seandainya Ino berada di posisi Sakura, mungkin ia juga akan ketakutan atau bahkan menangis. Ia mulai merasa khawatir dan kasihan pada Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia meninggal? Bukankah kau bahkan ingin berpisah dengannya dan memintanya untuk tak pernah menemuimu lagi?"

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura tertohok. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri dan terkesan sedang memanfaatkan Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir jika lebih baik ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi ketimbang jika lelaki itu meninggal. Jika ia tak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu, setidaknya mereka berdua masih berada di dunia yang sama dan Sakura masih bisa mendengar kabar mengenai lelaki itu, mungkin di televisi, berita atau dimanapun. Seandainya lelaki itu meninggal, maka ia benar-benar tak akan mendengar kabar mengenai lelaki itu lagi.

"Kupikir, setidaknya aku masih bisa mendengar kabar mengenainya di suatu tempat sekalipun kami tak akan bertemu. Dan aku berpikir kalau dia sebetulnya cukup baik dan membuatku nyaman. Kupikir dia sudah mendekati seluruh kriteriaku dan ia benar-benar sudah memenuhi semua kriteriaku seandainya dia normal."

Sebetulnya Ino merasa senang karena Sakura mulai menyukai suaminya. Namun ia segera berkata, "Berhati-hatilah, _forehead._ Bagaimana kalau _kami-sama_ berpikir kau sudah menyia-nyiakan hadiah yang ia berikan padamu dan ia berpikir untuk menariknya kembali karena kau tampaknya tidak menyukainya?"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ucapan Ino memang benar. Bagaimana kalau Tuhan berpikir Sakura tak menyukai apa yang diberikan padanya dan berpikir untuk mengambilnya kembali?

"Kurasa aku akan cuti besok. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya menunggu operasi sendirian. Aku ingin menemaninya."

"Bagus," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum tipis dan ia menepuk bahu Sakura. "Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan dan katakan padanya. Mungkin saja nanti kau akan menyesal jika tidak melakukannya."

Ucapan Ino membuat perasaan Sakura lebih baik. Ia berniat menemani Sasuke mulai sore ini hingga lelaki itu selesai operasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang tiga puluh menit lebih awal setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia beruntung karena sang atasan cukup baik membiarkannya pulang lebih awal setelah ia mengucapkan alasan yang sebenarnya sambil memasang tampang memelas.

Tiga puluh menit tak memberikan banyak perbedaan, namun begitu berarti bagi Sakura. Jika ia pulang tiga puluh menit lebih awal maka ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Sasuke.

Sakura memutuskan mendengarkan ucapan Ino sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghargai setiap waktu bersama Sasuke seolah hari esok tak pernah ada. Seandainya Sasuke berhasil menjalani operasinya, maka Sakura memutuskan akan menahan malu dengan memintar agar lelaki itu membatalkan perjanjiannya jika lelaki itu bersedia. Dan jika lelaki itu sampai bersedia, ia akan bersumpah untuk tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan lelaki itu lagi.

Sore ini Sakura sama sekali tak berniat makan malam. Ia hanya membeli dua buah _onigiri_ melalui _vending_ machine yang ia makan salah satunya sambil mengemudi. Ia hanya berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menemui Sasuke dan tak ingin membiarkan lelaki itu sendirian.

Sakura melangkah memasuki kamar Sasuke setelah mengetuk pintu dan ia segera membukanya. Ia agak terkejut, namun juga merasa lega karena ia mendapati sang ibu mertua yang sedang memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan wajah yang sembap dengan bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya. Sakura hanya berdiri mematung di tempat, ia merasa sangat canggung karena ia seolah menjadi penganggu, namun ia merasa tidak enak jika ia mendadak keluar dari ruangan.

" _Konbawa,_ Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya setelah cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

Sakura segera menundukkan kepala pada sang ibu mertua, " _Konbawa, okaa-san_."

"Ah, kurasa aku akan segera pulang. Suamiku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju restoran untuk makan malam. Kuharap kau mau menemani Sasuke malam ini," ucap Mikoto sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan melambaika tangan.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku berharap operasimu akan berhasil."

"Kau juga," ucap Sasuke. Ia tampak ingin mengatakn sesuatu pada ibunya, namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Dan ia menatap ibunya yang tampak tergesa-gesa meninggalkannya.

Sakura merasa salut pada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak malu sama sekali berpelukan dengan ibunya ketika lelaki dewasa pada umumnya akan merasa risih melakukan hal itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu adalah tipe anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, dan mungkin inilah alasan ibunya menyukai Sasuke dan lebih membela lelaki itu ketimbang dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke tepat ketika Mikoto sudah keluar ruangan.

" _Hn_."

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu. Kau masih boleh meminumnya, kan?" ucap Sakura sambil mengelurkan dua kaleng jus tomat dari tasnya.

Mata Sasuke sedikit berbinar untuk sesaat saat melihat kaelng dengan gambar tomat. Perasaannya masih agak tegang mengingat besok ia akan menjalani operasi pukul sembilan pagi, dan dokter juga datang ke ruangannya setiap dua jam sekali untuk mengecek kondisinya. Dan dokter juga tidak memperbolehkannya makan sejak pukul sembilan pagi sehingga ia merasa agak lapar.

" _Arigatou_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil kaleng yang diberikan Sakura dan langsung meminum isinya. Jus tomat itu memang tidak alami, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya selama jus itu memiliki rasa tomat.

"Oh ya, malam ini aku akan menginap. Besok aku juga akan menungguimu operasi. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Sebetulnya Sasuke sama sekali tak keberatan, sebaliknya ia malah berharap ditemani seseorang malam ini. Padahal biasanya ia lebih memilih sendirian, namun kali ini ia malah ingin ditemani Sakura. Namun ia tidak ingin bersikap egois dan malah merepotkan wanita itu.

"Bukankah kau besok harus kerja?"

"Aku cuti."

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Di sofa, memangnya dimana lagi?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia segera membuka aplikasi yang menjual tiket hotel dan tiket pesawat yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Tidur saja di hotel terdekat."

"Simpan saja uangmu. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu di tengah malam?" goda Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke tidak serius. Entah kenapa ia menganggap kalau Sasuke berbeda dengan lelaki pada umumnya yang cenderung mengutamakan nafsu, seolah otak mereka bukan berada di rongga kepala, melainkan di antara kedua paha.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya? Waktu itu saja kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Saat itu berbeda. Kali ini aku sehat-sehat saja," ucap Sasuke sambil tetap menyeringai.

"Ckck… bsa-bisanya kau masih memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tidak bisakah kau menahan diri? Setelah operasi kau bisa melakukannya pada siapapun sebanyak yang kau mau."

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya dan melihat foto-foto berbagai hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan ucapan Sakura sama sekali.

"Ternyata ada hotel yang cukup bagus tak jauh dari sini," gumam Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Lelaki itu berbicara dengan suara pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan setelahnya lelaki itu segera menatapnya dan berkata, "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Jadi kupesankan kamar hotel saja, ya?"

Tak biasanya Sasuke mau berbicara panjang lebar dan mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya seperti ini. Dan kali ini Sakura agak terkejut namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang karena kali ini tindakan lelaki itu lebih mudah dipahami.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini. Kalau kau sampai melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku, aku akan mematahkan seluruh tulangmu."

Ancaman Sakura terdengar mengerkan dan Sasuke yakin kalau Sakura bisa melakukannya jika ia berniat melakukannya.

Sasuke tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memaksa Sakura untuk membiarkannya sendiri. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersama Sakura.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Maaf kalau 2 chapter belakangan ini kurang memuaskan & cenderung berputar" di tempat yg sama.

Mengenai _ending_ , walaupun hint nya mengarah ke _sad ending_ , tapi blm tentu _sad ending_. Kemungkinan bisa juga _happy ending_. Sejujurnya aku sendiri jg belum menentukan _ending_ nya mau gimana.

Rasanya ga berniat buat _sad ending_ karena salah satu fanfictku yg lain kemungkinan bakal _sad ending_ , tapi rasanya selama ini terlalu banyak fanfict yg _happy ending_.

Maaf kalau jadinya kebanyakan curhat. Makasih udah baca fanfict ini.


	28. Last Chapter

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam dan Sakura masih menonton televisi dan menemani Sasuke.

Lima menIt yang lalu dokter baru saja datang dan melakukan pemeriksaan pada Sasuke, dan dokter meminta Sasuke untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk operasi besok pagi.

"Kau tidak mau tidur?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat lelah.

"Nanti saja."

Tak biasanya Sasuke malah menyuruhnya tidur terlebih dulu. Biasanya lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya dan pergi ke kamar terlebih dulu.

"Bukankah dokter menyuruhmu untuk segera beristirahat? Atau kau ingin aku menemanimu tidur dan memegang tanganmu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Semakin lama ia memperhatikan wanita itu, ia semakin merasa kalau wajah Sakura memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

"Lalu kau akan tidur di lantai lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dimanapun aku tidur sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis dan ia meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura, "Aku malah jadi tidak bisa tidur karena khawatir."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sejak kapan sikap Sasuke jadi semanis ini? Dan sejak kapan lelaki itu mulai sangat jujur menunjukkan perasaannya sendiri dan kata-katanya menjadi lebih lembut? Rasanya seperti orang lain saja.

"Kenapa kata-katamu jadi lembut dan sikapmu jadi semanis ini? Kau benar-benar Sasuke yang kukenal, kan?"

"Kupikir kau akan lebih senang kalau aku begini," ucap Sasuke sambil tetap meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura untuk sesaat sebelum ia melepaskan jarinya.

Sakura merasa khawatir. Jangan-jangan saat mabuk ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu tanpa ia sadari hingga Sasuke berpikir untuk mengubah sikapnya.

Sakura tidak tahu kalau sebetulnya Itachi sempat menasihati Sasuke mengenai sikapnya. Itachi menyuruhnya untuk lebih mengekspresikan perasaannya dan bersikap lebih hangat pada wanita yang dekat dengannya, sehingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk lebih terbuka dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Ah. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Sebetulnya mengapa kau suka meletakkan dua jarimu di keningku? Aku tak pernah melihat hal semacam itu dimanapun sebelunya."

Sasuke merasa terlalu malu untuk menjelaskannya. Sebetulnya itu adalah _gesture_ yang sering ia dapatkan dari Itachi. Ia sendiri tidak paham maksud yang sebenarnya, namun jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya Itachi bermasud menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang lebih sederhana ketimbang mengelus atau menepuk kepala.

Sasuke tak tahu darimana Itachi mendapat ide untuk melakukan _gesture_ seperti itu untuk menunjukkan afeksi. Yang jelas orang tuanya sepertinya tidak melakukan hal itu dan tampaknya orang lain juga tidak melakukannya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sakura. Ia merasa agak gugup hanya dengan memikirkannya dan pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Lalu apa maksud _gesture_ itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahunya, "Seseorang sering melakukan itu padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya."

Sasuke setengah berbohong ketika mengatakannya. Sebetulnya ia memahami maksud Itachi secara garis besar, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman menjelaskannya pada Sakura. Rasanya sangat canggung jika ia harus menjelaskannya dan Sakura mungkin akan salah paham.

Sakura mengerti kalau Sasuke tampaknya tak ingin menjawab. Namun ia merasa kalau Sasuke sepertinya berusaha menunjukkan afeksi.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya. Mendadak ia menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan berkata, "Selama ini kau merasa nyaman tinggal di tempatku, kan?"

"Maksudnya? Kenapa kau malah bertanya begini? Tempat tinggalmu memang nyaman kalau boleh jujur-"

Sasuke segera memotong ucapan Sakura, "Tempat itu akan menjadi milikmu nanti."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Itu kan rumahmu. Kenapa harus diberikan padaku? Lagipula harganya pasti sangat mahal dan kau tak seharusnya memberikan hadiah semahal itu pada seseorang yang tidak spesial."

"Anggap saja kenang-kenangan."

"Hey, kenapa ucapanmu aneh begini, sih?" Sakura meringis dan memeluk lengannya. Mendadak ia merasa ketakutan karena ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"Apa yang aneh?"

"Sejak kau memintaku menandatangani surat pernyataan, kau membuatku berpikir kalau kau sedang mempersiapkan 'kepergianmu', tahu. Dan aku merasa ketakutan."

"Kenapa kau harus ketakutan? Apapun yang terjadi padaku sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Lagipula-"

Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia tak tahu kenapa, namun dadanya terasa sesak dan air mata mendadak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia segera memeluk Sasuke erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lelaki itu, berusaha agar lelaki itu tak melihat air mata yang mengalir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku berharap kau bahagia. Karena kau selama ini menderita, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia. Dan aku takut kalau kau tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sama sekali dalam hidupmu," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang agak serak.

Sasuke merasakan pakaiannya yang mendadak basah akibat air mata Sakura. Kini ia sudah agak terbiasa menghadapi wanita yang menangis meski ia masih sedikit canggung. Namun ia segera membalas pelukan Sakura dengan erat dan menepuk punggung wanita itu dengan lembut.

Kini Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sebetulnya adalah wanita yang baik. Wanita itu bahkan menangis demi orang lain yang bahkan bukan siapapun untuknya.

Sasuke tidak menganggap hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Setidaknya masih ada hal-hal yang membahagiakan untuknya. Ia meraih kesuksesan dan memiliki banyak uang berkat kerja kerasnya, dan ia juga memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Naruto. Selain itu ia juga memiliki kakak yang sangat mencintainya dan keponakan yang benar-benar disayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Dan ia sedikit malu mengakuinya pada dirinya sendiri, namun ia mulai merasa lebh bahagia belakangan ini dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Aku sudah menemukan banyak hal yang membuatku bahagia. Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

Sakura terdiam. Air matanya mengalir dan kini Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. Sakura tak pernah mengira kalau lelaki itu ternyata memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini. Yang jelas Sasuke benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Kalau kau berpisah denganku nanti, meskipun kita tak akan bertemu lagi, aku berharap kau akan bertemu seseorang yang akan membuatmu bahagia, Sakura."

Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dan ia tak peduli dengan logika ataupun _image_ nya yang akan rusak karena bersikap agresif dan menarik ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, dan orang itu adalah kau. Jadi, aku berniat membatalkan perjanjian itu kalau kau bersedia. Tapi, kurasa aku bahkan tidak pantas bersamamu setelah tindakanku benar-benar keterlaluan padamu."

Sasuke menatap tangannya sendiri yang menepuk punggung Sakura dengan miris. Semula ia berniat mengatakan ini ketika ia selesai operasi, namun Sakura malah mengatakannya terlebih dulu.

"Aku tak akan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Kalau kau bersamaku, kau hanya akan menjadi istri lelaki cacat dan selamanya kau akan mendapat aib."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar dramastis, bagaikan karakter di novel roman picisan. Namun Sasuke benar-benar serius mengatakannya dan untuk sesaat ia mengesampingkan ego dan harga dirinya demi mengungkapkan apa yang sesungguhnya ia pikirkan.

"Jangan berpikir begitu. Aku tak lagi peduli dengan _image_ ku, lagipula semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau aku adalah istrimu."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, idiot."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar kasar, namun maksud lelaki itu benar-benar tulus. Sakura merasa benar-benar kasihan pada lelaki itu. Apakah didikan sang ayah mempengaruhinya dengan begitu dalam hingga lelaki itu tak lagi memikirkan dirinya sendiri?

Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke, membayangkan luka-luka dengan bentuk yang jelek di punggung lelaki itu. Pasti lelaki itu sudah merasa kesakitan selama bertahun-tahun hingga mempengaruhi fisik dan mentalnya.

"Tolong pikirkan dirimu sendiri saja. Kalau kau terus berpikir begini, kau akan berakhir sendirian tanpa seseorang disampingmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia benar-benar ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia merasa nyaman dengan Sakura dan berpikir ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama wanita itu. Namun ia sadar kalau ia mungkin tak akan bisa membahagiakan wanita itu, terlebih dengan kondisinya. Ia tak ingin menjadi beban bagi wanita itu meski wanita itu mungkin tidak merasa terbebani sama sekali.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, kau akan menyesal jka bersama denganku. Aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

Sakura menyadari kalau Sasuke baru saja menolaknya dengan terus terang, namun dengan cara yang diusahakan agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Dan air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras, ia benar-benar menyesali segala tindakannya.

Seandainya sejak awal ia berusaha menerima Sasuke, perjanjian itu tak akan pernah ada dan mungkin saja saat ini mereka akan menghabiskan malam dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku sadar kalau aku bukan wanita yang cukup baik untukmu. Aku pernah bersikap kasar padamu dan menyakitimu. Jadi aku juga berharap kau menemukan yang terbaik untukmu. Tolong jangan pikirkan ucapanku yang tadi. Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila hingga bicara begitu,"

Sasuke menyadari kalau Sakura salah paham dengan tindakannya. Dan ia tak tahu bagaimana meluruskannya tanpa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman lainnya yang tidak perlu. Ia takut apapun yang ia ucapkan untuk meluruskan kesalapahaman akan membekas di hati Sakura hingga mempengaruhi wanita itu, terutama jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Karena itulah ia berusaha menjaga segala tindakan dan ucapannya agar tidak terkesan memberi harapan yang tak pasti dan mungkin akan menyakiti wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak nyaman jika seseorang memiliki persepsi yang salah atas dirinya. Karena itulah ia berniat untuk berusaha meluruskan kesalapahaman wanita itu setelah ia selesai operasi.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke terlebih dahulu setelah mengusap matanya dan berkata, "Cepatlah tidur. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi."

" _Oyasumi._ "

Sakura menganggukan kepala, " _Oyasumi,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke berpura-pura tidur dan memejamkan matanya semata-mata agar Sakura tidak khawatir meski sebetulnya banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya hingga ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia menyadari Sakura yang semula berjalan menjauh kini kembali mendekati kasurnya.

Sakura benar-benar berpikir kalau Sasuke sudah tidur dan ia berpikir untuk tidur di dekat lelaki itu malam ini. Ia benar-benar egois karena tak peduli kalau Sasuke mungkin saja tidak nyaman, namun inilah kesempatan terakhir baginya sebelum perjanjian berakhir dan ia berharap agar Sasuke tertidur dengan nyenyak dan ia berhasil bangun sebelum Sasuke sehingga lelaki itu tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

Sakura segera duduk di lantai dan menyentuh telapak tangan kanan Sasuke dengan ragu. Ia kemudian membaringkan kepalanya diatas kasur dan tertidur dengan pulas tak sampai lima menit kemudian.

Sejak tadi Sasuke masih terjaga dan ia menatap Sakura yang berusaha mengenggam tangannya. Ia segera mengambil _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuh wanita itu agar tidak kedinginan dan membiarkan Sakura tidur di dekatnya malam ini.

Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura agar tidak membangunkannya dan mengenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat sementara tangan lainnya menepuk kepala wanita itu dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasa agak heran. Ia tidur sambil duduk di lantai dan seharusnya ia merasa kedinginan, namun ia malah merasa ada kain tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga ia merasa hangat. Dan ia menggerakkan tangannya dan baru sadar kalau ia sedang mengenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut dan seketika membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa jam ia tertidur, yang jelas kini Sasuke sudah menyadari kalau semalam ia tertidur sambil duduk di lantai dan mengenggam tangan lelaki itu. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk memberikan selimutnya dan mengenggam tangan Sakura sampai lelaki itu akhirnya tertidur.

Sakura cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan memakaikan _bed cover_ itu ke tubuh Sasuke. Lelaki itu pasti pegal karena tidak bisa banyak berpindah posisi karena harus tidur sambil mengenggam Sakura. Sakura merasa benar-benar tidak enak hati.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat tampan meskipun sedang tidur dan membuat Sakura untuk melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Kali ini ia bahkan mengulurkan tangan tanpa sadar hanya untuk sekadar meletakkan menyentuh rambut lelaki itu.

Rasanya Sakura benar-benar tolol. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya melihat fakta bahwa lelaki itu cacat ketika ada begitu banyak sisi positif dari lelaki itu. Jika sebelumnya Sakura mati-matian ingin menyingkirkan lelaki itu, kali ini Sakura mati-matian ingin merengkuhnya.

Seorang wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan berpakaian perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan Sakura cepat-cepat menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia merasa agak tidak enak ketika perawat itu tersenyum karena Sakura tampak gugup.

" _Ohayou,_ " ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang mengantuk. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang.

" _Ohayou,_ " jawab perawat itu sambil tersenyum. Ia teringat ketika ia memasuki ruangan ini dua jam yang lalu dan mendapati pemandangan yang sangat manis hingga rasanya ia ingin diam-diam memfoto kedua insan berlainan jenis yang tampak sangat romantis itu jika seandainya apa yang akan ia lakukan tidak melanggar kode etik.

Dua jam yang lalu perawat itu mendapati pasangan yang tertidur dengan pose yang cukup romantis. Si wanita tertidur di samping sang pria dan sang pria mengenggam tangan wanita itu sambil tertidur. Perawat itu ingat kalau beberapa jam sebelumnya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati si pasien pria yang masih terbangun dan terus menerus mengelus kepala wanita yang katanya adalah istrinya itu.

Saat itu ia merasa heran karena mendadak si pasien pria hanya memakai selimut tipis dan ia menawarkan untuk mengambil _bed cover_ tambahan serta membangunkan wanita di sampingnya, namun pasien itu menolak tawaran sang perawat dan meminta agar perawat itu tidak membangunkan istrinya. Dan ia benar-benar terharu dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Apakah kondisinya baik-baik saja untuk operasi?"

Perawat itu menganggukan kepala, "Ya. Sejak kemarin kondisinya sangat baik dan stabil. Kuharap proses operasinya juga akan berjalan lancar."

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat berharap operasinya akan berhasil. Aku berharap dia bisa menjalani kehidupan yang normal nanti."

Perawat itu menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Rasanya benar-benar manis melihat pasangan yang saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Sebetulnya bulan lalu ia sempat bertugas merawat si pasien pria ini dan ia sadar kalau lelak itu tipe yang cenderung irit bicara, namun tampak memperhatikan istrinya.

"Operasi akan dimulai pukul sembilan pagi. Kalau tidak keberatan, setengah jam lagi bisakah tolong bangunkan suami anda dan memintanya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap? Atau anda lebih suka kalau saya yang membangunkannya?"

"Tidak, biar aku saja. Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah. Segera tekan bel untuk memanggil perawat jika anda atau suami anda memerluka bantuan."

Perawat itu segera meninggalkan ruangan dan Sakura segera menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih tertidur dan untuk sesaat menatap lelaki itu sebelum ia segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menunggu d depan kamar mandi. Lelaki itu segera menyapanya begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, membuat Sakura kaget dan agak canggung.

"Ah, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan Sakura terdengar konyol. Kalau Sasuke belum bangun, tidak mungkin lelaki itu berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Sakura benar-benar gugup hingga ia menanyakan hal yang bodoh.

"Tidak juga, aku baru bangun."

Sakura tak berkata apapun dan segera berjalan menuju sofa. Sakura memakai handuk di kepalanya sementara ia memakai krim pelembab, bedak dan lipstick dengan warna merah muda yang tidak mencolok. Biasanya Sakura hanya berdandan sebagai keharusan untuk bekerja, namun kali ini ia melakukannya agar terlihat cantik dihadapan Sasuke.

Hampir sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama rumah sakit. Sakura merasa dirinya sudah gila karena berpikir kalau lelaki itu terlihat seksi meski mengenakan piyama rumah sakit, dan ia segera menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat.

Sasuke merasa kalau cara Sakura menatapnya berbeda dari biasa, dan kakinya secara refleks membawanya untuk melangkah menuju sofa dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Sakura merasa gugup ketika Sasuke dengan santai duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya yang baru saja menutup kotak bedak dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau pasti pegal karena harus tidur sambil memegang tanganku sepanjang malam, kan? Maafkan aku, pasti aku merepotkanmu."

Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena ia membiarkan Sakura tidur di lantai sepanjang malam. Ia baru saja bersikap egois semalam dengan tak memindahkan tubuh Sakura ke sofa meski ia bisa melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin tidur di dekat Sakura sambil merasakan kehangatan tangan wanita itu yang mengenggamnya sepanjang malam.

"Kau tidak merepotkan. Maafkan aku, seharusnya kemarin aku memindahkan tubuhmu ke sofa."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menggendongku. Persiapkan saja fisikmu untuk operasi nanti. Lagipula aku tidak ingin kau pingsan karena memaksakan diri menggendongku."

Ucapan Sakura terdengar meledek. Sasuke merasa malu mengakuinya, namun ia curiga kalau Sakura sebetulnya memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat ketimbang dirinya meskipun ia adalah seorang pria dewasa.

"Aku tidak pingsan ketika menggendongmu waktu itu."

"Tapi kau kesulitan, kan?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke agak berbohong demi mempertahankan _image_ nya. Ia taka akan mengakui kalau ia agak kesulitan menggendong Sakura karena tubuh wanita itu terasa lebih berat dibanding yang ia bayangkan.

"Omong-omong, kau masih ingat janjimu untuk memperlihatkan penampilanmu sesudah operasi, kan? Kau harus menepati janjimu, ya."

" _Hn_."

"Awas kalau kau berani membohongiku. Akan kuhancurkan semua tulang di tubuhmu."

"Wanita yang mengerikan."

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke dan ia merasa agak jengkel. Dan sikap Sasuke lebih mengejutkan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke kembali meletakkan dua jarinya di kening Sakura dan berkata sambil tersenyum tipis, "-Tapi malah membuatku nyaman."

Sakura hampir tak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. Dan ia cepat-cepat berkata, "Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang kau idiot."

"SASUKE!" pekik Sakura dengan agak keras dan membuat Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sebelum meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Sakura.

Sakura berpikir kalau Sasuke akan menepuk kepalanya, namun lelaki itu malah mengacak rambutnya dan membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi jahil begini, sih? Jangan bilang kau sudah tertular virus si Naruto _baka_ itu."

"Sesekali aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Dasar aneh."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Setidaknya aku tidak berniat mengancurkan semua tulang di tubuh istriku."

"Kau-!" Sakura kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terdiam karena jengkel.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut bagaikan menepuk kepala seekor anak anjing, "Kalau kau menikah nanti, jangan mengancam suamimu seperti itu. Bisa saja dia ketakutan dan mencari wanita lain."

Hati Sakura menjerit keras. Ia ingin berteriak kalau Sasuke lah suami yang ia inginkan. Namun lelaki itu baru saja menolaknya kemarin, dan ia tak ingin merendahkan harga dirinya.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan terlihat seorang wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan yang memasuki ruangan dengan mengenakan jas dokter. Wanita itu segera menyapa dan berkata berniat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir pada Sasuke sebelum operasi.

Dan Sasuke segera pergi mengikuti dokter itu, membuat Sakura merasa semakin khawatir sekaligus canggung karena percakapan mereka yang terputus.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menunggu sekitar satu jam sebelum Sasuke keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama perawat yang berniat memintanya untuk duduk di kursi roda, namun Sasuke segera menolaknya.

Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang segera menoleh menatapnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat benar-benar khawatir.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu? Baik-baik saja, kan?"

" _Hn_."

"Berarti operasimu akan lancar, kan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Dalam hati ia merasa agak senang karena Sakura mengkhawatirkannya dan ia mulai melupakan ketakutannya terhadap operasi.

"Bagaimana…" suara Sakura sedikit tercekat, "-perasaanmu? Kau tidak takut, kan?"

"Tidak."

Sakura tak peduli akan harga dirinya yang benar-benar sudah hancur. Persetan jika Sasuke menganggapnya perempuan murahan yang aneh. Tanpa ragu ia segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat hingga lelaki itu hampir terhuyung kalau saja ia tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau takut, ingatlah kalau aku sedang menunggumu diluar ruangan. Percayalah, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia tahu kalau Sakura bermaksud tulus dengan ucapannya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu padaku. Dan kuharap kau memenuhi keingnanku untuk melihatmu bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu nanti. Oke?"

"Aku juga mengharapkan hal yang sama, bodoh."

"Menyebalkan," bisik Sakura dengan pelan. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya yang akan mengalir. "Kau selalu menyebalkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia membiarkan Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengelus rambut merah muda wanita itu dan hatinya semakin menghangat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa hatinya benar-benar menghangat seolah seseorang sedang mendekap dadanya begitu erat dan tak ingin melepasnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berdiri diam sambil berpelukan cukup lama sebelum Sakura menyadari kalau perawat sudah menunggu dan ia segera melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu dan perawat serta dokter segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura dengan suara keras, berusaa meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dan segera berjalan mengikuti dokter menuju ruang operasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berbaring diatas kasur sementara beberapa dokter dan perawat mempersiapkan peralatan operasi. Matanya menatap lampu besar yang menyorotnya dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang masih mengisi benaknya.

Kemarin ia sempat berpikir ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan ia bahkan memberanikan diri untuk menitipkan salam untuk ayahnya pada sang ibu. Mungkin terkesan aneh, namun faktanya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki nomor telepon sang ayah.

Dan entah kenapa ia agak kecewa karena pada akhirnya ia tak melihat ayahnya sama sekali. Ia juga merasa rindu dengan keluarganya meskipun ia sendiri yang mati-matian menolak ketika Itachi menawarkan untuk menemaninya.

Entah kenapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin terus mendekap Sakura dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh wanita itu. Dan ia bahkan merasa senang hanya membayangkan senyuman dan sikap wanita itu.

Mendadak rasa takut yang semula dirasakan Sasuke sirna begitu saja. Ia berpikir untuk bersikap egois dan meminta untuk membatalkan perjanjiannya dengan Sakura. Menghabiskan satu malam bersama wanita itu membuatnya sadar kalau ia benar-benar menginginkan wanita itu, dan barangkal ia mulai jatuh cinta pada wanita itu meski ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Namun ketimbang memiliki Sakura, ia lebih berharap agar Sakura berbahagia, meski tidak bersama dirinya sekalipun. Dan seandainya ia ditakdirkan berpisah dengan Sakura agar wanita itu mendapatkan yang terbaik, ia akan menerima takdirnya dengan senang hati. Ia sudah merasa puas jika wanita itu bahagia.

"Kau sudah siap? Kalau sudah, bernafaslah dengan masker ini. Setelah itu kau akan kehilangan kesadaran selama proses operasi," ujar Shizune.

" _Hn_."

Shizune mendekatkan masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulut Sasuke. Perlahan lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Ia telah menyerahkan takdirnya pada _kami-sama_.

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat dan panjang. Nafasnya memburu dan ia menahan diri untuk tidka berlari di lorong rumah sakit.

Ketika ia mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di depan ruangan operasi, ia segera berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, " _Otouto…_ dimana dia?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Itachi yang terlihat sangat lelah. Lima belas menit yang lalu Itachi mengirimkan pesan padanya dan ia segera memberitahu kalau Sasuke sedang diperiksa dan akan menjalani operasi sebentar lagi. Dan tampaknya lelaki itu langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sasuke baru saja masuk ke ruang operasi lima menit yang lalu."

Itachi menatap sang adik ipar lekat-lekat. Dan ia agak heran karena hidung wanita itu agak merah, seolah baru saja menangis.

Itachi mulai yakin kalau ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Mungkin saja wanita itu sudah mengubah sikapnya dan kini benar-benar tulus pada Sasuke, dan Itachi berusaha memperbaiki penilaiannya pada wanita itu.

"Sial! Seharusnya aku menghubungimu lebih awal agar aku bisa bertemu dengan _otouto_ ku," rutuk Itachi dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Lho? Kau tidak bekerja, Itachi- _san_?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Hari ini ia bangun sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya dan ia seharusnya bertemu dengan klien dan harus memimpin rapat pemegang saham hari ini. Namun ia tak peduli dan segera meminta sekretarisnya menghubungi setiap orang untuk meminta maaf dan membatalkan janji serta rapat. Entah kenapa perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak dan ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke sehingga ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sakura menggekengkan kepala, "Aku memakai jatah cutiku untuk hari ini."

Itachi merasa kagum karena wanita itu mau memakai jatah cutinya kali in demi Sasuke. Dari cerita para bawahannya, ia tahu kalau cuti adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi para karyawan, dan wanita itu merelakan waktu liburnya demi menunggui Sasuke.

Hanya beberapa menit berlalu, namun baik Sakura maupun Itachi merasa kalau waktu begitu lama. Mereka berdua sesekali menatap ke arah pintu ruangan operasi dengan tatapan cemas meski tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan dengan langkah yang dipaksakan setenang mungkin, namun Itachi merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang salah. Baru sekitar sepuluh menit Sasuke berada di ruang operasi dan tak seharusnya dokter itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Maafkan kami. Sasuke- _san_ tidak menjalani operasinya. Dia…"

Ucapan Shizune terputus dan Itachi langsung berdiri sambil berkata, "Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?"

Shizune menatap kearah pintu sejenak. Ia berusaha tenang, namun matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, dan merasa takut mengucapkan kebenaran pada keluarga pasien.

"Dia sudah pergi."

Tubuh Itachi melemas seketika, sementara Sakura masih memaksakan diri untuk bersikap tenang meski matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu? Ini hanya operasi telinga, bagaimana bisa seseorang meninggal karena operasi telinga?"

Shizune menarik nafas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum berkata, "Maafkan kami. Sebetulnya kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh. Namun ternyata pasien memiliki alergi terhadap obat yang digunakan untuk anestesi. Setelah pasien kehilangan kesadaran karena anestesi, pasien mengalami kejang dan sesak nafas. Kami berusaha memberikan pertolongan, namun ternyata pasien tidak selamat."

Dunia Sakura seolah hancur seketika. Air matanya langsung mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki yang baru saja memeluknya beberapa menit yang lalu kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak mengetahui kalau adikku memiliki alergi ketika kalian sudah melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh? Sangat tidak professional," ucap Itachi dengan nada setenang mungkin meskipun ia sangat marah hingga rasanya ia ingin membunuh dokter wanita itu.

"Maafkan kami," ucap dokter itu lagi sambil menundukkan kepala sangat dalam dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf mendalam dengan bahasa yang sangat formal.

Dada Sakura terasa sesak oleh perasaan yang membuncah. Pintu ruangan operasi terbuka dan Sakura menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat siapa yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Terdengar suara roda ranjang yang didorong dan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia mati-matian untuk terlihat tenang meski tubuhnya sudah lemas dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang berada diatas ranjang dengan kepala yang sudah ditutupi kain.

Itachi segera menghampiri ranjang itu dan membuka kain yang menutupinya, tak mempedulikan dokter maupun perawat. Ia mendapati wajah adik kesayangannya dengan mata terpejam dan ia segera mendekapnya dengan erat, berusaha merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang masih tersisa.

Sakura hampir tak percaya ketika melihat wajah Sasuke. Ia segera mendekat dan menyentuh tangan lelaki itu. Kehangatan tangan lelaki itu yang sebelumnya mengenggam tangannya sepanjang malam sampai tertidur masih tersisa, namun tak ada lagi denyut nadi.

Tubuh Sakura melemas dan tangisnya meledak seketika. Ia jatuh berlutut di lantai keramik yang keras dan memeluk tangan lelaki itu dan menyentuh jari yang sebelumnya berkali-kali diletakkan di keningnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Realita benar-benar kejam, dan Sakura menangis untuk Sasuke yang tak pernah benar-benar bahagia. Mungkin lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang sangat baik bagaikan orang suci, namun setidaknya lelaki itu tidak cukup jahat sehingga pantas menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya lelaki itu bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan sang ayah meski ia berniat menemuinya, dan Sakura merasa itu benar-benar menyedihkan. Seharusnya kali ini Sakura merasa senang karena ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki cacat yang membuatnya malu, namun ia sama sekali tidak senang.

"Bagaimana bisa… hidupmu menyedihkan seperti ini? Padahal aku berharap kau akan bahagia," gumam Sakura disela isak tangisnya.

Sakura mengenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya meski ia tahu tangan itu tak akan membalas genggamannya. Beberapa jam lagi tangan itu akan kehilangan kehangatannya, dan ia sudah merindukan kehangatannya sekaligus sarapan pagi dan alunan piano yang dihasilkan dari tangan lelaki itu.

Inilah karma bagi Sakura yang tela menyia-nyiakan lelaki yang hampir memenuhi seluruh kriterianya yang telah dikirimkan _kami-sama_ untuknya. Seandainya ia memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik sejak awal, setidaknya lelaki itu akan bahagia di beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum kematiannya.

"Permisi," ucap salah seorang perawat, berniat mendorong ranjang itu dan kembali menarik kain yang semula menutupi wajah Sasuke.

Air mata Sakura mengalir semakin deras dan membasahi tangan Sasuke yang didekapnya. Seandainya saja reinkarnasi memang ada, ia sungguh berharap kalau Sasuke akan menjalani hidup yang bahagia dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tulus menyayanginya dan menerimanya apapun kondisinya, bukan orang-orang seperti dirinya ataupun ayah lelaki itu.

Sakura berlutut di lantai dan menundukkan kepala sambil menangis ketika ranjang didorong menjauhi dirinya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, dan isakan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Hatinya terus menjeritkan permintaan maaf dan kerinduan pada lelaki yang kini tak lagi berada di dunia yang sama dengannya.

 **-** _ **The End-**_

 _ **Epilogue :**_

" _Jii-chan, jii-chan_ ," ucap Itsuki dengan riang sambil tersenyum lebar meskipun dihadapannya tidak terlihat apapun.

Izumi saling bertukar pandang dengan Itachi. Air mata wanita itu sudah menitik, sementara Itachi masih menahan air mata yang sudah hampir jatuh.

"Belakangan ini Itsuki- _kun_ sering begitu. Terkadang dia terlihat sedang bermain dengan seseorang."

Itachi tak berani menatap kearah Itsuki ataupun istrinya. Ia menatap pemanas ruangan di rumahnya sambil diam-diam mengusap air mata, namun air matanya malah mengalir ketika ia melihat pemanas ruangan dan teringat kalau saat ini adalah permulaan musim dingin.

Musim dingin mengingatkannya akan musim dingin di masa kecilnya yang dihabiskan bersama Sasuke. Dan Sasuke juga sangat menyukai musim dingin. Rasanya hati Itachi terasa semakin sakit mengingat hal itu.

Itachi masih tak bisa melupakan reaksi keterkejutan kedua orang tuanya ketika mendengar kabar kematian Sasuke. Ibunya bahkan sampai pingsan dan sang ayah tampak sangat terpukul, barangkali menyesal atas segala tindakannya.

Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan ketika ia tahu bahwa jasad sang adik bahkan diisemayamkan di rumah duka dengan organ tubuh yang sudah tidak lengkap dan mengingatkannya akan hewan sembelih. Terdapat sayatan di berbagai bagian yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ketika ia ikut memandikan jasad sang adik, dan ia terisak di dalam ruangan itu.

Namun Itachi merasa terkejut sekaligus senang ketika tahu organ tubuh itu didonorkan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan, dan ia berharap agar 'peninggalan' sang adik bisa berguna bagi orang lain.

"Mungkin 'dia' datang untuk bermain dengan Itsuki- _kun_. Kali ini dia bahkan datang lebih sering dari biasanya, _hn_?"

Izumi menatap suaminya yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Dan ia berkata, "Kau tidak cemburu kalau Itsuki- _kun_ malah memilih Sasuke- _kun_ ketimbang kau?"

Itachi menggelengkan kepala, "Sebetulnya aku tak pernah benar-benar cemburu. Sebaliknya aku malah senang kalau ia sering datang ke rumah dan terlihat senang bermain berama Itsuki- _kun_."

Izumi menatap Itsuki yang kini tampak berjalan dengan langkah yang masih agak tertatih-tatih dan tertawa riang. Kata orang, anak-anak seusia Itsuki memiliki kepekaan terhadap mahluk tak kasat mata dan bisa melihat serta berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Dan ia tersenyum kecil menatap putranya yang barangkali sedang berinteraksi dengan paman yang biasanya datang seminggu sekali. Mungkin saja Sasuke benar-benar menyukai anak itu hingga masih mengunjungi keponakannya. Kalau memang benar, ia malah merasa gemas melihat sisi kelembutan lelaki itu dan merasa kalau itu adalah hal yang manis.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memasuki ruang rapat di gedung bekas kantornya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari namanya di tempat duduk yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Dan ia menemukan namanya di salah satu kursi dan segera duduk. Seketika ia teringat kalau tahun lalu ia juga berada di tempat yang sama, hanya saja berada di posisi yang berbeda. Ia masih ingat betapa terkejut ketika ia mendapati Sasuke di ruangan ini dan ia merasa gugup karena memberikan presentasi dihadapan para pemegang saham.

Dada Sakura terasa sesak ketika ia mengingat kalau tempat yang ditempatinya saat ini adalah tempat Sasuke sebelumnya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa gugup karena menggantikan posisi Sasuke di rapat pemegang saham saat ini. Ia sama sekali bukan apa-apa dibandingkan lelaki itu.

Sakura berpikir kalau ia tak akan mengingat Sasuke lagi, namun ia malah merasa dadanya sesak dan ia hampir menangis. Ia masih ingat betapa hancur hatinya ketika ia baru saja kehilangan lelaki itu. Sakura bahkan tak berani pulang ke rumah lelaki itu hingga lelaki itu selesai dikremasi. Ketika ia baru saja pulang ke rumah, ia seolah merasakan bayang-bayang lelaki itu di penjuru rumah dan berharap akan menemukan sosok Sasuke di rumah. Namun ia tersadar kalau ia tak akan menemui lelaki itu lagi, dan akhirnya tangisnya meledak.

Beberapa hari kemudian datang seseorang yang merupakan kuasa hukum yang disewa Sasuke. Orang itu meminta Sakura, Itachi dan orang tua mereka untuk berkumpul dan membacakan isi surat wasiat yang ternyata sempat dibuat Sasuke, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Sakura terkejut ketika ia mengetahui kalau Sasuke memberikan salah satu mobil _sport_ nya, seluruh saham di perusahan tempat Sakura bekerja dan rumah yang ditempati untuk wanita itu. Dan meskipun pada akhirnya ai bisa memiliki banyak uang dan untuk pertama kalinya tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan uang dalam hidupnya, ia sama sekali tidak merasa senang.

Ada sesuatu yang hilang dan tak akan kembali lagi, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan bisa dibeli dengan uang sebanyak apapun. Ia merindukan presensi Sasuke dan tak mengira kalau lelaki itu masih mau memberikan milknya pada Sakura, yang menurut surat itu adalah 'ucapan terima kasih' pada Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke memberikan beberapa asetnya pada Itachi dan orang tuanya,. Dan Sakura terkejut setengah mati ketika kuasa hukum membacakan permintaan untuk menjual mobil-mobil serta dua unit apartemen untuk diberikan pada beberapa organisasi amal secara anonim.

Saat itu Sakura mendapati ayah mertuanya meneteskan air mata ketika menerima sebuah surat yang diberikan secara terpisah dan membacanya, entah apa isinya.

Dan kini Sakura seharusnya menikmati hidupnya sebagai wanita kaya raya. Sang ayah mertua menepati janjinya untuk memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar sebagai bagian dari perjanjian, namun hati Sakura terasa semakin sakit ketika mengingat perjanjian itu.

"Salam kenal, Haruno- _san_."

Sakura menoleh ketika mendapati seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tahun kemarin menolak kenaikan gaji. Orang itu adalah musuhnya secara alamiah dan ia merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dan tak mengerti bagaimana harus bertindak. Sebelumnya ia hampir tak pernah bersosialisasi dalam posisi seperti ini pada kalangan elit yang jauh dari jangkauannya, dan ia berpikir bagaimana Sasuke akan bersikap di saat seperti ini.

"Tidakkah kau sangat beruntung? Kau yang dulunya hanya pekerja kini bisa duduk di tempat ini menggantikan mantan suamimu sebagai pemilik saham kedua terbesar untuk saat ini."

Lelaki itu benar-benar gila dan Sakura merasa sangat marah. Namun ia segera berkata dengan tenang, "Bagiku seorang suami yang baik sama sekali tidak bisa digantikan dengan uang berapapun jumlahnya. Seandainya aku bisa menukar semua uangku agar _kami-sama_ mengembalikannya padaku, aku akan melakukannya tanpa berpikir lagi."

"Kau masih muda. Di luar sana banyak lelaki tampan yang normal dan jauh melebihi Sasuke."

Rasanya Sakura ingin memukul lelaki itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia akan memulai rapat pemegang saham. Lelaki itu duduk didekatnya karena merupakan pemilik saham terbesar ketiga meskipun kabarnya beberapa perusahaan lelaki itu akan pailit. Dan Sakura berpkir untuk membeli saham-saham lelaki itu sehingga untuk kedepannya ia tak perlu duduk di dekat lelaki itu.

"Ucapanmu memang benar. Namun para lelaki itu bukan suamiku, dan mereka belum tentu mau menerimaku seandainya aku tidak memiliki banyak uang. Tak seperti suamiku yang mau memperlakukanku dengan baik meskipun aku tidak memiliki apapun."

Lelaki itu terdiam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sakura menatap jam yang tertera di ponselnya, dua menit lagi rapat akan dimulai.

Sakura teringat kalau tahun lalu ia benar-benar gugup dan terus menerus menatap Sasuke agar ia merasa nyaman melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Dan ia mendapatkan kenyamanan itu ketika Sasuke menatapnya, dan tatapan yang agak lembut dari lelaki itu membantunya tetap bertahan selama beberapa jam di ruangan itu.

Kini Sakura benar-benar sendirian di ruangan itu, tanpa seseorang yang memberikan tatapan yang seolah mendukungnya agar tetap bertahan di dalam ruangan yang entah kenapa terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulangnya.

Dada Sakura terasa seolah akan meledak karena kenangan-kenangan bersama Sasuke yang mendadak muncul di memorinya. Sampai detik ini ia masih mengingat lelaki itu setiap hari dan ia bahkan tak berminat melirik lelaki manapun. Ia tak melakukan permintaan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk berbahagia, atau mungkin ia malahan berusaha melakukannya dengan hidup bersama kenangan akan lelaki itu.

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Berhubung ini last chapter, aku buat lebih panjang dari biasanya. Rasanya tanggung juga kalau dipecah jadi 2 chapter.

Ending ini konsep paling awal yang sempet terpikir. Awalnya aku memang mau buat ending kayak gini, tapi di pertengahan chapter aku mulai berpikir untuk ngebuat happy ending. Akhirnya aku milih ngebuat ending kayak gini karena beberapa alasan.

Pertama, hal yang ditonjolkan dari fanfict ini unsur realistis. Menurutku di kehidupan nyata belum tentu hal berjalan sesuai keinginan kita. Walaupun udah saling suka, blm tentu bisa bersama. Selain itu kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya ga adil juga kalau Sakura ga kena karma, terutama karena sikapnya di awal chapter terkesan menyia-nyiakan Sasuke. Alasan lainnya, mayoritas _fanfict_ ku happy end, aku pengen buat yang berbeda. Lagipula kalau fanfict ini happy end, rasanya terlalu mirip sama Sixth Sense (fanfict ku yang sebelumnya)

Aku berterima kasih bgt buat para readers yang setia baca, vote & comment mulai dari prolog sampai ending. Fanfict ini bahkan masuk peringkat di wattpad berkat kalian. Maaf kalau aku mungkin ga bisa bales satu persatu, yg jelas review kalian penyemangat buat cepet update.


	29. Bonus Chapter : Yume

"Sakura."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sa...suke?" suara Sakura terdengar seperti tercekat. Ia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hn?"

Sakura hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dengan erat. Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan ketika Sasuke membalas pelukannya dan ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh lelaki itu.

Keduanya tak saling bicara dan hanya menikmati sentuhan satu sama lain. Kini Sasuke bahkan menepuk dan mulai mengelus-elus rambut merah muda itu.

Ketika Sakura mulai lebih tenang dan ia mulai bisa berpikir logis, ia segera bertanya dan melepaskan pelukannya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah pergi? Mengapa kau malah disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi rumahku."

Sasuke tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang berniat mengunjungi rumahnya sekaligus melihat Sakura, wanita yang sempat menjadi istrinya. Dua tahun telah berlalu dan wanita itu kini menempati bekas kamarnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Brengsek! Mengapa kau menipuku? Kau berjanji akan memperlihatkan penampilanmu setelah operasi, kan?" ucap Sakura dengan jengkel sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke keras-keras.

"Kau tidak berubah."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tetap mengerikan," sahut Sasuke seraya mengulum kedua sudut bbirnya, menahan senyum yang hendak terpatri di bibirnya.

"Setidaknya aku bukan penipu sepertimu. Kau membuatku berharap karena janjimu dan menghempaskan harapanku begitu saja."

"Sudah kutepati, _hn_?"

Sakura meringis. Ucapan Sasuke memang benar. Lelaki itu memang memperlihatkan penampilannya sesudah operasi, namun dalam kondisi tak bernyawa.

"Maksudku bukan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Maksudku, aku ingin melihat penampilanmu sesudah operasi, bisa saling menatap dan bisa saling berbincang."

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sakura tertawa pelan dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Rasanya kesedihan yang ia rasakan hilang begitu saja ketika ia bisa berbicara, bersentuhan, berpelukan, dan saling menatap dengan Sasuke.

"Haha.. kurasa kau benar juga."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Dalam dua tahun wanita itu agak berubah. Rambutnya menjadi lebih panjang dan tubuhnya tetap kurus seperti biasa.

"Bukankah dulu kau bilang ingin menjaga tubuhmu untuk suamimu yang sebenarnya. Mengapa aku malah menemukan gadis kecil disini?"

Sakura tak ingin menjawab kalau sebetulnya ia sama sekali belum _move on_. Selama dua tahun terakhir ia bahkan belum bisa melirik lelaki manapun meski usianya sudah tiga puluh dua. Entah kenapa ia selalu membandingkan lelaki yang dilihatnya dengan Sasuke.

Ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Sakura untuk tidak bisa _move on_. Sebelumnya ia selalu berhasil _move on,_ bahkan mayoritas ia duluan yang memutuskan hubungan dengan mantan-mantannya yang brengsek.

"Kau tidak marah kalau aku membawa lelaki lain tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Tidak. Itu rumahmu sekarang."

Sebenarnya ucapan Sasuke terdengar menyedihkan bagi Sakura, namun ia tak mau terus-terusan menangis di hadapan lelaki itu. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan lebih banyak berbincang bersama lelaki itu, tak peduli kalau saat ini adalah realita, khayalan atau mimpi.

"Kau sudah lihat gadis berambut hitam itu? Dia adalah anak adopsiku sekarang."

Sasuke sudah melihat gadis itu, dan ia merasa kalau gadis kecil itu tampak _familiar_. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, namun ia tidak ingat dimana.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa khawatir pada Sakura. Kalau wanita itu memutuskan mengadopsi anak, akan sulit bagi wanita itu untuk menikah. Dan kemungkinan besar wanita itu tidak akan menikah jika sampai mengadopsi anak.

"Bukankah kau akan sulit menikah kalau memiliki anak? Aku khawatir kau akan kesulitan memenuhi keinginanmu mendapatkan suami yang sebenarnya."

Sakura meringis. Kenapa lelaki itu malah membahas hal seperti ini, "Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Itu bukan urusanmu. Lagipula kau bahkan bukan suami sungguhan yang menikah karena jatuh cinta padaku."

Ucapan Sakura memang benar, mereka berdua menikah bukan karena cinta. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Sasuke mulai merasa nyaman dengan wanita itu dan ia bahkan mempedulikan wanita itu. Ia tidak bisa tenang jika wanita itu tidak bahagia.

"Ingat permintaanku? Kau harus memenuhinya untukku."

"Permintaan-" Sakura terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "-ah! Maksudmu permintaan yang menyuruhku untuk bahagia? Kau benar-benar serius meminta begitu padaku?"

" _Hn_."

"Dasar aneh. Kebahagiaanku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke tak berniat menutupi perasaannya lagi, "Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau kau terus begini."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menatapnya lekat-lekat dan terdengar tulus mengucapkannya. Sakura menatap lelaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan menyadari kalau pakaian lelaki itu terlihat seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini lelaki itu tidak memakai alat bantu dengar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan uang lagi. Berkat kau kini aku bisa menjadi peserta di rapat pemegang saham."

Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tidak baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau wanita itu masih terpaku padanya. Makai a harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak dan mengucapkan sesuatu agar tak memberi dampak yang tidak diinginkan bagi wanita itu. Ia tidak akan membebani wanita itu dengan perasaannya.

"Hatimu tidak baik-baik saja."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Aku begitu mudah ditebak, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Wanita itu bagaikan sebuah buku yang terbuka lebar dan sangat mudah dibaca, sementara menurut orang-orang ia adalah kebalikan dari wanita itu. Pikiran dan tindakannya sulit untuk dipahami.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu merindukanmu selama dua tahun terakhir. Rasanya walaupun aku hanya bersamamu selama dua bulan dan sempat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik, pada akhirnya aku malah kehilanganmu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan seberapa banyak uang yang kini kumiliki asalkan kau kembali."

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengangguk. "Apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut mendengar permintaan lelaki itu. Ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu akan memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada keluarganya atau hal lainnya.

"Kalau kau melakukannya, aku mungkin akan menemuimu nanti. Dan jangan berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menyusulku, karena aku benar-benar tak akan menemuimu."

Sasuke tak biasanya berbicara panjang lebar begini, dan caranya berbicara terdengar lebih lembut ketimbang biasanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan ia mati-matian menahan air matanya, "Kau janji, kan? Aku pasti akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian ia meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura seperti biasa.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala. Perasaannya terasa menghangat seraya Sasuke meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening, seolah mengalirkan kehangatan pada hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah di dalam kamar Sasuke yang kini menjadi kamar miliknya. Ia menatap sekeliling, berharap kalau ia akan melihat sosok Sasuke, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun.

Air mata Sakura mengalir dan ia tersadar jika Sasuke yang dilihat, disentuh dan berbicara dengannya hanyalah mimpi. Namun sentuhan lelaki itu terasa nyata dan pelukan lelak itu tetap hangat. Sakura bankan menyentuh keningnya, ia bahkan masih ingat dengan sensasi dari sentuhan Sasuke disana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas pagi dan ia segera bangkit berdiri dan menyibakkan tirai di kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengubah interior kamar itu karena sebetulnya ia sendiri menyukai kamar itu meski interiornya terkesan maskulin. Ia juga menyukai jendela satu arah besar di kamarnya yang membuatnya bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan jelas, pemandangan yang mungkin juga pernah dinikmati Sasuke dari tempat yang sama.

Sakura segera mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan ia segera berbalik dan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di nakas serta mengecek jam. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat tanggal dan baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah tanggal peringatan kematian Sasuke.

Sakura segera meletakkan ponsel di kantung celana dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, seorang gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun keluar dari kamar.

" _Ohayou, onee-san_."

Sakura tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu adalah anak adopsinya menurut dokumen, namun ia lebih memilih gadis kecil itu untuk memanggilnya ' _onee-san'_ (kakak perempuan). Ia merasa terlalu canggung jika seorang gadis seusia putri adopsinya memanggil _'okaa-san_ (ibu)'.

" _Ohayou_."

Gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan iris _onyx_ hitam yang kelam, membuat Sakura mendadak teringat akan seseorang. Dan ia menatap gadis kecil itu lekat-lekat sebelum meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening gadis kecil itu, hal yang ia lakukan secara refleks karena mengingat si pemilik asli mata indah gadis itu.

Sasuke pasti tidak akan pernah mengetahui hal ini, namun terkadang kebetulan terasa begitu lucu. Sakura menemukan gadis kecil itu di salah satu panti asuhan yang tercantum di surat wasiat Sasuke yang ternyata adalah panti asuhan yang rutin menerima donasi dari lelaki itu. Gadis kecil itu buta dan Sakura langsung berniat mengadopsinya karena ia yakin tak ada yang ingin mengadopsi gadis kecil itu. Ketika ia membawa gadis kecil itu ke dokter untuk pemeriksaan, dokter itu menyarankan transplantasi mata dan ketika Sakura memaksa dokter itu untuk memberitahu nama sang donatur, ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui donatur itu adalah Sasuke.

" _Onee-san_ , mengapa kau sering sekali meletakkan jarimu di keningku?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum dan mengendikkan bahu, "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Dulu seseorang pernah melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Karena kupikir dia bermaksud menujukkan perasaannya dengan cara yang baik, aku juga melakukannya padamu."

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, "Berarti _onee-san_ juga bermaksud baik?"

"Tentu saja. Sebetulnya aku bermaksud menunjukkan perasaan sayangku dengan cara itu."

Gadis kecil itu merasa senang karena sebelumnya hidupnya yang dingin berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan kasih sayang yang tulus dan hangat dari seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tampaknya sangat menyayanginya hingga mau melakukan banyak hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

" _Arigatou, onee-san_."

Sakura tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Mendengar sebuah ucapan terima kasih membuat hatinya menghangat dan ia merasa lebih bahagia. Ia berharap Sasuke akan tenang dimanapun ia berada karena kini ia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan kecil dalam hidupnya, meski ia tak yakin kalau ia akan mencari lelaki lain karena ia telah menemukan suaminya yang 'sebenarnya'.

 **-** _ **The End-**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

* * *

Berhubung banyak readers yang minta bonus chapter atau sekuel, akhirnya aku buat chapter ini. Sejujurnya aku juga agak ga rela fanfict ini tamat, sih. Jadi aku buatin bonus chapter buat kalian. Maaf kalau aku ga bisa buatin sekuel untuk fanfict ini.

Oh ya, berhubung ada yang complain kalo endingnya terkesan dipaksain Sasuke nya mati, aku mau memperjelas aja. Sebetulnya untuk ide dari plotku aku dapetin pas baca artikel di internet mengenai ada orang yg meninggal karena alergi anestesi walaupun udah dilakuin pemeriksaan sebelumnya. Kalian bisa googling kalau penasaran sama artikel nya. Jadinya dari artikel itu aku terapin ke fanfict ini.

Makasih buat kalian yg udah setia baca fanfict ini dari awal sampai akhir.. Ini bonus chapter terakhir untuk fanfict ini. Selanjutnya fanfict ini benar-benar tamat.


End file.
